


Welcome To My World

by sakurastar0660



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Barebacking, Barry is 16, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glee characters - Freeform, I am a horrible person to Len, I'm going to go to hell for what I do to Len, Len is 18, M/M, Magic, Not sure how often the Glee characters will come up, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, because i just had to, bottom!len, everyone has powers, sort of underage sexual content, soulmates aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 94,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a magic world hidden within our own world and within this magic world lies the Star Academy where students go to not only master their magical abilities but to also learn about breakthroughs in the science community. Every wizard also has a special ability and speedsters are rare and greatly feared. Barry's determined to prove everyone wrong and that speedsters are not the awful monsters people believe they are and must team up with the Rogues and League of Assassins when the particle accelerator explodes, releasing unknown and very deadly creatures known as the Grimm into the muggle world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the Flash/Arrow characters world and characters and putting them into the Harry Potter world with some added aspects from RWBY. I do not own any of the characters, places, weapons or creatures- all of those belong to their respected owners.  
> This is not beta-read so sorry for any mistakes and always feel free to leave a comment. Thanks and enjoy.

“Come on Joe. Please.” Barry follows after his adopted father. “It’ll be the last time I will be able to see him.”

Joe stops, turning to look Barry over. The brunette is holding up his acceptance letter to Star Academy, the renowned magic academy that doubles as a scientific research facility. “Barry, your father’s in Iron Heights for a reason.”

“He didn’t do it Joe!” Barry frowns. “I know what I saw that night and he didn’t kill her.”

“There was no man in the lightning in your house that night Barr!” Joe slams his hands down against the counter. “That’s just your imagination trying to comfort a scared little boy!”

Barry shakes his head. “No, I know what I saw.” Barry turns and heads for the front door, grabbing his coat along the way.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Joe demands.

“Out.” Barry says, slamming the door behind him.

Iris pauses on the last step of the stairs, looking from the front door over to her father. “What’s going on? Where’s Barry going?”

“No where.” Joe grabs his coat and hurries after him but Iris catches his arm.

“Dad, please don’t be so hard on Barry.”

“Iris,” Joe looks at his daughter.

“I’m serious dad. Maybe there being a man in the lightning in Barry’s house is impossible, but how impossible are we? Wizards with special abilities living in a muggle world? All I’m saying is that maybe there is some truth in what Barry’s saying and we’ve just yet to find it.” Joe sighs. “Hey, you’re gonna miss the both of us so be nice so Barry doesn’t tear himself up thinking you hate him.”

“Alright.” Joe kisses her forehead. “You know I hate how smart and reasonable you can be.”

Iris rolls her eyes, watching her father leave the house.

Barry smiles as his father sits down on the other side of the glass, both of them lifting the phones from their receivers. “Hey there slugger.” His dad smiles.

Barry laughs. “Dad, when are you going to stop calling me that?”

“Never.” Barry shakes his head. “Hey, happy birthday son.”

Barry smiles. “Thanks dad. Guess what came in the mail?”

“Your letter?” Barry nods. “Oh Barr. I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah. Maybe now I’ll be able to prove what I saw that night and get you out of here.”

Henry frowns. “Barry, son, you need to let that go.”

“Why?” Barry leans forward. “You didn’t do it!”

“I know but this...it’s not healthy son.” Henry watches his son shake his head. “I need you to promise me something Barry.” Barry looks up. “I need you to promise me that you’re going to stop chasing this and go live your life. You have your whole life ahead of you; I want you to live it, do crazy and amazing things with it instead of chasing unreachable dreams.”

“But I can prove them wrong!”

“Barry, promise me.” Barry hangs his head. “Your mother wouldn’t want both of us wasting our lives.” Barry glances up, a little teary eyed.

“I...It’s just…” Barry wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “What do I do?”

“Well, in about two weeks you’re going to go to Star Academy, so make some new friends, maybe even find someone you’re interested in since you and Iris are just going to be friends.”

“How did you-”

“Joe told me.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “Of course he did.”

“I know that you still have feelings for Iris, but if you happen to find someone you like then take the chance to get to know them. If it’s meant to be than it will be.” Barry nods. “So go have fun slugger.”

Barry smiles. “Ok. I will.” He places his hand on the glass. “I love you dad.”

Henry smiles, putting his hand on the glass as well. “I love you too slugger.”

Barry watches his father leave, not at all surprised to find Joe waiting for him. Barry shoves his hands into his pockets and pulls his jacket tighter around himself. “Come to yell at me some more?” He asks as he moves past the detective.

“I came to bring you home.”

“I think I’ll walk.”

“Barry,” Joe catches him before he gets too far away. “I know that I can be hard on you but I’m only doin’ it because I care about you and I just want you to be prepared for what the other students might say.”

“Joe,” Barry looks at him. “I know how to take care of myself, you made sure of that. And you don't need to worry about me because....” Barry sighs, looking away. “Because it's time that I started living my life.”

Joe blinks. “Where is this coming from?” Barry glances up, raising a brow. “Did your father say something-”

“Of course he did Joe. He doesn't want me to waste my life away even though I don't feel like I am.” Joe gives him a sympathetic look, placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder but the teen shoves his hand off and moves towards the car. “I want to go home.”

Joe drives them back home and Barry heads up to his room, slamming his door closed. Iris glances up from her book, watching as her father looks at where she's seated on the couch. “I thought you promised you wouldn’t be hard on him.”

“I wasn't.” Joe plops down into his recliner. “I swear I wasn't. Henry must have told him something that doesn't sit well with him.”

“Well there's one way to find out.” Iris places her book on the table and heads upstairs, knocking on Barry's door. “It's me Barr. Can I come in?” There's a muffled response and she opens the door to find Barry face down on the bed. She closes the door, sitting down next to Barry. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks.

“Not really.” Barry’s voice is muffled by the pillow he has his head buried in.

“Ok.” Iris glances around his room, noting no signs of packing. “Why haven’t you started packing?”

Barry turns his head to look at her. “You know it won’t take me long, what with my speed and all.”

“You know dad doesn’t like it when you use your powers.”

“Why not?” Barry sits up, facing Iris.

“They can be unpredictable and it’s not safe for you to use your powers.”

“But using magic is so much safer?”

“In most cases, yes because we don’t know the extent of your powers.”

“I’m a speedster, what more is there to know?” Iris remains silent. “It’s part of who I am Iris. I’m going to have to use them when we get to Star Academy so why not start using them now and get a better handle on them now, here with you and Joe as opposed to a school full of complete strangers.”

“Being a speedster, it’s a rare ability. One that many people don’t like because speedsters can be some of the most powerful wizards and no one can really stop them. Just look at...Zoom,” She whispers his name.

“But I’m not like him!” Barry exclaims.

“But you have the potential to be and that’s what people are afraid of.” Barry sighs in frustration and Iris takes his hand in hers. “I know that you’re not like that but maybe until you’ve really gotten to know some people, it might be best not to tell them what you can do.”

Barry slowly nods. “Yeah. Ok.”

“Ok.” Iris leans over and hugs him. “You know I’m always here for you right?” Barry nods. “Good. I’ll have dinner done soon.”

Over dinner they talk about all the books they are going to need, heading over to Diagon Alley, Joe trying to keep up with the two teens as they hop back and forth from store to store, staring in awe at some of the merchandise and animals in between purchasing all their school supplies. Joe’s just thankful that Iris knows a basic transportation spell and sends all their purchases back to the house. Joe waits for Iris outside the potions shop, watching Barry stand in front of a store front ogling over the display. Iris steps out of the shop, noticing only her father. “Where’s Barry?” She asks, Joe motioning his head and Iris smiles, making her way over to Barry. “If you want it we can get it.”

Barry jumps slightly, turning to look at Iris. “What? No I-It’s too much and I’m not even a quidditch player.”

“But you could be.” Joe appears on Barry’s other side. “You have a sort of…” Joe moves his head from side to side, trying to think of the best way to phrase it. “Knack for speed. I think you could be Seeker.”

“Seeker?” Barry laughs. “Yeah right. I have a better chance at being the top of my class before I ever become Seeker.”

“You never know Barry.” Iris says, looking the broom over. “You could be an amazing Seeker.”

“Is there anything else we need to get?” Barry turns away from the display.

“Just your animal's.” Joe says with a sigh.

“Don’t worry dad.” Iris pats her father’s shoulder. “You’ll only have to house them for a few days.”

“And whenever you two are home during the summer and some breaks.”

“Do you think we’re going to get dragons?” Barry asks, stepping inside the shop.

“You two better not.”

Barry shakes his head, walking around to look at all the animals there. They have the typical ‘muggle’ animals, cats, dogs, birds, but as well as some of the more uncommon animals, like foxes, birds of prey and some bigger predators. Sure he’s seen a few he wouldn’t mind having, a hawk or a german sheppard, but none really catch his attention. He stops, finding a smaller cage hidden behind some other and moves them aside, finding a fennec fox curled up. It opens it’s eyes as Barry pulls the cage out into the open, it’s nose twitching as it smells the air. Barry watches the small fox that’s barely four inches tall stand and move to the front of the cage. He holds his hand up, watching the fox sniff it before licking it. Barry smiles. “Seems like he likes you.” Barry looks up to see the shop keeper looking at him. “He hasn’t found anyone he likes. ‘Cept for now.”

“Seems like it.” Barry looks down at the fox, then back up at the shop keeper. “Can I take him out and hold him?” The keeper nods and Barry unlatches the cage, the fox immediately jumping out and into his arms. Barry chuckles, petting the fox as it climbs onto his shoulder.

The keeper hands Barry a small box full of supplies. “Looks like you found yourself a loyal friend.”

“Looks like it.” Barry follows the keeper up to the front where Joe and Iris are waiting, a calico cat in Iris’ arms.

“Oh my god Barry. He's cute.” Iris cooes, looking at the fox. “What are you going to name him?”

“I haven't decided yet.” Barry pulls out his wallet, sliding a handful of gold coins to the keeper while Joe pays for Iris. They bid the keeper a good day as they head back out onto the street and walk down the cobblestone path towards the Leaky Cauldron. “Though I was thinking something like Promethium, Flux, maybe even Psi.” The fox jumps up onto Barry's head before diving down and into Barry's jacket.

Iris laughs. “He seems to be impulsive and jumpy like you.” Barry frowns at her, holding his arm against his chest to hold up his fox. “Maybe that’s what you should call him.”

“What?”

“Impulse.”

Barry gives her a look. “Really?” Iris shrugs, climbing into the passenger's side of Joe's car while Barry climbs into the back. As Joe drives them home, the fox comes out from his hiding place, bouncing around to look out all the windows, climbing up and down Barry. Barry smiles as he watches. “Impulse huh?” the fox turns and looks at him. “You like that name?” he climbs up onto Barry's shoulder, rubbing his head against Barry’s. Barry laughs. “I guess it's settled then, Impulse.” Impulse chirps in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or Flash, nor am I claiming ownership of either.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment. Thank you and enjoy.

Joe pulls Barry into a tight hug. “Oh I'm going to miss you. Both of you.”

“We'll miss you too dad.” Iria says.

Joe releases Barry, looking at both of them. “Promise me that you'll write.”

“We will.” Iris and Barry climb onto the train as the whistle blows.

“And stay out of trouble!” Joe calls as they wave, the train pulling out of the station.

Iris and Barry find an empty cabin, placing their bags down and Barry flops down into the seat, Impulse curling up on his lap. Iris sits across from him, making small talk with Barry before checking her phone. “Hey, Linda wants to meet up. Will you be ok by yourself?” She asks as she stands up.

“Yeah I'll be fine.”

Iris moves towards the door, pausing in the doorway and glances back. “Are we ok Barr?” Barry tilts his head to the side. “It’s just….I don't want things to be weird between us since we tried to….you know.”

Barry shakes his head. “No, we're still best friends Iris, even though we didn't work out as a couple.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. If you find someone that you like that wants to be with you, then I want you to do whatever makes you happy. I will support you no matter what.”

Iris smiles, coming over and gives him a hug without disturbing Impulse. “You are the best Barry.”

Barry smiles as Iris leaves, the cabin door closing behind her. Barry turns to look out the window, watching the train move away from Central and heads towards the next stops, arriving first in Opal City, then Bludhaven, National City before making its final stop in Starling City. They depart the station at 1, heading towards the bridge that connects Star Academy island to the mainland. He relaxes back into the seat after getting some lunch from the trolley, pulling out the physics book he's currently reading and gently stroking Impulse as he naps on Barry’s lap. Impulse doesn't nap for long, smelling the food Barry purchased and tries to sneak some off the plate. Barry looks down his book. “No need to be sneaky about it.” He moves his plate so they could share the food.

A knock on the door has Barry looking up to find a handsome dirty blond man standing there, a shoulder bag draped over one shoulder. “Is that seat taken?” He asks, motioning to the seat across from Barry.

“Um, no.” Barry waves him in.

The man smiles at him and Barry is sure he looks familiar, though he can’t seem to be able to place him. “That’s a cute friend you got there.” He motions to Impulse.

“Thanks. He’s a fennec fox.”

“The smaller breed of foxes if I remember correctly.”

“They are.” Barry closes his book, setting it aside.

The man glances at the cover to of the book. “Is that for one of your classes?”

Barry slightly chuckles. “No. Actually it’s one of my pleasure reading book.” The man gives an impressed look. “I’ve been trying to read up on everything I can about theoretical physics, mostly with how they pertain to a particle accelerator since Dr. Wells and STAR Labs are going to be finishing the particle accelerator soon. Did you know that when the accelerator become active, it could change the way we look at science? Magic even.” The man slowly nods. “With the accelerator we would be able to look at theoretical elements like dark matter, anti-matter and even X-elements and with this expanded knowledge we could potentially figure out what magic is and be able to present our findings to the rest of the world, mostly the muggles though, and try to explain that magic-”

“Has anyone ever told you you ramble?” The blond cuts in, looking patiently at Barry.

Barry slightly flushes. “It has been mentioned a few times. I’m sorry. It’s just sometimes when I’m talking about something that’s a passion of mine I tend to ramble.”

“Well, you do seem very knowledgeable in the...science field, um..What’s your name?”

“Um Barry. Barry Allen.”

The blond raises a brow. “As in Henry Allen’s son?”

“Yeah.” A silence falls between them and even Impulse as stopped eating, looking between the two men. “Look, if you want to-”

“It must be hard.” The blond relaxes back into the seat. “Not being able to see your dad as much.”

Barry blinks. “Um...yeah. It kinda sucks at times. But Joe’s an amazing adopted father.” The blond nods and Barry still can’t seem to be able to place a name to his face. “I’m sorry, but you look really familiar.”

“I would hope so, considering I was all over the news two years ago.”

Then it clicks. “ _You’re_ Oliver Queen?” The blond smiles, nodding. “Like the Oliver Queen.” Another nod. “Oh. Oh my.” Barry runs a hand through his hair. “Oh Iris is so going to kill me.” Oliver quirks a brow up. “She’s my best friend and she kinda has a huge crush on you.”

“Ah. Just like every other girl on this train.”

“Wow.” Barry breaths, still not really believing that he’s sitting across from Oliver fucking Queen. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

Barry leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. Impulse has moved to look out the window. “What was it like being stranded on the island?” Barry notices Oliver become noticeably tense. “I only ask because I know that islands in the North China Sea can sometime experience temporal shifts in which time passes at a different rate in those islands, usually moving faster than everywhere else and I wanted to know if that was true.”

“I really didn’t notice.”

Barry nods, glancing up when a dark haired man stops at their cabin. “There you are Ollie. Laurel’s been wondering where you went.” He looks over at Barry. “Who’s this?”

“This is Barry Allen.” Oliver says, giving his friend a stern look before looking at Barry. “Barry, this is Tommy Merlyn.”

“Merlyn? As in the super rich Merlyn family?”

“That would be the one.” Tommy steps in and shakes Barry’s hand.

Barry stares in disbelief as Oliver stands up, collecting his bag. “It was nice to meet you Barry.”

“Yeah.” Barry stands up as well.

“If you need anything,” Oliver hands him a folded piece of paper. “Give me a call.” Barry takes the paper, staring at it. “Oh and you might want to change.” Barry gives him a blank look. “The black uniform they sent before you get sorted?”

“Oh right. Yeah of course.”

Oliver nods. “See you around Barry.” Oliver and Tommy head off.

Barry grabs his trunk and starts rummaging through it, finding the uniform. Barry shoves everything back in before heading off to the bathroom, Impulse running after him. Ducking inside the bathroom, Barry quickly changes into the uniform, though in all honesty it look more like a tux- sleek black jacket with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, black dress pants frame his legs nicely and the black tie hangs around his neck. Barry spends a good five minutes trying to tie it, feeling accomplished when he successfully ties a four-in-hand, Impulse hopping onto his shoulder as he collects his clothes and exits the bathroom only to run right into someone. “I’m so sorry.” Barry stares up at angry faced teen with a rottweiler by his side. The older teen is wearing robes that Barry suspects he’ll get once he’s been sorted into a house, the robes green accented leaving Barry to suspect he was a Slytherin.

“Watch where you’re going.” He growls.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” Barry takes a step back, back meeting the wood of the bathroom door and holds Impulse against his chest.

“I’ll make sure you remember to look where you’re going.” He holds up his fist, a ball of fire encasing it and Barry closes his eyes, raising his arms to protect himself.

“Cool it Mick.” A cool voice says. Barry opens his eyes to find another older teen standing next to the one with the flaming hand, a hand on his shoulder. “Cut him some slack.” He glances over at Barry. “He’s a first year.” Mick growls but lowers his hand, the fire disaparting. “Why don’t you go find Mardon? We should be arriving soon.” Mick gives him a look. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you burn something once we get there.” He watches Mick move down the cart with hisrottweiler  in tow. “Sorry about him.” The teen looks at Barry. “Mick can be hotheaded and short tempered at the best of times.”

“It’s fine.” Barry notices that he’s wearing the same green robes and there’s what appears to be a wolf by his side.

The teen looks him over. “What’s your name kid?”

“Barry Allen.”

“You’re Henry’s son?”

Barry frowns. “Yes.”

He nods. “Leonard Snart.”

“You-” Barry blinks. “You’re Leonard Snart?”

“But you can call me Len.” He continues as though Barry didn’t say anything. Barry’s baffled because in the space of one hour he’s managed to meet three of the most wealthiest families in the wizarding world. Len looking him over, eyes narrowing and frowns at Barry’s tie. “You did that wrong.”

“What?” Barry looks down at the tie, or at least he tries to.

“It’s supposed to be a Windsor knot.”

“Oh. Well I don’t know how to do that.”

Len sighs, hands coming up and sets about retying the tie. “Some professors are super anal about making sure all students’ uniforms are correct to the tee.” Len steps back to examine his handiwork, nodding his approval.

“Um...thanks?” Impulse wiggles out of his arms, jumping down on the ground and begins to sniff Len’s wolf. “What kind of dog is that?”

Len watches Impulse and his dog, each checking the other out. “He’s a wolf-dog, though more wolf than dog. Father’s pure wolf and mother’s huskey.”

“Oh. Impulse’s a fennec fox.” Barry leans down and picks him up when he paws at Barry’s leg.

“Impulse?” Len raises his brow.

“Yeah. It’s his name.” Barry holds Impulse in a way that a child would hold their favorite stuffed animal, both arms around it and holds it close to their chest.

“This is Keanu.” Len looks down at his dog, who stands up and tries to continue sniffing Impulse. Len glances out the window. “You should join the other first years; wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

“Uh, right.”

“See you ‘round kid.” Len heads off in the same direction Mick had gone, passing Iris on the way.

Iris stares, watching Len and his dog before looking at Barry. “Was that Leonard Snart?”

“Yup.” Barry leads them though two carts, arrive at the second to last on where the other first years are.

“What were you doing with Snart?”

“We were just talking, though he did keep his friend from melting my face off.” Iris gives him a look. “I’m serious.That and I meet Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.”

“Shut up.” She gapes. “You meet Oliver Queen?”

“Yeah. He’s…” Barry stops, not exactly sure how he would describe Oliver. Repressed? Well-spoken? Handsome? “Different.” Is all Barry can think to say.

“I’m so jealous.” Iris smack his arm. “You’re going to introduce us right?”

Barry rubs his arm. “If we see him again sure.”

Iris smiles, turning to look out the window and her mouth drops open. “Barry, look.”

Barry turns to look as well and understands Iris’s awe. Coming into view is Star Academy island, a decently sized island- about 1,000 square miles- that’s 500 miles off the coast. On the small island are both Mercury Labs and STAR Labs, both top of the line facilities that glow in the evening sun, Mercury Labs towering over the stadium like facility of STAR Labs. Off on the other side of the island is Star Academy, the giant castle that is something akin to the Hogwarts Castle in _Harry Potter_ . “Did you know that J.K. Rowling got her inspiration for the _Harry Potter_ series from this academy?” Barry looks at Iris, who raises a brow in disbelief. “It’s true. Rowling is actually a wizard who attended this very same academy.”

“I think you’re just making that up.” Iris stands as the train pulls into the station, following the other first years as they all shuffle out onto the platform.

“I’m not. It was in our history book and I read about it in an article once.” Barry hitches his bag higher on his shoulder, Impulse settling on his other shoulder.

Iris shakes her head, and they watch the older students make their way towards the carriages to take them to the castle. Barry glances around at his fellow first years, there being about twenty of them in total. He watches as a Hispanic teen with long black hair stare at him before making a beeline towards him. Barry shifts uncomfortably as the teen stops in front of him. “Scarlet speedster.” He breathes, pointing at Barry.

“What?” Barry glances around to make sure that no one else overhears them. “No I’m not...I think you’re mistaken.”

“Cisco!” a red haired woman comes over to them, grabbing Cisco’s arm. “Sorry about him. He has this ability to sort of vibe- he get’s these visions of people.”

Barry still looks Cisco over suspiciously as Cisco smiles gleefully at the woman. “Caitlin, this is the guy I told you about.” He looks back at Barry. “He’s going to be our new Seeker.”

“Our?” Iris asks.

“Gryffindor’s Seeker.”

“We haven’t even been sorted yet.” Barry points out. Cisco just grins at him as they climb into their own carriages, Barry and Iris sitting with Cisco and Caitlin.

“I’m Cisco by the way.” He offers his hand to Barry. “Cisco Ramon.”

“Barry Allen.” Barry takes his hand, half waiting for Cisco to make a comment about his father but none ever comes as Cisco turns to look at Iris.

“Iris West.” They shake hands before Caitlin offers her hand.

“I’m Caitlin Snow.”

“So where are you two from?” Cisco asks.

“We’re both from Central.” Barry says, Impulse jumps down into his lap and sniff Cisco and Caitlin.

“Dude, so are we.” Cisco holds his hand out to the fox. “He’s cute. And small.”

“Well fennec foxes are the smallest fox.” Barry slightly laughs as Impulse hides in his jacket when an owl flies over head, hooting. “Did you bring an animal?”

“Of course, though I had to keep him in his cage because most people get creeped out about being around a python.”

Barry and Iris raise a brow. “A python?” Iris says. “That’s an unusual animal choice.”

Cisco shrugs. “Not compared to some of the other’s. Like Caitlin and Barry.”

Barry looks at Caitlin. “What’s your animal?”

“She’s a snow fox.” Caitlin replies. “She prefered to stay in her cage as well. She doesn’t like being around other animals that much.”

“That’s cool.”

Cisco looks at Impulse who peeks his head out from Barry’s jacket. “So, was it magical?”

“What?” Barry asks.

“When you two meet for the first time?” Cisco looks up at Barry, noticing the brunette give him a confused look. “You and your animal man.”

“Oh.” Barry feels kinda like an idiot for not being able to figure that out. “I mean...not really. It’s not like how most people describe it when they bond with their first animal, nor was it really like picking out your wand. I saw Impulse’s cage in the back, brought it out and when I opened it to pick him up he jumped right into my arms. There weren’t any magical fireworks that went off or the jolt of electricity some people feel. It just...felt right.”

Cisco nods and Caitlin writes a few things down in a notebook he didn’t see her pull out. Cisco looks at Iris. “What about you?”

Iris glances over at Barry. “Well, mine was the exact opposite. When I pet Delilah, I felt this strong spark and we looked at each other and after that we were inseparable.”

“Interesting.” Caitlin muses, looking Barry over. “I wonder why you had a different experience. What’s your power?”

Barry gulps, giving Iris a sidelong glance, silently asking for help. “Um….Well...I don’t...I haven’t really-You know?”

Cisco and Caitlin share a look. “Wait, are you saying you don’t know what your power is?” Caitlin looks at him.

“Not really?”

“Well we’re gonna fix that right up.” Cisco says, glancing up as the carriages come to a stop outside the castle. They climb out and follow their fellow classmates inside the castle. It is as big and luxuriously breathtaking in it’s own right- the large exposed stones makes Barry feel intimidated while at the same time being warm and inviting. In continuing with tradition, the whole castle is lighted by torches and candlelight, not a single outlet or power source anywhere in sight. The small group makes their way through the large, long corridors to come to a stop outside a pair of large oak doors. A woman with short blond hair that has grey speckled in it stands in front of the doors, her robes covering her slim body. Barry instantly recognizes her as Christina McGee, the director of Mercury Labs.

McGee looks them over, her eyes lingering on Barry. “In a minute you all will proceed inside the Great Hall to be sorted into your house but before that happens I need to tell you about a few rules we have here, mostly pertaining to technology.” She looks at a boy who’s been messing around on his phone. He glances up, noticing McGee’s intense stare and puts his phone away. “Seeing as you all live in a time when technology such as cell phones are highly utilized and yes, over at the labs we use the latest technology to conduct our experiments but while you are here cell phone use is strictly prohibited to after school hours only. If you are caught with one during school hours, using it in class or during any school activity, it will be confiscated and left up to the professor to decide when they will return it.” She watches a sort of fear pass over their faces. “Here’s my advice: don’t tempt it and just leave it turned off in your room. You will quickly adjust to not having it attached to you 24/7. So, if you will all do that now please.”

Barry pulls his phone out, turning it off and slides it back into his pocket. “No technology?” Cisco whispers. “This is gonna suck.”

“We’re learning magic. How can that suck?” Barry replies.

Cisco shrugs, falling silent as the doors to the grand hall open and McGee leads them down the center aisle to the front. Excitement bubbles up inside Barry as he sees Wells sitting in the middle of the staff table. “Oh my god. It’s the Dr. Harrison Wells.” Barry breaths.

“Yeah. Who else did you expect?” Cisco asks, seeming to be a little less impressed but still excited.

McGee has them stop at the bottom of the stairs, standing next to a stool with a ragged old hat. A scroll materialized in her hand as she addresses them. “When I read your name you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once you’ve been given a house you will proceed to that houses table.” Everyone nods. “Good.” McGee glances down at her scroll. “Iris West.”

Barry glances over at her, both a little shocked but Iris steps up, taking the place of the hat on the stool as it’s gently placed on her head. The hat comes to life, talking loud enough for them all to hear. “Ah, such a bright young wizard. Caring and compassionate as well. You will do well in...Ravenclaw.” Everyone claps, the Ravenclaws cheering as Iris makes her way over to them, taking up an empty seat on the bench. Barry watches as one by one they are called up, apparently going in reverse alphabetical order because first Caitlin goes up, sorted into Ravenclaw, then Cisco, who gets Gryffindor, than others like a Ray Palmer who also gets Ravenclaw and a Ronnie Raymond who’s Gryffindor. As their number dwindled Barry starts feeling anxious, never liking going last. The last person before him sits on the stool, a Lashawn Baez, the hat sorting her into Slytherin. Barry watches her make her way over to their table, joining the three other first years and Barry catches Snart watching him. Barry turns back to look at McGee.

“Barry Allen.” She says, silencing the hall in one second.

Barry swallows, slowly climbing up the steps to the stool. Wells sits up straighter, watching him as Barry sits down, facing the whole school. McGee places the hat on his head and he can feel it come to life on his head. “Well, well now. Isn’t this interesting? We haven’t had someone with your abilities here for some time.” Barry swallows again, hands clutching his pant legs and he closes his eyes. “You have the bravery of a warrior and the heart of a lover. You possess unique abilities that will make you a great wizard and there is one house that could show you the way.”

“Not Slytherin.” Barry breaths, remembering being told that some of the darkest wizards were from Slytherin and every speedster that there ever was was in Slytherin. “Not Slytherin.”

“Not Slytherin?” The hat asks. “Why not? They could show you the way to greatness.”

“Anything but Slytherin.” Barry practically begs while still not speaking above a whisper.

The hat hums. “Well then it better be….Gryffindor.”

Barry opens his eyes, noticing that everyone is staring at him. Barry stands up when the hat is removed, no one moving. Oliver stands up and begins clapping. The African American sitting to his right claps as well, both of them smiling at him, Cisco standing and clapping as well and Barry glances over to see Iris and Caitlin clapping as well, though they remain seated. First all the Gryffindor’s begin to clap as well, more Ravenclaw’s clapping and Barry glances over to see Snart clapping as well, making other Slytherin’s clap. By the time Barry reaches the Gryffindor table everyone is clapping, even the teachers and Barry notices Wells smiling at him, standing up. “Well, this will surely be an interesting year.” Wells says and everyone takes their seats. “Welcome back and hello all you bright new students.” Wells puts his hands in his pockets. “I have high hopes for all of you. Just to inform you first years, the first week of classes are cancelled so you all can prepare yourselves because in one week time, on Friday, you all will undergo an assessment of your magical abilities to see what classes you will be taken.  Be warned, if you do not meet the baseline of where I think you all should be, you will be required to take extra winter break and summer classes to bring you up to the rest of your classmates.” Wells looks at Barry and the brunette gulps. “And on that cheery note,” Wells snaps his fingers and food appears on the tables. “Let's eat.”


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning, 8 a.m. Barry has never felt more awake in his life. Usually he’s always one to be sleeping in, especially if it’s a weekend but he can’t keep himself in bed any longer. Changing out of his pajamas he pulls on his Gryffindor robes that he was given the previous night. He does have to say he kind likes the robe covering his uniform. Makes him feel like a real wizard when it flows out behind him as he walks. Barry looks around the first year bedroom in the Gryffindor dorm- in total there are four male Gryffindor first years who all share this sleeping quarters: Eddie Thawne, Ronnie Raymond, Cisco Ramon, and himself. The bed were the same four post ones that have been there for who knows how long, windows on the tower overlook parts of the school and the ground. Barry moves over to Cisco’s bed, the lad lightly snoring. Barry decides to leave him be, moving past the other sleeping boys as he exits the room, Impulse hoping after him. He makes his way out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall where there are a few other students and breakfast on the tables. Barry makes his way to the Gryffindor table, spotting Oliver talking to a small group of fellow Gryffindor’s. “Morning.” Barry nods at Oliver, sitting down to help himself to some breakfast.

“Morning Barry.” Oliver glances over at him, watching as Impulse sits next to Barry. “How are you finding yourself? Haven’t gotten lost yet I hope?”

“Not yet but with how big this place is it’s only a matter of time, considering I sometimes get lost in the supermarket.” Barry admits.

“Ah. So, do you plan on studying the day away like the rest of the first years?”

Barry shrugs, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Maybe tomorrow. I want to look around the castle, get a feel for things you know?” Barry looks over, noting the African American from last night lean over and whisper something in Oliver’s ear. Barry pushes down the feeling of suspicion that they’re talking about him and that somehow they figured out he’s a speedster and focus on shoving his food into his mouth as well as feed Impulse.

Oliver nods, moving to sit next to Barry. He’s about to ask something when Professor Fyers enters the hall, his eyes landing on Barry as well as a few other first years. “All first years, come with me.” He says, his voice authoritative.

Barry swallows, looking at Oliver. “I’m sure you’re not in trouble.” Oliver reassures him. “Yet.”

“Thanks.” Barry and the other first years follow Fyers outside onto the lawn, a bunch of broom lying on the ground. They wait a while before more first years, mainly Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students, join them, most looking drowsy and irritated at being woken up and dragged out of bed.

“I am Professor Fyers and I’m here to make sure you all know how to fly a broom.” Fyers tells them. “Step up next to a broom and let’s see if you all can hover off the ground.”

Barry steps forward, holding out his hand. “Up.” He says, the broom flying off the ground and into his hand almost like it’s a magnet being drawn to another magnet. Barry mounts the broom, gently kicking off and hovers before most others have their brooms in hand.

“Show off.” Iris says, standing across from him.

Barry flashes her a toothy smile, removing his hands from the stick and leans back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oliver and his friend stand a few paces away at the entrance to the castle, whispering as Fyers eyes him. “Quite impressive Mr. Allen.”

Barry nods, glancing over as Cisco wobbily hovers off the ground, hands clutching the broomstick for dear life. “Relax Cisco. You’re only a foot off the ground.”

“I hate flying.” Cisco replies.

Once Fyers seems satisfied he allows them to dismount the brooms and no one did it faster than Cisco. “So you love everything about magic but hate flying on a broom?” Barry asks.

“Yes.” Cisco looks at him and if looks could kill Barry might be dead.

“I’m not judging man.” Barry holds up his hands.

“You’re not a wizard unless you can fly half-decently on a broom.” Barry and Cisco look up as Hartley Rathaway makes his way over to them, broom in hand. “Everyone knows that.”

“What do you want Hartley?” Cisco asks, gritting his teeth. Barry looks at Cisco, flashing his friend a concerned look because they’ve only just meet the guy. Unless Cisco knew him before.

“Just enjoying the show, though I was hoping you would fall on your face again, like you did back in grade school.”

“You didn’t look any better on your broom.” Barry takes a step towards Hartley. “So I think you best back off there buddy.”

Hartley raises a brow. “Oh really? And you think you’re better at flying than I am?”

“Any day of the week.” Barry ignores Cisco’s hand tugging on his arm, telling him to leave it.

“How about we prove it now.” Hartley lunges forward, grabbing the small ball like device peeking out from Cisco’s cloak pocket. Cisco makes a grab for it but Hartley’s already flying away. “You want this back? Come and get it.”

Barry glares, mounting his broom but Iris grabs his arm. “Barry, what are you doing?”

“Teaching this guy a lesson.” Barry kicks off the ground, Iris staring after him. Barry hovers a few feet away from Hartley, very aware of the crowd forming under them. “Give that back right now or else.”

“Or else what?” Hartley tosses the device up in the air, catching it. “You wanna play hero?” Barry rushes forward, trying to snatch the ball midair but Hartley catches it. “Go fetch.” Hartley lobs the ball, Cisco crying out.

Barry rushes after it, zipping past Hartley and flies over the roof of part of the castle, speeding up and catches the ball before it smashes against the window. Inside, Barry notices Mick nudge Snart, motioning to the window though Snart’s eyes are already on Barry. Barry flashes them a nervous smile, waving. Snart’s eyes remain cold and fixed on him, making Barry’s smile disappear. He turns and heads back to the group, tossing Cisco the device before dropping to the ground. “Oh my poor baby.” Cisco looks the device over. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Barry shrugs.

“Barry,” Iris comes over with Caitlin. “That was-”

“Impressive.” Oliver cuts in, standing behind Barry. The brunette turns around to look at the second year. “Have you ever thought about joining the quidditch team?”

“I…I really haven’t given it much thought.” Barry lies. Of course he’s thought about it but he never thought he would be good enough.

Oliver nods. “Come with me.” He leads Barry down to the quidditch pitch, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco all trailing after them. “Diggle!” He calls, his friend and another Gryffindor bringing a chest over, opens it and passes Oliver a small ball. “Thank you. John Diggle, Barry Allen.”

Diggle firmly shakes Barry’s hand. “I hear you’re a decent flyer.”

“Um, well. I mean I’m not a horrible flyer.”

Diggle looks him over, glancing back at Oliver. “From the way you were flying earlier I’d say you’re more than a decent flyer.” Oliver says, tossing the small golden ball at him. “Do you know what that is?”

Barry examines the small ball, knowing exactly what it is. “It’s the golden snitch.”

“Good.” Oliver takes the snitch back. “As it happens we have an opening on our quidditch team; we’re looking for a new seeker and you,” Oliver looks him over. “Well, you seem to have a knack for speed.”

Barry shuffles, shrugging. “I mean...I guess.”

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” Oliver looks at the other Gryffindor players, who all grab their brooms and take off. Barry watches them fly around, mounting his broom and follows after Oliver into the air, who releases the snitch. Impulse tries to follow after him, Iris picking the small fox up and they move up into the stands. “All you have to do is catch the snitch while avoiding us.”

Barry looks at the other player, Diggle and another male who looks like him-his  brother?- are holding beater’s bats but the other players look very capable of handling themselves. “Just that easy huh?” Oliver smirks at him. Barry watches the snitch fly around and starts of after it, ducking as Diggle and the other beater swing at him. The other players chase after Barry, swinging their arms and kicking their legs to knock Barry off his broom. Barry takes a few hits but manages to stay on his broom, soaring after the snitch. The other’s keep up but soon Barry breaks away from them, Oliver being the only one who somewhat keeps up with Barry but still Barry is out of reach. Barry ducks after the snitch, reaching out towards the snitch. His hand tightly grips the snitch, Barry just barely avoids a bat to the head, coming to a stop next to Iris, Cisco and Caitlin in the stands. “I think you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” Barry smiles at Oliver.

Oliver brings his broom to a halt next to Barry, the other players hovering close by. He looks at Diggle. “Told you he was good.” Dig nods in agreement.

“Not bad kid.” Snart says as he makes his way over to them with Mick and another Slytherin Barry doesn’t recognize. Barry moves closer to the stands, Impulse hopping out of Iris’s arms and onto Barry’s shoulder, chuffing at Snart’s dog. “Though actually catching the snitch in a real game is much more difficult than that, especially when the other Seeker can keep up.”

“Do you want to go Snart?” Barry challenges. “Name the time and day and we’ll settle this one on one.”

Snart smirks at him. “I’ll take a rain check on that.” Snart pushes away from the railing. “If I were you I’d be more worried about studying for your assessment Friday and less worried about getting into a dick measuring contest with the Slytherin Seeker.” Snart head off with his crew.

Barry glares after him, Oliver putting a hand on his shoulder to keep the speedster from chasing after them. “Take it easy there Allen.” Oliver says. “He’s just trying to get under your skin so you throw the first punch.”

“Well it’s working.” Barry follows Oliver to the ground, making sure not to go too fast as to knock Impulse off his shoulder.

“Slytherins have always been made up of assholes.” Dig tells him.

“Snart is right Barry.” Caitlin and them makes their way over to him. “We do need to study for the assessment.”

“Fine.” Barry looks at Oliver, handing back the snitch. “Guess you know where to find me if you need anything.”

Oliver nods. “Good luck.”

*****

“Ugh.” Barry closes his book, his head falling down onto the table. “This is useless.” He’s been studying the past few days but still he couldn’t remember everything Iris and he had been taught in their private school but he can’t seem to be able to remember anything or recall anything.

“It’s not useless.” Iris insists, setting another scroll down next to Barry. “You just need to be more diligent in studying.”

Barry raises his head, glancing down at the scroll. “I don’t think more studying is going to help.” He glances over at his phone, the screen lighting up as he gets a text from Oliver. “I'm going to go get my quidditch uniform.” Barry collects all his books and scrolls. “I'll see you guys later.” Barry heads out of the hall, Impulse pattering next to him. Barry stares at the scroll, muttering the different spells to himself to try and remember them. Barry sighs, closing his eyes and runs right into someone, his books and scrolls fly everywhere. Barry raises his hands, momentarily freezing them before they clatter to the ground. He blinks, finding himself eye to eye with Snart. “I'm so sorry.” He kneels down and begins to collect his things.

Snart kneels down, reading the cover of the book he picks up. “ _Enchantments for Beginners_. Studying for you assessment?” He hands the book over. Keanu leans down, sniffing Impulse.

Barry takes the book back. “Um….Well. I've been trying to though….” He slightly flushes in embarrassment, staring at the books.

Snart arches a brow. “Though?”

“I….I've been having trouble remembering some of the more simpler spells we were taught.” Barry’s blush darkens at his admittance of his lack of ability to perform even simple spells.

“Ah.” Snart glances down at his dog who’s gently licking Impulse. “Do you need any help?”

Barry looks up, a little shocked. “Why...Why would you help me?”

Snart shrugs. “Let's just say that I wouldn't want you to lose out on such an opportunity like this simple because you couldn't pass you assessment.”

Barry looks Snart over, looking down at their pets, watching Impulse run around Keanu, jumping up to touch their noses together occasionally before rubbing up against his legs.  “Oh. I really appreciate the offer but I….” Barry looks up at Snart. “I have to go meet up with Oliver.” Snart quirks a brow at that. “So I can get my quidditch uniform. Not like I'm meeting up with him for other things. Not that he's not handsome or what. And not that you're not as handsome either, because you have a very nice face and your body is probably very nice and…” Barry’s bring red, swallowing as Snart gives him an amused look. “I'll- I'll just be going.” Barry motions behind him, stepping backwards and trips down the flight of stairs. He catches himself, turning away from Snart and rushes towards the door, Impulse bounding after him. Barry ducks around a corner, pressing his back up against the wall and closes his eyes, can't believing that he just said that. To Snart of all people. Barry takes several deep breaths, opening his eyes and jumps when he finds Oliver standing in front of him. “Oliver! What...What are you-”

“You said you were going to meet me in the quad ten minutes ago. I was coming to find you in case you got lost.” Oliver eyes him. “Are you ok?”

“Um yeah.” Barry pushes away from the wall, straightening his robes. “I was just...running.”

Oliver raises a brow, not seeming to be entirely convinced. “Ok. Come on.” He leads Barry down to the quidditch pitch and into the Gryffindor locker room. Oliver walks over to the wardrobe, shuffling through the clothes. “You seem to be a medium size.” Oliver hands him a uniform. “Try this on.” He motions to the changing room.

Barry moves into the changing room, quickly pulling on the uniform and finds that it fits. “Yeah it fits.” He calls, stepping out so Oliver can look.

Oliver looks him over, nodding his approval. “Looks good.” Barry steps back behind the changing curtain. Oliver holds up his hand as his falcon flies in, chirping at Oliver. Oliver pets his falcon’s head, Barry coming out and looks at him. “Rumor has it that you ran into Snart and he offered to help you prepare for your assessment.”

“Oh.” Barry shifts, collecting his books. “Well, he did offer but….” He shrugs.

“You’re not going to take him up on his offer are you?”

“Well, Snart is top of his class and he is very skilled.” Barry notices that Oliver is frowning at him. “What?”

“The Snart family prides themselves for being pure bloods and they only friend those who are also pure bloods.” Oliver tells him.

“I’m not going to be his friend.” Barry replies. “Just maybe get a few tips from him.”

“If you need any help you can always ask me.”

“Why do you hate Snart so much?” Barry looks at Oliver. “I know that he has a reputation of being a jackass but you seem like you have a bigger bone to pick with him.”

Oliver pets his falcon. “Snart and his pyro friend Mick not only are talented wizards but they have these...weapons that shoot fire and ice.”

Barry frowns. “Wait, weapons? Like guns?”

Oliver nods. “Though they haven’t used them on anyone here they are still dangerous. I’d advise you not to get on their bad side, maybe even try staying away from them.” Barry looks away. “Barry,” Oliver gently places his hands on his shoulder. “I don’t want you getting messed up with the wrong people. Snart’s father is not a kind man, especially not to half-bloods or those who have muggle parents. If he ever found out his son is consorting with nothing less than pure blood students-”

“I can handle myself.” Barry clutches his books to his chest. “Thank you for your concern but it is not needed.” He turns, taking his uniform and leaves locker room, Impulse scurrying after him while avoiding being seen by Oliver’s falcon. Barry leans down and plucks Impulse off the ground, dashing back up to the castle and winds down some corridors to a little hideout he’s found. He sets Impulse down and drops his books next to him, holding his knees against his chest as he pulls the pocket watch his father gave him out of his pocket, staring at the picture of his mother and father with five-year old him getting ice cream. Barry smiles sadly, a stray tear rolling down his check as he stares at his mother, smiling out at him before looking down at his younger self and laughs.

Mick pauses as he sees Barry hiding in a little outcove, making his way over to him. “Don’t be stupid and refuse Snart’s help.”

Barry snaps the pocket watch closed, looking up at Mick. “You’re Mick right?” Mick nods. “Thank but I can handle myself.”

“That why you’re sitting here crying?”

“I’m not crying.” Barry wipes his wet eyes, turning his head away.

“Uh huh. Don’t be stupid kid.”

Barry frowns, looking up at Mick. “And why should I let Snart help me? We’re not even in the same house and I’m a half-blood. Aren’t I not good enough for him?”

Barry can see the anger swell up in Mick’s eyes and he clutches his hand around the grip of the gun Barry hasn’t noticed. Barry’s eyes flick down to the gun strapped to Mick’s leg, a bright red canister attached to the side and Barry has no doubts that it’s a flamethrower of some sort. “Listen here you little punk,” Mick hoists Barry up off the ground by the front of his shirt and lifts him off the ground with a hand wrapped around Barry’s neck. Mick’s rottweiler growling at Impulse who growls back. “Len’s nothing like his bastard father and if he’s offering to help the likes of you, well it’s like getting the chest sheet to the exam. Len’s been the top of his class even before we came to this school and he knows just about every fucking spell he can get his hands on. You’re lucky he’s even offering to help you and you’re a first year because otherwise I’ll be tossing your sorry ass out that window.”

“Mick!” Len marches over to them, glaring at his friend because he’s holding Barry up off the ground. “Put him down!” Keanu barks at the rottweiler, standing in front of Impulse. “Now.” Len growls. Mick slowly sets Barry down, Barry gasping for air when Mick releases his neck. “What have I told you about picking fights with other students?”

“This punk wasn’t even going to take you up on your offer because he think you’re like your father.” Mick turns to face Len.

Len fixes his icy blue eyes on Barry, who’s leaning against a wall, a hand on his neck. “Is that so?” He asks Barry.

Barry shakes his head. “No. I never said that.”

“Liar.” Mick growls, going to step back into Barry’s space but Len stops him.

“Mick.” Len gives him a look that almost looks pleading. “I don’t believe Barry is like that.”

Mick gives him a look back and they have a silent conversation that spans a few seconds, Mick giving a hesitant nod. “Brutus, come.” Mick’s rottweiler hesitates for a moment, Keanu gives a low growl before Brutus pads after Mick.

Barry rubs his neck watching Mick disappear. “You’ve got a real attack dog there.”

“Mick’s alway been there to look after me.” Len turns his attention from Mick’s retreating back to Barry. “He’s the only one who really understands me.”

“Right.” Barry leans over, collecting his books. “Is that because he’s a pure blood too?”

Len sighs. “Barry, I’m not like my father.”

“So instead of hating them and ignoring them you’ll try to help those of half-blood and muggle born because they aren’t as good as you?”

“I never said that.” Len gives Barry a hard look. “No one hates my father more than I do. Trust me.”

Barry sees anger and raw hate in Len’s eyes and it’s a little scary if he’s honest, seeing all the contained rage boiling under Len’s skin. “So you’re offer isn’t some pity charity or whatever?”

“No. You have potential Allen and I meant what I said.” Len takes a step closer to Barry. “I don’t think you shouldn’t lose out on an opportunity such as this just because you can’t remember a few simple spells to pass the entrance exam.”

Bary studies Len for a moment, watching as the third year forces his shoulders to relax and suppress his anger. His eyes flicker down to where Impulse and Keanu are, they two of them seeming to be having their own conversation, one that’s more friendly given the way Impulse’s tail wags. Barry looks back up at Len, his icy blue eyes now displaying the calm that is usually in them. “Fine but only for the exam.” Barry points his finger at Len. “After that I don’t want your help.”

“Fine.” Len steps aside and lets Barry lead them to the library, finding a nice corner to hide out in and Barry spreads out his books on the table, opening them to various pages. Len looks them over, things from simple levitation to transfiguring a beetle into a button. “Where would you like to start?”

“My transfiguration isn’t that bad.” Barry says.

“Could I see?” Len asks.

“I guess.” Barry pulls his wand out as Len looks around, finding a stray button that must have fallen off someone’s uniform and sets it on the table, transforming it into a small beetle. Barry holds his wand in his right hand, muttering the incantation and waves his wand at the beetle. It takes three tries before Barry gets it right.

Len picks the button up, looking it over. “Not bad, though you’re very nervous.” He sets it aside, looking at Barry. “You need to relax.”

“Easy for you to say.” Barry mutters.

Len hears him but doesn’t make a comment. “So what are you having most trouble with?”

Barry pulls one book forward, _The Standard Book of Spells_. “Well, more of the softening charm, the fire-making charm and levitation.”

Len nods. “Fire isn’t my field of expertise, but I do know how to make a decent flame. But I think we’ll start with the softening charm, seeing as we can find Mick later.” Len conjures up a few things for Barry to work on, helping him modify his hand movements and his pronunciation, smiling as Barry successfully makes two of the objects rubbery. “Not bad Allen.” Len reaches across the table, plucking Barry’s quill from where it sits on top on the scrolls and sets it in front of Barry. “Now, levitation isn’t hard if you learn that it takes patience. It’s a simple swish and flick hand motion.” Len shows Barry, the speedster micnicing. “Good. Remember that it’s _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” Len emphasizes the ‘o’. “Not _Leviosa_.” He emphasizes the ‘a’ at the end. “It’s a common mistake that many first years make.”

Barry flicks his wrist. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” He more emphasizes the ‘a’ rather than the ‘o’.

“Try to emphasize the ‘o’ more. You want to drawl on the ‘o’.”

Barry nods, trying again and this time slowing down his usual fast speech pattern, dictating the sounds that need the extra emphasis. As he raises his wand the quill moves with it and Barry smiles. “I did it.”

Len nods his approval. “Not bad Allen. Not bad at all.”

“Barry.” Iris gasps as she watches Barry levitate the quill. “You’re levitating the quill.”

Barry looks over at her, his smile widening. “I am.”

Iris takes a few steps closer. “What-how?”

Barry sets the quill down, motioning to Len. “Len helped me.”

Len stands up, holding out his hand. “Leonard Snart.”

Iris just stares at him. “I know who you are.” She says, her voice clipped. She looks ta Barry. “Barry, can I speak to you? In private?” Barry follows her down a nearby row, out of earshot of Len. “What are you doing with him?” She asks, keeping her voice level but Barry can hear the contained anger in her voice.

“He’s not who you think he is.”

“His father is Lewis Snart.” Iris looks at him. “Lewis Snart who hates my father, who has on more than one occasion has tried to get my father fired and possible had a hand in my mother’s death.” She hisses.

Barry slightly flinches. “Iris, I know his father is as horrible as he sound but Len,” Barry glances back at him, watching as Len gently pets Impulse and waves the quill in front of him, Impulse pouncing and tries to catch it. “He’s different.” Barry looks back at Iris. “I just know he is.” Iris frowns but glances over at Len as well. “He’s helping me Iris.” He presses. “In the span of two hours I’ve been able to do two of the spells I’ve never ever been able to remotely do, the softening charm and levitation. You saw me levitating my quill. You know how long I’ve been trying to do that.” Iris sighs and Barry can see her resolve give way slightly. “I know you’re worried about me but I can take care of myself I promise. And what’s the harm of spending time with Len is he’s only helping me?”

Iris looks at him. “I just want you to be careful Barry; he’s still a Snart and I don’t trust him. But if he’s helping you than I’m not going to stop you, just urge caution.”

Barry hugs Iris. “Thank you.”

Iris pulls away. “Don’t stay up too late; sleep is still important.”

Barry nods, watching her turn and leave the library before heading back over at Len. “Sorry about that.”

“Was that Iris West?” Len asks, setting the quill down. Barry nods, petting Impulse as he hops onto Barry’s lap. “I thought so. I know exactly what my father has done and to whom he’s done it. It’s not uncommon for people to hate me for something my father has done.”

“Len,” Barry starts but Len raises his hand.

“You don’t need to try and defend her. She has plenty of reason to not trust me, same with Oliver.” Len looks at Barry. “Yeah I know Oliver warned you about staying away from me because he blames me for him being stranded on the island for a year even when I, nor my father, had very little contact with the Queen’s that year and we only knew they left Starling when news of their yacht sinking hit the headlines.” Len shrugs. “Maybe my father did have something to do with it but I don’t see why, seeing as the Queen’s are all pure bloods.” Len stands up. “I think it’s best if I head out.”

“You don’t have to go.” Barry stands as well.

“Aa nice as that is Iris is right; you need your sleep. Good night Barry Allen.” Len heads off, Keanu trotting after him.

“Good night Len.” Barry watches him fade into the darkening library, holding Impulse close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but next on is going to be rough. A little pre-warning next chapter will contain child sexual abuse, rape and violence that's borderline torture. Sorry if you don't like that.

Barry’s never been more excited than when he gets word that he’s passed his assessment. He’s even more excited when he finds out that he can drop his locking charms class and instead take a science class, one that only third years and up are allowed to take. Barry’s buzzing with excitement as first week of classes come to a close and he can’t get to the library faster to start on his physics homework, grabbing every book he could find on momentum and string theory, laying claim to a table in the back corner and dives right in, not noticing the sun setting through the windows.

Len packs up his things from the table he and Mick are at, about to head to dinner and notices Barry writing away, his head almost literally in the several books on his table. Len looks at Mick and motions with his head to Barry, heading over. Mick follows and the two come to stand next to Barry’s table, Impulse waking from where he naps on Barry’s bag and greets Keanu. “Barry?” Len asks, starling the speedster.

“Len!” Barry looks past him. “Mick. What-what are you two doing here?”

“Well this is the library.” Len motions around them. “We were actually just heading out.”

“Ok.” Barry nods, returning to his work.

“You do realize dinner’s about to be served right?”

“Dinner?” Barry glances back up at them.

“You know, the name of the time when you eat food at night.” Mick says.

“I know what it is.”

“I think what Mick’s trying to ask is do you plan on skipping dinner to stay here and finish up whatever you’re working on.” Len clarifies, petting Impulse as he brushes up against Len’s hand.

“Physics.” Barry holds up his assignment. “We’re just starting to get into momentum and how it relates to string theory. Really fascinating subject.”

Len and Mick give each other shocked expressions. “That’s a third year level class.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re brilliant and all but how exactly did you get into a third year class?”

“Dr. Wells let me take it.” Len’s and Mick’s expressions become even more shocked. “I got talking to him and we got into this interesting conversation about the particle accelerator that they are working on over at STAR Labs and since I don’t need to take the basic locking and unlocking charm classes Wells let me take one of these upper level physics classes.”

Mick looks at Len. “Kid might be smarter than you.”

Len gives him a look. “And even smarter than you.” Mick grunts and Len looks at Barry. “As much as that sounds fascinating we really should be making our way to the Great Hall. Don’t need you starving yourself.” Len and Mick both collect Barry’s books.

“I was just about to head down once I’ve finished.” Barry argues, trying to take the books back. Mick hands Len all the books, pulling Barry up and drags him out of the library. Len follows, Keanu allowing Impulse to ride on his back as they stride after their humans. “Guys, this really isn’t necessary. Come on.” Barry struggles against Mick’s grip.

“We’re just looking after you kid.” Len says, ignoring the looks some of the students give them as they pass. “You have the whole weekend to finish your assignment.” Len hands Barry his books as they make their inside the Great Hall. “Later kid.” Len and Mick make their way over to their table.

Barry stands a little dumbfounded, but quickly makes his way over to where Cisco is sitting with Oliver and Dig. Cisco eyes him. “What was that all about?” he asks as Barry sits down.

“Len and Mick thought it would be in my best interest to literally drag me out of the library to make sure I had dinner.”

Oliver flashes him a concerned look. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Barry looks at him. “I’m fine.” Barry sets Impulse in his lap, feeding him a few pieces of meat before filling his plate up.

Oliver looks like he wants to say more but he lets it go. Barry’s thankful because he really doesn’t want to explain to Oliver, as well as the twenty other Gryffindors around them, that Barry actually finds Len interesting and wouldn’t mind spending more time around him because he really not like everyone says he is- sure at times Len can be cold and callous but whenever Barry’s interacted with Len he seems so open and warm. Maybe that’s just Barry trying to see the good in people as opposed to the bad but he thinks that Len really doesn’t have a violent bone in his body. Not really.

Even during quidditch Len isn’t as violent as the other seekers. Sure Len with run into him and bump into him but it’s not as violent or forceful as the other seekers. It’s mid October when they play Slytherin again and the clouds forming above them makes Barry a little uneasy but they still play. He tries not to noticeably jump whenever lightning lights up the sky or there’s a low rumble of thunder. Barry’s never liked thunderstorms and he guesses that due in part from him being a speedster because it makes his skin crawl, buzzing with electricity and he can never sit still but he also doesn’t like it because it remind him too much of the night his mother was murdered and that sets him on edge more. Len stops close by, noting Barry’s shaking. “Not afraid of a little rain are you?” He teases.

Barry knows Len means well but he can’t help but glare at the other seeker. “It’s not the rain I despise.” His gaze is drawn away from Len when he sees the snitch fly past. Barry sets off after it as does Len. Barry speeds up, weaving his way around the other players before going straight up after the snitch. Len tries to keep up but the rain pelting them makes it hard to see even with the goggles and Barry’s using some of his speed, trying to settle his nerves a little. Barry disappears into the clouds, hot on the snitches trail. Lightning crackles near him, making every muscle in his body tense up but he doesn’t waver, arm stretched out towards the snitch. With inches just between his hand and the snitch Barry thinks he wraps his hand around snitch when the unthinkable happens- lightning strikes Barry. He can faintly the cries of the people below, figuring the clouds must have cleared enough for them to see him but Barry isn’t concerned about that because he feels himself falling through the air, his broom nowhere in sight. Pain courses through his veins as he twirls through the air, plummeting towards the ground. Barry closes his eyes, really wishing he had his wand and the last things he remembers before blacking out from the pain is seeing a glimpse of something green speeding towards him.

Len watches in horror and shock as lightning hits Barry, watching the sparks run up his arm and to the rest of his body before the other seeker tips backwards off his broom into a free fall towards the ground. Almost everyone at the school gasps and cries out and Len is speeding towards Barry, slowing down to match Barry’s speed at he catches the unconscious boy. Len notices his right hand clutched around something and Len can see gold peeking out. The damn kid actually caught the snitch. Len glances over to where all the teachers are, motioning to them that Barry caught the snitch. The announcer declares Gryffindor the winner and Len can’t bring himself to be upset because Wells look directly at him, nodding and Len takes off back towards the castle, taking Barry up to the hospital wing. “Madam Snow!” Len calls as he carries Barry in, looking around for the head nurse.

A woman in her early 50’s seems to appear out of nowhere next to Len, her fiery red-orange hair pulled back into a bun. “Set him down there.” She motions to one of the beds in the back, her voice chipped and authoritative.

Len heads over to the bed, gently setting Barry down. He gently takes the snitch from Barry’s hand, looking up as Wells makes his way over to them with several other professors- Tina McGee, Eobard Thawne, Martin Stein, and Rip Hunter. “Dr. Wells.” Len looks at the headmaster. “He’s going to fine right?”

Wells looks him over before turning his attention to Barry. “He will be. Thanks to you.”

Len nods, the thundering sound of footsteps alerts them all to the small group of students running into the hospital. Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver, Oliver’s ‘girlfriend’ Felicity, Dig and another Gryffindor he doesn’t readily recognize skid to a halt next to the teachers. Caitlin looks up at nurse Snow. “How is he mom?”

“He will be fine.” The woman stands next to Len by Barry’s side, setting up an IV drip per Wells’ request. “This boy is lucky to be alive.”

“But he’s alive.” Eobard says. “And that’s all that matters.” He looks at Len. “That was some impressive flying. Now if you only did that to catch the snitch.”

“Oh give it a rest Thawne.” Rip shakes the rain from his trench coat. “Mr. Allen there is the fastest seeker I have ever seen. Not even someone as talented as Mr. Snart could keep up with him.”

Iris moves over to Snart, holding out her hand. “Thank you Snart.”

Len arches his brow but shakes Iris’ hand none the less. “I would have done it for anyone.”

Iris’ eyes seem to glaze over and she stiffens, quickly pulling her hand away when Len releases it. She stares at him, a little wide eyes and Len’s about to ask her what’s wrong when Caitlin puts a hand on Iris’ shoulder. “We should let Barry get some rest.”

Iris nods, letting Caitlin lead her out of the wing. Wells turns to look at the other students. “You all should leave too. Mr. Allen is in good hands.” Cisco nods, gently patting Barry’s leg and follows Oliver, Dig and the other Gryffindor out. Felicity lingers for a moment, watching Barry’s face before heading off. “You too Mr. Snart.” Wells faces him, messing with a heart rate monitor.

“If it’s alright with you sir, I’d like to stay.” Wells raises a brow at that. “Just want to make sure the kid really is all right, seeing as I did save him and I owe him at least that.”

Wells gives a slow nod. “Well in that case you can help by removing his shirt.”

Len ducks his head so the headmaster won’t see the slight flush of his cheeks and is thankful that the other professors have left as well. Len busies his hands by untying the raincoat and then shimmies the shirt off Barry, the speedster slightly shifting. The little movements makes Len breath a sigh of relief. He watches Wells place a few detectors onto Barry’s chest and the heart rate monitors flickers to life, displaying a rapid heart beat. “Isn’t that a little fast?” Len asks.

“For him, that’s normal.”

Len gives Wells a puzzled look because almost every human heart rate, when resting, is averaged at 70 bpm, but Barry’s is at 100 bpm. How is that normal? Len wants to ask Wells what he means but the headmaster shuffles over to where nurse Snow is, talking in whispers before he leaves. Len sighs, looking down at Barry. For someone who was struck by lightning he looks relatively good. He can’t see any signs of scarring-what. Len notices a lichtenberg figure on Barry’s right shoulder and it seems to continue onto his back. Is that from this lightning or has Barry been struck once before and that’s why no one is too overly worried? But there’s something off about the scar. The raised skin isn’t the normal white but rather a reddish tint. Len reaches a hand out, pulling back when he hears nurse Snow approach. “Fascinating isn’t it?” she asks.

Len looks at her. “What do you mean?”

“The mark of one destined to have a soulmate.”

Len’s brow shoots up at that. “Soulmate? Is that even real?” Snow tilts her head to the side. “I thought that stuff was only made up for fairytales and stuff like that.”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never meet a couple who are soulmates?” Len’s face hardens and he turns to look back at Barry. Snow seems to be able to read his mind because she gently pats his shoulder. “Not every relationship ends in a disaster.” Len huffs. Snow rolls her eyes, moving away. “Feel free to stay as long as you want.”

Len pulls a chair over and sits down, watching Barry sleep. Soulmates. Who could Barry be destined for? Was it someone here at the school? Was it Iris? The two of them are close and it would make since. But if they are soulmates than why is Barry’s mark red? Len thinks about his own mark, one that he’s kept hidden from his father, quite easily seeing as it’s on his back and his father has never seen Len shirtless. He reaches a hand around and feels it through his quidditch uniform that’s still wet from the downpour they were playing in. He’s spent many nights lying awake wondering who his soulmate is and thought at one point that maybe it was Mick because Mick’s alway been there to take care of him, helping in caring for his wounds. The first time Mick saw it he didn’t say anything about it and when he was helping Len clean the wound on his back there wasn’t the give away of a bond being formed when their skin made contact. Now that he thinks about it, he and Barry have never touched, never had any skin to skin contact. It couldn't be….Could it? Len reaches a tentative hand out, hovering just over Barry’s shoulder when Barry sits bolt upright, the monitors blaring loudly for a second. Len jerks his hand back, standing up. “It’s ok Barry. You’re in the hospital wing.”

Barry looks around frantically, his pupils dilated wide, slowly contracting when Barry realizes he is in the hospital wing. Len is the last thing Barry sees, his eyes focusing in on him. “Len?” he asks, his voice a little hoarse. “What...How did I get here?”

“I brought you here.” Len pours him a glass of water, handing it to Barry, being careful not to let their hands touch. Barry’s brows knit together in confusing as he downs the whole glass in two gulps. “You were struck by lightning. I caught you before you hit the ground.”

“Lightning?” Barry lets Len fill his glass up again before downing that one as well. “How was I-” He stops, it all coming back. “Quidditch.” He breaths.

Len nods, taking his seat again. “You gave everyone quite a scare. Oh, I have something for you.”

Barry watches as Len pulls something out of his pocket and tosses it to him. “The snitch?” He looks at Len, a little disappointed. “So we didn’t win.”

“Oh no you Gryffindors won. You must have caught it right before the lightning hit you.”

Barry stares down at the snitch. “Iris, did she stop by?”

“Yeah. She and your other friends did but they left a while ago.” Len watches Barry set the snitch aside. “You should get some sleep.” Len stands up.

“Why did you stay?” Barry glances up.

“I wanted to make sure you were ok, seeing as I went through the trouble of saving you.” Len glances down as he hears Keanu pads over to them, bending down and takes a drowsy Impulse hanging limply from his mouth. “Look who came to see you.” Len holds up the little fox.

“Impulse!” Barry’s voice seems to jolt the fox awake. Len releases him as he flops onto the bed and over to Barry, whining as he rubs up against Barry.

“He seems to be worried about you.” Len comments, patting Kenau on the head. “I’ll leave you two to rest.” Len turns and heads for the door.

“Thank you Len!” Barry calls after him. “For everything!”

“Don’t mention it kid.”

Barry sighs, looking down at Impulse. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to figure him out.” Impulse chirps in agreement. Barry lays down, staring at the snitch as Impulse curls up next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning: explicit mentions of child abuse, sexual child abuse, underage sex, and rape.* There's also bottom!Len in this.  
> If you do not wish to read the explicit part, you can skip to the next ****. Reader discretion is advised.  
> This is not beta read so sorry for any errors you may find. Feel free to leave a comment and thank you to all who have- I really appreciate getting your feedback.

Ever since Len saved him during the quidditch game there have been whispers and rumors going around about them, that he and Len are a thing but they were keeping it on the down low to keep Len’s father from finding out. Barry tries to ignore them, occasionally telling a group of students that he and Len weren't anything, not even friends and for the most part they believe him but there are a few students who don't. It’s a little easier to convince them since Barry rarely sees Len and when he does it's only in passing. He can't will winter break to come any sooner because majority of the students are going home and those few who are staying won't bother him much. Of course he's staying, not really wanting to intrude on the West’s Christmas vacation even though Iris and Joe have told him he wouldn't be intruding on anything but Barry insists that he'll be fine staying at the academy. Besides, there are a few books Barry’s been dying to read. “Iris, I'll be fine.” He tells her, sitting in the Great Hall.

Iris looks down at him, her trunk next to her. “You're more than welcome to join us. Wally’s been dying to get your help on some of his science homework.”

“Wally hasn't been home for a while so you and Joe should spend some quality time with him. If he still needs help we can Skype or something since we can use technology since school isn’t in session.”

Iris sighs. “Sometimes I hate how stubborn you can be.” She smiles as he stands up and pulls him into a hug. “Don't do anything too crazy while I'm gone.”

“No problem.” Barry pulls back, waving as she heads out, smiling as Cisco and Caitlin come over to him, though only Caitlin has her trunk with them. “I thought you were going to see your family.” He looks at Cisco.

“I was but mom and dad are going with Dante on his little tour.” Cisco says, sounding bitter and Barry can’t blame him seeing as his parents are both muggles and they really don’t understand magic all that well, let alone all the mechanical engineering Cisco’s been doing.

Caitlin and Barry gives him apologetic looks. “Well you can keep Barry company, seeing as most of the Gryffindors are going home.”

Cisco grins at Barry. “Party time.”

Barry cluckles, hugging Caitlin. “We'll try not to burn the place down.”

“Good because my mom won't be here to patch you up.” Caitlin pulls Cisco into a hug. “Merry Christmas you two.”

“Merry Christmas.” Barry and Cisco wave, smiling as she disappears. “So,” Cisco looks at Barry. “Are we gonna deck out our sleeping quarters?” Mischief gleams in Cisco’s eyes.

“Maybe later. There's a book I want to get from the library and I want to get it before I forget.” Barry grabs his bag from the table, waking Impulse. “But I'll meet you back there later ok?”

“I'll hold you to that.” Cisco calls.

Barry rushes through the halls, grateful that during the break robes are not required because Barry forgot how comfortable his skinny jeans and cardigans are. Impulse patters after him, both slowing down when they reach the library. Barry glances around, finding the library to be like most of the castle- abandoned. Barry picks Impulse up and sets him on top of a table. “Wait here. I'll be right back.” Barry speeds up and down the aisles, skimming through all the books until he finds the one he wants. He sits down as he flips open the book, flipping through it at super speed to quickly locate what he wants. Barry takes his time reading the words on the page. “Soul mates are thought to be rare but in more recent years there has been a rapid increase in the number of soulmates, especially in the wizarding population. This had led many to theorize that a soul mate mark is a genetic variation of the wizarding genes, though both still remain largely unknown.” Barry reads aloud. “The soul mate mark itself is fascinating, because it will change colours depending on the wearers state in terms of maturity as well as whether or not they have found their soulmate. When the marked is of age and maturity the mark will take on a reddish orange colour signifying that they have yet to find their mate. Upon the initial contact the mark will take on either a blue or green tint, fading to a white though depending on the type of bond and how strong it is the mark can retain some colour though it will be more diluted.” Barry skips a few paragraphs, picking back up in the bond section. “The bond between soulmates is still a less researched area, though it has been identified that there are two main types of bonds: the basic bond consists of a psychopathic connection, allowing them to be able to determine if their mate is in trouble or in distress; the complex bond is one that has a much stronger psychopathic connection, able to better transfer emotions as well as physical aspect to the bond, each mate having the ability to pinpoint where their mate is injured.” Barry glances up at Impulse. “Having a complex bond sounds like a pain.”

“It’s supposed to to ensure the survival of both mates.” Len says as he enters the library, Keanu by his side.

Barry turns to look back at Len and can’t help but stare at the third year. Black skinny jeans nicely frame his hips, a black sweater clings to him under a nice black leather jacket, a gun strapped to his leg and his boots thud on the wood floors. “Len. I thought you were going home.” Barry forces his eyes up to look at Len’s face.

“I was but Lisa decided to spend the break in Europe with a bunch of friends so I decided to stay.” Len unwraps the scarf from his neck, setting it on the table next to Barry.

“Oh.” Barry’s eyes drift down to Len’s gun, the LED on the side glowing white.

Len shrugs out of his jacket, pulling the cold gun from it’s holster and sets in front of Barry. “It’s my cold gun. I just got back from checking the parameter.” Len sits down on the bench with his legs on either side, leaning against the table.

Barry examines the gun, noticing that it’s rather cold. _‘Duh. Cold gun.’_ “Why were you checking the parameter?”

“Making sure that no gnomes or goblins try to sneak in the castle and steal stuff, like the trophies or paintings.”

Barry looks up at Len. “You don’t….” He trails off, not wanting to finish that thought.

Len raises a brow. “Kill them? No but a blast from that does hurt them and deter them from trying anything. Same with Mick’s gun though his seems to be more effective on goblins.”

“What do you do when Mick’s not around?”

“Nothing because he’s always with me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but Mick’s like my second shadow- wherever I go, Mick goes.” Barry glances around, wondering if Mick was around. “He’s not here because he decided to head back to our dorm and sleep.” Barry looks back at Len. “I’m thinking about doing the same.” Len stands up, grabbing his cold gun.

“Would you be willing to let Cisco look at that?”

Len stops. “My gun?” Barry nods. “Why?” He eyes Barry suspiciously.

“Cisco loves building things as well as taking them apart to figure out how they work and I know he would love to look at your gun.” Len slightly narrows his eyes. “He won’t break it I promise. He’d kill me if he finds out about you gun and that I knew about it and didn’t try to get him the chance to look at it.”

Len’s gaze flicks down to the gun in his hand, giving it a once over before looking back at Barry. “Fine but only if he does it in front of me and at a time of my choosing.”

“Deal.” Barry stands, holding out his hand. Len eyes his hand. “It’s just a handshake.”

Len hesitates but takes Barry’s hand into his own. The minute their hands come into contact both their bodies tense up, sparks shooting up from their hands and shakes them to their core. They stare at each other, Barry being the first to pull his hand away. Barry reaches up and grabs his right shoulder, moving his shirt out of the way to look at the lichtenberg figure, watching it turn from its normal red crimson to an vibrant ice blue. Barry and Len stare, Len’s own hand reaching back to feel his own mark, feeling heat radiating off it more than usual and they both _know_. Barry’s wide green eyes meet Len’s icy blue ones that seem to be able to handle this new development better than Barry. “We’re….We’re….” Barry breaths, not being able to form the words that are the forefront of his mind.

“Soulmates.” Len says, his voice barely above a whisper. They continue to stare at each other, Impulse sitting on the bench with Keanu sitting next to him, both watching their humans. “It can’t….We’re not…” Len tries to figure out ways in which this is somehow a mistake but nothing seems to come to mind.

“Opposites do attract.” Barry says, sliding his shirt back into place.

“Mick and I are opposites.” Len says. “Fire and Ice.”

“Well…” Barry nervously rubs the back of his neck. “You could say that I’m….sort of like fire. Heat more than anything.”

Len raises a brow at that. “I thought you don’t know what your ability is.”

Barry gives a nervous laugh. “Yeah, that was a lie. I know what it is but if other people knew….They would not like me.”

“Whys that?”

Barry glances over at Impulse, who gives a reassuring chirp before speeding over, grabbing the book of the table and returns it to it’s spot on the shelf before standing back in front of Len. “I’m a speedster.”

Len blinks, taking a half step back because Barry was two feet away and now he’s right in front of Len. “What? You’re a...A speedster?” Barry nods. Len shakes his head, laughing. “I should have known. Go figure the best seeker we ever had is a speedster.” Barry’s lips form a half smile. “No wonder you’re good at it; you don’t mind the speed.”

“Yeah I guess.” Barry shrugs.

“And that would explain why your heart didn’t stop when the lightning struck you.” Barry looks at him. “I thought it was because you’d been struck by lightning once before, hence the lichtenberg figure on your shoulder and thus your elevated resting heart rate was to counteract any unwanted effects from the lightning but you being a speedster means you naturally have an elevated heart rate. Fascinating.”

“So you’re not..scared or anything?”

“Scared? Why would I be scared?”

“Because speedsters aren’t the most popular, considering almost every speedster has done some really horrible things.”

Len gives him a look that’s something akin to sympathy. “I’m not one to judge a book by it’s cover. Sure I’ll initially make some predictions about what a person is like but I won’t be too shocked or surprised when I find out my predictions are wrong. You have a good, kind heart Barry. You could never hurt anyone.” Len brings his hand to rest on Barry’s shoulder.

The speedster initially jumps at the contact but relaxes, somewhat leaning into the touch. Len’s thumb rubs over Barry’s mark, the speedster shivering but moves closes to Len. “You know, for the longest time I had hoped that Iris was my soulmate.” Barry lets himself lean against Len, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. “Iris and I just get along so well so I thought….But I was proved wrong when Iris and I tried the whole dating thing and it just didn’t work out. That and whenever we would hold hands or whatever my mark wouldn’t change. For a while after that I thought I would never meet my soulmate. And then I ran into Mick on the train and meet you.” Barry glances up at Len. “I’m surprised we haven’t had skin on skin contact before this, considering you helped me with my entrance exam and quidditch.”

“Could you imagine that happening in the middle of a quidditch match?” Len looks down at him, an amused look on his face. “ _That_ would give the school something to gossip about and eventually it would spread past the school.” Len’s expression suddenly hardens. “And my father would find out.” He tries to pull away from Barry.

“Is that really a bad thing?” Barry follows Len, holding Len’s arm.

“Yes.” Len looks Barry in the eye. “If he ever found out that you’re my soulmate, that you’re a half-blood…” Len trails off. “I can’t.” Len tries to pull his arm away.

“Than he won’t.” Barry holds on tight. “We won’t tell anyone.”

Len gives him a look. “Barry, that’ll never-”

“Yes it will!” Barry slightly winces at how desperate he sounds but he doesn’t want to lose Len, not when he just found his soulmate. “We don’t have to tell anyone else and they won’t know unless they see our marks and even if someone does we can say it’s someone else or chose not to tell them. We have the right to keep it confidential, you know.”

Len shakes his head. “You don’t know my father like I do.”

“Len.” Barry wraps his arms around his middle, hands clutching the fabric of Len’s sweater as he presses his head against Len’s chest. “Please.”

Len stares down at Barry, his heart aching and he can feel Barry’s desperation and sadness coming through from their bond. “Barry,” Len sighs, his arms wrapping themselves around the younger man. “This will be very complicated and I would have to tell Mick. He’s the only other person I trust will all my secrets.” Barry’s eyes flick up to him. “Don’t worry; Mick won’t tell a soul and if anyone does find out he’ll put the scare into them to make sure they keep their mouths shut.”

“So, you’re not going to leave?” Barry pulls back a little to better look at Len.

“No.” Len looks at him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Whether we like it or not we’re stuck with each other.” Barry smiles at that. “I’ll protect you no matter what.”

Barry surges forward and firmly presses his lips to Len’s. Len blinks, not really sure what he should do because as much as he hates to admit it, Barry’s the first person he’s properly kissed. Len forces himself to relax and return the kiss. Barry pulls back sooner than Len expected, looking him over. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Why would you-” Len stops, realizing Barry must have sensed his worry and fear through the bond. “It’s nothing.”

“Please Len.” Barry’s hands rest on his chest. “I want to know.”

“Barry, it’s not…” Len sighs. “This isn’t the best time nor place.” Len looks around the deserted library. “I...My past is not...It’s not pretty.”

“Neither is mine.”

“Believe it or not mine is ten time worse.”

Barry blinks. “How can-”

“Just trust me for right now.” Len grabs Barry’s arms. “Please.”

Barry searches Len’s eyes, finding pain and guilt in them, his eyes pleading and he nods. They stand there in silence, Barry’s mind bringing up what he knows about soulmates. His cheeks flush a light pink and he turns to stare at their feet. “You know that soulmates are supposed to bond right?”

“Haven’t we already?”

“No like, fully _bond._ ” Len’s silence causes Barry to glance up at him, his eyes wide. “I mean it’s what soulmate are supposed to do but I can understand if you-”

Len silences him with a kiss, hands moving to grip Barry’s hips. Barry yelps, his arms finding their way around Len’s neck by themselves and Barry lets himself be pressed up against a nearby bookshelf. Barry moans as their bodies are pressed flush against each other. Len moves from Barry’s mouth to his neck, nipping at the skin. “Ah! Len.” Barry pants. “As kinky as this is,” He whines as Len sucks on his ear. “M-maybe a li-ah!-brary isn’t t-the best-ah!”

Len gives Barry’s neck one last lick before pulling away. “You have a better place than our dorms because I’m not sure about you but I have at least Mick in mine and I don’t think the rest of the Slytherin house would appreciate me taking a Gryffindor inside, even if it is to do…” Len’s eyes rake over Barry’s body. “Less than appropriate things to him.”

Barry shivers under his gaze. “Yeah. Same.”

“So then tell me, Scarlet Speedster,” Len leans back in to lap at Barry’s neck. “Where do you suggest we go?”

Barry closes his eyes, trying to tune Len out while turning his brain back on, trying to work out a nice place where he and Len could...well have sex without anyone easily walking in on them and where they would also be comfortable. Then it hits him. “The Room of Requirement.”

“What?” Len pulls back.

“The Room of Requirement.” Barry repeats, opening his eyes to look at Len. “It will provide the seeker with any room they desire, so long as you know how to open it.”

“And you know how to open it?” Barry nods. “What don’t you know?”

“Majority of the advanced spells and potions.” Barry and Len chuckle, the third year pulling away and lets Barry drag him out of the library, swiping their things from the table. Impulse and Keanu follow after them, making sure that no one sees them or follows them. Once on the seventh floor, they come to stand in front of two large paintings Len has never seen. Barry releases his hand, speeding back and forth up and down the hall three times, a clear picture of the room he needs. As he stops next to Len, the space in between the paintings transforms to take the shape of a wood door. It’s not as big or as tall as the doors to the Great Hall or most of the classroom but then again they don’t need to be. Barry leads Len and their pets inside, it looking just as he imagined. The room is about the size of their sleeping quarters in the dorm, a single bed in the middle of the wall across from them, plush carpet decorates the floor, the ceiling looking like the one in the Great Hall with candles floating in the air that basks the room in a warm glow, a little alcove in one corner for Keanu and Impulse and two doors to their right, one cracked open and Len can see a bathroom behind it but the other’s closed. “That leads to the kitchen.” Barry tells him, speeding through the door and comes back a second later with his arms full of food. “The only down side to my powers is that I need to consume a lot of calories to make up for the ones I burn through when I use my powers.” Barry stuffs a puff pastry into his mouth. “Though I guess I have a naturally high metabolism.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Len takes one of the pastries. “Not from the way you always have at least three plates per meal. Three very full plates of food. It’s rather amazing you’re not fat.”

Barry frowns as Len smirks at him. “Jerk.” Barry shoves Len, setting the food down on the table by the door.

Len examines the door they came though. “Should we try to lock that or something?”

“Why?” Barry steps out of his shoes, flopping down onto the bed. “Someone would have to know how to open the Room of Requirement, know that we’re in here and know exactly what kind of room we require.” Barry glances up at Len. “Tell me how many people here would be able to do that.”

Barry does have a point and Len lets himself relax, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off once he sets his jacket and cold gun down on the table. Barry sits up, crawling over to Len and wraps his arms around him, kissing Len’s neck as Keanu and Impulse retreat to the little alcove, hiding in the dark. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Barry asks, his fear somewhat getting the better of him.

Len turns and keels on the bed, hands on Barry’s hips. “I thought you were attractive from the first moment we’ve meet and I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to let you know how I feel.” Len’s hands move under Barry’s shirt, pulling it up and the cardigan along with it. Barry raises his arms and lets Len pull the clothing off. Len’s hands roam over Barry’s chest, lightly grazing his mark and follows it onto his back. “You’re smart when you put your mind to it and you’re a talented seeker, giving me a real run for my money.” Barry shivers as Len’s lips ghost over his neck, Barry’s hands pulling at Len’s sweater but the third year resists him. “Barry, you need to know that…” Len’s hands grab Barry’s, his head resting on Barry’s shoulder. “I...My father is a cruel man and I...I don’t-”

“I won’t judge.” Barry says softly. “I want to know you Len. All of you, good and bad.” Len swallows and Barry can feel the anxiety swelling up inside Len but he gives a little nod, his hands loosening their grip on Barry’s. Barry slowly tugs the sweater up and off, letting the material drop to the floor as his eyes roam over Len’s chest, his hands mapping out all the scars that litter his skin. Barry forces down the bile and anger that rises in his throat, not understanding how someone- how Len’s own _father_ could do this to his son. His hands roam around to Len’s back, pausing as he feels a familiar raised patch of skin. Barry looks down at Len, his hands clutching Barry’s hips. “Len, is your mark on your back?” Len nods. “Can...Can I see it?” Barry can feel Len shake. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No.” Len says, his voice low. “If you want to see it…” Len trails off, spinning around so Barry can examine his back.

Though Len’s chest has a few very noticeable scars, it’s nothing compared to his back. Years worth of scars laid over each other, the distinct long, thin marks of a whip. Barry grits his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check because he knows that Len can feel it too. Barry focuses on Len’s mark, the skin raised is very different from the others, it having the same vibrant icy blue colour that Barry’s has. He runs his hands over the design, starting at the top of Len’s left shoulder, working his way down the shoulder blade and across to his spine. Barry notes that the top of Len’s shoulder the mark is much like his own, lichtenberg figure but it slowly morphs into snowflakes and from what Iris’ told him, his does the same. Barry can’t help but to glance down at the other scares, his hands tracing over those. “Barry,” Len says, his voice so soft it almost sounds broken.

“I’m not going to think of you as anything less because of this.” Barry says. “If anything, it makes me think of you in a higher regard because having to endure something like this...from your father no less.”

“It wasn’t just my father.”

Barry blinks. “You mean someone else-”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Len snaps, his hands fisting his jeans.

Barry jumps back, falling back onto the bed. “Ok!” He squeals. “Ok! You don’t have to tell me.”

Len growls, holding his head in his hands. “Shit. Barry I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just….If you knew, you….” Len looks at him. “I don’t want you to look at me like you will...like how I know you will look at me once you know.”

“Len,” Barry sits up on his elbow, reaching out and grabs Len’s arm, gently tugging. “Lay with me.” Len moves slowly, deliberately while trying to rein in his, as well as Barry’s, anger. He lays on his side, propped up on an elbow and Barry turns to look at him. “If you don’t want to talk about you past tonight then I won’t press. I would like to know because I want to know you Len, but I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Barry’s hand gently cups Len’s face. “I care about you Len. I want you to be happy.”

Len closes his eyes, leaning into Barry’s touch. “I care about you too.”

Barry gives a small smile, shifting closer and watches Len’s face. Hie eyes occasionally drift down to the scars on Len’s chest. Barry lays his head next to Len’s arm, lightly tracing over the scars on his chest. Len grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers and moves so he’s leaning over Barry, holding Barry’s hands next to his head. He leans down and captures Barry’s lips in a heated kiss, tongue sliding along Barry’s lower lip. The speedster moans into the kiss, arching up into Len as the third year grinds their hips together. “Len,” Barry pants when Len pulls away, looking down at him.

“I know.” Len’s hands release Barry’s, moving down to unbuckle Barry’s pants. The speedster lifts up his hips to let Len slide his pants and underwear off. Barry’s hands make short work of Len’s belt, shoving them down and Len tosses them aside, pressing flush against Barry. Barry moans, a hand gripping the back of Len’s neck. “I’m guessing that there are supplies in here as well.”

Barry nods. “Check in the drawer.”

Len leans over, pulling the drawer open and fishes out a bottle of lube and a condom. Slamming the drawer closed, Len pops the cap of the bottle, pouring a small amount of liquid onto his hands. He looks down at Barry as his fingers lightly graze his entrance. “Are you sure about this?”

Barry nods. “I’m sure.” He reaches a hand down to gently grab Len’s wrist, guiding it closer and urges Len to press a finger inside him. Barry’s head falls back against the pillow, eyes fluttering closed as Len very slowly moves his finger in and out. “God that feels good.” Len feels a bit better knowing that Barry’s enjoying this. He removes his finger, adding more lube before inserting two, taking his time to let Barry get accustomed to the stretch but he can tell the speedster is growing a little impatient with the molasses slow pace Len’s set. Barry presses his hips down onto Len’s fingers, gently urging Len to slightly angle his hand and Len complies, watching as Barry’s back arches off the bed and a loud moan echoes around the room. Len adds more lube and slides in a third finger, pressing and rubbing to find that sweet spot and he knows he’s found it when Barry’s moan turn high pitched, his hips canting back against Len’s fingers. “Len,” Barry pants, hands moving to grip his shoulders. “I can’t-So close.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Len asks, ready to remove his finger if Barry asks.

“No!” Barry cries, his grip tightening and his nails start to slowly dig into his skin. “Please don’t.”

Len nods, pressing harder against Barry’s prostate. “If that is what you want.”

Barry nods, panting in between moans. “Fuck. Right there.” Barry grabs the back of Len’s neck and pulls him down into a bruising kiss. Len returns the kiss, slowing his hand to a stop as Barry comes down from his orgasmic high, pulling back to let the speedster suck in some much needed breaths. “Fuck.” Barry breaths, his eyes closed. “That was….” He opens his eyes to look up at Len, sensing Len’s dread that he did something wrong. “That was one of the best orgasims I’ve had.”

Len breathes out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad.” He removes his fingers, noting how hard he is.

Barry also notices because he plucks the condom from its spot on the bed, opening it and rolls it onto Len’s cock. Len slightly groans as Barry’s hands ghost over his cock. “I think I should return the favor, don’t you think?”

Len lets Barry pull him closer, guiding Len’s cock to his entrance. “Are you sure you want to so soon after you’ve just came?”

Barry flashes him a toothy smile. “Us speedsters have many abilities, one is that we seem to have a very short refractory period.”

Len’s eyes widen at that. “Are you serious?” Barry nods. “Wow.”

“So don’t worry about me Len.” Barry runs his hands over Len’s chest. “All you should be worried about right now is putting your cock inside me and fucking me into this mattress like there’s no tomorrow.”

Len shudders, pressing his hips forward. “Damn Allen. You have such a foul mouth.” They both groan as Len bottoms out. “Maybe I should make you wash your mouth out.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Barry bucks his hips up, Len moaning.

“Oh I will but first.” Len captures Barry’s lips in a kiss as he pulls out and pushes back in, setting a slow, even pace.

Barry moans into the kiss, arms wrapping around Len’s neck as his hips meet Len’s. He breaks the kiss when they both need air, sucking in deep breaths. “I do believe I said I wanted you to fuck me into the mattress.” Barry whispers in Len’s ear, running his tongue along the shell of his ear.

“You want to be thoroughly fucked?” Len growls, a hand tightly gripping Barry’s hip. “Then so be it.” Len snaps his hips forward, picking up the pace to one that consists of fast, short and hard thrusts.

Barry clings to him, back arching as he moans wantonly. “Yes! Fuck, _Len_.”

Len sucks a mark on Barry’s neck, making the speedster keen. He pants against the skin of Barry’s neck, hips snapping forward and he can feel the familiar heat pool in his gut and his ball tighten in anticipation. “Close.” He tells Barry, nipping at his neck.

Barry simply nods, turning his head to give Len better access. He slides a hand between them and takes hold of his cock as Len continues to thrust into him, moaning louder. Len releases the patch of skin from his mouth, noting how Barry’s body tenses. “Come with me Barry. Be mine.”

Barry throws his head back, spilling over into his hand as Len groans and fills up the condom. Len stops, leaning over Barry panting. Slowly, Len pulls away and lays down next to Barry, catching his breath. He feels a rush of air next to him, turning his head to see that Barry has cleaned both of them up, discarding the condom and now is resting his head on Len’s chest, looking up at him with sated green eyes. “Guess your speed comes in handy at times.” Len says, wrapping an arm around Barry so he can pull him closer.

“It has it’s perks.” Barry presses a kiss to his chest. “Thank you.”

Len raises a brow. “For what?”

Barry shrugs. “Everything. For just being here.”

Len makes a sound of acknowledgement, closing his eyes as he feels Barry’s fingers tracing his scars. They sit in silence for a few minutes, their steady breathing filling the room. Len takes a deep breath. “My father used to beat me.” He says, his voice low. “He sometimes still does if he finds out I’ve done something he doesn’t like. It was worse when I was younger because I made sure that he never laid a hand on Lisa and if that meant he’d beat me instead, then so be it. There’s a reason why Lisa and I really don’t return home for the holidays, not since she was ten.” Barry’s hand still on his chest, resting on it. “To understand why, you need to know a few things first.

“First, my mother died when I was five and Lisa was two. My father has always hated muggles, muggle born wizards and half-blood because they all would pick on him and make fun of him in school. My mother, on the other hand, has always liked muggles and whatnot because even though you’ll run into those few bad ones doesn’t mean they are all like that; you’ll always find a bad bunch in every group. My father was able to keep his hatred towards muggles at bay and in check even though he works for the Department of Security in the Ministry of Magic. My mother was killed by a muggle robber. She went to a muggle store to pick up a few things that she couldn’t get at the wizarding market and as she was about to leave two muggers held up the store, shooting my mother because one thought she was reaching for a phone. Surrounded by muggles she couldn’t use magic to save herself and she died.” Len swallows the lump in his throat, feeling Barry’s sadness and sympathy. “After that, my father started drinking more. The first time he hit me was the first time I should have realized not to piss him off.

“Lisa was four and I was ten. She was upstairs sleeping when I arrived home from school. I found my father in the kitchen and didn’t notice that he’d been drinking. I started talking about how school went, telling him how they started teaching us basic spells like illuminating our wands and unlocking locks. I then went on to tell him how amazing muggles were with the kind of technology they’ve been able to make without magic. That’s what did it. One minute I was standing up, next second I was lying on the floor, my cheek throbbing in pain with my father standing over me, glaring down at me. He said that the next time I spoke of anything related to do with muggles that a slap wasn’t the only thing I’d be getting.”

Len takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed because if he opens them and looks at Barry he’s not sure if he’d be able to tell him and Len wants to tell Barry; wants to let Barry in like he’s let Mick in. “After that I was careful of what Lisa and I said around him, making sure we didn’t mention or even hint at anything muggle related. When Lisa was six she wanted to go to the same school as me but father wasn’t having it. He said that he would send her away to a private academy where they only taught magic. I begged and pleaded with him to at least send her to the sister school of my school, a boarding school with a main focus on magic but did offer a few select muggle classes. For weeks I begged and told him if he sent Lisa to the sister school I would drop out of my school, allow him to hire a private tutor to teach me what father thought I should learn. It took a while but father finally agreed. The tutor taught a curriculum similar to what I would have learned in school but with a heavier focus on magic. With Lisa away at school majority of the year I didn’t have to worry about her saying something that would cause father to hit her. Occasionally he would beat me when he got too drunk and I just happen to say the wrong thing. Even then it wasn’t that bad. Than can Christmas break when I was thirteen. Lisa had just gotten back from school and we were sitting down for dinner one night.”

*****

 _Len’s father sits at the head of the dining table, Lisa on his right and Len on his left. The elves just finished serving dinner and are retreating back into the kitchen. Lewis looks at Lisa. “So tell me,” Len slightly glares as Lewis takes a sip of his bourbon, his_ third _drink that night. “What have you learned this year?”_

_Lisa sets down her utensils, beaming at their father. “We just started learning how to unlock locks using a simple charm and my teachers says I’m the best out of my entire class.”_

_Lewis glances over at Len, raising a brow. Len smiles at Lisa. “That’s great Lisa.”_

_“Miss Witenberg also says that when we start leaning to mix basic potions she thinks I’ll get top marks.” Lisa says with a firm nod._

_“And we expect nothing less.” Len glances at his father, slightly relaxing when he sees Lewis lean back in his chair. “Has anything else interesting happened?” Len takes a bite of his chicken florentine._

_“Yes. I find that muggle art is rather interesting.”_

_Len’s relief is short lived as Lewis leans forward in his chair, his face scrunching up in anger. “Yes. Weren’t you telling me the other day that you heard a few of your classmates talking about that ridiculous subject?” Len looks at Lisa, watching her eyes flicker over to their father for a moment before turning back to him._

_Her brows knit together in confusion but thankfully she plays along. “Oh yes. Those mudbloods. They don’t know what they’re talking about and I told them as much; that if they want to study something as ridiculous as muggle art than they should save us pure blood wizards the shame and go back to whatever pathetic hole they came from.”_

_Len nods. “Muggle art.” He tries to sound disgusted. “Wizarding art takes true talent because not only do you have to capture the subject's likeness but their mannerisms as well. Just look at father’s portrait.” He motions to the long painting that hangs over the fireplace. “Not only did the artist do an exceptional job capturing all of father’s features- his high cheekbones, his square jaw, his piercing grey eyes- but he also captured how father holds himself, the power that he gives off.” Len chances a glance at their father to find Lewis’ hard eyes on him, but he doesn’t say anything, just leans back into his chair. Len stirs his and Lisa’s conversation far away from anything that could lead to muggles, talking about quidditch and some simple potions Lisa could start looking at._

_When the elves clear off the table Lewis turns to look at Lisa. “If you would retire to your room, there’s something I need to discuss with Leonard.”_

_Lisa looks over at him, her blue eyes full of concern. Len reaches across the table and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, it’s just some stuff about school.” Lisa glances between Len and Lewis. “I’ll be fine. Go on.” Len watches as she reluctantly stands up, heading upstairs. Len takes a steadying breath, standing up only to be knocked to the ground. Len groans in pain, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees but doesn’t move to stand, knowing it was better to stay down than to try and fight back._

_“What have I told you about lying to me?” Lewis growls, standing over Len._

_“I didn’t-” Len gasps as Lewis’ foot slams down onto his back, forcing him back to the floor._

_“And now you’ve got your sister lying too. And she’s learning about muggles?” Lewis slams his foot down again, Len biting his lip to keep from crying out. “Maybe I should send her Saint Brutus's where they won’t hesitate to punish her.”_

_“No.” Len gasps, pushing himself up onto his knees. “You can’t. She has friends at Ivy League.”_

_Lewis grabs a fist full of Len’s hair, sharply yanking his head back. “Maybe she should have thought about that before going behind my back.”_

_“She hasn’t. Please, it was all me. Lisa had nothing to do with it.” Len begs. “She’s not taking any muggle classes I swear.” Len winces when Lewis gives a harsh tug but doesn’t cry out. “Please, I’ll do anything you want if you just leave Lisa out of this and let her stay where she is. Please.” Len gives his father a pleading look. “I’ll do anything.”_

_Lewis gives him a hard look, pulling Len up and drags him down the hall into the guest room that was more like a cell because there is no windows, the door locks from the outside and it’s not bigger than ten feet by fifteen feet. Lewis shoves him inside, Len landing on the ground with a thud. “I will think about it.” Is all Lewis says before slamming the door closed, sliding the lock into place._

_Len curls up on the bed, muffling his cries in the pillow because damn his ribs hurt. He’s not sure how long it is before lightly footsteps approach the door and he can hear Lisa whispering to him. “Go away Lisa.” He says hoarsely. “If dad catches you-”_

_“He won’t. He went to sleep two hours ago. I...I heard him yelling and I just wanted to make sure-”_

_“I’m fine.” Len snaps. “Lisa please go.”_

_Lisa doesn’t move. “I heard father tell Garhoud that you’re not to be given anything to eat for three days.”_

_Len scoffs. “Three days? That’s it?” He knows he’ll manage three days considering the last time his father withheld food from him was for at least a week._

_“This is serious Len.” Lisa whispers urgently. “Father’s really mad.”_

_“And you should go before he catches you.” Len glances in the general direction of the door. “Now Lise.” She hesitates. “Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine.” She hurries off and he’s grateful that she’s finally listening to him but the footsteps make him think otherwise and Len sits up right, his heart pounding in his chest as the door opens, flooding the room with light. Len shields his eyes and he’s yanked off the bed by a hand in his hair. Len stares up at his father, his face contorted in anger._

_“Who were you talking to?” Lewis demands._

_“No one.”_

_“Don’t lie to me.” Lewis growls, shoving Len to the ground._

_“I’m not.” Len grits out._

_Lewis snarls, his foot connecting hard with Len’s side. “How many times am I going to have to beat you,” Another hard kick to Len’s stomach. “Before you learn not to disobey me? Or do I have to go talk to Lisa?”_

_“No!” Len looks up at Lewis. “Don’t you touch her!”_

_Lewis grips Len by the neck and pulls him up. “Who were you talking to boy?”_

_Len gasps, hands clawing at Lewis’. “L-Lisa. She just wanted to make sure I was fine. N-nothing more.” Lewis tosses him to the ground again, slamming the door closed behind him. “Don’t you dare touch her!” Len cries after him, banging on the door. “We have a deal!” Lewis doesn’t reply, his footsteps retreating down the hall. Len slides down the door, kneeling on the floor as he cries. “We have a deal.”_

_Len doesn’t see his father until the third day he’s been locked in the room, only let out by Garhoud to use the bathroom and that was it. Of course Lisa left some food in the bathroom for him, making sure he got something to eat. Len’s grateful, even if it is just a granola bar. On the third day Garhoud brings Len into Lewis’ office, the elf leaving them alone. Len glares at his father who glares back. “I have done some thinking and Lisa’s teachers confirm that she is indeed at the top of her class. Because of this I will allow her to continue going there.” Len releases a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding. “You remember the Rory’s don’t you?” Len nods, not sure where his father was going or why he was mentioning them. “Mrs. Rory is taking her son and other neighborhood children to some amusement park and Lisa is going to go with them.” Lewis gives him a pointed look. “You will stay here to keep Mr. Rory company and do everything he tells you, do you understand me?”_

_Len’s brows furrow together, not sure why he would need to keep Mr. Rory company. “I don’t-” He stops himself, his eyes widening as his father gives him a knowing look. “No. You can’t-You don’t expect me-” Len stares at his father. “You don’t expect me to let Mr. Rory have sex with me do you?”_

_“You said you would do anything and Mr. Rory has been kind enough to help me make sure you stay in line.” Len clenches his jaw, hands fistsing by his sides. Lewis moves around his desk to stand in front of Len. “You will do whatever Mr. Rory asks otherwise I’ll have Lisa transferred and have a little talk with her.” Len glares daggers up at his father. “Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes father.” Len hisses. He wanted to kill his father because how could he let someone have sex with his underaged son._

_“Good.” Lewis looks up as Garhoud opens the door, motioning to him. “Come. The Rory’s are here.”_

_Len follows after his father, schooling his facial expression but is still seething. They make their way down the grand staircase to the front door, finding the Rory’s in the entry way. Lewis and Mr. Rory greets each other warmly, Len glaring daggers at both of them but forces a smile as he shakes Mrs. Rory’s hand. “You remember my son?” She motions to the teen next to her._

_“Of course.” Len looks at the teen, holding out his hand. “Mick right?” Mick grunts, giving his hand a firm shake. Len slightly frowns, reluctantly turning to look at Mr. Rory. “It’s good to see you again sir.” Len forces a smile._

_Mr. Rory looks Len over. “Indeed.”_

_Len looks away as Lisa makes her way over to them. “There you are.” Lewis says. “This is my daughter, Lisa.”_

_Len resists the urge to punch mr. Rory in the face with the way he looks at Lisa. “Lovely little thing, she is.” Mr. Rory says._

_“She takes after our mother.” Len says, not missing the way Lewis shoots him a disapproving look. “She too also had black hair and blue eyes.”_

_Mrs. Rory nods. “I remember; she had all the boys chasing after her but only one ever got her attention.” She looks at Lewis, smiling before looking at her watch. “It’s time to leave.” She spins on her heels and leads Lisa outside._

_Len catches Mick’s arm. “Anything happens to her and I’m coming after you.” Len hisses. Mick gives him a hard look, wrenching his arm free before following after his mother. Len watches Lisa leave, vaguely hearing his father leave before turning to look at Mr. Rory, who stalks over to him. “Touch me and it’ll be the last thing you do.”_

_Len’s been slapped before but never taken a punch to the face. Mr. Rory picks him up off the ground, his grip tight around Len’s throat. “Threaten me like that again boy,” Mr. Rory’s voice is low and full of malice. “And a beating from your father will look like child’s play. That and I might have to visit your sister myself.”_

_Len’s jaw clenches, glaring at him. “You wouldn’t.”_

_“Try me.” Len holds Mr. Rory’s stare for a moment but looks away when he realizes he’s just as serious as his father. “Good.” He shoves Len towards the stairs. “Move.”_

_Len trudged up the stairs, nervously twisting his hands as he tries to figure out where to go. Mr. Rory shoves him in the direction of the guest room and Len decides it’s better than his own room. Once inside the small room, Mr. Rory snaps his fingers and some candles float into the room, lighting it up just enough so they could see. He closes the door behind him and Len feels bile rise in his throat. “Shirt and pants off now.” Len doesn’t look at him as he pulls his shirt over his head, shoving his pants down but remains in his boxers. “On the bed. Hands and knees.” Len turns his back, climbing onto the small bed. ‘This is for Lisa.’ He reminds himself. He can hear Mr. Rory undress and Len forces himself to remain calm because the sooner this is over, the better. The bed dips under Mr. Rory’s weight, Len taking some steadying breaths. He jumps as he feels Mr. Rory press his cock against Len’s underwear clad ass, his hand flying back to push Mr. Rory away. The older man catches his hand, his grip like a vice and Len winces._

_“I-I’m sorry.” Len stammers. “I didn’t mean-”_

_“Your father told me you could take a beating.” Mr. Rory says, taking Len’s other hand in his and presses Len’s hands against the iron wrought headboard. “He also said I could tie you do if I want to.”_

_“No.” Len struggles against Mr. Rory’s grip but his hand firmly keeps his hands in place. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”_

_“That you won’t.” Mr. Rory clasps a pair of handcuff to his wrists, the iron bars of the headboard  ensuring he wouldn’t be able to use his hands at all._

_“Please.” Len tugs on the handcuffs but they don’t budge. He simply makes the metal bite into this skin._

_“If you do what I saw then we won’t have a problem.” Mr. Rory’s hands trail down his body, exploring his exposed skin. “If you start working out and building up some muscle, you’ll turn into a nice fine young man.”_

_Len presses his eyes closed, trying not to focus on Mr. Rory’s hands that seem to burn his skin as they pull his boxers off, running all over. Len tries not to focus on the sounds Mr. Rory makes as he takes Len in. He tries not to focus on the sound of Mr. Rory grabbing something from his pants, tries not to focus on the sound of a cap being popped open. Len’s hips jerk forward as Mr. Rory presses a slick finger against his entrance. Mr. Rory’s hand tightly grips Len’s hip as he pulls Len back, making Len’s arms stretch out in front of him. “Your father did give me permission to punish you if you did something I didn’t want but it wasn’t enough to warrant him talking to Lisa.”_

_Len hears some more shuffling and is about to ask him what he intends to do when a crack followed by a sharp sting on his back has him gasping in pain. Another crack leaves another sharp sting and Len realizes with some horror that Mr. Rory is whipping him. Len bites his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut as Mr. Rory lands another blow. ‘This is for Lisa.’ He reminds himself. ‘She couldn’t handle this, but you can. You must look out for her no matter what.’ Len stifles a cry, having learned from his father that crying will only lead to a longer and much more brutal punishment. Len loses count after ten because the pain is nothing like he’s ever felt and he’s sure that some of the lashes are cutting his skin open. Len breathes out when the lashes stop a moment later._

_“Your father told me you could take a beating but he said nothing about you being a masochist.” Len keeps his jaw clamped tight, hearing Mr. Rory set the whip aside and his hands are back on Len. “Next time you try to pull away I can’t guarantee that you’ll be the one on the receiving end.”_

_Len keeps his eyes closed, focusing on the burning pain of the lashes, tuning out Mr. Rory’s hands on his ass until that pain becomes greater than the one he’s already experiencing. Len bites down on his lower lip, tears swelling up as Mr. Rory roughly opens him up, the burning sensation is like nothing he’s ever felt. It hurts in ways he’s never felt and he really wants it to stop but he doesn’t dare tell Mr. Rory to stop. So he tightly grips the bars and bites down on his arm to keep himself from crying out in pain as Mr. Rory forces the head of his cock past the ring of muscles. Len tries to make himself relax, if only to make it better for himself later but the pain is so great that Len sobs, biting down harder on his arm and he’s positive he can taste blood in his mouth but he doesn’t care. Anything is better than the pain in his ass. Len’s only relief comes when Mr. Rory finishes, his body going limp behind Len. Even as the man climbs off the bed Len doesn’t move, doesn’t even speak because he can’t believe the first time he has sex it’s not even consensual. Len scoffs at that. No, this was not sex; it was rape. And his father let it happen under his own roof, even gave his blessing of sorts. The thought makes Len sick to his stomach. Even when Mr. Rory uncuffs him he doesn’t move. He doesn’t move until Mr. Rory barks at him. “Get dressed. Everyone will be arriving shortly.”_

_Len waits until Mr. Rory’s left the room before releasing his death grip on the bars, his hands throbbing in pain just like the rest of him. Grimacing in pain, Len pulls his clothes back on and tries to walk as normal as possible but the pain shooting up his lower back makes it a challenge. Len makes it down the last stair, hissing in pain as the front door swings open and Lisa comes running in, a big grin on her face. “Lenny!” She runs over to him, throwing her arms around him. “I wish you could have been there! We had so much fun!”_

_Len grits his teeth as pain shoots through him but smiles down at his sister. “I’m glad you had fun.” Len looks up to notice Mick looking at him and Len can swear he sees anger in Mick’s eyes but their fathers enter the room, drawing his attention away._

_“Dinner is ready.” Lewis gives him a pointed look. “I hope you’ve behaved yourself.”_

_“Of course father.” Len grits out._

_Lewis eyes him, seeming satisfied. “Well then, let's all conviene in the dining room.”_

_“Actually if it’s alright with you Mr. Snart,” Mick steps forward. “I was hoping that Len and I could eat up in his room.” Both Lewis and Mr. Rory give Mick curious looks, as does Len. “Seeing as Len and I are in the same grade I was hoping he could help me with some of my homework.” Mick looks over at Len. “There’s one spell I just can’t seem to be able to do.”_

_Len slowly looks over at his father. “I wouldn’t mind helping him out father, if that’s alright with you.”_

_Lewis looks between the two teens, Mr. Rory giving his nod of approval. “Very well. I will have food sent up.”_

_“Thank you.” Len leads Mick upstairs, trying not to limp as they enter his room. They stand in the luxuriously large room, silently staring at each other. A minute later an elf brings them two plates of food. “Thank you.” Len tells the elf before he ducks out of the room. “So, want to tell me why you actually want us up here alone?” Len sets the plates on his desk. “You gonna use me like your father did?” Len turns to glare at Mick when he hears the lock slide into place. “If my father comes up and finds that door locked-”_

_“Relax.” Mick says, moving over to Len. “It’ll be fine.”_

_“You don’t know my father.”_

_“Actually I do.” Mick stands in front of Len. “He beats you if you don’t listen right? Same as my father.”_

_Len narrows his eyes. “What do you want?”_

_Mick pulls a small pouch out of his pocket. “Take your clothes off.” Len glares, not moving. “I’m not going to do anything.”_

_“Prove it.” Len hisses._

_Mick opens the pouch and shows Len the medical supplies inside. “I just want to help Len. I...I overheard my father talking to yours about today but I didn’t think….”_

_“Didn’t think what? That he would whip me? That he would rape me?” Hot, angry tears roll down his face._

_Mick’s face softens and he sets the pouch aside. “My father has been known to sleep around with other people but never has he ever had anyone underaged.”_

_“So you knew and you didn’t tell me?”_

_“How could I? If either of our fathers saw we both would be dead or worse.” Mick meets Len’s glare. “I kept my mouth shut so Lisa would stay out of this. All I want to do is help you Len.”_

_Len wipes the hot tears away, ripping his shirt off and hisses in pain. “Fine but if you try anything I’ll kill you five different ways.” Len lays down on his bed, pulling a pillow under his arms as Mick settles next to him. Len hisses when Mick puts a cold gel on his skin._

_“Sorry it’s a little cold.”_

_“I don’t mind the cold.” Len says, new tears rolling down as Mick works the gel into his wounds. “What are you using?”_

_“It’s sort of a super healing antibact-something.”_

_“Antibacterial.” Len says with another hiss. “Where did you get that?”_

_“My mom is a nurse so we have plenty of supplies around the house.” They fall silent as Len feels the gel working, his wounds closing up and the cold from the gel spreading makes Len slightly relax. Mick’s hand pause. “I couldn’t but notice the way you were limping and,” Len tenses up again. “If you want, I could look at it. Maybe put some of this ointment on. We could do it in the shower.” Len turns to look at Mick as if he’s out of his mind. “What? We’re both guys and I just figured you’d might want to shower after….you know…”_

_Mick does have a point; Len’s been wanting to wash away any traces of Mr. Rory. “Fine. But if you try anything-”_

_“You’ll kill me five different ways, I know.” Mick helps Len into the shower, Len sitting down on the bench as sighs as cold water cascades down on him. Mick slightly frowns at the cold temperature but doesn’t say or do anything, just kneels in front of Len and waits until Len is ready. Mick gently pulls Len forward, sitting on the edge and he very carefully applies the ointment, watching as Len’s jaw clenches and his hands ball up into fists. “Sorry.”_

_“Don’t be.” Len hisses. “You’re not the one who did this.”_

_“I knew what was going to happen and I did nothing about it.”_

_“You had no choice.” Len looks him in the eye. “You made sure that my sister was safe and that’s all that matters to me; I don’t care what happens to me so long as she’s safe and…” Len bites his lip. “I need to have someone else to watch over her while she’s at school.”_

_Mick shakes his head. “No, I can’t-”_

_“Mick,” Len grabs his wrist, his eyes pleading. “Please. Promise me you’ll keep an eye on her at school.” Mick looks away, not sure if he wants to get anymore involved than he already is. “Mick please.” Len slides off the bench and kneels in front of Mick. The water washes away the tears as they fall. “Please Mick. I can’t lose my baby sister.”_

_Mick looks back at Len, his heart aching with how distraught and broken Len looks. “Ok.” Mick nods slowly. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”_

_“Thank you.” Len throws his arms around Mick, crying. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”_

****

“After that, Lisa rarely returned home over the holidays because she knew something horrible had happened but she didn’t know what exactly. Mr. Rory would occasionally ‘visit’ when my father thought I needed a ‘special punishment’. I hated every second of it, endured all the pain that came with it and my only relief was in knowing that Mick would be there to help pick me up and look after Lisa if I were to die. Mick has been by my side ever since and I didn’t know the extent to which he would go to protect my sister and I.” Len breathes in shakily, his eyes still closed but he knows that a few tears have fallen. “We were fifteen and Mr. Rory just got done ‘punishing’ me. Mick was helping patch me up as well as give me my cold gun that he stole from his father’s work when Mr. Rory comes in, knowing that Mick was helping me all along. Mr. Rory demands that Mick stop or else he’ll visit Lisa one of these nights. Mick didn’t initially do anything, simply growl and warn that if he laid another hair on me or Lisa he would pay. It wasn’t until two days later when Mr. Rory, Mick and a few other friends go up to the mountains that their cabin goes up in flames. Mr. Rory was the only one inside and barely makes it out alive, his back and legs having third degree burns. He finds Mick standing a few feet away with his heat gun in hand and Mick tells him that if he threatens to do anything to me or Lisa, or even touches us that the next time a house goes up in flames, Mr. Rory wouldn’t make it out alive. I knew then that Mick wasn’t just my friend and confidant, but my brother.”

Len slowly opens his eyes, finding Barry sitting up and staring at him. So many things are buzzing around Barry’s head- the fact that Len’s father beat him, that Len would protect his sister no matter the cost, that Len was both physically and sexaully abused, that Mick was his only friend. “Mick’s dad…” Barry says, his voice weak. “He raped you?” Len nods and anger swells up in Barry like a raging inferno. “And he still does?”

“No. Not after Mick almost killed him.” Len sits up as well, leaning back against the headboard. “He hasn’t come near me or Lisa since.”

“But your father still beats you?”

Len is a bit surprised by the anger and pure rage that’s bubbling inside Barry. “Sometimes.” Barry growls, tightly gripping the blankets and having to physically restrain himself from speeding out of there and finding Mr. Snart to give him a piece of his mind. “No.” Len grabs Barry’s arm. “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Barry looks at Len. “He hurt you, my soulmate.”

“I know but you don’t know what my father is capable of.” Barry snorts. “If you go over there and attack him because he hurt me….I can’t risk him going after Lisa because she’s easier to get to than me.” Barry seems to back off at that. “I know that you’re angry but I can handle myself.” Len gently pulls Barry to him. “Please, promise me you won’t go after him. Or Mr. Rory.”

Barry sighs, letting Len wraps his arms around him in a loose hug. “Fine, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Len kisses the top of his head.

They sit there as Barry mulls everything over. “You were right.”

“What about?”

“Your past it ten times worse than mine.” Len snorts. “What?”

“That’s what you take from all of this?”

“Well,” Barry pulls back, looking up at Len. “You know how I really feel about the situation but I have been sworn not to act upon my anger and hate because it could be potentially very bad for certain people and I don’t want to put innocent lives in harms way.”

“And I greatly appreciate that.” Len raises his hand to stifle a yawn. “Well, now that we’ve got that out into the open, why don’t we get some sleep while we still have the perk of not being interrupted.”

Barry nods. “Agreed.” He lays down next to Len, curling up by his side. Barry’s eyes flutter closed as sleep takes over. “I love you Len.” He whispers before succumbing to the dark.

Len looks down at Barry, surprised by Barry’s sudden declaration of love. He gently combs his fingers through Barry’s hair, the speedster curling up closer. “I-I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Len jerks awake, sweat running down his face. It had been a while since he had nightmares about his father and even longer since they were about Mr. Rory. Barry shifts next to him, drowsily blinking. “Len?” Barry yawns, pushing himself up onto his hands. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Len leans back against the headboard, wiping the sweat from his face.

“It's not nothing.” Barry shifts closer. “You had a nightmare didn't you?” Len looks at him. “I used to have them after my mother’s murdered. Almost every night I would wake up in a cold sweat and wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Joe and Iris would sometimes come and sit with me and sometimes it would help but other times it didn't matter. Talking about it always seemed to help.”

Len glances down at his hands in his lap that were slightly shaking. Barry takes hold of them, clasping them in his own. Len let’s out a shaky breath. “Well,” He starts but Keanu barks, jumping up onto the bed and drops Len’s phone in his lap. Impulse scurries after him, rubbing up against Barry. Len picks up his phone, noting the few messages from Mick and his phone begins to ring. “Sorry.” Len flashes Barry an apologetic look. “What is it Mick?” Barry can hear Mick’s gruff voice on the other side but he really can't make out any of the words. He ideally pets Impulse, giving Keanu a pat on the head when he lays down next to them. “No I'm fine. I just got caught up with something.” Len looks over at Barry, playing with Keanu’s ears. “I'm just….wondering around the castle, making sure there aren't any gnomes or goblins lurking about.” Len sighs, his hand stilling on Keanu’s head. “Mick, that really isn't necessary. Mick.” Len huffs irritatedly. “Mick I swear if you try to use a tracking spell to try and find me I'll kill you.” Barry tilts his head, mouthing to Len, ‘What's going on?’ Len shakes his head. “Mick if you're gonna be an ass about this I won't tell you what's going on.” That makes Mick pause. “You want to know then meet me in our spot in half an hour.” Len hangs up, taking Keanu’s head in his hands. “Mick can be a real dick can't he?” Keanu chuffs in agreement.

“What’s going on?” Barry asks, standing up when Len does.

“Apparently we've been in here all night and we didn't show up for breakfast so naturally Mick has become like his rottweiler and has been searching the castle for us.” Len pulls on his clothes, strapping his cold gun to his leg.

Barry pauses, his pants halfway pulled up. “Wait, we've been in here all night?”

“According to Mick.” Len laces up his boots.

“Shit.” Barry speeds into the rest of his clothes and shoes as well as downs all the food on the table. “Cisco’s gonna be furious with me.”

Len stands up, draping his jacket over his arm. “Why's that?”

“I promised him we'd decorate our sleeping quarters once I got back from the library and-”

“You never returned from the library.”

Barry nods, startling when his phone goes off, pulling it from his pocket and isn't surprised to find that Cisco’s calling. “Hey Cisco. I'm sorry about last night; I just,” Barry looks at Len as they leave the Room of Requirement. “Something came up and I forgot to let you know I wouldn't be back.”

“Dude you had me worried. Not only was I looking for you but Oliver was too.”

“Oliver?” Barry's brow arch. “Why-why was Oliver looking for me?”

“Not exactly sure.” Cisco says around a mouthful of food. “But I'm guessing it might have something to do with quidditch.”

Barry presses his hand against his forehead. “Oh god. That's right. I totally forgot.” Len shoots him a questioning look. “Ollie wanted to have us practice over the break.” He explains to both Len and Cisco. “That and we were going head into town to look for a new broom.” He scrubs a hand over his face. “Look Cisco I'll text you later when I know what's happening.”

“You better.” Cisco hangs up.

Len looks over at Barry. “You still haven't gotten a new broom?”

Barry shakes his head, thumbing through his contacts. “I haven't had time to go look at them.”

“I see.” They round a corner and Len grabs Barry's shoulder to keep him from running into Mick. “You're early.” He tells Mick.

Mick glances between Len and Barry, the speedster’s eyes remain fixed on his phone. “Just wanted to make sure you were ok. What's he doing here?”

Len glances over at Barry, the speedster furiously typing away before looking back at Mick. “It's not something to discuss out in the open.”

Mick nods, falling in step with Len as they continue down the hall. “Figured you'd want this.” Mick passes Len his wand.

Barry slips his phone back into his pocket. “You don't always carry your wand on you?”

Len looks at him. “Do you?”

Barry fetches the wand from his pocket. “Of course. Never know when you might need it.”

Len hmms, he and Mick stopping in front of a painting. Len waves his wand, muttering an incantation and the painting materializes into a door, the three of them slipping inside. Barry looks around the room, it having a remarkable similarity to the common room of their dorm. “What is this place?”

“It’s something like the Room of Requirement.” Len explains. “We figured it might have been a living quarters for some of professors but it’s been long since forgotten about. Mick and I discovered it our first year and it’s been our little place where we can just get away from everyone else.”

“Interesting.” Barry pokes around, picking up a few of the books that have gathered a fine layer of dust, running his hands over them.

Mick watches Barry before looking at Len. “Mind telling me what’s going on?”

Len sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looks over at Barry. “You remember the mark on my back?”

“The one you think is a soulmate mark.”

Len nods. “It is in fact a soulmate mark.”

Mick’s brow furrows. “How do you know?” Len motions with his head to Barry. “Wait, you don’t mean-”

“That’s exactly what I means.” Len looks at Mick. “His mark is the exact same as mine and when we touched both of them turned icy blue.”

Mick looks rather shocked, taking a really good look at Barry, who’s busy with the mountains on books scattered around the room. “You know your father won’t be too pleased, considering he’s a half-blood.”

“And that’s exactly why he can’t find out. That and knowing what Barry’s ability is.”

Mick turns his attention back to Len. “So the kid does know.” Len nods. “What is it?”

Len hesitates, not because he doesn’t trust Mick because he trusts Mick with his life- and has on several different occasions- but he’s not exactly sure if Barry wants him telling Mick the truth. Barry must sense his conflict because he glances up from the book in his hand, giving him a slow nod. “You sure?” Len asks.

Barry closes the book, placing it back on the table. “If you trust him, then so do I.” Barry looks at Mick. “I’m...I’m a speedster.”

Mick raises a brow. “Really?” Mick flashes Len an amused look, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up with the kid? We are two years older than him.”

Len frowns at Mick though relieved that he’s taking the news well. “Hardy har.” Len brushes Mick’s hand off his shoulder.

Barry smiles, glancing down as Impulse paws at his leg. “What?” Barry picks Impulse up, noticing he’s holding something in his mouth. “What did you find?” Barry takes the item, a piece of clothing and inspects it while Impulse climbs up on his shoulder. The piece of fabric is about at large as his hand and when he flips it over he feels his stomach knot up and also feels like someone’s knocked the air right out of his lungs.

Len frowns, moving over to him. “Barry, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve seen this before.” Barry breaths, looking up at Len. Len takes the fabric from him, an emblem on one side- it’s has a black background with a red lightning bolt through the middle of it. Mick moves over as well to take a look. “That...that was on a yellow suit and it belongs to the man in yellow.” Mick and Len look up at Barry. “The man in yellow killed my mother.”

“Your father was arrested for her murder.” Len says.

“He was framed!” Barry paces around the room, his hands on the back of his head. “I saw the man in yellow in the ball of lightning that was in our house that night!”

Len sets the emblem down, pulling Barry to him. “It’s ok Barry; just calm down.”

“No!” Barry pushes away. “He’s here! In the castle!”

“We don’t-”

“Then how did that get here?” Barry points at the emblem.

“Kid, this room’s been empty ever since we started using it.” Mick says.

“Look, I don’t know how that got here,” Len puts his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “But you need to calm down. Do you understand me?” Barry slowly nods. “Come here.” Len pulls Barry to his chest, an arm snaking around Barry’s waist while the other holds the back of his head. “It’s going to be ok you hear me? If he is here we’ll catch him. We will Barry but I don’t want you trying to track him down on your own. Do you understand me?” Barry nods, pressing his head into the crock of Len’s neck.

“If he tries anything I'll burn him.” Mick removes his heat gun from its holster, his eyes lighting up the prospect of setting a man on fire.

Barry can't help the small smile that spreads across his lips because Mick’s so readily willing to protect him but Len frowns disapprovingly at his friend. “Put it away Mick.” Mick grumbles but slides his gun back into it’s holster. “But Mick is right.” Len looks down at Barry, gently lifting his chin up so he can look the speedster in the eye. “If he tries to even lay a finger on you we’ll kill him.”

Barry isn’t a big fan of the prospect of Len killing someone for him, but he figures that if the man in yellow tries to come after him, having Len and Mick around might not be that bad. “Thank you for the sentiment.” Barry looks over at Mick. “It really means a lot.”

“Seeing as you’re Len’s soulmate I’ve got no choice but to protect your sorry ass.”

“Is that so?” Barry looks at Len.

“I told him no such thing.” Len shoots Mick a glare. “Don’t go putting words in my mouth.”

“I did no such thing.” Mick claps Len’s shoulder. “It was simply implied that if I let anything happen to the kid you’d kill me five different ways.”

Len rolls his eyes but softly smiles while Mick smirks. Barry looks between them, guessing that must be some kind of running joke. Barry shrugs it off, pulling out his pocket watch to look at the time. Len notices the picture on the inside. “Is that your mother?”

Barry glances up. “Uh yeah.” He looks back at the picture. “I was five when my parents took me to get my first ice cream. My dad tells me that mom couldn’t get me to settle down long enough to properly eat a cone.” A sad smile crosses his lips as he stares at his mother.

Len smiles too, feeling the sad happiness creep through from Barry. “She seemed like a wonderful mother.”

“She was.” Barry closes the watch, sliding it back into his pocket as he and Len follow Mick towards the door. “Back in grade school whenever I would get beat up by the school bullies she would always make me her homemade cherry pie and always give an extra scoop of vanilla ice cream with it.” Len wraps his arm around Barry’s shoulder, holding him close while Mick walks in front of them, making sure they don’t run into anyone. “She also told me one night when I came home with a big, black eye that there is more than one way to fight bullies and since I was so scrawny that fighting them would only lead to more pain and that I just had to run faster than them; that I could run faster than any of them ever could. That was shortly before my 11th birthday and a month before she was murdered.” Len leans over and presses a kiss to Barry’s temple, rubbing his shoulder. “I miss her so much.”

“I know the feeling.” Len glances up when they catch up to Mick who’s standing in the middle of the hall. “What?” Mick makes a motion and Len drops his arm from Barry, stepping up to stand next to Mick as Oliver rounds the corner, a frown on his face. “Oliver.” Len says in his normal, cool voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Oliver crosses his arms over his chest, his frown deepening when he notices Barry behind them. “Mind telling me what you’re doing with my Seeker?”

“He got lost and we were just taking him back to the Great Hall.” Oliver’s frown doesn’t ease up. “We aren’t going to do anything to him, Queen.”

“And I don’t believe you, Snart.”

Barry moves to stand in between the two men before fists start flying. “They were only helping me Oliver. I was trying to find the Room of Requirement and I didn’t realize how far I wondered and inevitably I got lost. I was wondering around the same halls several times over when Len and Mick found me.” Oliver looks at Barry. “I was just about to call you to tell you I’m lost and wouldn’t be able to make it to practice when they offered to take me back.”

Oliver’s eyes flick over to Len and Mick, both men sending Oliver challenging looks. “Well then I guess it’s a good thing they found you. But I think I can take it from here.”

Len narrows his eyes but Barry nods. “Sounds good.” Barry starts to follow after Oliver but stops, pulling out a small piece of paper and quickly scribbles something down on it before handing it to Len. “That book should help you with your assignment.”

Len raises a brow, confused. “I didn’t-” He notices the why Barry looks at him, eyes looking over at Oliver. “Oh right. That assignment.” Len takes the paper. “Right. If I need to know more about this physics stuff I’ll find you.”

Barry nods, following Oliver down the hall. They watch the pair disappear, Len unfolding the paper and find a phone number scribbled in decent handwriting. “You worried?” Mick asks as Len puts the number into his phone.

“About Barry or Oliver?”

“Both.”

Len looks at Mick, sighing. “Of course I'm worried about both of them- Barry because he's my mate and Oliver because he's smart and a bit too nosy for his own good.”

They start towards the Slytherin dorm. “Think he'll tell him?”

“No, I don't think so.” Mick glances over. “We agreed to keep it confidential to prevent my father from finding out.”

“You know you can't keep it a secret forever.”

“I know, but for now we can.”

Two hours later Barry trudges back to the first year sleeping quarters, still brushing snow from his quidditch uniform. Cisco looks up when Barry comes in, his python wrapped around his neck. “Well finally.” He untangles the snake and leaves him on the bed as Cisco stands at the end of Barry's bed. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Kinda been busy.” Barry shrugs out of the wet uniform, setting it on the railing around the heater in the middle of the room.

“Where did you stay last night?”

Barry pauses at that, knowing he and Len agrees to keep their bond a secret but Cisco’s his best friend and he really want someone to talk to about it. “Well, that's kinda….it's complicated.” Barry sits down on his bed, leaning back against the headboard with his phone in hand and he sends a text to Len. ‘ _Hey it's me. I know we agreed to keep us a secret but Cisco’s worried and he won't tell anyone. Is it ok if I tell him?’_

“How complicated can it be?” Cisco sits next to him.

Barry sighs, looking down when his phone vibrates. _‘If you trust him, then so do I.’_ Barry smiles, looking back up at Cisco. “If I tell you you have to promise not to freak out or tell anyone.” Ciaco nods, leaning in closer. “Len and I are soulmates.”

There's a pause as Cisco stares at him. “You serious?” Barry pushes his shirt away from his shoulder, showing Cisco his mark. Cisco’s been one of the few people who knows of Barry’s mark, the speedster being careful even around the other first years and fellow Gryffindors; if they knew they would pester him about who his mate could be and some would even try to ‘help’ him find them. Cisco hasn't asked who Barry thought his mate would be or what they would be like, more interested in the science part about the bond. And the vibrant icy blue glow of his mark has Cisco grinning from ear to ear. “Oh you have a really strong bond.” He moves closer. “What's it like? Can you sense what he's thinking? What he's feeling? Can you tell what he's doing?”

Barry smiles, glad that Cisco isn't freaking out that Len is his soulmate and is more concerned about their bond. “Yeah I can feel his emotions.” Barry pauses, focusing on Len and can feel something soft against his fingertips, light whispers in his head. “I think he might be getting ready for bed. He's probably also talking to Mick.”

“Do you think he can feel what you're doing?”

Barry shrugs. “It's possible, though I can't say-” Barry's head snaps to the side as Cisco slaps him across the face. And not a light slap but a hard one. Barry presses his hand to his cheek, staring at Cisco in bewilderment. “What the hell was that for?”

“Do you think he felt that?” Cisco asks, seeming unfazed by Barry's anger.

“How the hell-” Barry's phone buzzes and he cautiously looks down at it. Len’s calling. “Hello?” Barry presses the phone to his ear, rubbing his burning cheek.

“Is everything alright? You're not hurt are you?” Barry can hear the concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine just being interrogated by Cisco.”

“Who is that? Is that Len?” Cisco asks, pressing in closer to Barry. “Ask him if he felt the slap and to what degree he felt it.”

Barry sighs, Len asking him what's going on. “Hang on Len, I'm gonna put you on speaker.” Barry taps the speakerphone button and holds the device between them. “Ok go ahead Cisco.”

“Did you feel Barry getting slapped?” Cisco asks, shuffling over to his bed and grabs a notebook and pen.

“Um, yes. That's why I called him.”

Cisco write that down. “And to what degree did you feel it?”

Barry can feel Len confusion and slight annoyance. “Enough to know that he was hurt.”

Cisco nods. “Sorry about him Len.” Barry says. “Cisco’s interested in the bond between soulmates and he has an interesting way of testing the extent of the bond.”

“Well you can tell him I really don't approve of his methods, especially without asking me first.”

Barry looks at Cisco. “I know how you feel. It would have been nice if he could have warned me first.”

Cisco glances up. “I am right here you know.” Barry shrugs. “I had to see if you guys have a complex bond and it looks like you do. I wonder if it goes beyond pain.” Cisco eyes Barry.

Barry scoots back, bringing his knees up. “No Cisco; I’m not going to do anything like that.”

“Why not? Don’t you want to know the extent of your bond?”

“Maybe but I’m not going to get off in front of you just so you can study it.”

“But it’ll be for science Barry.”

“Cisco,” Barry warns.

“Cisco,” Len’s voice is low, almost a growl and Barry can feel his controlled anger. “If you make Barry do anything he doesn’t want to, you and I are going to have a little chat.”

Barry and Cisco shudder. “Chill out man; I’d never force Barry to do anything.” Cisco says.

“You better not.” There’s some muttering on the other side of the line. “I’m going to have to hang up now Barry.”

Barry turns the speakerphone off, shooting Cisco an apologetic look as the other slides off his bed, returning to his own. “Cisco means well.” He tells Len.

The third year sighs. “I know, I just…”

“Worried?” Barry guesses.

“Yeah.”

“I know but Cisco won’t do anything; he sometimes just gets...really excited and...enthusiastic about a few things.”

“Like you?”

Barry nods. “Sometimes yeah.” A silence falls between them and Barry shifts on his bed, pressing the phone closer to his ear. “You know that Cisco is right and we should test the limits of our bond, just so that we know.” He says in a low voice.

“Maybe not right now.”

“Obviously.” Barry rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you get sassy with me.”

“I would never.” Barry smiles and he knows that Len is as well.

“You better not.” There’s some more muffled talking. “I have to hang up now.”

“Ok.” Barry says, sounding a little disappointed.

“It’s not like you’ll never see me again Scarlet. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“I know.” Barry plucks at a loose thread on his sheets.

“Good.” There’s a pause before Len continues. “I love you Barry.”

Barry can feel his heart beat faster, his breath catching in his throat. “I-I love you too.”

“Good night Barry.”

“Night Len.” Barry hangs up, holding his phone against his chest and slowly rolls over to look at Cisco. His friend is grinning at him. “What?”

“You two are quite adorable.” Barry scoffs, standing up to check on his uniform. “Seriously though. And I would have never pegged you and Len as mates but you are. Which is interesting because normally wizard soulmates have complementary powers. You sure you still don’t know what yours is?”

Barry’s hands still on his clothes, realizing that the only people aside from Iris, Joe and his father that knows he’s a speedster is Len and Mick. He feels a little guilty that he hasn’t told his best friend but he wasn’t sure the best way to bring it up and make sure they were the only ones in a room. Maybe now’s a good time. “Actually, I know what it is.”

“Really?” Cisco perks up at that. “What is it?”

Barry looks at him. “This you need to keep a secret as well.” Cisco’s brows knit together in confusion. “I’m a speedster.”

Cisco’s eyes grow so wide that Barry thinks they might pop out of his head. “Scarlet Speedster.” Cisco whispers, pointing his finger much like he did the first time that they met. Barry nods, feeling a shiver run down his spine because Len called him that in the library. “So I was right.”

“In a way. I think you were really vibing me as a speedster but that didn’t make much sense so you thought it meant I was going to be the Gryffindor Seeker. Which I am.”

Cisco nods. “It makes sense now- Heat and Cold.” Cisco snaps his fingers. “Cold. He can be Captain Cold.”

Barry raises a brow, slightly laughing. “You want to give Len a nickname?”

“Why not? You’re the Scarlet Speedster since you are the fastest Seeker ever.”

“Yeah but Captain Cold?” Barry crosses his arms over his chest. “Why captain?”

“Because he’s the captain of the Slytherin team. Duh.”

“Right.” Barry moves back over to his bed. “Then what about Mick?”

Cisco thinks about that one. “I know that they carry around heat and cold guns, which I would love to get my hands on by the way.” Cisco holds up his hand and Barry wants to tell Cisco that Len has agreed to let him look at the cold gun but he continues. “From what I’ve seen and heard, the heat gun can reach absolute heat while the cold gun reaches absolute zero. So we have Captain Cold and….Heatwave.” Cisco grins.

Barry laughs because that actually fits Mick. “You and your little nicknames.”

“Hey, they are amazing.”

“Sure. Oh, speaking of the cold gun, Len said you could look at it but only in front of him and it has to been when it’s convenient for him.”

Cisco looks like Christmas has come early. “You for real?” Barry nods and Cisco runs over and hugs him. “You are the best!”

Barry gasps, hand flying out to keep from falling off the bed. “I try.”

Cisco pulls away, looking giddy. “So when can I look at it?”

“Not sure, but I’ll talk to Len tomorrow.”

Cisco makes a noise that’s something akin to a squeal. “I can’t wait.” Barry smiles, sliding under the covers of his bed while Cisco goes on about the build of the gun. Impulse curls up next to him and Barry drifts off to Cisco’s rambling.


	7. Chapter 7

“This is really quite something.” Cisco says, inspecting both the cold and heat guns. “The machinery is beautiful.”

Barry smiles, watching his friend drool over the weapons. He’s a little surprised that Mick also agreed to let Cisco inspect his gun. They find themselves sitting in one of the smaller classrooms up in a tower. Of course they could have chosen a better time than two days before Christmas because Barry still has to send his gifts off. Gifts he has yet to buy. Barry feels a little bad that he hasn’t gotten around to going into town to shop for Iris, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin. Even for Len. Barry glances back at Len, his smile growing fonder as Len looks at him, a smile on his own face. Barry scoots closer, leaning back against Len as the other wraps his arms around him. Mick glances over to the pair, a small smile on his face before his attention is pulled back to Cisco as he fully takes the heat gun apart, inspecting each piece. “If you can’t out that back together I’ll kick your ass.” Mick warns.

Cisco looks up. “Relax dude.” A smile crosses his lips. “I’ve been taking things apart and rebuilding things even before I could walk.”

Mick grunts and Len looks at him. “Give the kid a chance.” Len picks up the small circular device that Hartley took from Cisco and that Barry retrieved. “He’s smart.” 

“Not smart enough.” Cisco grumbles, his smiles morphing into a frown.

Barry turns to look at his friend. “You are Cisco. They just...They don’t understand what you can do.” He leans over to place his hand on Cisco’s. “If they understood all this, all the things you can build,” He motions to the device in Len’s hand. “I think they would be proud.”

Cisco flashes a small smile. “Thanks man.”

They chat quietly about the classes they’re taking next term, Cisco grumbling that it’s unfair that Barry’s taking the upper class physics class that he’s been dying to take and Barry says he’ll talk to Stein as well as Wells. Cisco puts the two guns back together, Mick and Len looking them over and gives their nod of approval. They make their way back towards the Great Hall, slowly walking through the corridors with Cisco walking backwards, cleverly blocking anyone’s view of Barry and Len’s connected hands with Mick a few paces back. “So, you gonna tell Iris about this?” He motions to their connected hands. 

Barry shrugs. “I don’t know. Len really isn’t high up on Iris’  _ ‘Good for Barry’ _ list.”

“You need to tell her otherwise if she finds out you’ve been keeping this from her.” Cisco drags his finger across his head, sticking his tongue out.

Barry rolls his eyes. “I know Cisco.”

“Maybe just send another owl, that way she’ll have to wait until she gets back to yell at you.” Barry shifts at that, his eyes finding the ground more fascinating, seeing as he hasn’t sent an owl to the West’s. Cisco stops, looking at him. “You did send an owl with their gifts right?”

Barry scuffs his feets against the ground. “Well…”

“Barry,” Cisco gasps. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“I’ve been busy.” Barry looks up. “Between Oliver and quidditch, you and decorating and Len I haven’t had time to go inland to buy gifts.”

“We’re going to change that.” Cisco spins around and begins walking.

“How?” Barry and the others follow after him.

“I’m sure we can find a way to get there.”

Len glances back at Mick. “Is it still in the room?”

Mick thinks. “Should be.”

“Right.” Len takes a right at the next junction, pulling Barry along and Mick stirs Cisco away from the Great Hall. “There’s only one way that’ll get you there and back quicker than you can say quidditch.” They slid inside the forgotten dorm, heading over to the fireplace and Len picks up a small flower pot from the mantle.

Barry glances at it, noting the green dust inside. “Floo powder?” He glances up. “How did you get floo powder in here?”

“We didn’t.” Len holds the pot out.

Barry glances back at Cisco, who’s grinning. “But I don’t even-” He looks down, noticing that Impulse has his wallet in his mouth. Barry smiles, picking him up. “You’re too smart sometimes.” He takes the pouch from him. “And you’ll just have to wait here until we get back.” Impulse whines, rubbing against Barry. “I know but please Impulse.” Impulse chuffs, leaping from Barry’s arms onto Len’s shoulder, giving Barry an angry look. Barry slightly laughs. “Are you going to go to Len when you’re mad at me?” Impulse sticks his nose up, turning away from Barry. “Since when did you become such a brat?” Impulse ignores him.

Len smiles. “I think he gets that from his human.”

Barry slightly frowns at that, taking a handful of the powder. He looks at the fireplace. “How will we get back?” He looks at Len. “I’m pretty sure we can’t just say Star Academy and wind up here.” Len leans over, whispering in Barry’s ear, Barry raising a brow when he pulls away. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“Fine.” Barry moves into the fireplace. “Diagon Alley.” He throws the powder down, green flames engulfing him before he feels himself soaring through the invisible pathways that connect all the fireplaces. The images blurring and rushing past Barry reminds him of what it’s like to run at high speed, the world seeming to slow down around him. Soon Barry’s sliding out a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Barry stands up, brushing himself off and isn’t surprised that no one bats an eye. Cisco comes sliding out a few seconds later and Barry helps him up. “You ok?”

Cisco coughs, brushing the dust and ash off. “Just fine.”

“Let’s go.” They make their way out of the tavern and into the busy alley way that’s packed full of people. They peruse the shops, taking their time coming up with the perfect gifts for Iris, Joe, and Caitlin. Barry grabs a few trinkets that he’s sure Wally will appreciate, seeing as he’s the muggle in the family but still has an appreciation for their wizarding abilities. Barry picks up a small token of gratitude for Oliver, sending Cisco off so he could get Cisco’s gift without the boy hovering over his shoulder, whispering in his ear what he should get. Barry locates Cisco standing in front of the quidditch shop, Cisco telling him that this would be the perfect time to get a new broom and while Barry agrees he can’t seem to bring himself to step inside the shop. His gut’s telling him to wait and he listens, stirring them away and down the alley. “So, who’s left?” Cisco asks, snacking on a licorice wand he bought.

“Really just Len and Mick.” Barry looks around, his brain working hard to come up with a good gift for the pair.

“Good luck.” Cisco says. 

Barry flashes Cisco a look, stopping when the pass by another trinket shop. He makes his way inside, Cisco trailing after him though Barry loses him because Cisco wonders off. Barry leaves him be, looking up at the shelves stuffed full of muggle trinkets that have been infused with magic. He’s drawn towards the back of the shop towards a little display showing off little keychain charms. Barry spins the display, his eye first catching a  [ fire emblem ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/51/c0/29/51c0297569394f9af1de8a4d07dd566b.jpg) that crackles like a real fire and it’s rather warm to the touch but not so much that it hurts. Barry plucks the charm from its spot, spinning the display some more before his eyes land on an  [ ice emblem ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/39100000/Character-Emblems-dcs-legends-of-tomorrow-39136426-1190-1166.png) , the metal freezes over in his hand and turns almost transparent, having the same shine as ice. Barry smiles, taking that charm as well and moves over to the clerk to purchase the two charms. The speedster locates his friend waiting outside, a pop in his mouth. “Do you ever get tired to eating sweets?” Barry asks.

“Nope.” Cisco moves the candy back and forth in his mouth. “Is that it?”

“Yup. All we have to do when we get back is to send them off.”

“And Christmas won’t be ruined after all.”

Barry shoves Cisco playfully at that, making their way back to the castle to find Len and Mick waiting for them, playing a game of wizard’s chess. “Had fun?” Len glances up.

“Yup.” Barry sets the wrapped gifts down on the table. “Now we just have to send them off.”

“That might be a little tricky, seeing as there aren’t many owls in the owlery and there won’t be more till after the holidays.” Barry let’s out an irritated noise. Len figures the kid must have overlooked that small fact. “But there is another way.” Barry looks at Len. “Transportation spell.”

Barry scoffs at that. “Like I’d be able to perform such an advanced transportation.”

“Have you ever tried?” Len looks at Barry.

The speedster scuffles his feet on the floor. “Maybe. Once. When I was thirteen. The object I was trying to transport exploded.”

Len stands up as he claims checkmate. “Well then, lucky for you you have me here to help.” He moves behind Barry, setting his hands on the speedster’s shoulders as Barry pulls out his wand. “Just relax.” Barry lets out a breath, forcing his shoulders to relax. “Think of the place you want to send them and give a little flick. Nothing too hard; you don’t want to turn them into projectiles.”

Cisco chuckles at that, Barry sends a glare his way. “Sorry. It was an amusing thought.”

“Concentrate Barry.” Len tells him. Barry sucks in a breath, clearly imagining the hotel the West’s are staying at, picturing them gathered around the fireplace with mugs of hot cocoa. He gently flicks his wand, first sending Wally’s gift, then Iris’ and then Joe’s. Barry smiles when none of them go up in flames or flies across the room at high speeds. “Very good Barry.” Len smiles, kissing his check. 

Barry smiles, slightly flushing as he pockets his wand. “I know that it’s a little early but,” He picks up two small packages, handing them to Mick and Len. 

The two third years take them, Mick ripping the wrapping off his and let’s out an amused chuckle has he pulls out the keychain. Len’s more methodical about opening his gift, not ripping the wrapping as he too lightly chuckles as he pulls out his keychain. “I can see that you know Mick and I very well, though you didn’t have to.” Len looks at Barry.

The speedster shrugs. “I wanted to.”

“Well thank you.” Len pulls Barry to him, lightly kissing him.

“The kid’s gonna rub off on you.” Mick says, taking the collar off Brutus and attaches the keychain to it.

“And is that a bad thing?” Len looks at his friend. Mick shrugs, making Len shake his head and turns to look at Barry who’s resting his head on Len’s shoulder. “Well now I feel bad because I didn’t get you anything.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Well that settles it; now I have to get you something.”

“Len,” Barry looks up at him.

“I really don’t want to intrude on this cute little bater,” Cisco says. “But it’s almost time for lights out.”

Barry glances down at his own pocket watch, sighing. “Guess we should go before we arouse suspicion.” He pulls away from Len and swipes the remaining presents from the table. They exit the room, Barry gives Len a quick kiss before heading off with Cisco. The following morning Barry wakes up to Impulse hopping around excitedly and to Cisco’s rather loud voice. Grumbling, Barry pushes himself up onto his hands, glancing out a nearby window to find it snowing. He looks over as the door bursts open and Cisco comes running in. “Cisco, what the heck is going on?”

“You have to come see this.” Cisco literally drags Barry out of bed and down to the small common area over to where their Christmas tree sits, all the ornaments and lights flickering.

“What?” Barry flops down into the armchair next to the tree when Cisco releases his hand. Cisco shoves several packages into his lap. “What’s this?”

“Your presents dude.” Cisco grins, shoving a smaller one into his hands. “Open mine first.”

Barry sighs but does so, pushing the wrapping aside and pulls out a circular emblem that’s the size of his hand and looks unnervingly like the man in yellow’s. “What is this?” Barry looks up at Cisco, holding up the bronze lightning bolt with a white background. 

“It’s the final part of your suit.”

Barry arches a brow. “My suit?”

Cisco stands up and moves over to a small closet that Barry hasn’t realized is there and reveals a full body suit inside, the crimson red making it stand out. “There have been rumors going around that starting next year the military might get involved.”

“The military?” Barry moves over to examine the suit. “Why would they get involved in a school?”

“Zoom.” Cisco catches Barry’s eye. “Apparently him and another speedster are causing a lot of trouble and it’s suspected that they might target Star Academy. The military thinks the only reason why they would come here is because there’s a student here that’s a speedster as well.” 

Barry feels his mouth go dry and his throat get tight. “You didn’t-”

“Of course not.” Cisco says. “It’s your secret and like another secret of yours I haven’t and won’t tell another soul. Not unless you ask me to.”

Barry lets out a sigh of relief, grateful that Cisco’s a loyal friend. “But that still doesn’t explain the suit.”

“If the military does get involved then they’ll make us train and probably wear something that identifies what our powers are. This is a friction proof suit so it won’t catch fire when you move at high speeds, the cowl can provide some identity protection as well as provide comms between us. The chest is rigged with a vitals monitoring system just in case.”

“And the emblem?” Barry holds it up.

Cisco takes it, placing it in the middle of the chest. “For style.”

Barry shakes his head but can’t help smiling. “This is really something else Cisco.”

Cisco smiles as well. “And I put a cloaking spell on the closet so if anyone does happen to open it they won’t see the suit.”

“In comparison my gift sucks.”

“No, I loved your gift.” Cisco places his hand on Barry’s arm.

“Thanks.” Barry moves back over to the armchair, opening the rest of his gifts. Iris sent him a small snowglobe from the little mountain village they’re at. Joe’s sent a few of the newest scientific journals having to do with theoretical physics. Oliver left a ‘small’ trinket of appreciation in the form of a new motorcycle- Barry’s not completely sure how to feel about Oliver giving him a brand new bike that cost at least $10,000 if not more, considering it’s a Ducati. Len’s gift is a little puzzling because it’s not really a gift, just a small origami flower with a note that’s basically an IOU that promises Barry’s gift will be worth the wait. The last gift is the largest and remains largely unmarked. Barry opens it, his jaw falling slack as he pulls out the newest Nimbus 2001, a rare edition considering it’s red and orange as opposed to the typical black and green.

Cisco gasps as Barry pulls the broomstick from it’s package. “Who sent you that?”

“I’m not sure.” Barry notices a little note attached.  _ Hope you’re doing well slugger. _ Barry smiles, pulling the note off. “Actually, I do know who sent it. And I think I’ll go say thank you.” Barry changes out of his pajamas and pulls out some floo powder he bought and makes his way to Iron Heights, smiling as his father sits down. “Merry Christmas dad.”

“Merry Christmas slugger. Did you get my present?”

Barry nods. “Yeah I did. I really appreciate it.”

“Well you can't really be a good Seeker without a broom.” Henry smiles as Barry ducks his head in embarrassment. “Did something else happen?”

Barry looks up. “What makes you say that?”

“You seem...happier. Did you meet someone?”

Barry lightly blushes. “I….sort of.”

“Sort of?” Henry raises a brow. “What does that mean?” Barry open his mouth, trying to figure the best way to explain but instead his hand reaches up and pulls his shirt aside, revealing his still vibrant blue mark. Henry’s face lights up. “You found your soulmate?” Barry nods, letting his shirt slip back into place. “Well who is it?”

“That’s the thing.” Barry nervously plays with the cord of the phone. “It's Leonard Snart.”

Henry gapes at that. “Snart’s boy?”

“He's nothing like his father.” Barry says. “He's nice and kind and caring and protective and so is Mick.”

“I never said he wasn't.” Henry catches his son's gaze. “Have you thought about what would happen if _his_ father ever found out?”

“I know and that's why we're keeping it a secret.” Henry slightly frowns at him. “Dad, everything's going to be fine.”

“Lewis ia not someone who takes being lied to lightly. He will find out one way or another because he demands to know  _ everything  _ that his son and daughter do.”

“Len and I are careful. I know the risks dad but I'm not just going to let my soulmate go.” Barry stares intently at his father. “You of all people should understand.”

While Henry is a muggle who married a witch, he's one of the few who also happen to have their soulmate be a witch. It's rare for muggles to be marked but to be marked to a witch or wizard is even rarer. Henry sighs. “I'm not saying that you have to leave Snart, not at all. I'm just worried about you.” Henry places his hand on the glass.

Barry places his hand on the glass as well. “I know dad. But I'm good. Really.”

Henry looks his son over. “He really does care about you doesn't he? And you him?” Barry nods. “Well there's really only one thing I can do at this point.” Barry tilts his head to the side, confusion making his face scrunch up a little. “Next time you visit I want you to bring Snart with you; I'd like to talk to him.”

Barry smiles. “I'll ask him.”

“Good. Keep your chin up slugger.” Henry smiles.

“I will.” Barry watches his father leave,  walking very slowly to the hidden fireplace they have there, mostly for wizards like himself who had family in Iron Heights and it doesn't matter if they're muggle or wizard because Iron Heights is equipped to handle both. He disappears in the green flames and reappears in the Gryffindor dorm to find Oliver looking down at him. “Oh hey Oliver.” Barry stands, brushing the ash from his clothes.

“What were you doing?” Oliver asks, looking him over as his hands fold behind him.

“I went to visit my father.” Barry picks Impulse up, letting him clamber onto his shoulder.

“I see. Well dinner is being served in the hall.”

“Right.” Barry follows Oliver out of the dorm and towards the moving staircases. “Hey Oliver?” The other hmms. “About your gift,” Barry starts, not exactly sure how to tell Oliver it’s too much of a gift.

“If it helps it isn't technically a new bike. It's one I bought two years ago but I never rode it and I figured you would put it to better use than I would.”

“But it's so expensive.”

Oliver stops and turns to look back at Barry. “Would you object this much if Snart was the one giving you the bike?”

Barry blinks, a little taken back by Oliver's question. “Um...Well….I don't think he would give me a bike.”

“That's not what I asked.”

Barry slightly frowns and Impulses tail flicks back and forth irritably. “What do you have against Len?”

Oliver raises a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “Len? So you're on a first name basis.”

“Is that a problem?” Barry raises his brow as well.

“Snart’s not a good guy.”

“Says who?”

“Look at what his father’s done.” Oliver raises his voice. “Snart has been taught only one thing and that is how to hurt people.”

“You know nothing about Len.” Barry hisses, Impulse barking as well. “He’s nothing like his father and just because his father is a horrible person doesn’t automatically make Len one. You can never just judge a book by it’s cover Oliver.” Barry turns and his heels and runs back up the stairs, away from the Great Hall with Impulse trotting next to him.

Len tightly clenches his fists, the metal of his fork bites into his skin but he doesn’t care because he can feel Barry’s anger and from the small part of his and Oliver’s conversation that Len could vaguely hear through the bond riales up Len’s own anger towards the second year. He glares as Oliver enters the hall alone, Keanu letting out a low growl from under the table but Mick’s hand on his shoulder keeps him seated. “You can’t go picking a fight with him.” Mick tells him. “It’ll look suspicious.”

“I can still imaging punching him in the face though.” Len forces his hand to relax, letting the fork clank onto the table and Keanu lets out a chuff before falling silent. Len watches Oliver talk to a few of his friends, grabbing a plate and piles it high with food. “If I don’t come back tonight, don’t come looking for me.” Len stands, placing another plate on top to keep the food in place and relatively still warm.

“Where are you going?” Mick looks up, a hint of worry in his eyes.

“To find Barry.” Len rushes out of the hall with Keanu right next to him when Oliver’s not looking, knowing exactly where to find the speedster. It isn’t that hard to guess where he’ll be because Barry has specific spots he will go to, Len has learned, when he wants to be alone and the dorm as well as the library are too easily accessible; Len hasn’t told him the spell to open the hidden dorm so it’s unlikely that he’s there, so that leaves only one other place. Slowing down as they near the Room of Requirement, Len closes his eyes to try to see if he can get a hint as to the room Barry’s in. A small smile forms on his lips as he watches the door form and makes his way inside, pausing when he sees Barry’s shoes, sweater and pants left in a heap while Barry’s curled up on the bed, holding a pillow to his chest while he talks quietly into his phone. Impulse is curled up next to Barry. Keanu hops up and lays down next to Barry, the speedster reaching out to gently pet Keanu. Len quietly closes the door, setting the plate down on the table and pulls his boots off as Barry glances over at him. He can see the faint traces of tear tracks on Barry’s slightly red cheeks. Len discards his own sweater and climbs onto the bed, Keanu moving to the other side as Len lays on his side facing Barry.

Barry glances up at him, his eyes watery. Len reaches up and gently wipes the stray tear away. “Yeah Iris I’m fine. I swear. I just hope that you’re having a good time….That’s good.” Barry shoves the pillow aside, scooting closer to Len and the third year rolls onto his back to let Barry rest his head on his chest. “I’m glad he liked them. We’ll have to take him down to Diagon Alley sometime….Yeah, let Joe be the bearer of bad news in telling Wally that he can’t have an exotic pet…” Barry lightly chuckles and it makes Len’s heart just a little bit lighter. “Well…” Barry picks at a little strand of thread that’s unraveled from Len’s shirt. “I mean..I guess something good sorta happened….” Len watches Barry’s gaze shift up to him before returning to his shirt. “It’s not really something you exactly want to talk about over the phone…” Barry’s hand stills. “Yeah. Look Iris, we can talk about it when you get back ok? Right now I just..I want some time to work everything out ok?....Right. Night Iris.” He hangs up, tossing his phone off onto the floor. He buries his face into Len’s shoulder.

Len wraps his arms around him. “You haven’t told her yet?” Barry shakes his head. “You wanna talk about what you and Oliver were arguing about?” Barry shifts uncomfortably at that. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to tell me but you seemed pretty angry at him.”

“Well, it’s several things.” Barry turns his head so Len can properly hear him. “One was Oliver’s gift.”

“Oh?” Len raises a brow.

Barry nods. “Ollie...he gave me one of his bikes.”

Len blinks. “What? Why would-”

“I have no idea. He said it was because he hasn’t drove it since he bought it but then why give it to me?”

“I can think of one reason.” Len says bitterly.

Barry turns to look at Len. “You don’t think…” Len looks at him. “He gave it to me as some sort of...way to keep me from spending time with you?”

“Oliver seems to have a thing for you, if not strongly protective of you.” 

Barry scoffs. “We’re just friends.”

“Doesn’t seem like it to me.”

“We are.” Barry sits up to look down at Len. “Sure Oliver’s attractive but he’s...not my type.”

“Not your type? What a bunch of bullshit.” Len pulls Barry on top of him, the speedster’s legs framing his hips. “He and I are of similar height, build and physique so you can’t say that he’s not your type.”

Barry rests his hands on Len’s chest. “Appearance isn’t the only thing that makes up a type.” He runs his hands up and down Len’s chest. “There’s personality, intelligence, mannerisms.” Len watches Barry slowly work his shirt up, letting the speedster pull it off. “You see, when Oliver tries to talk to me about something he get’s..not really angry but something like that. Not really annoyed either. It’s like he thinks I’m his little brother and I did something to embarrass him and I’m a disappointment. His voice is super hard and stern, like he tries to not outright yell at me but sometimes he does raise his voice and he has to pause to get back in control. He tries to force me to tell him things, almost like he needs to know so he can keep me from doing something stupid. When you try to get me to talk to you you never push, you never force me to say anything if I don’t want to.” Barry’s fingers trace over Len’s shoulder and briefly skim over Len’s mark. Electricity buzzes through Len’s body from the touch and tries to suppress a shiver that runs down his spine. “You’re protective but if I tell you I can handle it you back off. You trust my judgement and in the fact that I can take care of myself. Even though you can be a bit rough and intimidating on the outside, you really care about me and that’s why Oliver and I will never be a thing.”

Len takes Barry’s hands in his, sitting up and connects their lips in a kiss, gentle and not rushed. Barry returns the kiss, resting his forehead against Len’s as he stares into Len’s blue eyes. “He also doesn’t like you because of your father and thinks you’re like him so that’s another reason why we’d never work out.” Barry says. 

“Is that why you got all riled up?” Len asks, wrapping his arms around Barry as the other’s arms slip around his neck.

Barry shrugs. “It’s possible. And you should be thanking me.”

Len raises a brow. “What for?”

“For not outright defending you but still defending you.”

Len chuckles. “And how should I thank you?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice you bring a plate in with you.”

Len smiles. “Well, I would have to get up to get that.” Barry slips off his lap, laying back down on the bed as Len quickly grabs the plate from where it’s sitting on the table. “I figured you’d be hungry and this should help stay off hunger for a little bit.” Len sets the plate between them, watching Barry start shoveling it down. “Slow down before you choke.”

Barry looks at Len, cocking a brow as if to say ‘Are you telling me how to eat?’ but still he listens to Len. Len smiles, glancing over to where their pets have retreated into the small cubby, his smile growing when he finds Keanu curled around Impulse, both of them napping. Barry also glances over, smiling as well. “Guess we should have been able to figure it out sooner because of them.” He says.

Len looks at him. “What do you mean?”

“The whole soulmates thing.” Barry takes a sip of water. “Impulse and Keanu immediately hit it off, Keanu looking out for Impulse like you do with me.”

Len nods. “True but how many people would think that the person what they’ve just met is their soulmate?”

“Plenty of people.” Barry sets the plate aside, shooting closer to Len. “I went to see my dad today.”

“How is he?”

“He’s fine. I went mostly to thank him for my gift; he got me the new Nimbus 2001.”

Len looks down at Barry. “That’s very nice of him.”

“Yeah well that’s my dad. I also told him about us and he did have concern about us, mostly having to do with your father.” Len sighs. “Don’t worry; he’s fine about it, just worried.” Barry lightly traces his hands over Len’s chest. “He-he also wants to meet you.”

Len stares down at Barry, a bit surprised. “He does?” Barry nods. “Do you want me to meet him?” He asks, sensing Barry’s apprehension.

“I-Sort of?” Barry looks up at him. “He’s my dad and I love him but aren’t you worried that if we show up to Iron Heights together to see my father that that’d draw suspicion and your father will find out?”

“It’s possible.” Len hums, thinking. “Mick and I might be able to work something out. We can work something out.” He leans down and kisses the top of Barry’s head. “I would suggest that you come meet my family but…” He trails off.

Barry presses his head into the crook of Len’s neck. “I know.”

Len holds Barry close, his arms tight around the speedster. Off in the distance Len thinks he hears the large clock chime nine times. “It’s getting late.” Len says.

“Just a little longer.” Barry shifts closer, his voice quiet as if he’s falling asleep.

Len looks down at him and sure enough his eyes are closed, his breathing starting to even out. “If that’s what you want.” Len carefully pulls the covers over both of them, sleeping claiming him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come on Cisco; that’s just all theoretical.” Barry tells his friend as they leave the quidditch field, Barry’s broomstick in hand.

“Yeah well so were a lot of other things in science that we’ve now accepted as possible.” Cisco holds up his tablet. “You being what you are would make you a badass super hero, running up the side of buildings and running over water.”

Barry gives Cisco an exasperated look. “Even if that’s all possible I’m not entirely sure I could do that.”

“Why not?”

Barry glances around, noting that they are alone. “Well, I really haven’t exactly used my speed all that much and besides, to run up a building I’d have to go, what? At least 300 miles per hour?”

Cisco shrugs. “Depending on how far up you need to go.”

“I’m not sure I can run that fast over flat land.” They pass through the courtyard, into the main entrance.

“We should test that.” Barry stops, staring at Cisco. “What?”

“Really? Just test my speed? And how would we do that without anyone else finding out?”

“Well I have a speedometer gun and if you’re worried about other people seeing we could always go to the plains about a half a mile from the field.”

“You know we can’t just wonder off, even if it’s still break.”

“Wonder off where?” Iris asks as she makes her way over to them. “Not getting into trouble are you?”

Barry smiles at her. “Iris. What are you doing back? I thought you weren’t coming back till the end of the week.”

“I was, but dad wanted some alone time with Wally.” Iris crosses her arms over her chest. “Something about giving him ‘the talk’.” Barry laughs, knowing exactly what that meant. “Besides, last time we spoke it sounded like you really wanted to tell me something.”

“Oh well I do.” Barry glances over at Cisco.

Cisco gives him a knowing look. “I have to go tinker with something. I’ll see you back in the dorm.”

Barry smiles gratefully at him, leading Iris off to a less populated area. Even though the term starts next week, most people won’t return until this weekend, though some have come back early. The library still remains largely abandoned, save for a handful of people on one side of the library. Barry takes Iris into his little corner, leaning his broom against the table. “So what’s up?” Iris sits down across from him.

“Iris,” Barry looks at her, her eyes fixed on him and he looks away, pulling off his quidditch padding. “You...you know about my mark right?”

Iris nods. “Of course. Why? Did something happen?”

“Well..” Barry pushes aside his uniform, showing her the somewhat faded blue mark.

She gasps. “You...you found your soulmate?” Barry nods. “Well who is it?” She asks excitedly. “Is she pretty? Do I know them?”

“Well, one it isn’t a girl and he is very handsome.” Barry looks her in the eye, steeling himself. “And you do know him.”

“Well who is it?”

Barry sucks in a breath. “Leonard Snart.”

Iris simply stares at him, her mouth falling open. “Leonard...Snart?” She says slowly. “Leonard Snart is your soulmate?”

“Look Iris,” Barry leans over and takes her hands into his. “Before you start going off on how horrible a human being he is and how bad he is for me, I want you to know that he’s not who you think he is. He makes me happy, Iris.”

She stares at him, drawing in slow, even breaths. “Well, that would explain the vision.”

“Vision?” Barry’s face scrunches up in confusion. “What-what vision?”

“Remember that quidditch match back in October? The one where you were struck by lightning?” Barry nods. “Well, when Snart brought you to the infirmary and saved your life, I thanked him and we shook hands. When we did, I had this vision and it didn’t make sense at the time but now…” Her face hardens a fraction. “In the vision, I saw what looked like a beam of ice chasing after a flash of lightning. The ice collides with the lightning and creates this..huge explosion.” She illustrates with her hands. “At the time, I thought that meant Snart was somehow going to kill you but now,” She stares at Barry. “Now I’m not so sure.”

Barry leans back in his chair. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t want to worry you with my assumptions about what the vision could mean and up until then, there really wasn’t a reason for why Snart would want to kill you. Now, it’s just impossible.” Barry remains silent, turning to look out the window. Iris looks him over. “Does he…” She starts, making Barry glance back over at her. “Is he..good to you?”

“The best.” He replies, his head snapping to the side to look down one of the alises.

Iris glances over as well, watching as Len walks out with Keanu by his side and Impulse riding on Keanu’s back. “Snart.” Iris watches the fond smile on Len’s face disappear as he looks from Barry to her.

“Iris.” Len says. Barry looks between them, nervousness evident on his face. “Well, I can see that you’re busy.” Len turns to leave but Barry catches his hand.

“Please stay.” Len looks down at Barry, then over at Iris.

“I don’t mind.” She says.

Len hesitates for a moment but a gentle tug from Barry has the third year sitting down next to him. Barry moves closer, lacing their hands together and smiles. Iris smiles as well and Len glances over at her. “So, I'm guessing that you told her.”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Iris asks, slightly flinching at the slight harshness in her voice.

Len gives an amused smile. “I heard you have a way of making your thoughts known. I just didn’t know that included being a bitch.”

“Len.” Barry scowls at him.

Iris smirks, knowing that Len’s being playful. “Well,” She crosses her arms on top of the table. “That may be true but that’s only because my best friend has an asshole for a soulmate.”

Len chuckles while Barry turns to frown at Iris. “Relax Barry.” Len wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer. “There’s no actual malice behind our words.” He looks at Iris. “Right?”

“We’re just jostling each other.” Iris says. “But when my father finds out, that’ll be a whole other story.”

“Yeah about Joe.” Barry nervously plays with his gear. “Can you just...not tell him yet?”

Iris cocks a brow. “Why not?”

“Well, I mean Wally did just get back from school and from your letter it sounds like he’s taking the year off and I don’t want to upset Joe or anything. That and I want to do it when the time is right.”

“Is there ever a right time with my father?”

“Yes, as rare as they may be.”

Iris nods. “Fine, but if he starts pressing about you not writing or acting differently, I can’t promise that I’ll be able to keep it from him. Especially not if he goes into detective mode.”

“Fair enough.”

Iris smiles, looking between the two. “So, are you going to tell me the story?”

Barry raises a brow. “The story?”

“There’s not much to tell.” Len says with a shrug. “We touched and we knew.”

Iris slightly frowns at that pitiful excuse of a story. “Yeah sure. But there has to be more, like where did you first make contact? Was is in the Great Hall or on the quidditch field?”

“Nothing that public.” Len heaves a sigh. “It was a few days into the break and I was returning from helping the teachers keep the gnomes and goblins out with my cold gun.” Iris’ brows shoot up at that, looking at Barry. The speedster shakes his head, letting Len continue. “I found Barry here in the library reading a book on soulmates. We talked and I agreed to let Cisco take a look at my gun to which Barry insisted on a handshake.”

“And that’s how you found out.” Iris says.

Len nods. “Needless to say, one thing lead to another and here we are.”

“A couple of adorable love birds.” Mick says, sauntering over to them with Brutus padding after him.

“Mick, I was wondering when you would get up.” Len says, watching Mick spin a chair around and sits in it with his arms on the back of the chair.

“Not all of us get up at the crack of dawn.”

“I just don’t see the need to waste the day away in bed.” Len relies, making Barry lightly chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“You didn’t seem all the opposed to staying in bed when I asked you.” Barry teases. “I remember you agreeing that we could afford to skip out on breakfast and maybe lunch too if it meant you got to spend more time with me.”

“That was different.” Len argues.

“Sure.” Barry laughs as Len lightly slaps him.

The four of them continue sitting there talking before they are interrupted by screaming from outside. Barry stands up to see two metal boomerangs fly in from the entrance straight at them. Barry speeds around the table and catches one, spinning to catch the other. Len stops halfway out of his seat, he and Mick staring at Barry because just a second ago the kid was next to Len and now he’s a few feet in front of Iris, holding two metal boomerangs. “Damn he’s fast.” Mick says.

Len lightly scoffs at that because he’s not sure if Barry knows how to go slow but in times like these it’s good he goes fast. They look up as Cisco skids to a halt, holding his hands up. “My bad.” He says. “That’s my bad.”

“Cisco? What were you doing?” Barry looks at his friend.

“I was messing around with those for when we do that thing and I guess I forgot that I had it set to sort of, kinda attack you.”

Barry stares at Cisco. “Attack me?”

“I mean, not attack attack but chase after you. More motivation to run as fast as you can.” Barry heaves a sigh. “They wouldn’t kill you. Just, you know, slightly hurt you.”

“Slightly?” Barry holds up the boomerang, motioning to the sharpened edge. “This is supposed to just ‘slightly hurt me’?”

Cisco shrugs. “More or less.”

“Try on the more side.” Len says, standing up to his full height and tries not to ring Cisco’s neck right then and there before he hurt Barry.

“That’s why I was working on them.” Cisco looks at Len. “Trying to make sure that they wouldn’t do anything more than a light scratch.”

Iris looks over the edges. “Just a light scratch huh?” She raises a brow. “Looks like you could kill someone with that.”

“Not when I get done Cisco-fying them.” Cisco says.

“What is going on in here?” McGee demands, making her way over to them. She notices the boomerangs in Barry’s hands and frowns. “You know that weapons are not allowed in the castle. I will have to confiscate them.”

“They aren’t weapons.” Cisco says.

“Oh really?” She turns her hard blue eyes on him. “Tell that to the two statues and three paintings that are ruined because of those.” Cisco’s shoulders slump at that, his gaze dropping to the floor. McGee holds out her hand. “Hand them over.”

Barry glances over at Cisco before slowly extending his hand. “Now now Tina, there’s no need to kill anyone.” Barry’s hand stops moving as Wells steps around McGee.

“Dr. Wells.” Barry says as Cisco’s gaze, as well as everyone else’s, snaps to the headmaster.

Wells nods at him. “Barry. May I?” Barry readily hands over the boomerangs. Wells turns them over in his hands. “I must say, this is really something. You used a rather light weight steel, which makes them durable but if you’re looking for speed,” Wells looks up at Cisco. “I would suggest using a 3D-printed polymeric compound; it’s be just as durable but be able to travel at higher speeds.” Wells hands the boomerangs over, much to McGee’s shagrin.

Cisco takes them, a little speechless. “Y-yes. I was thought of that but seeing as we don’t have a 3D-printer here.”

“You never thought about using a conjuration spell to get one?”

Cisco’s jaw drops. “Well yes but that’s against the rules.”

“Not if you put it back once you’re done.” Wells winks at him as McGee gasps.

“Harrison! How could you condone that kind of behavior?”

“Ramon is a smart kid.” Wells turns to look at her. “If he really wants to he’ll find away. Speaking of which,” Wells turns to address Len and Mick. “If you have your guns on you now I’ll take them.” Len and Mick unholster them and pass them to Wells. The headmaster looks them over. “Have you been working on them?”

“Not us.” Mick looks at Cisco, making Wells look at him as well.

“Well, I only took them apart and back together.” Cisco says a bit nervously. “I just wanted to look at their mechanics.”

“And what did you think?” Wells asks.

“It’s not bad but I would have done a few things differently. Make them more streamlines and what not. Whoever designed them really didn’t have an eye for design.” Wells and Barry chuckle at that. Cisco slightly frowns. “What?”

“Dr. Wells made them.” Barry tells him. “He had them stolen and Mick’s dad confiscated them and that’s how they ended up with them.”

Cisco’s eyes go wide. “I am so sorry Dr. Wells. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything-”

“Save it Ramon.” Wells looks at him. “I’ve always wanted to make them more streamlined, as you put it.” Cisco lightly flushes. “Since you seem to have such a strong opinion about them, why don’t you help me?”

Cisco’s eyes widen more, if that’s possible. “Really?”

Wells shrugs. “You’re smart and it never hurts to have a second pair of eyes.” He spins on his heels and makes for the door.

Cisco glances back at Barry, who motions for him to follow before he takes off. Barry smiles, shaking his head. McGee eyes Barry before disappearing as well. “Wow.” Iris says.

“You’re telling me.” Len looks at Barry. “How were you able to have Wells be in this side of the castle when that happened?”

Barry looks at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Len narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Sure you don’t.”

Barry smiles at him. Iris shakes her head. “Only you Barr. I have to go.” Barry looks at her. “I promised Linda we could meet up before dinner.”

“Ok.” Barry nods as he hugs Iris.

“Don’t go getting yourself killed ok?”

“So now you’ve upgraded from getting in trouble to getting killed.” Iris gives him a hard look. “Iris,” He places his hands on her shoulder. “Nothing is going to happen alright?”

“It better not.” Iris points at him before heading out.

Barry waves, watching her leave. Len grabs Barry’s broom, pressing it into the kid’s hand. “You should put this away before someone decides they want it.”

“Like you?” Barry asks.

Len flashes Barry an amused smile. “Funny.”

“You know I’m only joking.”

Len hums as Barry leans up to kiss him. “I’ll see ya around.” Len smirks as he smacks Barry’s ass as he leaves, making Barry flush.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get Hartley being an asshole and pissing people off. Yay.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions. Thank you and enjoy.

“Barry!” Cisco runs into the common room, waving two scrolls around. Barry glances up from the card game he’s playing with Eddie and Ronnie. Cisco plops down next to Barry, handing over Barry’s schedule. “Looks like we’ve gotten into the Care for Magical Creatures class.”

Barry glances over his schedule, pulling his phone out and sends a picture to Len. Eddie takes Barry’s schedule, looking it over. “You two really are taking Care class?”

“Why not?” Barry shrugs. “It seems like an interesting class and I heard Professor Stein might bring his hippogriff in for a class.” 

“Yeah but I heard that Professor Hunter is...Well he’s a different professor.” Ronnie says. 

“He’s one of the few professors that actually have experience with these animals.” Barry argues, discarding two cards and replacing them with new ones. 

Ronnie and Eddie shrug, dropping the subject because if they are fine with the teacher then who are they to argue. Eddie discards a single card, awkwardly glancing over at Barry. “So Barry, Iris is like a sister to you right?”

“Yeah.” Barry says, though he’s not exactly sure why Eddie is asking because everyone already knows this.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I asked her out on a date?”

Barry pauses, staring up at Eddie. “You….I….What?”

Cisco and Ronnie share a look. Eddie looks up at Barry. “Sorry, was I being too forward?”

Barry just continues to stare at Eddie, his brain trying to kick into overdrive while simultaneously being overloaded. Was Eddie really asking for his permission to  _ date Iris _ ? “I...Uh…”

“Dude, I think you broke him.” Cisco says with an amused grin.

His brain seems to right itself as he receives a text from Len with his own schedule attached. Snatching up his phone, Barry welcomes the distraction from the question and is pleasantly surprised to find that they are in the same Care of Magical Creatures Class. Barry sends a quick message, happy to see that he will get to have one class with him before turning his attention back to Eddie. Barry tries to figure out the best way to voice his approval without letting the hint of jealousy he feels slip into his voice. He swears he says something better than the, “I..uh. Yeah.” that comes out.

Eddie raises a brow, clearly just as confused as Barry is. “What?”

Barry clears his throat, turning to stare down at his cards. “What I meant to say was...I really wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t?” The three other Gryffindors say.

“Of course not. Why would I?” Barry glances around at them.

“Well…It’s just…” Ronnie starts.

“You kinda….a little….not that it’s bad.” Eddie says, not making much sense.

“You’re pretty protective of Iris.” Cisco says. “There are so many guys who would love to ask Iris out but with how close you two are…” He shrugs.

“We’re just friends.” Barry says, setting his cards down because they have seem to given up on it. All three of them give unconvinced looks. “We are.”

“Ok sure. But you to still hang around each other a lot and it gives off the impression that you two are a thing.” Cisco tells him.

“Well we’re not.” Barry gives him a pointed look, sliding off Ronnie’s bed. “Look, I don’t care if you ask Iris out, just as long as you don’t so anything to hurt her.” Eddie gives a weak nod. “Good. I’m off to bed.” Barry’s thankful that he changed before the others showed up. He quietly slips into his bed, pulling the curtains around his bed closed and tries to ignore the quiet whisperings of the others.

Barry’s mood lightens as the new terms starts, enjoying his classes, especially his Care for Magical Creatures class. He tries not to make it too obvious that he and Len are together by resisting the urge to hover close to the older student and his friends, thankful that Cisco keeps him close to keep all the rumors at bay. The first two weeks go over well, Professor Hunter, or Rip as he liked to be called, had them learning all the basic edicutes of dealing with various creatures, bringing in a few small ones. Barry loves watching the creatures, seeming to have a natural talent at keeping them under control. He flushes everytime Rip compliments him, ducking his head and ignores the proud gaze Len momentarily flashes him before Mick or Mardon pulls his attention away.

A week later in Dr. Wells stops by with his pet phoenix, letting the class pass him around though the bird. Phlegon, as Well’s daughter named him, seems to take a liking to Barry, going back to him several times after letting some of the other students hold him. Phlegon isn’t particularly fond of Mardon, the second year Slytherin seems to want whatever creature he gets his hands on to do exactly what he wants. Barry’s not at all surprised when Phlegon gives Mardon a warning peck before flying over to Barry. Barry runs a gentle hand down his back, soothing the seething bird. 

“It seems you still have a lot to learn.” Rip tells Mardon, slightly frowning. He looks at his watch. “Right. That seems to be all the time we have today. Don’t forget,” He raises his voice as they all start packing up. “That on Monday we will be meeting at the edge of the forest. I have a very special lesson planned.”

Barry can’t hide his excitement, grinning like a madman as he follows Cisco out of the room. “Dude, calm down.” Cisco looks at him. “You’re practically vibrating.”

“Sorry. It’s just I think I know what lesson Rip has planned.”

“Does it involve dragons?” Mick’s voice makes Barry slightly jump. “Because I’d love to see them burn something.” He grins and his eyes twinkle.

“You do know that dragon breeding has been banned.” Len says as they fall in step with the first years, lightly brushing up against Barry. “But that would be something.”

“Actually, there are a few select breeders approved by the Ministry so it could be possible. That and there is, like a dragon sanctuary in Romania.” Barry says. “I’m sure Rip knows people who work there. The only problematic thing would be transporting them without any muggles seeing.”

“That’s what you call problematic?” Hartley asks, the Ravenclaw walking up with Mardon.

Cisco frowns. “What would you know about it, Hartley?”

“More than you would, Francisco.” Hartley flashes him a smile. “You know, my invitation about studying is still open.”

“As tempting as it is, I don’t think I could stand being in close proximity to your ridiculous ego, burro.” 

Hartley gasps. “My my Cisco. When did you get such a foul mouth? Was it from spending so much time with your muggle brother because I’m not surprised that those kinds of words are in his vocabulary.”

Cisco clenches his jaw and lunges at Hartley but Barry catches him, holding him back. “Cisco, he’s just saying that to provoc you.”

“You shouldn’t waste your time Allen.” Hartley stops, facing them. “He doesn’t know how to solve his problems without the use of his fists. Then again, you should understand, considering your muggle father stabbed your mother.”

Barry tenses up, glaring at Hartley. “Don’t you dare bring my father into this.”

“Why? Didn’t he show you how to properly kill someone when he killed-” Hartley doesn’t finish as he’s slammed into a wall, Len tightly gripping his neck. Barry and Cisco stare as well as several other students.

“Say another word Rataway,” Len growls, his voice low and Barry knows his own anger is fueling Len’s rage. “And I’ll show you how to very slowly and painfully kill someone.”

Hartley gasps, looking at Len. “You sticking up for half bloods now, are you Snart? I thought you only liked us purebloods.”

“Well you thought wrong. Barry and Cisco are much more talented than your sorry ass.”

Hartley cackles. “That mudblood can’t fly and his inventions are half ass and that half blood can’t even perform a decent hex.”

Barry notices ice start to form around Len’s other hand and he steps forward. “Len,” He places his hand on Len’s shoulder.

“He even has the audacity to call you by your first name.”

Len’s shaking with rage and even Mick steps over, prying the Ravenclaw free from Len’s grasp. “Leave.” He shoves him down the hall.

“Why?” Hartley raises a brow. “Is there something going on between them?”

“Leave.” Mardon steps forward, forming a piece of hail the side of a baseball in his hand. “Before we make you.”

Hartley looks at them; five against one, not good odds. “Fine.” He holds up his hands. “But I will find out the truth.”

Len sends out a wave of ice that has Hartley scurrying down the hall, making the other on looking students leave as well. Barry clutches Len’s arm to his chest, trying to calm him down before he freezes the entire school over. Mardon lets the the hail evaporate, looking between Len and Barry. “Anything I should know about?”

“Leave it.” Mick says.

Mardon holds up his hands. “Look, I’m not judging or anything but there are rumors and well…”

“We’re soulmates.” Len gives Mardon a pointed look. “Tell anyone-”

“Hey. My lips are sealed. Hartley on the other hand.”

“What do you want to do about him?” Mick looks at Len.

Len sighs, linking his hand with Barry’s. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Hartley might be an asshole,” Cisco says. “But he’s really not that bad of a guy.” They all turn to look at him, surprised that Cisco was standing up for him. “Hartley was marked as well and he found his soulmate, but things….well they got pretty ugly. His soulmate is a muggle and when he found out Hartley is a wizard, he kinda freaked out. That and Hartley’s parents weren’t too pleased either. They were half tempted to disown Hartley and cut him out of their will but one of their friends reminded them that people don’t get to choose their soulmate. But they still give Hart an ultimatum: either you can go after your soulmate and be written out of the family, or you can let him go and stay in the family.”

“That’s horrible.” Barry says.

Cisco nods. “Obviously Hart chose his family because it means he gets to come here, but it left him cold and shut off. This jackass side of him is his way of protecting himself. To be honest, I’m not sure he would do anything about this.” Cisco motions to Len and Barry. “He might be mad and jealous at first, but he can relate to Len so I don’t think he would do anything to jeopardize your relationship.”

“I’m not risking it until I know for sure.” Len looks at Mardon. “Keep an eye on him.”

“Right.” Mardon heads off, going to track down Hartley.

Len takes a deep breath, running a hand over his face. Barry looks up at him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Len sighs.

“You sure? Because you were really mad.”

“He was egging you on and insulting you and there was no way I was going to let him get away with that.”

“You almost killed him.” Barry says, his concern evident on his face and in his voice.

“I...I wouldn’t have.”

“Len,” Barry frowns. “I could feel your anger.”

“I wouldn’t!” Len yells, making Barry draw back. “Barry, I’m-”

“Maybe you should go calm down.” Barry holds his arms against his chest.

“Barry,” Len takes a step towards him but he steps back.

Cisco steps over to Barry. “We should go. Barry has practice.” He leads Barry off.

Len scrubs his hands over his face before punching the wall. “Fuck!”

Mick grabs his arm. “What the hell Snart?”

“I just…” Len shakes his head.

“You would have, wouldn’t you?” Len nods. “Your father?”

Another nod. “Hartley, he reminded me too much of him and all the anger I have towards him came up and for a second I forgot that was Hartley and only saw my father and I so badly wanted to….” Len makes a strangling motion with his hands.

“You should have told the kid that.” Mick leads them back towards their dorm.

“I know.” Len sighs. “I just...I don’t want him seeing me as dangerous.”

“Oh. So there’s no way sending a wave of frost after Hart could be seen as dangerous.”

“Mick,” Len gives his friend an exasperated look. “You know what I mean.”

“No Len I don’t.” Mick stops, facing his friend. “You told me that you don’t want any secrets between you two and in the beginning there weren’t. But now you can’t even tell him the reason behind your misdirected anger.” Len looks away. “I know I don’t understand the whole soulmates thing but you’ve told me a shit ton worse than that and that was when we barely just meet. So tell me Len, what the fuck is going on?”

Len sighs, moving over to look out the window and watches Barry and Cisco trudge down to the quidditch field, feeling Barry’s pain, sadness and confusion. “I...I just fear about getting to close to him.”

“Getting to close?” Mick leans against the wall next to him. “Len, you two have fucked.”

“We didn’t-” Len slightly glares at Mick. “It wasn’t…” Len shakes his head. “We made love Mick. There’s a difference.”

“Whatever.”

“But I know what you’re getting at.” Len looks back out the window. “It’s just...I don’t want him getting comfortable with having so much contact that he thinks I don’t want to be with him when I have to put some distance between us come next year.”

“Why would you have to do that?”

“Lisa.” Mick raises a brow. “I’m not worried about her finding out, because I know she’ll find out within the first month she’s here. No, I’m worried about my father increasing his attention on the school since both of us are here. I don’t want him deciding that there needs to be more guards watching us and sends his own men and they catch us.”

“You know that he would have to get permission from the headmaster to do that.”

Len scoffs. “Come on Mick. We both know my father; he could easily get around that.”

“You know that I won’t let anything happen right?”

“I know but there’s only so much you can do.”

“So tell the kid. He’ll understand.”

Len pushes away from the window. “You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is!” Mick wants to punch Len because he’s being a fucking idiot. “Just sit him down and fucking tell him everything you just told me.” Len looks at him. “If you don’t, I will knock your fucking ass out and drag you to him and force you to talk to him.”

Len shakes his head. “Sometimes I hate how much of an ass you can be.” Len flashes him a small smile. “I will ask Barry if we can talk.”

“Good.” Mick leads them down the hall. “Because I’m not sure I could stand watching you two get all lovey dovey with each other.” Len shoves Mick as they both laugh.

Barry arrives back to his dorm late, stifling a yawn. Oliver was dead set on making sure that they all were still in shape for the tournament after spring break. That and he didn’t go easy on Barry, which makes Barry think Oliver suspects him and Len are together. Barry tells Cisco this, to which his friend brushes him off, saying, “How could he possibly know?” Barry knows Cisco is right, but he can’t shake the conversation he and Oliver had over Christmas break. The way Oliver asked him if he would react the same if it was Len who gave him the bike make Barry uneasy then. Barry sighs, figuring if Oliver suspected anything the second year would ask him in his crude, overprotective way. Barry changes into his pajamas, collapsing onto his bed and doesn’t see the text from Len until the morning.

Grumbling, Barry pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater before making his way down to the Great Hall, Impulse patterning after him. He’s surprised to find the Great Hall empty. Pulling out his pocket watch, he finds that it’s barely 7 am. “No wonder it’s empty.” Barry tells Impulse as they sit down at the Gryffindor table. Food appears in front of them and they begin helping themselves to the endless food, Barry enjoying that for once he doesn’t have to worry about eating too much without other people worrying about him getting sick. Impulse gorges himself on the food that appear for him. Barry smiles, petting him. The sound of footsteps pounding on the ground and the soft padding of a dog running alongside their human causes Barry and Impulse to look up. Running into the hall is Len with Keanu, headphones in his ears and his skin glistens with sweat. Len stops, eyes landing on Barry and he removes his earbuds. “Barry?” He pants, walking over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Barry says, his eyes following a drop of sweat that rolls down Len’s neck.

“I was out running.” Len picks up a glass of water that appears on the table, taking several long gulps before picking up a bowl, filling it with water and sets it on the ground for Keanu.

“So I can see.” Barry reaches out and pets Kenau as the wolf laps up the water.

“So,” Len sits down on the bench, refilling his glass. “What are you doing up this early?”

Barry shrugs, eyes remaining on Keanu. “Not sure. Just got up.”

“I see.” Len takes another sip of the water, setting the glass down. “Listen Barry, about yesterday-”

“Forget it. It’s not important.”

Len frowns. “Of course it’s important.” He slides closer, on leg on either side of the bench. “I know I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just...you were right.” Barry glances up at him. “I could have killed Hartley but not for the reason you think. The things he said about you and Cisco reminded me of...well of my father and for a second I thought…”

“You thought Hart was your father.” Barry says and Len nods. “Why didn’t you just tell me that? I understand that Cisco doesn’t know everything your father has done but he knows he’s not a good guy and I don’t think-”

“It’s not because Cisco was there.” Len looks down at his hands. “I...My sister is coming to school here next year and that might mean increased attention from my father and I don’t want him thinking he needs to send his men here to watch us. And if that happened,” Len grabs a napkin from the table, folding it. “I didn’t want you getting so used to being around me that if I had to put some distance between us to keep my father from finding out, I didn’t want you thinking that I suddenly changed my mind and don’t want to be with you.”

Barry puts his hands on Len’s. “Len, I would never think that you don’t want to be with me simply because we stopped spending time together. Sure, I might be concerned that one day you’re pushing me away but I would never think it was because you don’t want to be with me. Len,” Barry lifts Len’s head up so he can look into his eyes. “I don’t care who finds out about us, not even your father. I understand the stakes, I really do, but I don’t care because I love you and there is nothing in this world that I wouldn’t do to keep you safe. Your father can try and throw me in jail, but I would find a way out to be with you. I’ll even run away with you to another country if that would make you happy.” Barry takes Len’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “I would go to hell and back again if it meant I could be with you.”

Len brings his hand up, cupping Barry’s cheek. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Barry says. “I’d like to see your father try and keep us apart.”

“Barry,” Len shakes his head. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy because of you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Len smiles, pressing their heads together. “But you’re my idiot.”

“And you’re my lovable jackass.” Barry smiles, resting his head on Len’s shoulder.

Len laughs. “Ok. I deserved that.”

They send the rest of the day hanging out down by the lake with Mick, Cisco, Iris, Caitlin and Mardon. Barry and Cisco tell Iris and Caitlin about what happened with Hartley, Iris voicing her sisterly concern while Caitlin and Len discuss their powers. Apparently they have similar abilities but Len’s is more about cooling the air around him while Caitlin’s is more ice based. Sunday is a relaxing day as well, Barry helping Cisco with their homework while helping Cisco test a few of his inventions. Monday morning has Barry up and ready at 7 am, the speedster trying to get Cisco out of his bed. “Come on.” Barry shakes him. “We have only an hour to eat before class.”

Cisco grumbles, waving him away. “You go. I’ll be down soon.” He rolls over, pulling the blankets over his head.

“Cisco,” Barry glances around to find that Eddie and Ronnie are fast asleep. “Don’t make me speed you down to the hall.”

Cisco peeks up at him. “You wouldn’t.” Barry raises his brows, spreading his feet into his running stance. “Fine.” Cisco huffs, tossing the blankets off and stands up. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Barry smiles, soon heading down to the Great Hall with Cisco. They quickly eat before heading off to their potions class, Barry’s excitement vanishing when he sees Hartley. The Ravenclaw watches them as he and Cisco sit down at their cauldrons. Professor Stein gives them their task and they set about making the assigned potion, Barry trying to ignore the Ravenclaw’s eyes burning into his back.

Hartley walks over to them. “So, are you going to let me in on your little secret or are you going to send your little boy toy after me?”

Barry takes a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check so he doesn’t alarm Len. “He’s not my boy toy.” He says through gritted teeth, adding the next ingredient.

“I wouldn’t blame you if he was. A fine piece of meat like that-”

Barry stands up, glaring at Hartley. “What the hell is your problem? Why can’t you just fuck off?”

Hartley crosses his arms over his chest. “My problem is half bloods like you thinking you can increase your status by sleeping with us pure bloods.”

“I’m not trying to increase my status.” Barry hisses.

Hartley tisks. “Of course you’re not. Just sleeping with the son of one of the most influential families here just for the heck of it. Or is it because he’s paying you?”

Barry slams Hartley into the cabinet behind him. “He’s not making me do anything nor is he paying me to sleep with him!” He snarls. “If you say one more word about me or Len-”

“You’ll what?” Hartley raises a brow. “Kill me like your muggle father did?”

Barry’s fist connects with Hartley’s face and he’s pretty sure he broke Hart’s nose. Stein waves his hands, separating them. “That is enough!” He bellows. “Mr. Rathaway, to the hospital wing with you. Mr. Allen, Professor McGee’s office.”

Barry glances at Cisco as he grabs his bag, leaving the classroom and trudges through the castle to McGee’s office. He finds her sitting at her desk, her face drawn in tight. “Come in, Mr. Allen.” Barry sighs, making his way over as the door closes behind him. “Sit.” She motions to the chair in front of her desk. Barry plops down in it. “Mr. Allen, I am very disappointed in you. Getting into an altercation with another student is against school rules, let alone physically assaulting them.”

“He made me do it.” Barry says.

McGee raises a brow. “Did he now? Did he put a jinx on you that made you do things against your will?”

“No but-”

“There is no excuse then, if you were in complete control-”

“He was insulting my soulmate!” Barry yells. He didn’t mean to but he can feel Len’s anger and it just fuels his own.

McGee stares at him. “What did you say?”

Barry swallows, tightly gripping the arms of the chair. “Hartley...was insulting my...my soulmate.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Allen but we were never aware you had a soulmate.” She looks him over with a critical eye. “And just exactly who is your soulmate?”

“I..well…” Barry knows he told Len he doesn’t care if anyone found out about them but he also doesn’t want the whole school to know this very instant either. He wants to treasure the little privacy they have before everyone knows.

“Mr. Allen,” McGee stands up and makes her way around her desk. “You do know that whatever you tell me will stay between us unless you say otherwise. No other student will know what you tell me.”

“I know it’s just…” Barry looks up at her. “It’s Len.”

“Len?”

“Leonard Snart.”

“Oh. I see. Well, I can now see why you haven’t informed the school of this.”

“Am I still in trouble?”

McGee sighs. “Well, even though you were defending your soulmate, I can’t exactly let you off the hook.” She moves around her desk, straightening the papers on it. “I’m going to give you detention. Friday, 5pm. You will report-”

“To my office.” Barry and McGee turn to watch Harrison make his way over to them.

“Dr. Wells.” Barry gasps.

McGee frowns at him. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“On the contrary Tina.” Harrison stands next to Barry. “I’ve been meaning to have a little chat with Mr. Allen here and having him serve his detention with me will give us the opportunity to talk.” He looks down at Barry.

“Oh very well.” McGee sighs. “You may go Mr. Allen.”

Barry nods, standing up. Harrison catches his arm before Barry can bolt from the room. “Walk with me.” He simply says, leading Barry out of the room. They walk in silence for a bit.

“Dr. Wells,” Barry starts.

“Does Snart know?” Harrison asks. 

Barry cocks a brow. “Knows sir?”

“About your ability?”

“Do you know?”

“Of course I know Allen.” Harrison looks at him. “What kind of headmaster would I be if I didn’t know one of my students is a speedster?”

Barry stops, looking at Harrison. “I’m sorry sir, but I’m exactly sure why who I decide to tell about my powers to is of any your concern.”

Harrison stops as well, sighing. “Of course you wouldn’t; you’re just a child.”

Barry clutches his bag tightly. “I’m not a child.” He huffs. “I understand that telling certain people what I am can put them into dangerous positions.”

“Do you really?” Harrison looms over Barry. “You have no idea that Zoom and the Reverse Flash will stop at nothing to be the only speedsters and they don’t care who they kill.” 

Barry stares at Harrison. “Dr. Wells, what are you saying?”

Harrison let’s out a frustrated noise. “Forget about it.”

“Tell me!” Barry demands. “Was my mother-”

“This is not the time nor place!” Harrison yells, starring Barry down. “Go to class.”

Barry huffs, walking down the hall as students begin to leave their classes. He notices several students from his potions class give him weird looks, whispering to each other and he knows that what happened between him and Hartley will have circulated around the school by the end of the day but he doesn’t care. He finds Cisco, grabbing the other’s arm. “Ow.” Cisco says as Barry drags him away from the crowded halls. “Easy there Barr.”

“Sorry.” Barry releases his grip on Cisco.

“What happened?” Cisco asks, rubbing his arm.

“Well, McGee wasn’t to happy.”

Cisco snorts. “I bet.”

“She gave me detention. Friday at 5.”

“Oh man. Oliver is not going to be happy about that.”

Barry nods. “But I’m not serving it with her.” Cisco gives Barry a curious look. Barry glances around, noticing that they are away from prying ears. “I’m supposed to report to Dr. Wells.”

“Say what?”

“And he, as well as McGee know about me and Len.”

“Damn.”

“But that’s not the worst part.” Barry glances around again as they make their way across the ground towards the forest. “Apparently,” Barry drops his voice and Cisco leans in closer. “Wells knows I’m a speedster and I think...I think that the Reverse Flash killed my mother.”

Cisco gasps. “What?”

“And I think he didn’t mean to. I think...he was trying to kill me.” Cisco stares at him. “I only say this because Wells told me that Zoom and the Reverse Flash want to be the only speedsters, saying that they would kill to keep it that way and they don’t care who they care. When I tried to ask him about my mother, he cut me off, telling me it wasn’t the time or place.”

“So the man in yellow, is the Reverse Flash.” Cisco says slowly.

“Exactly.”

“But if that’s true and you found his emblem in an abandoned dormitory, that means he’s here at the school.” Cisco gives Barry a concerned look. “That means he might know who you are.”

“I don’t think so. If he did, why hasn’t he made a move yet?”

“Why hasn’t who made a move yet?” Len asks, coming up to them with Mick. Barry and Cisco exchange looks. “And don’t try to lie to me,” Len points at Barry. “I can feel your anger and fear.”

“I know.” Barry looks at him. “I promise I’ll tell you later.”

Len studies Barry for a moment before nodding. “Very well.”

Rip whistles, catching their attention. “Alright class. Today we have a special lesson planned. That being said, the creature we are going to see today may not seem dangerous but do not be deceived; they can be a formidable foe when provoked.” Several students share concerned looks. “Do not worry. If you follow my instructions, you will be fine.” He leads them all into a clearing in the forest where they find Stein waiting for them with a half horse, half eagle creature.

“Professor Hunter, what is that?” A Hufflepuff girl asks, the fear evident in her voice.

“Ah. That is-Actually, can anyone tell me what that is?”

“That’s a hippogriff.” Barry says with a grin.

“Excellent Mr. Allen. Ten points to Gryffindor.” Rip smiles. “Now, who can tell me how would one go about approaching a hippogriff?”

“You have to first gain the hippogriffs respect and, if they find you worthy, then they will allow you to approach them.” Iris says.

“Well done Miss West. Ten points to Ravenclaw.” Rip moves over and grabs several dead ferrets. “Now, who’s brave enough to see if they are worthy to greet our hippogriff?” Cisco shoves Barry forward as most of the class steps back. Rip glances up. “Ah, Mr. Allen. I’m not surprised.” Barry shoots Cisco a glare. “Come over here.” Barry walks over to Rip. “Stand here. Now, this is Archimedes.” Rip motions to the hippogriff. The creature turns it’s head, looking at Barry. Rip and Stein step off to the side. “First we start off with a nice bow.”

“Right.” Barry takes a deep breath, bending at the waist and watches Archimedes out of the corner of his eye. Archimedes squakes, flapping his wings.

“Back off Mr.Allen.” Stein says.

Barry takes a half step back but other than that he doesn’t move, standing his ground. Everyone gasps when Archimedes gives a little charge, stopping ten feet away. Barry sucks in a breath, not moving. Archimedes hoffs the ground before raising one front leg and gives a bow himself. Barry let’s out a breath as they both straighten up, everyone clapping. “Well done Mr. Allen.” Rip says, though Barry can hear the slight strain in it like Rip would have liked to chastise him about not listening to Stein.

Barry stares at Archimedes, watching him stare back and Barry finds himself slowly moving over to him, a hand out stretched. Archimedes chirps, snapping at Barry but the speedster doesn’t tarry. One last step forward, he slowly brings his hand to Archimedes’ beck. The hippogriff nudges Barry’s hand before letting the speedster pet him. Barry smiles, running his hand down his neck and along his back. “In all my years teaching,” Rip says, making Barry look over at him. He has an expression of controlled rage but his eyes show his adoration. “Have I ever had a student blatantly ignore my instructions and come out unscathed. I’m both annoyed as well as impressed.” Rip holds out a ferret.

Barry walks over to take the ferret, Archimedes taking a step after Barry. Mardon rolls his eyes, shoving past people and strides over to Archimedes. “Anyone can do that.”

Archimedes’ wings flutter, the hippogriff giving a warning noise. Mardon stops as Archimedes rears up on his hind legs, wings flapping as his front legs kick out. “Mardon!” Len shoves Mardon out of the way as Archimedes’ claws catch Len’s arm and side. Len falls to the ground, hissing in pain as the same pain shoots through Barry. Archimedes settles back on all four legs, his wings still fluttering and he rears up again, about to attack Len again.

Barry rushes over, jumping in front of Len. “Archimedes, no!” He yells, holding out his arms to the sides as he glares at the hippogriff. Archimedes falls onto his front legs, letting out a variety of cires. “You do not get to hurt him.” Barry says. Archimedes’ wings flap, letting out a snort. “No.” Barry points at the hippogriff. “You do  _ not _ get to hurt him when he wasn’t the one disrespecting you.” Another squawk and snort. “I don’t care that he stepping into it. That does not mean you can continue attacking him.” Archimedes lets out a chirp, followed by a lower sounding squawk. “No, you do not get the ferret.” Barry points to a spot farther into the clearing. “You can go have a timeout.” Archimedes snort, stomping. “Now, Archimedes. Before I make you.” The hippogriff makes his way over to the spot with his head low and tail between his legs. Barry kneels down next to Len. “Are you alright?” 

“Peachy.” Len hisses.

“Mr. Allen,” Barry looks up as Rip makes his way over to them while Stein goes over to his hippogriff. “Help me take Mr. Snart up to the hospital wing.” Barry nods, helping Len up. “The rest of you,” Rip looks at the class. “Class is dismissed. Go back to the castle.” Rip waits until they start leaving before apparating them to the hospital.

Nurse Snow comes over to them as Barry helps Len onto a bed. “What happened?” She asks. 

“Mr. Snart jumped in front of an attacking hippogriff.” Rip says.

“Oh lord.” Nurse Snow shakes her head.

“It would have been much worse if Mr. Allen here didn’t stop the hippogriff from further hurting Mr. Snart.” Rip gives Barry a pointed look as the speedster helps Len out of his robes.

“You reckless children.” She chides them, tending to Len’s wounds. “You’re lucky they aren’t deep.” She wraps them up in bandages after cleaning them and putting some antibacterial ointment on. “They will heal up in a week.”

“Thank you.” Len says. Snow huffs but gives a small smile before disappearing to attend to her other patients. 

“Mr. Snart.” Rip says, looking at him seriously. “If you do anything like that again-”

“Professor,” Len looks at him. “Don’t think you can tell me not to save a fellow student from being killed. We both know that I could never stand aside when I know I can do something.”

Rips sighs, shaking his head. “Just be thankful Mr. Allen was around.”

“Oh I am.” Len turns to look at Barry. “He’s amazing and has saved my life.” Barry lightly flushes, ducking his head.

Rip holds up his hand. “I don’t even want to know.” He leaves the wing.

“But seriously,” Len takes Barry’s hand in his. “Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t let you get hurt.” Barry looks up. “Any more than you already were, deciding to play hero.”

Len scoffs. “I wasn’t playing hero. I was making sure Mardon didn’t get himself killed.”

“Because there’s so much of a difference.”

Len lightly glares. “I could say you were doing the same, jumping in front of an attacking hippogriff before proceeding to tell it off like a child.”

“Hey, I saved your life remember? I don’t think you get to be critical about the way I did it.”

Len holds up his hands. “I’m just saying. You could make a career out of being able to teach people how to properly discipline their pets.”

“Shut up.” Barry shoves Len playfully.

Len chuckles, smiling at Barry. “Seriously, you’re good at it.”

Barry shrugs. “I guess.” Barry looks at him. “Now shut up and rest.”

“Yes sir.” Len laughs as Barry hits him with a pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey I got your message.” Barry says, making his way inside the abandoned dormitory.  Impulse hops over to Keanu, excitedly greeting the other. Barry notices that Len and Mick share the same concerned look. “What’s up?”

Len looks at him. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“If this about your wounds, I think you should-”

“It’s not.” Len motions to the chair across from him. Barry slowly sits down, looking between the two of them. “But this does have something to do with Archimedes.”

“What is it?” Barry asks, trying not to let Len’s concern and fear overwhelm him.

“My father,” Len starts, pausing as he kneels down in front of Barry. “He...Well…”

“He found out.” Mick tells Barry.

Barry’s eyes widen. “What? How?”

“It doesn’t take long for something like that to get to the Ministry.” Mick goes on to say. “‘Parently he’s trying to have Archimedes killed or something.”

“He can’t do that.” Barry protests.

“He sure as hell trying.”

Barry scoffs. Len takes his hand. “There’s something else.” Barry raises a brow questioningly. “Apparently, he’s going to be stopping by. To check up on me.”

“When?”

“I don’t know. He just said soon.”

Barry shakes his head, looking at where Keanu is watching Impulse and Brutus play. He can’t imagine-he doesn’t _want_ to imagine what it would be like to have Impulse taken from him and killed because he was acting on instinct. “He can’t do that.”

Len sighs. “Look Barry, I know it seems unfair-”

“Unfair?” Barry turns to look at Len. “It’s more than unfair. It’s cruel. How would you feel if someone came along and said they were going to kill Keanu because he did something that was in his nature?!”

“Barry,” Len puts his hands on the kid’s shoulders. “My father is not a kind person and he doesn’t care who he hurts to make his point known.”

“But there has to be some law against killing someone’s pet. I mean, if there’s a law, he can’t do anything right?”

Len and Mick share a look. “His father is good with bending the law.” Mick says. “‘Sides, he probably has enough influence to make people look the other way.”

Barry makes a sound of disgust. “Look Barry, I know you don’t like it but for the time being, I need you to stay out of this.” Len pleads. “I don’t need you getting caught in the crossfire.”

Barry sighs. “Fine.”

Len kisses his check. “Thank you. And when I know when my father will be here, I will let you know.”

Barry nods, standing up. “Right. I have some homework to finish.” He makes his way to the port hole, Impulse hoping after him. Barry can’t stop thinking there has to be some way to keep Len’s father from getting his way. If he only knew someone who knew the laws surrounding pets. As he turns the corner, he sees Professor Singh talking to his husband, Rob. “Of course.” Barry jogs over to them. “Professor Singh!” He calls, slowing down as he nears them.

Singh looks over at him. “Yes Mr. Allen?”

“Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

“Actually, I was-”

“Oh come now David.” Rob says. “You can’t leave a student hanging like that.” Singh looks at him. “I can wait. Go do your job.”

Singh sighs, waving Barry into his office. “Please try to make this quick.”

“Well, I heard that Len-oard Snart’s father heard about his injury and was looking into having Archimedes killed for injuring his son. I thought that he couldn’t possibly get away with that because there is a section on protecting wizarding pet’s, especially those who have strong bonds to their humans.”

Singh leans against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. “Yes, there is such a section, though there are clauses in there that say a pet can be put down if they attacked another wizard.”

“But Archimedes was only defending himself and acting on instinct. He didn’t know if Mardon would hurt him or not.”

“Well, if you could prove the animal was acting on instinct and not because they were told you, you might have a case.” Singh eyes him. “Though, I’m not sure why you would get involved in the Snart’s business like this.”

“Oh. Well,” Barry scratches the back of his neck. “I..didn’t think it was right. That Snart’s father is trying to have Archimedes put down over something that’s a matter of instincts.”

Singh hums. “I see.” He pushes away from his desk. “If you really want to read up on it,” He grabs a piece of paper, handing it over to Barry. “I suggest referencing these books.” Barry looks down at the list in his hands. “Now, is there anything else I can help you with, Mr. Allen?”

“Um, no.” Barry shakes his head. “This was more than helpful. Thank you.” He heads for the door.

“A piece of advice,” Barry stops, glancing back at Singh. “Tread carefully. Lewis is not someone to be underestimated.”

“I know.” Barry leaves, heading straight to the library. He pulls the books on Singh’s list, speed reading them and then taking his time to reread any pertinent information. Cisco comes in an hour later, shutting the books. “Cisco!” Barry tries to grab the books as his friend waves them away to find their place. “I was reading that!”

“Did you forget we have class today still?” Cisco looks at him. “I know Professor Stein gave us a pass for his class because of the whole ordeal during Rip’s class, but we still have to attend Rip’s class.”

“I was about to head down.” Barry tells him.

“Uh huh. Right.” Barry sighs as Cisco drags him out of the library and down to Rip’s classroom. “What were you reading anyway? Another scientific journal that has mostly Dr. Wells’ work?”

“No.” Barry says, sounding a little insulted because he doesn’t only go to the library to read the papers Wells has published. “I was looking into laws pertaining to wizarding pets, mostly those protecting them from being killed for attacking another wizard because they were only acting on instinct.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “You’re still on about that? I thought Snart told you to let it go.”

“Well I can’t Cisco. Archimedes didn’t do anything wrong and even Len agrees. Not that he’ll go against his father.”

“No one in their right mind would.” Cisco looks at Barry seriously as they enter the classroom. “Seriously Barry. Just let this go.”

“I can’t.” Barry looks at him.

“Alright class.” Rip interrupts them. “If you’ll take your seats, we’ll get started.” Everyone quiets down as they take their seats, the desks arranged in a half circle around a table in the front. “Today, we will be learning about fire crabs.” Rip pulls the cloth off the mound sitting on the table. There sits a turtle looking creature with a jeweled shell. “Please do not make any sudden movements towards him.” Rip holds up his hand, keeping everyone from standing up to get a better look. “They shoot fire to protect themselves. I will let you come up, two at a time to examine him. Do try to keep your finger away from his mouth; he bites. Let’s start with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory.” Len and Mick slowly stand up, walking over to Rip and lean down to look at the fire crab, who watches them, snapping at the air as Len and Mick move their hands.

“No wonder my son got injured; you allow them to interact with dangerous creatures without them being in properly restrained or in a cage.” Everyone turns around to see Lewis Snart standing in the doorway, a luxurious suit fitted to his heavier frame. Just looking at Lewis makes the hairs on the back of Barry’s neck stand up, an air of power and authority exudes from him and Barry now understands why people are afraid of him.

“Father.” Len straightens, staring wide eyed as his father lumbers into the classroom, making his way to the front. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to make sure that the savage beast that attacked you is going to be put down.” Lewis states, looking down at the fire crab. “If only we could use those beautiful shells for cauldrons.” The crab hisses as Lewis reaches a hand out to stroke the jeweled shell.

“You’re agitating him.” Barry stands up, moving around the table to glare at Lewis.

Lewis slowly turn to look at Barry, his brows raises. “Is that so?”

“Yes. So if he bit you it would be because you provoked him.”

“So, you’re the mongrel who supposedly save my son.” Lewis eyes him.

“I did save your son and the only reason Archimedes hurt him was because he shoved his,” Barry points at Mardon. “Dumb ass out of the way.”

“Is that so?” Lewis turns to look at his son. “Leonard?”

Len looks down at the ground. “I figured that you wouldn’t want to have the Mardon family lose such a talented son. Besides,” He meets his father’s eye. “You taught me how to handle myself and I had everything under control.” Len looks past to Barry. “I didn’t need your help.”

Barry knows Len’s only acting, so he plays along. “Oh is that so?” Barry crosses his arms over his chest. “You sure looked like it, lying on the ground, crying in pain.”

“I was not crying.” Len hisses.

“Oh right. Those were tears of manliness that you were shedding. Forgive me, they look at the same.”

Len growls, taking a step towards Barry but Lewis holds up his hand. “You have quite the tongue for a half blood. Then again, I guess you get it from your muggle father.” Barry’s fist clenches by his side. “How is he doing in prison? He hasn’t been in any fights with any wizards I hope. But then again,” Lewis smirks, making Barry’s blood boil. “He has experience dealing with them. I just hope that won’t add time to his sentence.”

“You say another word.” Barry steps forward.

“You’ll what?” Lewis challenges. Barry clenches his jaw, making Lewis’ smirk widen. “That’s right, you pathetic mongrel.”

“You bastard.” Barry hisses.

Lewis raises his hand, moving to strike Barry and the speedster flinches, preparing for the strike when Len says, “No!” Lewis pauses for a second before rounding on his son, his hand connecting hard to the side of Len’s face that Lewis’s fingernails leave bright red trails down his cheek. The blow sends Len to the floor, holding his face. Mick holds himself back, knuckles white from being balled up into fists. Barry and the other students gasp. “Don’t you ever talk back to me, do you understand?” Lewis snarls, foot connecting with Len’s side and Barry feels, and hears, the sound of bones breaking.

“Yes father. I’m sorry.” Len gasps, holding his side.

“I will make you sorry.” Lewis raises his hand but Rip grabs it. Lewis gapes at the professor. “How dare you-” Lewis slaps Rip across the face. “Touch me like that again and you will receive more than a slap to the face.”

Rip flashes Lewis a forced smile before punching Lewis in the face and sends him reeling back. “Assault one of my students again in front of me and you will receive more than a punch to the face, Mr. Snart.”

“Why you insolent little-” Lewis snarls.

“Ahem.” Harrison clears his throat, making everyone stop. “I believe you asked to see me, Mr. Snart; not interrupt one of my classes, insult one of our best students and assault another, as well as one of my professors.” Harrison’s voice is hard, prickling with anger.

Lewis turns to look at Harrison, the headmaster wearing a stern face, hands behind his back and he reminds Barry of a silently seething parent. “I was putting them in their place.”

“While you are allowed to come to my school as a guest, that does not give you permission to interrupt a class nor attack students and teachers. You lay another hand on _anyone_ or _any creature_ on these grounds and I will have you in Iron Heights like that.” Harrison snaps his fingers, his eyes burning with a fire Barry hasn’t ever seen. “Do you understand me?”

“The student was my son-”

“Do. You. Understand. Me.” Harrison raises his voice, making shivers run down everyone’s back.

Lewis narrows his eyes. “Perfectly.”

“Good. You know where my office is. I will meet you there.” Harrison moves past Lewis over to Barry and the others, Len still on the ground but Mick has moved to kneel next to him. “Class is dismissed.” The students don’t waste anytime, rushing out the door and leaves Harrison, Rip, Len, Mick, Barry and Cisco alone in the classroom.

Barry makes his way over to Len, kneeling down next to him. “Oh my god Len. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.” Len hisses as Mick and Barry help him stand up. “It was all my fault and it’s better if he hits me.”

“Len,” Barry gently runs his fingers over Len’s bleeding cheek, wishing that it was healed. He watches in amazement as the wounds heal up under his fingers. Barry gasps, pulling his hand away.

Len slightly stares, bringing his hand up to feel that his cheek is fine. “How…”

“Amazing.” Harrison says, making Barry look at him. “You truly have your mother’s gift.” The students stare blankly. “Nora was not only a talented witch but she had this incredible power to heal people with, literally, just the touch of her hand. No one really knew how she did it; even she wasn’t exactly sure how she did, but she had a rare gift. One that seems to have past to you.”

“Wait, are you saying speedsters are also, like, super healers?” Barry asks.

“Your mother was not a speedster but her family has a history of speedsters and certainly has those genes. The gift your mother had seems to be a variant of the speedster gene, mostly the allele that allows speedsters to heal at an accelerated rate.” Harrison slowly walks over to Barry. “That gift also runs in your father’s family, though your father is not a wizard.”

Barry swallows. “So….what you’re saying is that...I have more than one power?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“But that’s impossible.”

“No it’s not.” Cisco says, reminding Barry that his friend is still there. “I mean, technically wizard soulmates have more than one power because of their bond. And there have been records of wizards that have more than one power,though they usually don’t live very long.”

“Ramon is right.” Harrison says. “This makes you even more special Barry.” Barry takes a step back, running his hands through his hair. “This makes you even more powerful than Zoom and the Reverse Flash.”

“I don’t want to be more powerful!” Barry frowns. “I don’t want to be special! I don’t want to be feared and hated for being who I am! I don’t want to be shamed for being Len’s soulmate because I’m not a pureblood! I don’t want any of that!” Barry looks frantically at them all. “I just want to be normal!” He speeds out of the room, not caring if anyone see’s him speed past and leave a streak of yellow lightning in his wake.

“Barry!” Harrison calls after him, hurrying after him.

“You’ll only make it worse.” Len says, letting go of Mick. “Plus you’ll never find him; he has a very good hiding spot.”

“I need him back here.” Harrison looks at Len.

“Why? So you can force him into fighting Zoom and the Reverse Flash? He’s just a kid.”

“He’s a speedster.” Harrison stands in front of Len. “And he’s more powerful than both of them put together. Now, I’m going to find him.” He moves towards the door.

Mick grabs Harrison’s arm, twisting it painfully behind the man’s back. “You try and lay a hand on him and I’ll gut you.”

“Mick.” Len stares at his friend, knowing that Mick can sometimes make stupid decision but he never thought threatening and assaulting the fucking headmaster would be one.

Harrison’s mouth falls open because no one, not even his professor’s, have the audacity to threaten him. “I could have you expelled for this.”

“Go ahead. I don’t care. But I will not let you bully Barry into doing something he doesn’t want to do. Like Snart said, he’s just a fucking kid. He’s not even eighteen for christ sake and yet you want to send him to the front lines to get slaughtered. I’m not going to stand by and let you do that because he’s a good kid and a damn good wizard. He doesn’t need all this pressure of taking out Zoom or the Reverse Flash because news flash for you bud: it ain’t his responsibility.” Harrison laughs, making Mick tighten his grip. “You think this is funny?”

“You are something else, Mr. Rory. And just for your information, I was never going to force Barry to do anything; I simply wanted to tell him more about his powers.”

“The look in your eye says differently.” Len says.

Harrison looks at Len. “Whatever you think you see, you’re wrong.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Len grabs his bag before grabbing Barry’s, limping towards the door. Mick lets go of Harrison and follows with Cisco hurrying after them.

“And where are you going?” Rip asks, looking at Harrison to make sure he was ok.

“To comfort my soulmate. And don’t try to follow us.” Len slams the door behind them, letting Mick pick him up and carry him up to the seventh floor. “I can take it from here.” Len hisses as Mick sets him down.

“You sure?” Cisco looks at Len. “I know you’re soulmates and all but Barry’s my friend.”

“Tell you what,” Len looks at him. “If you want, you and Mick can wait in the abandoned dorm and when Barry’s calmed down, we’ll meet you there.”

Cisco exchanges a look with Mick. “Ok.” He follows Mick down the hall.

Len turns to face the wall, picturing the room and enters to find Barry on the bed, robes discarded much like the time Len came to check up on him over Christmas break. Len shuffles into the room, gritting his teeth because he still has several fractured ribs, if not broken ribs, and really, he shouldn’t be moving but he has to.

Barry pulls the blanket down from his head, jumping up at Len leans against the table, clutching his side. “Len! You should be in the hospital!”

“Someone had to make sure you don’t hid out here forever.” Len groans in pain as Barry leads him over to the bed, pulling off Len’s robes and shirt to look at his chest.

“This is bad Len.”

“I’ve had worse.”

Barry frowns up at him, not amused. “I’m serious.”

Len looks at him. “So am I.”

Barry sighs, running his hands over the dark bruised area. “You should have just let him hit me.”

“And give him the satisfaction of being able to ‘put you in your place’? Over my dead body.”

“Don’t say that.” Barry slightly tenses, knowing that one day, if Lewis decided not to stop Len could wind up dead and that thought makes his insides churn. “Please.”

Len is slightly overwhelmed with the sudden sadness that washes over Barry. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t thinking-” Len gasps, feeling his bones mend under Barry’s touch. It’s a weird feeling, if not a little unsettling, how they seem to be fixed in a split second, moving under his skin.

Barry seems to be just as shocked as Len, watching the bruised skin turn back to it’s normal pale colour. Barry pulls his hands away, Len’s replacing his as Len presses over the previously injured side. “I...I just wanted you to be fine..” Barry says, suddenly feeling like a kid caught doing something they shouldn’t.

Len looks at him. “Barry.” He doesn’t miss the way Barry flinches when Len reaches for him but Len pulls Barry to him, holding him tightly. “You do not need to feel sorry or guilty or anything like that with me. Especially not when it’s your powers.”

Barry wraps his arms around Len, pressing his head into the side of Len’s neck. “I’m scared Lenny.” Len places a hand on the back of Barry’s head. “I don’t want to be powerful or anything. I...I just want to be Barry Allen.”

“And you are.” Len says, soothingly running his hand up and down Barry’s back. “You’re a speedster; you’re some kind of healer; you’re my soulmate and you are Barry Allen.” Len pulls back enough to look Barry in the eye. “I don’t care what other people say because if you just want to be Barry Allen, then you can be. If you want to be a hero, you can be. But Mick and I will make sure that no one-not even Harrison Wells- will make you do anything you don’t want to. I’m sure Cisco and Caitlin and Iris and even Oliver would make sure of that as well. Because we love you for who you are, as you are and we don’t want you to change because someone says you have to.” Len lightly strokes Barry’s cheek with his thumb. “You only have to ever be yourself, Barry Allen.”

Barry grabs the back of Len’s neck and kisses him. “I love you Len.”

“I love you too, Barry.” Len hugs Barry again before pulling away. “If you want, Mick and Cisco are waiting the in the dorm.” Barry stares down at the ground. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, but they’re worried. Mick almost got expelled for sticking up for you.”

Barry’s mouth falls open. “What? Why?”

“He cares about you and he was not about to sit back and let Harrison bully you into anything. Frankly, I’m glad he didn’t punch Harrison; only restrained him and kept him from looking for you.”

Barry shakes his head. “He shouldn’t have done that.”

“He did and I’m sure he’d do it again. Just like I would more than willingly let my father beat me before even laying a hand on you.” Len gently tilt Barry’s head up. “We all would do just about anything for you Barry.”

Barry shakes his head but smiles softly. “You guys are the best.” He pulls on his robes, looking at Len, who does the same. “Lead the way.” Len steps out of the room, holding his arm out to Barry, who flushes as he links his arm with Len’s. “What a gentleman.”

“Only the best for you.” Len smiles, pulling out his wand as the approach the dorm, waving it and leading Barry inside.

Cisco jumps up off the couch and over to Barry, pulling the other into a tight embrace. “I was so worried about you!”

“I’m fine Cisco.” Barry smiles at his friend. “Really.” He looks over at Mick. “And you didn’t have to stand up for me.”

Mick shrugs. “You don’t deserve being harassed by him.”

They all sit down. “So, what do you think’s gonna happen to Archimedes?” Cisco asks.

“If I know my father, he’s going to try and push this through.” Len says with a sour expression.

“Yeah, but did you see Dr. Wells’ face?” Cisco says. “There’s no way he’s gonna let Lewis have his way; not when he attacked you and Rip.”

“Yes, but my father doesn’t back off so easily.”

Everyone falls silent, knowing that there wasn’t much they could do. “On the bright side,” Barry says tentatively. “I don’t think your dad is going to suspect we’re soulmates.”

Len and Mick stare at Barry while Cisco let’s out a little chuckle. Len shakes his head, lightly chuckling as well. “Yes. I think it’s safe to assume he doesn’t suspect that. Good acting by the way.”

Barry shrugs. “I was just following your lead.”

“Maybe I could ask my dad to talk to Lewis.” Mick say quietly.

Len turn to look at him, his eyes slightly wide. “I thought you and your father weren’t on talking terms.”

“We’re not, but if I ask him to do something, he usually listens. He might be able to convince your father to let this go.”

Len gives a small shrug. “It’s worth a try.”

Mick nods. “I’ll send an owl tomorrow.”

Cisco sighs. “I wish there was something we could do.”

Barry nods, then remembers what Singh told him. “What if we could prove that Archimedes as acting on instinct?”

Cisco slightly furrows his brows. “And how would we do that?”

“Well, we have a class full of students who watched Mardon walk over to Archimedes, watch the hippogriff give clear signs that he didn’t like what Mardon was doing and I’m certain many saw that Stein was just as shocked as us; that he didn’t give Archimedes a command to attack Mardon.”

“Even if we could convince them to testify,” Len says. “The court might just dismiss it as students trying to help out their professor.”

Barry sighs. “If only we had a video or something.”

Cisco holds up his finger. “I might have an idea.” He grabs his bag, shuffles around and pulls out his wand and a small cylindrical device. “I’ve been working on combining mechanics and magic and there has been some interesting research into taking memories from a person’s mind, copying them and turning them into something tangible, like photos or even videos.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Taking the memories from a person and essentially cloning them isn’t the hard part. It’s being able to change them from one form of energy into another; from magic to science. I’ve run had some success with rats and toads but trying to find someone willing to participate.” Cisco shrugs. “Well, you can see the turn off when someone says they are going to be taking some memories and copying them and there is the slight chance the memories could be altered. That and there could be some pain involved that I’m not aware of.”

“Unless we know that this,” Len motions to Cisco’s wand and the small device. “Is safe and works, we can’t-”

“What if I volunteered?” Barry looks at Cisco.

The other blinks. “You...want to…”

“Volunteer.” Barry nods. All of them stare at Barry. “Look, we won’t know if it’s safe until we try it on someone and I heal really quickly.” They still don’t looked convinced. “It’s not going to kill me so what’s the risk?”

“Barry.” Len takes Barry’s hand. “We don’t know what the side effects are.”

“If there are any. Look,” Barry stands up. “We can either do this and know right here and now if this is safe to use on other students, or we can twiddle our thumbs, kicking ourselves for not trying when we find out that Archimedes has been sentenced to death.” They all exchange looks. “I’m doing this so you are either with me or not.”

Cisco slowly stands up. “Look, I know I’ve asked you to help with a lot of my other experiments but this. It could potentially make you forget the memory we choose or cause serious damage.”

“Then it’s better that you do it on me.” Barry gives Cisco a reassuring look. “I can heal just about any damage done to me, physical and neurological. So long as this doesn’t kill me.”

“None of my animals have died, during or even the months after.”

“Then let’s do this.”

Cisco gives a tentative nod. “Ok. You might want to lie down and get comfortable.”

Barry lays down on the unused couch, propping his head up on a pillow. Len kneels down next to him. “You don’t have to do this. We can find another way.”

“Len,” Barry turns to look at him, giving a small smile even though Len’s fear is starting to add to his own. “I’ll be fine.” Len nods but Barry can still see the worry in his eyes. Barry holds out his hand and Len takes it in his. “I will be, with you by my side.”

Cisco steps up to Barry’s head. “Are you ready?” Barry nods. “There might be some slight discomfort and if the pain becomes unbearable, let me know.” Barry nods. “Now, I want you to close you eyes and think of a memory. Preferable something you wouldn’t mind being forgotten.”

“That’s comforting Cisco.”

“Just focus Barry.” Barry nods, imagining the day his letter came and the argument he and Joe got into about seeing his dad. “Do you have the memory?” Barry nods. Cisco holds up his wand. “Ok. Just keep thinking about it.” He slowly waves his wand around Barry’s head a light blue grey mist starts to form and slowly the image of Barry getting his letter and him and Joe argueing comes into focus, playing over on a loop. “Keep focusing.” Cisco says, waving his wand until the circle becomes a solid colour, like a beam of light. He moves his wand into the center of the picture, slowly pulling his wand up and pulls the memory with it, the light wispy string hanging from the end of Cisco’s wand.

Cisco  pulls his wand closer to him, holding it over a vial and whispers, “ _Gemino_.” A second wispy string falls from the first and into the vial. Cisco covers the top of the vial with his thumb as he moves his wand back over to the circle of light above Barry’s head. He slowly swirls his wand, the string of memory trailing off his wand like caramel sauce falling back into the pot off the spoon.

As Cisco deposit the memory and starts to slowly put it back, Barry hears a light whispering in his ear. He tries to ignore it, trying to stay focused on the memory. The whispering just gets louder, Barry pressing his eyes closed tighter, trying to stay focused but the voice makes it impossible. It’s speaking in a language he’s never heard before but it make him think of the night his mother was killed, that memory clashing with the one Cisco’s trying to put back. Barry feels a searing hot pain ripple through his body and he cries out in pain, his back arching off the couch as he tightens his grip on Len’s hand.

“Stop!” Len says, looking at Cisco and can feel the pain coursing through his own body. “Stop you’re hurting him!”

“I’m not doing anything!” Cisco says, taking a step back with his wand.

They watch as Barry writhes on the couch in pain, his muscles spasming as sweat starts to coat his skin. Len pulls Barry up, sitting on the couch and pulls him onto his lap. “Barry. Barry you need to listen to me.” Len says in a low voice, talking into Barry’s ear. “I need you to focus on my voice and only my voice.” Barry’s hands tightly clutch his shoulders, tears running down his cheeks and Len pushes the pain aside. “Listen to me Barry; you need to think about the memory you chose for Cisco. I need you focus on that.”

“I...can’t...hurts.” Barry sobs. “Voices...they hurt….”

“Focus on my voice Barry.” Len runs his hands up and down Barry’s back. “Focus on me. Only on me.” He slips a hand up Barry’s shirt to touch Barry’s mark. “Focus on our connection.” Barry’s own hand slips under Len’s shirt, pressing against Len’s mark. “Focus on the feeling of my hand on your back, my voice. Focus on my feelings. Focus on me Barry.” Barry sucks in a breath and Len can feel the pain starting to ease. “Focus on my breathing. Take a deep breath in,” Barry pulls in a shaky breath. “And slowly breath out.” Barry let’s it out. “Another deep breath in. And out.” Len can feel the pain subside more. “Focus on my heartbeat.” Len gently moves Barry’s other hand over his heart. “Focus on the gentle rhythm, how much slower it is than yours and try to slow yours down to match mine.”

Barry takes a few more deep breaths, slowing down his accelerated heart rate. Len presses his head against Barry’s, pressing his nose against his neck, dropping his voice so Cisco and Mick don’t hear his next words. “Focus on the feeling of our body pressed together. The feeling of being close like this. The heat of being so close and how our scents mingle. Focus on the way your heart flutters everytime I touch you.” Barry draws in a breath. “Focus on the feeling of my lips against your skin.” He kisses the side of Barry’s neck. “Just focus on-”

“Len.” Barry gasps, his hand gripping the fabric of Len’s shirt. Len pulls back to look at Barry, the other still pressing his against Len’s neck.

Cisco takes a small step towards them. “Barry?” He asks, concern in his voice. “Are you ok?” Barry gives a small nod. “What happened? It wasn’t something I-”

“No.” Barry turns his head to look at Cisco, his eyes red from the tears. “You didn’t do anything. I just...started hearing this voice and it made me think of...the night my mother was killed.”

“You heard a voice?” Cisco looks at Len. “What was it saying?”

“I don’t know. It was in a language I’ve never heard before. But it did sound...familiar.”

“Familiar?”

“Like...I heard it before but not very often.”

Cisco looks Barry over, his brow knitted in concern. “But you’re ok though right? Like, you’re not still in any pain or anything?”

“No. I’m-I’m fine.” Barry snuggles back up to Len. “Just tired.”

“It is getting late.” Mick points out.

“I’m not sure Barry can make it all the way back to the Gryffindor dorm.” Cisco says.

“And I don’t think he wants to move.” Len glances down at him.

“So we just what? Stay here?” Mick asks.

Len shrugs. “I guess. This is a dorm.” He glances around. “Even if it’s a little dirty.”

“That’s not a problem.” Cisco waves his wand, the dust disappearing and a door opens at the top of the stairs and candle flicker to life. Len carrying Barry up the stairs and they find four beds with new sheets waiting for them. “It’s not the greatest but-”

Mick claps his shoulder. “It’s good.”

Cisco smiles as they move over to the beds, Len and Barry sharing the larger one with Cisco and Mick on either side. “So, I’m guessing no pillow fights or a game of truth or dare or spin the bottle?”

Mick throws a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. “Go to sleep.”

“Ok Mr. Grumpy.” Mick grunts as Cisco lays down. “Just so you know, I’m amazing at truth or dare.”

“Goodnight Ramon.” Len says, waving the candles out.

“Night Cisco.” Barry says sleepily, curling up against Len.

“Night Barry.” Cisco says.

“Shut up and sleep.” Mick huffs. “Before I make you go to sleep.”

“Night Mick.” Len says with an amused smile as Mick pelts him with a pillow.

Mick turns off, grumbling. “Night assholes.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter I know. But I was writing this up while trying to figure out what to do next. The hover board part is inspired from the song "Collide" by Built By Titan feat. Jonathan Thulin.  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Spring break is like a breath of relief for the students, giving them a break from all their homework, quidditch practice and all the drama that’s happened over the past few weeks. About half of the school has left, mostly the upperclassman who are over 21 to go party. The remaining students enjoy the nice weather, sleeping in and mostly laying around doing nothing. Not many of them are working, though Cisco is never one to give up on the opportunity to tinker with his inventions. He comes running into the Great Hall and over to where Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Oliver, Diggle, Len and Mick are sitting, grabbing Barry’s arm and pulls him up. “Come with me!” He says excitedly.

“Cisco!” Barry catches himself, keeping himself from falling over as he’s forced to stand up. “What’s going on?”

“You need to come test this out!” Cisco drags Barry towards the doors, everyone else standing up to follow after them.

“Test what? Cisco!” Barry is dragged through the castle up to one of the towers with rooftop access. Cisco let’s go of Barry as he steps over to several laptops he has set up, picking up a helmet with a GoPro strapped to the top of it. “What is that for?” Barry asks as Cisco puts the helmet on him.

“This is for data. I modified the GoPro to not only record video, but audio, speed and altitude.”

“Altitude?” Barry raises a brow as the others join them. “Why do you need to measure altitude?”

“Because.” Cisco picks up what looks like a skateboard without the wheels. On the bottom are two large round disks that are glowing. “I finished it.”

“What is that?” Oliver asks.

“Don’t tell me.” Caitlin looks at Cisco. “Is that-”

“The hoverboard.” Cisco is grinning from ear to ear.

“A hoverboard? Seriously?” Mick asks in disbelief.

“Yup. But I need someone to test it out.”

Barry sighs. “Cisco, I’m not sure it even-” Cisco drops the board and it does hover a foot off the ground, leaving Barry speechless. “Oh. So it does hover.”

“More than that. I’m sure that it can fly too but I can’t test it and collect data at the same time. So…”

“So you want me to do it.” Barry looks the board over, knowing he shouldn’t but agrees anyway. “Why not.”

“Barry,” Iris steps over to him. “You can’t.”

“Why not?” Barry looks at her.

“Because if it can’t fly then you’ll most certainly die.”

“Not only that,” Len makes his way over to them, taking the board from Barry. “But how are you going to stay on without any straps?”

“The board is magnetically charged so Barry just has to insert these,” Cisco hands Barry a pair of shoe inserts. “Into his shoes. They have metal in them so they will keep him on the board. Also, since it’s neurologically linked-”

“Wait,” Barry blinks, gaping at his friend. “Neurologically linked?”

“Yeah.” Everyone looks at Cisco like he’s a mad scientists and in some ways, he is. “It’s not what you all think.”

“Then explain it to us gearhead.” Mick says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ok.” Cisco takes the board from Len. “So while I was working on this, I was trying to figure out a good way to give the rider complete control over everything- speed, altitude, direction, everything. But I didn’t want to have to put a console of some sort of it or give them a device to use while riding so I thought why not look into neurological control. I asked around at STAR Labs as well as Mercury Labs if there was anyone there that could help me and I got two amazing scientists who have telepathy abilities. They helped me figure out a way to basically sync a rider up with one board and that board was the only one they can control; no one else can use it nor can they use any other board. All I had to do was get some of your DNA to be able to properly tune it to you.” Cisco looks at Barry.

“So, what you’re saying, is that all I have to do is think about it and it’ll do it?” Barry asks.

“In theory. That’s why I have to test it.”

Barry takes the board from Cisco, looking it over. He drops the board, it hovering up off the ground as Barry steps on it. His feet wobble and he sways back and forth but manages to remain upright. He hops off, looking at Cisco. “Ok. What do I need to do?”

Cisco smiles at him, rushing over to his computer. “Just ride it around and I’ll receive all the data that camera sends.”

“Right.” Barry walks over to the edge. 

“Barry,” Iris looks at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’ll be fine.” Barry looks at her, smiling. “I promise.” Without any warning he jumps off the building.

“Barry!” Everyone rushes to the edge, looking over to watch Barry shoot back up, standing on the hoverboard.

“What?” He asks.

Iris, Caitlin and Len slightly glare at him while Mick laughs. Cisco is grinning. “Alright it works.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Barry takes off towards the rest of the school, zipping through the air. It is very reminiscent of running but different. He flies in and out of the open corridors, passing by several people that look up as he passes. He hops off the board, running and jumps over a table before hopping back on the board and heads back up to the others. Barry slows down, hovering close to Cisco. “This is incredible Cisco.”

“This is remarkable.” Cisco says, staring at the computer screen. “You have so much control over the board. But then again, I never doubted you would.” Cisco watches Barry move over to Len, riding around the other. “I wonder.” Cisco glances down to where the other board is lying. He picks it up, looking over at Len.

Len tries not to show too much favoritism towards Barry with Oliver around, though the second years seems to have accepted that Barry likes spending time Len. But he doesn’t want to go telling Oliver the real reason why they are together so much. No need to add more fuel to the fire. “Having fun?” Len asks, raising a brow as Barry twirls around him and Mick.

“It is quite fun.”

Cisco makes his way over to Len, slapping another helmet with a modified GoPro on his head before shoving the board into his hand. Len gives Cisco a puzzled look. “What the hell is this?”

“I had another board made, one that was linked to you for…” Cisco gives a sidelong look at Oliver. “Reasons.”

Len understands what he means; it’s not unusual for soulmates to be able to somewhat share the powers of their mate, though it is rare. Barry watches with gleaming eyes and Len mounts his own board. “I feel a race coming on.” Barry says.

“Oh really?” Len looks over at him.

“Yup.” Barry moves closer to the edge. “You scared Snart?”

“Ha. You wish.” Len follows him, lining up next to Barry as they both step off their boards. 

Barry grins. “Just try to keep up.”

“Funny, I was going to tell you the same.” Len runs to the edge, kicking off and doing a front flip off before his feet connect with the board and he, and Barry, take off down the side of the building. They speed around the grounds before weaving in and around the school, dodging students and faculty as they go.

Barry is rather impressed that Len can keep up, but then again the other is a Seeker and a very good one at that, so he can’t be too surprised. “Not bad.” He calls. “Let’s see if you really can keep up.” Barry leans forward slightly, increasing his speed.

Len chuckles, doing the same and keeps pace with the speedster. “Is that all you got?”

Barry turns his head, grinning before shooting straight up into the air. Len smiles, following after him. They spin around each other, going higher and higher. The air thins quickly and Barry knows that they must be getting close to 20,000 feet. He can start to feel the strain on his lungs and knows that Len feels the same. Slowly, Barry slows down, closing his eyes and lets himself go into a free fall. “Barry!” Len calls, flying after him.

Barry opens his eyes, watching the world come closer and he connects his feet back to the board and takes off towards the school, leaving a lightning trail in his wake as he zooms around the school before landing back onto the roof. Len lands shortly after him, staring. “What was that?” He asks, slightly panting.

Barry raises a brow. “What was what?”

Cisco walks over, grabbing his shoulders. “You created a sonic boom.”

“I..What?” Barry says, baffled. He knows that he went fast but he couldn’t have gone  _ that _ fast.

“Yeah.” Cisco grins. “You went that fast.”

“Incredible.” Oliver says, making Barry look over at him. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re a speedster.” He looks at Barry with his stern eyes, though Barry doesn’t see any trace of anger in them.

Barry flushes, shuffling his feet on the ground. “I...Well…”

Mick steps in front of Oliver. “What’s it to you?” He gruffly asks.

Oliver narrows his eyes. “I could ask you the same.”

“Guys,” Barry steps in between them, not really wanting to see them get into a fist fight. “Come on.  There’s no need to fight.”

Mick and Oliver glare at each other. Len hands the helmet and board over to Cisco, pulling Mick back. “Easy there Mick. No need to bite his head off.”

“If he wants to start something, then I’ll end it.” Mick’s fist slowly becomes engulfed in flames.

Oliver’s hand clenches as well, a transparent purple bow forming in his hand. “Oliver.” Barry pushes the other back a couple steps. “Please don’t.” He turns to look at Mick. “Please.”

Mick forcefully relaxes his hands, the flames dissipating. Diggle sets his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and the other also unfurls his fist and the bow disappears. Barry let’s out a breath of relief, looking between them. “We’re all friends here, right?”

Mick huffs. “Think ‘friends’ is pushing it.” He takes several steps back, behind Len and Barry.

“Agreed.” Oliver says gruffly. 

“Well we’re not enemies, right?” Barry looks around. Neither of them object, to which Barry takes as a good sign. “We’re all friends here, and friends love each other.”

Mick and Oliver give Barry weird looks while Len shakes his head, smiling as he lightly shoves the other. “You’re such a dork.”

“But we love you for it.” Iris says, patting Barry’s shoulder. 

As they make their way back down to the Great Hall, Cisco and Diggle first heading to the Gryffindor dorm to drop off Cisco’s things, Oliver notices how close Len and Barry walk, their hands brushing against each other and Len wants to link his hand with Barry’s but notices the way Oliver is watching them. “You two aren’t very subtle.” Oliver tells them.

“Oh?” Len raises a brow. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Which is why I’m surprised that the whole school doesn’t know.”

“Doesn’t know what?” Barry looks at Oliver.

“That you two are dating.” Oliver says, stopping to look at Barry.

Barry’s flushes. “What? N-no. We’re not…” Oliver raises a brow, looking at him sternly. “Well, I guess you could say that but…” Barry looks up at Len.

“It’s more than that.” Len says.

“Is it now?” Oliver holds his hands behind his back.

“Yes, it is.” Len says, his voice a little sharp. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Len,” Barry puts his hand on Len’s chest, feeling Len’s anger begin rise.

Oliver looks between them, feeling his own protective instincts kicking in. “Then why don’t you explain it to me?”

Iris and Caitlin exchange worried looks as Mick takes a step closer to Len. Len and Oliver stare each other down for several long, tense moments before Len caves first. “We’re soulmates.” Iris and Caitlin audible gasp while Barry’s jaw drops open and Mick raises a curious brow. Oliver is more shocked than anything else because he was not expecting that. “That’s why we’ve been around each other so much.”

“I see.”

Barry takes a step towards Oliver. “You’re not...mad are you?”

Oliver raises a questioning brow. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well, you don’t particularly like Len, if what happened over Christmas break is anything to go by...”

Oliver sighs. “Barry, how I acted over the holiday wasn’t because I was angry or disliked Snart. It was...I was jealous.” Barry flashes a warning look at Len because he can feel Len’s smugness because Len was right about Oliver liking him. “That and as it has been pointed out to me many times by my friends, I have a weird way of displaying my emotions since the island. I just...I didn’t want you being influenced by the wrong people.”

“Ollie,” Barry sets his hand on his shoulder, smiling. “I appreciate you trying to look out for me but I think I can decide who is and isn’t a good influence on me. Besides, the threatening, overprotective figure is taken by my adopted father.”

“Who would really appreciate it if his adopted son wrote him more.” Iris says. “I’m serious; he’s worried about you and he’s this close to coming here and checking up on you.”

“Ok. I’ll write him this afternoon.”

Iris points her finger at him. “You better.” She let’s Caitlin pull her out of the building and towards one of the courtyards where they join a mall group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. 

Barry sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face because he wasn’t purposefully not writing Joe; it’s just things have been busy and honestly he hasn’t had much time to sit down and write the man. He looks over at Len, who gives him a helpless shrug. Barry sighs as he walks backwards because he’s not sure exactly what to tell Joe and where to even start. He backs up into someone. “I’m so sorry!” He jerks away as he spins around, his eyes slightly widening as he finds Hartley standing there, eying him. “Hartley.”

“Barry.” Hartley says with slight distain. He straightens the books and scrolls in his hands. “Maybe you should pay more attention where you’re going.” His eyes flicker back to Len, Mick and Oliver. “Then again, you might feel like you can get away with anything with them in your back pocket.” Mick growls, taking a step forward but Barry holds up his hand. “Glad to see that you have your attack dog on a leash.”

“Hartley, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Barry says. Hartley snorts, turning and heading down the hall towards one of the study rooms. Barry slightly frowns, hurrying after him with Len, Mick and Oliver following at a slower pace. “I think that if we start over and clear the air we could-”

“We could what?” Hartley looks back at him. “We could be friends? We could hang out, swap notes and study together? That I could help Cisco with his inventions?” He says in a mocking tone.

“Well...I mean it would be nice but I was just going to say that we could be civil and friendly towards each other.” Hartley rolls his eyes as he enters the empty room. Barry frowns and follows after him. “Look, I get why you are angry; what with your parents forcing you to chose between them and your soulmate but I think that shouldn’t stand in the way of us being on good terms.” 

Hartley sets his books down, practically glaring at Barry. “How do you know about that?”

“Cisco told me.” Barry watches Hartley physically bristle. “He was just trying to explain why you were so crass with me. And you were right.”

Hartley stares at Barry in confusion. “About what?”

“Len and I.”

Len steps forward, gently placing his hand on Barry’s arm. “Barry, are you sure?”

Barry looks back at Len, having already decided to tell Hartley in hopes of being able to bury the hatchet with him. He turns back to address Hartley. “Len and I are soulmates.”

Hartley’s eyes widen a fraction and he looks down at his books. “I see.”

“So you could see why we did some of the things we did and because of Len’s father why we are hesitant to tell many people, choosing to let our friends and people we trust with this information.”

Hartley looks up at Barry with some apprehension. “You trust me?”

“You can understand where we’re coming from.” Barry moves to stand next to the Ravenclaw. “So yes, I trust you.”

Hartley shakes his head, a little moved that Barry trusts him when he’s been nothing but nasty to the other first year. He glances over Barry’s shoulder to look at Len, the third year giving him a hard look and Hartley knows that’s only because if Len’s father found out, Len is a deadman. “You are something else Allen. And don’t think I haven’t noticed Mardon following me.” Hartley looks at Len. “He’s not very discrete.”

“I never told him to be.” Len replies.

“So, does this mean we’re good?” Barry looks at Hartley hopefully.

Hartley looks Barry over, slightly jealous that the other has what he can’t have but he can’t bring himself to remain mad at him. He let’s out a sigh. “Yeah. We’re good.”

Barry smiles, throwing his arms around Hartley and hugs him. “I knew you weren’t a complete asshole.”

“Continue hugging me and I will be.” Hartley’s never seen someone pull away faster than Barry. “And since I know you’re little secret,” He looks over at Len. “I want to be part of the Rogues.”

Len looks over at Mick, his friend shrugging. “Fine. But if you tell a soul about this,” Len motions between him and Bary. “Mick and I will be having a little chat with you.”

“Le mie labbra sono sigillate.” Hartley says, making the motion of zipping his lips closed.

Len shakes his head and Mick glares at him. “You better.” Mick growls, spinning on his heels and follows Oliver out of the room.

Barry smiles as he follows the others out of the room, falling in step with Len as he holds onto Len’s arm. Len smiles as Oliver looks back at them. “Anyone up for a little two on two quidditch? Slytherin against Gryffindor?”

Mick grins. “You’re on.”

Barry flashes Len a smirk. “You’re going down.” He says, running to catch up to Oliver.

“Oh not. You two are going down.” Len calls, chasing after Barry who speeds himself and Oliver to the field. “Cheater!” Len hollers as he and Mick sprints after them.

“Can’t prove anything!” Barry calls back, him and Oliver mounting their brooms as Len and Mick grab their own.

Oliver tosses the quaffle back and forth in his hands. “So, first to five goals wins?”

“Sounds good to me.” Len smiles.

Oliver smiles, throwing the ball up into the air and they fly off after it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait but work is keeping me pretty busy. I'm working on this whenever I can. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with thoughts or suggestions.

Len makes his way out of his last final of the day, Keanu trotting after him. The rest of the semester has just flown by and he’s a little sad that summer is only two days away because that means he won’t be able to see Barry until next term. “Snart!” Len looks around, noticing Oliver making his way over to him. Ever since spring break when Barry told Oliver the truth, the second year has become more friendly towards him. Of course Oliver is still protective of Barry, which Len can’t blame him because just about everyone- yes, that includes Hartley- is somewhat protective of the first year because he’s just so friendly with everyone. “Need something Queen?” He asks as Oliver approaches him.

“I was just wondering if you were going to have a summer quidditch camp of sorts.” Oliver says, walking beside Len.

Len glances over at him. “I really haven’t given it much thought.”

“Well, most of the Gryffindor team wanted to get together so we all could practice, so I’ve invited them over to stay at my place and hold a sort of summer camp. And I was thinking that if you don’t want to or can’t do something like that for your team maybe those who want to can come join us. I already talked to Helga and Rodger and they have a few of their member who wouldn’t mind joining us.”

“That sounds like a lot of people.”

“Like 25 people so far. Even if your entire team comes that’ll be about 40 people. Our rooms are big enough that we can have three or four people in one room. That and with Tommy’s house being sort of next door to mine, if we need to we can have people stay there.” Oliver looks over Len. “Barry’s going to be staying the whole summer.”

Len looks at him. “The whole summer?”

“The way I have it worked out is that we won’t start until after Memorial Weekend. That following Monday I will send out reminders to everyone who wanted to come and give them my address. I want to try and have everyone there by Thursday, Friday at the latest so we can start training on Friday. We’ll go through June, ending the Tuesday before 4th of July so people can go home and spend the holiday with their families. We’ll start back up the following Wednesday and go through until two weeks before school starts, so everyone can get their school supplies and what not.” Oliver raises a brow as Len smiles at him. “What?”

“I’m rather impressed Queen. Too bad I can’t go.”

“Why not?”

“My father.” Oliver quirks up a brow at that. “He’ll insist that I’m too good to be wasting my time with half blood and muggle born wizards who shouldn’t even be allowed on the team and blah blah blah.”

“Well, you don’t have to tell him you’re at my house for quidditch summer camp.” Oliver suggests.

“Spending that long at your house?” Len scoffs. “He’ll demand to know exactly what we’re doing and he probably won’t accept that we’re just hanging out.”

Oliver hums. Down the hall they hear yelling and see Barry running towards them with Impulse at his heels. Barry runs around the bench Len and Oliver are at, holding up his wand as Mick comes barreling after him with Brutus by his side. “Allen!” He roars, sliding to a halt on the other side of the bench. “Give it back!” Brutus barks at Impulse, who hisses and raises his hackles.

“I’m doing this to help you Mick!” Barry says, tightly clutching a bag that’s not his.

“Give. It. Back.” Mick growls, raising his own wand. “Or else.” Brutus lets out a low growl, taking a step closer.

“Easy there Mick.” Len holds up his hands, looking between them. Keanu pushes himself in between Impulse and Brutus, giving the rottweiler a warning growl. “What did you take?” He asks Barry.

“I only took it because Mick was gonna kill himself.” Barry glances over at Len, though never fully taking his eyes of Mick.

Len looks at Mick, a brow raises for clarification. “He took my chemistry stuff.”

Len looks back at his soulmate. “Barry-”

“He was going to mix nitric acid with hydrazine.” Barry holds up the two chemicals. “That is the very definition of dangerous!” 

“Ok,” Len steps forward. “That may be so but that doesn’t mean you can go stealing someone’s things. I don’t care if you have good intentions, you can’t do that.”

“I-I know.” Barry says.

“Then why did you take Mick’s bag instead of telling him not to mix the chemicals together?”

“I…” Barry looks from Len to Mick. “Well…” He drops his voice so only they can hear. “I thought I saw  _ him _ and I knew Mick had these in his bag so…”

“Who’s him?” Oliver asks.

Barry looks up at him, looking around and noticing no other students nearby. “The man in yellow.” Oliver quirks a brow in confusion. “He’s the one that killed my mother, not my father.”

“Wait, you thought you saw this guy here?” Oliver asks.

“I thought I did.” Barry puts the chemicals back into Mick’s bag, handing it back to the third year. “Sorry.”

Mick huffs, yanking it back and goes through it to make sure everything is in there. Len looks at Barry. “Where did you think you saw him?”

“Up on the fifth floor, near the large portrait of the Headless Horseman.”

Len looks over at Mick and Oliver. “Why don’t you show me where you saw him.”

Barry gives a small nod, leaning down and picks Impulse up. He clutches the small fox to his chest as he takes them up to the fifth floor. “I thought I saw him over there.” He points to the right of the Horseman painting. Len and Oliver head over to inspect the painting while Mick hangs back with Barry. “I’m sorry I took your bag without warning.” Barry tells Mick. 

“‘S fine.” Mick says. “Though next time some kind of warning would be nice.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Len and Oliver inspect the painting and the surrounding walls but don’t find anything. “Are you sure you saw him here?” Oliver asks. Barry nods. “Well, I don’t see anything.”

“Is it possible you mistook a ghost or a shadow for him?” Len asks.

Barry shakes his head. “I felt…like a connection through the speed force.”

“What the hell is a speed force?” Mick asks.

“It’s what gives us speedsters our speed.” Barry explains. “All speedsters are connected to each other as well as to the speed force, so we can tell when we’re around another speedster. I had this feeling that night and…”

“And?” Len raises a brow.

“Well, the weird thing is that I get a similar feeling whenever I’m around Professor Thawne.” 

“I wasn’t aware he’s a speedster.” Oliver says.

“He’s not.” Barry frowns. “That’s why it’s weird because I’ve never had this feeling with anyone else. Granted, I’ve never meet another speedster but even walking around Diagon Alley, I’ve never had that with any other wizard or witch, except Thawne.”

“So what?” Len crosses his arms over his chest. “Are you saying Thawne is secretly a speedster and possibly the man in yellow?”

“Well…” Barry scuffles his feet against the ground. “No. Not exactly.”

“So for all we know you could have just been seeing things.” Oliver states.

Barry frowns, slightly tightening his grip on Impulse as he looks at the second year. “I know what I saw.”

“No one’s saying that you didn’t see him.” Len steps over and pries Impulse free when he cries out. “All we’re saying is that there we can’t find where he went.” He looks over at Oliver. “Right?”

Oliver doesn’t look away from Barry. “Yeah. That’s what I meant.”

Barry huffs, taking Impulse back. “Whatever. I have a final to go to.” Barry marches off down the hall.

Len turns to glare at Oliver. “Really? Why would you even suggest that he was just seeing things?”

“Because he probably was.” Oliver retorts. “There’s no evidence of anyone else being here except Barry.”

“And how would you know?” Len crosses his arms over his chest.

“I used a detection spell and the only magical presence I found was Barry’s.”

“The Reverse Flash is one of the more powerful wizards there are. I’m sure he knows how to make himself undetectable.” Oliver rolls his eyes at that. Len narrows his eyes, stepping closer to the man. “What? You think Barry was just making it all up? Just like he made up the whole story about there being lightning in his house and a man in yellow in the lightning the night his mother was murdered?”

“I just think Barry has a very active imagination.” Oliver says. “There is no proof that he was here just like there wasn’t any proof his father didn’t kill his mother.”

Len is on Oliver before the other or Mick has time to react, throwing punch after punch as they tumble to the ground. Oliver lands a few punches himself but the ones Len lands have more power behind them and Oliver realizes that Len’s anger is probably being fueled by Barry’s own anger towards him. Mick pulls Len off before he can do some actual damage, putting some distance between the two. “You have no right to say that!” Len spits. “Barry’s not crazy and you should believe him! Or are you not his friend?”

“I think we only know part of what happened!” Oliver hisses, gently touching his split lip. “Barry was eleven when his mother was murdered. He was scared and he could have easily mistaken things as being something else.”

“So Barry just imagined the lightning in his house?” Len growls.

“It’s possible.”

A low, guttural growl rumbles in the back of Len’s throat and Mick restrains him to keep him from attacking Oliver again. Cisco and Dig round the corner and notice the commotion, making their way over while sharing confused looks as to why it looks like they are fighting. Dig helps Mick in keeping some distance between Oliver and Len, each looking ready to kill the other. “What the hell is going on Oliver?” Dig asks.

“Apparently I stated the unpopular opinion that  _ it’s possible _ Barry made up seeing this man in yellow in his house the night his mother was killed and again here. In this very spot.”

“What man in yellow?”

“A speedster in a yellow bodysuit. The Reverse Flash” Cisco says, making everyone stop and stare at him. “What?”

“And how do you know it’s the Reverse Flash?” Len asks, his voice still low and dangerous.

“It’s kinda obvious. He’s the only speedster in yellow.” Cisco’s brow knit together in confusion. “Did Barry tell you?”

“No, he didn’t.”

Cisco’s mouth drops to form a silent “Oh.” Silence falls between them. “Look, I’m sure there’s a reason why Barry hasn’t told you he thinks the Reverse Flash killed his mother.” Cisco says.

Len continues to glower but doesn’t say anything as he pulls away from Mick. “I have a final to go to.” Len stalks off with Mick, leaving the Gryffindors alone.

Cisco turns to look at Oliver. “Did you really tell Barry that you think his father is guilty?”

“I said it’s possible he saw things.”

Cisco hits Oliver. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Oliver frowns at him. “I know he was only 11 but I don’t think he would make up that kind of story if he was lying. And you know Barry so what is wrong with you?”

“I like to keep an open mind. He’s keeping the fact that he and Snart are soulmates a secret so what else could he be keeping a secret.”

Cisco shakes his head, giving Oliver a disapproving look. “Barry has a reason to keep that a secret and you know that. He looks up to you. He sees you as a kind of big brother and to hear you say that, I know it’s killing him.” He starts to walk off, stopping to look back at them. “He trusts you, and you misused that trust like everyone else.” He spins and disappears down the hall.

Dig looks at Oliver a little baffled. “What were you thinking telling Barry he was seeing things?”

“I said it was possible.” Oliver rounds on Dig. “Barry has a very active imagination so it wouldn’t surprise me if he did think up something like that.”

“But you know him.” Dig points out. “You know that Barry isn’t one to lie about things. Especially not something like this.” Oliver averts his gaze, starting off towards their dorm. “You know,” Dig trails after him. “Ever since you got back from that island you’ve been more crass and a bigger asshole than normal.”

“What do you want from me?” Oliver spins to look at him. 

“What the hell happened to you on that island?” Oliver doesn’t say anything and continues to make his way to the dorm. “You need to tell someone what happened to you Oliver. I don’t care if it’s some random person, you need to talk to someone.”

“John,” Oliver looks back at him as the staircase moves. “I really like you but you all wouldn’t understand what happened on that island.”

“Maybe not. But I’m sure there is someone who would understand.”

“No.” Oliver hurries off the staircase and into the tower. 

“Why not? He’s seen some crazy stuff and he’s probably one of the most understanding people there is.” Oliver stops and stares at Dig. “You have to talk to someone man.”

Oliver lets out an annoyed sigh. “I will think about it.” Dig smirks. “I said I’d think about it, not I’ll do it.”

“It’s better than ‘no’.”

By the end of the week, most of the students have left for summer break. Among those who have stayed until the end is Barry, who seems a little reluctant to leave. Cisco closes his trunk lid, glancing over and notices that Barry has still yet to pack. “Barry, why haven’t you packed yet? You know that the train leaves this afternoon.”

“I know.” Barry stares down at his pocketwatch, his mother smiling up at him. 

“Is this about what happened with Oliver?” Cisco asks as he moves over to Barry’s bed.

“I thought he of all people would understand.” Barry looks up at his friend. “To have him go back and say that I was just seeing things it…” He stares down at his hands. “It hurt.”

“I know but I guess Oliver was just being realistic. I mean, if the Reverse Flash was here, don’t you think more people would have seen him? Or that Wells would know about it?”

“I know what I saw!” Barry stands up, slightly glaring at Cisco.

Cisco holds up his hands. “I’m not saying you didn’t Barr. I’m just saying that it’s a little weird for the Reverse Flash to be somewhere and not let everyone know about it.”

Barry sighs. “I know you’re not doubting me Cisco. I….I just thought that things might be changing and people are starting to come around to see that my dad didn’t do it.”

Cisco puts his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “I know. Why don’t we get you all packed up huh?”

Barry nods and together they have all of Barry’s things packed up in an hour. They drag their trunks and other belongings down to the Great Hall, setting them next to the other student’s stuff. They sit down at the Gryffindor table a little bit away from the remaining Gryffindors. “So,” Cisco says, grabbing a plate and filling it up with food. “If the Reverse Flash is here and Wells doesn’t know about it, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Barry sighs.

“I would suggest you start by telling Wells.” The two first years turn to find Len make his way over to then with Keanu by his side. 

Barry slightly stares at his soulmate who’s dressed in  a white dress shirt, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck and a nice grey sports jacket over top. “Len,” Barry says, surprised that he’s still here. “I thought you already left.”

“Mardon needed some help so I figured sticking around a few extra days wouldn’t hurt.” Len looks at Barry. “But I think I should be asking you that.”

Barry shrugs. “I really didn’t see any need to leave early, seeing as Iris has left to spend most of the summer with Eddie, Wally is taking some time off and doing an internship while Joe is taking on more hours at the Ministry, so I really didn’t want to return home to an empty house.”

“I thought you were spending the summer at the Queen’s.” Len watches Barry break eye contact and slightly tense. “You’re still going, right?”

“Well…” Barry pushes his food around his plate with his fork. Len smacks Barry upside the head. “Ow!” Barry stares up at him. “What was that for?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Len says. “Just because Oliver was an idiot and thinks one thing doesn’t mean you have to give up an opportunity like this because you’re mad at him.”

“Well I’m not sure if I want to spend the summer with someone who thinks that I’m a liar.”

“I know that what Oliver said made you mad but you do know that most people believe what he said right?”

“I know that.” Barry slightly frowns. “But I thought-”

“That Oliver was different?” Len asks and Barry gives a slow nod. “Maybe he is and maybe he isn’t but that doesn’t matter because you could stand to learn something from him; there’s a reason why he’s the first second year captain we’ve had in 500 years. And I’m not talking about just Gryffindor.”

“Fine I’ll go.” Barry stands up before heading towards the entrance to head down to the train.

“I’m not gonna force you to go if you really don’t want to go Barry.” Len and Cisco follow after the speedster. 

“I said I’d go didn’t I?” Barry turns the corner and runs into Mick. “Sorry!” He squeals.

Mick grabs Barry’s arm and pulls him further away from the path. Len frowns and trails after them with Cisco. “Mick,” Len says. “What are you doing?”

Mick stops once they are a good distance from the paved path, ducking behind a large tree before shoving something into Barry’s hands. Barry’s brows knit together in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Open it.” Mick says. Barry raises a brow. “Just open it.”

Barry sighs and does so, pulling the cloth away to find a phone. “Um, Mick? I already have a phone.”

“I know but this is a burner phone.”

Len sighs. “Please don’t tell me this is the same burner phone you were thinking of swiping from your father’s office.”

“Course it is.”

“Mick,” Len let’s out an irritated sigh. “Why-”

“Because this one is yours.” Mick shoves another burner phone into Len’s hands. “This way you two can keep in contact without anyone ever finding out.”

Barry stares down at the phone in his hands before looking up at the other. “Mick, I don’t know what to say; you shouldn’t have.” Mick simply shrugs. Barry steps up to the other and pulls Mick into a hug.

Len gives Mick a weary look. “You really shouldn’t have. What if your father finds out?”

“The fuck’s he gonna do?” Mick looks at his friend as Barry takes a step back. “Not like he’s gonna demand ‘em back.”

“Still.” Len turns to examine the phone. It’s not the typical smart phone they all have but a simple flip phone. It made sense, seeing as there are less electronics to enchant and deal with. That, and a flip phone is easier to handle as well as hide.

“I just wonder how Joe’ll react.” Barry says mostly to himself.

Both Cisco and Len raise a brow at that. “You still haven’t told Joe?” Cisco hits Barry’s arm.”What’s wrong with ‘chu?”

“I guess it’s just never come up and it’s not really something you can just mention in the middle of a conversation.” Barry rubs his arm. “That and Joe’s been in a real foul mood recently, so I’m not gonna tell him while he’s pissed off.”

“I’m guessing that’s work related and has to do with the Reverse Flash and Zoom?” Len asks as they continue making their way down to the depot.

“Probably. He doesn’t talk much about it, which is kinda strange.”

“Yeah.” Cisco nods. “I thought he told you and Iris everything so he can get a second and third opinion at times.”

“Normally he does but recently he rarely talks about work and whenever he does, he’s super vague.”

Len slightly frowns, looking over at Mick. “Has your father said anything when you do talk to him?”

Mick thinks for a moment. “Now that you mention it, he doesn’t talk about work like he used to.”

They all exchange worried looks. “Is there something going on that the Ministry doesn’t want us to know about?” Barry asks.

“That might be why the military is coming in next year.” Cisco says.

“The military?” Len and Mick say in unison.

“That’s the rumor floating around. Apparently, the military doesn’t think we’re getting the proper training in defending ourselves so they’re coming in to give us ‘specialized training’.” Cisco explains as they near the depot.

Len and Mick share a similar grimace. “Next year is going to be interesting.” Len says.

“Maybe, but let’s not worry about that right now.” Barry spins around to face Len. “The only thing I’m worried about,” He links his hand with Len’s. “Is how I’ll make it through the summer at Ollie’s without seeing you.”

Len gives Barry a coy smile. “Seeing as we now have some new phones, I don’t think it’ll be much of a problem so you’ll manage.”

Barry smiles, leaning over and gives Len a chaste kiss. “I will if you don’t ignore me.”

“Me? Ignore you? I would never.”

“Good.” Barry steps back, his hand still linked with Lens as the train’s whistle blows, signaling last call. Barry sighs. “Guess we have to go.” He turns to get on the train.

Len pulls Barry to him, hugging him tightly. “I love you Barry.” He slips his hand under Barry’s shirt and presses against his mark. “I don’t want you to ever forget that.”

Barry mimics Len, pressing his hand against Len’s shoulder. “I won’t.” He pulls back just enough to press his lips to Len’s. “I love you too.”

Barry let’s Cisco drag him into the train while Mick and Len hurry down to their cart. “You two are cute and all together.” Cisco says as they take a seat in an empty cabin. “But sometimes you just over do it.”

Barry slightly pouts, petting Impulse as he curls up in the empty seat next to Barry. “We don’t over do it.” Cisco raises a brow at him. “We’re soulmates Cisco. I get that you’re unmarked so you really don’t fully understand, but you do study this kind of stuff so you should be able to guess what it’s like being separated for long periods of time with no contact.”

“I know that.” Cisco says. “What I don’t get is why you two have to be so dramatic about it.”

“I don’t think it was that bad.” The two of them look up to see Ronnie standing there. “You do realize that a good number of people saw that as well and they’re going to start talking about it right?”

Barry mentally slaps himself because he did kinda forget that they had a decent audience watching. “Crap.”

Ronnie gives him a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry; everyone knows not to blab to their parents or talk about it anywhere where Snart’s father will find out because we all saw or heard what happened the last time his father paid him a visit.” Barry slightly flinches at that memory, remembering all the pain he felt from Len. “I mean, some of us were thinking there was something going on between you two but no one wanted to say anything on the off chance it wasn’t true.”

“Yeah, I know.” Barry scrubs a hand over his face. “I just...didn’t want everyone finding out this way.”

“Well, you can look at it this way: it will be all on the rave for the first couple of days before they get sucked into their summer.” Ronnie says. “By the time terms starts, it’ll be old news.”

“You’re forgetting one thing.” Barry looks up at Ronnie. “I’m spending the summer at Oliver’s because of the summer quidditch camp he’s doing and all the teams will be there.”

“Oh. Right.”

“If they want to gossip about you all summer, then screw them.” Cisco says as he busies himself with one of his inventions. Barry looks at him. “So what if you’ve found your soulmate? It’s none of their business and I’m pretty sure if they were in your situation they wouldn’t want people gossiping about them.” He glances up at find Barry smiling at him. “What?”

“You’re an amazing friend, you know that right?”

Cisco smiles back. “Well, it is a none of their business.”

Ronnie smiles as well. “Seeing as I did my part in telling before the rumors started  making their way around, I’m going to leave you be.” He bumps into Caitlin as he exits the cabin. “I’m sorry.” He and Caitlin say at the same time, both raising their hands and making contact. They stare at each other, neither moving. Barry leans forward in his seat, watching.

“Hi,” Caitlin breathes.

“Hi.” Ronnie says. “I’m Ronnie Raymond.”

“Caitlin Snow.”

They slowly release their hands and Cisco grins. “Oh. You two are soulmates. Can I study your connection?”

Barry puts his hand on Cisco’s arm. “Easy there Cisco. Give them some space to bond first.”

Caitlin glances over at them. “Um...Can we…”

Barry nods, smiling at her. “Of course.Go ahead.” Caitlin smiles gratefully, her and Ronnie heading off. Barry continues to smile. “I’m happy for her.”

Cisco nods. “Ever since she found out she was marked she’s been worried about who her soulmate would be and what they’d be like and whether or not the two of them would be compatible.”

“I’m glad it’s Ronnie.” Barry leans back in his seat. “He’s so nice and they’ll be good together.” Cisco nods, relaxing into his seat as well across from Barry. They look up when someone knocks some time later and find Mick and Len standing there. “Hey.”

Len sinks down next to Barry while Mick leans against the wall next to the door and Cisco. Keanu sits down in front of the window next to Impulse while Brutus sits next to Mick. “So, apparently there’s this rumor going around about us.”

“I know.” Barry says.

“So, what are we going to do about it?”

Barry sighs, glancing out the window. “Do we have to do anything about it? I mean, the whole school was going to find out eventually.”

“True.” Len says. “But I just don’t want my father finding out because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut.”

“I think it’s safe to say no one is going to let your dad find out.” Cisco says. “The whole school heard what happened when he visited you at school and let’s just say no one wants to see or hear of anything like that happening again.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Mick watches Cisco mess around with his invention. “What’s that?”

“Oh this? It’s just something I’m messing around with.”

Mick grunts, turning to look at Len. “Ya know your sister’s gonna be waiting for us.”

“I know.” Len sighs. “Don’t remind me.”

Barry looks at Len confused. “I thought you liked your sister so why does that sound like it’s a bad thing?”

Len gives him a weary look. “Don’t get me wrong; I love Lisa to death. But somethings she’s too nosy for her own good and I just  _ know _ that within two minutes of us being at the station she’s gonna know about us.” 

“Ok. I still don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not bad in the way you’re thinking.” Len says. “It’s bad because she’ll be asking fifty thousand questions and demand to meet you.”

“Oh.”

“That’ll be fun to watch.” Mick chuckles. Len slightly glares. “What? It’s just like the time Lise said she had a crush on someone and you basically interrogated the poor kid.”

“I’m her older brother; that’s my job.”

“Doesn’t mean you gotta terrify the kid.”

“Well, he wasn’t good for Lise anyway.” Mick shakes his head. Len glances over to notice Barry smiling as he shakes his head. “What?”

“Nothing.” Barry says.

Len slightly frowns because he can tell that Barry’s lying. “Barry, you do realize I can tell when you’re lying right?” Barry’s smile falters and he turns to look out the window. “Barry, what is it?”

Barry slowly glances over at Cisco and Mick before looking at Len. Mick pushes away from the wall and nudges Cisco. “Come on kid; let’s go find the trolley.”

Cisco doesn’t argue, standing up and follows Mick and Brutus out of the cabin. Barry smiles gratefully at him because it doesn’t see like they just became friends; it feels as if they’ve know each other their entire lives and Barry knows that they will remain good friends.

Len looks at Barry, waiting. The speedster curls up on the seat next to Len, lying his head on the other’s shoulder because he knows it’ll be easier to tell Len this way. Len senses Barry’s nervousness and links their hands together, letting his head rest on top of Barry’s. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“I know. I just...I know Cisco and Mick are like the best friends in the whole world but I...I just didn’t want them thinking I’m getting way too ahead of myself.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you and Mick were talking about interrogating the guy Lisa liked I just...I just imagined you doing the same thing with our kids.”

Len blinks because he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but that it certainly wasn’t that. Barry can sense Len’s surprise and shifts awkwardly. Len wraps his arm around Barry’s waist and pulls him closer. “You are just full of surprises.”

Barry turns his head to look up at Len. “But you’re not mad right?”

“Why would I be mad?” Len looks at Barry. “Sure, I think you’re a little...ambiguous in already thinking about kids but it’s not something I’m gonna yell at you for. That just shows you’re planning for the future. Our future together and that’s not something I’ll ever get mad at you for.”

Barry leans up and kisses Len. “But just because I thought about it doesn’t mean I want to have any right now.”

Len chuckles. “Of course.”

Barry snuggles up against Len, his eyelids droop from feeling like they weigh several tons. He doesn’t realize he’s drifted off until he jolts awake from the train stopping.

Len smiles down at him. “Don’t worry; it’s just the Starling City station.”

“I slept the whole way?” Barry uncurls from Len, rubbing his eyes before stretching, popping his back when he does.

“Yup.” Cisco says with a smile. It’s then that Barry realizes that Mick and Cisco are sitting across from them. “And yes, we came back to find you passed out, curled up against Snart.”

“‘S adorable.” Mick adds with a grin.

Barry slightly flushes, looking out the window as they pull away from the station. He fishes his phone from his pocket when it pings, demanding his attention. He reads over the message Oliver sent him.  _ Don’t forget: my house, Thursday june 2nd. Be there before 10am. Also, tell me how the bike works for you. _

Barry shakes his head, sending Oliver a reply.  _ Why do you think I’d forget? And I will give the bike a test ride _ .

“Who’s that?” Len asks.

“Oliver.” Barry slips his phone back into his pocket. “He’s just reminding me of when to be at his house and to check out the bike.”

“Ah.”Barry gives a slow nod and Len can feel some anxiety start to build. “You don’t know how to ride a bike do you?”

“No idea.”

Len smiles, placing his hand on Barry’s thigh. “I’ll teach you if you want. We just won’t start you on that bike.”

“Agreed.” Barry nods.

They make small talk the rest of the way to Central. Once they pull into the station, Barry leaves them to find Iris as well as grab his bags. They make sure the burner phones work before they head their separate ways, him and Len agreeing to set up a time for bike lessons later when they have a better idea of what their schedules will look like.

“Barry!” Iris calls, waving at him.

Barry makes his way over to her, Impulse pattering after him. “Hey Iris.” He notices she’s giving him her knowing smile. “What?”

“Wally says that dad’s been in a good mood recently.”

“So?” Barry picks up his bags and follows Iris out of the station.

“So, you can finally tell him.” Barry looks at her, a brow raised. “About you and snart you idiot.” She smack his arm.

“Ow.” Barry rubs his arm. “Did you have to hit me?”

“Yes but that’s not the point.”

“Fine. If Joe’s in a good mood tonight, I’ll tell him.”

“You better.” Iris points at him before turning to wave at Joe, who’s standing next to his car waiting for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, next chapter done. Some, if not most, of the information about house elves is made up and I'm not sure if it's cannon, so sorry if it doesn't follow Harry Potter cannon.  
> Waning: chapter contains actual bottom!Len.  
> Please feel free to comment and if you have an idea of what you might like to see, I'm always open to suggestions.

The car ride back to the West’s is relatively quite for Barry; the speedster can tell that Joe’s in a good mood so Barry’s trying to figure out the best way to go about telling Joe. As a result, he doesn’t say much, letting Iris talk the entire way home. Joe notices Barry’s silence and worries something might be wrong because he and Iris are usually fighting over who can tell Joe all the things they did first.

Upon arriving home, Joe tells Iris to go ahead of them. “Hey Barr,” Joe looks at his foster son who is pulling his bags out of the car. “Is everything ok? You’ve been very quiet.”

“Yeah.” Barry picks Impulse up and puts him on his shoulder. “Just...do you think we can talk later?”

“Of course.” Joe says. Ok, now he’s starting to get worried because Barry never liked to talk about things at a later time- if there was something on his mind, he’d always want to talk about it right then and there.

“Thanks.” Barry brings his bags up to his room, deciding to wait before unpacking since he was leaving for Oliver’s in a few days. He heads back downstairs and into the dining room. He’s a little surprised to see Wally there. “Hey Wally.” He smiles. “What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the summer with your friends.”

“Something came up and we had to reschedule everything.” Wally looks at him. “Besides, it’s not everyday you’re siblings come home from wizarding school.”

“We were just discussing what kinds of pets everyone has.” Iris hands him a plate of food.

“Oh really?” Barry takes the plate that’s more like a platter. Impulse hops down into his lap, swiping some food as he does.

“I didn’t believe her when she said you had a fox for a pet.” Wally says, taking his own plate Iris hands him. “And I expected him to be a little bigger.”

“Well, Impulse if a fennec fox, which is the smallest fox breeds.” Barry feeds Impulse some more food. “Not as interesting as having a hippogriff or phoenix as a pet but I love him none the less.” He pets Impulse, rubbing behind his ears.

Wally raises a brow. “What’s a hippogriff?”

“It has the front half of an eagle and the rear end of a horse. They’re as big as horses so you can ride them.” Barry explains. “Though they are very proud creatures so gaining their trust and respect if quite hard.”

“And someone has one?”

“Yes, but he is a professor.”

“Still.”

Iris and Barry take turns telling Wally everything, from their classes to quidditch to all their new friends. Barry glances over at Joe, the detective watching him out of the corner of his eye. Barry shifts in his seat, feeling his anxiety begin to rise at the thought of Joe not taking the news well. He feels a light pressure on his shoulder and thinks it’s Impulse but the fox is curled up on his lap napping. Barry slightly frowns before realizing it must be Len touching his mark, trying to help comfort Barry. His hand slips over his own mark, imagining it’s Len’s hand on his shoulder, helping to ground him.

Iris and Wally collect the dishes, heading into the kitchen to clean them. Barry looks over at the detective, watching him stand and pour himself a glass of brandy, then motions for Barry to follow as he heads out onto the back porch. Barry leaves Impulse inside and follows after Joe. They sit down in the patio chairs, Joe sipping his drink while Barry worries the hem of his shirt in his hands. “What’s going on Barry?” Joe asks, looking over at him.

The speedster looks up, opening his mouth before snapping it closed. “Promise you won’t you get mad?” He asks.

Joe raises a brow. “Why?”

“Just….please Joe.”

“Ok.”

Barry nods, looking out at the setting sun and takes a deep breath. He can do this. “I-I found my soulmate.”

Joe’s brows shoot up. “What?” He leans forward in his chair. “Who is it?”

Barry pulls in another deep breath, looking at Joe. “Leonard Snart.”

Time seems to stop as Joe stares at Barry, his expression unreadable. A knot forms in Barry’s gut as he fears that Joe will explode but instead he leans back in the chair and takes a long swing. “Damn.”

Barry blinks because that’s all he has to say? Damn? “Y-you’re not mad?”

“I said I wouldn’t and ‘sides, why would I be? It’s not like you can control who your soulmate is.”

Barry shrugs, looking down at his hands. “I don’t know.”

“If anything, I’m worried about you.” Joe points at him. “If Lewis ever finds out-”

“We’re both dead, I know.”

Joe nods, taking another sip. “You tell your father?” Barry nods. “And?”

“He said the same thing. That and he wants to meet Len, which I still haven’t figured out a way to do that without arising suspicion.” Barry sighs.

Joe studies Barry for a minute. “I have a couple buddies who work there that owe me some favors. I’ll see that I can do.”

Barry’s head lifts up. “You’d do that for me?”

“Course. Why wouldn’t I?” Barry shrugs. Joe shakes his head. “So, you and Snart huh?”

“I know.”

“He good to you?”

Barry smiles, remembering that’s the same thing Iris asked him when she found out. “The best. And so is Mick.” Barry chuckles. “Mick’s so protective that he threatened Dr. Wells and kept him from trying to find me that he almost got expelled for it.”

“I heard that the Rory’s son was hot headed to the point of being stupid but I didn’t think he was that stupid.”

“He’s not stupid.” Barry shakes his head. “Hot headed? Definitely. Stubborn? Yup. Loyal? To a fault. He and Len have an interesting history that has made them super loyal to one another. And I guess by me being Len’s soulmate, Mick has transferred some of that loyalty over onto me.”

Joe shakes his head as Iris and Wally join them. They play several rounds of cornhole, Barry and Iris beating Joe and Wally every time. Of course Wally claims that they’re cheating and using magic to which Barry and iris insist that they didn’t because they’re not allowed. They bid each other goodnight and Barry collapses onto his bed.

Several days later, Oliver and Tommy arrive at the West’s house to pick Barry up. The speedster stares for a moment at the limo in front of the house before putting his luggage into the trunk, making sure Impulse is with him before climbing into the back. Oliver smiles at him. “Morning Barry.”

“Morning Oliver.” Barry smiles as he slides into the back. “Good to see you Tommy.”

“Likewise.” Tommy smiles.

“By the way, thanks for giving me a ride.” Barry says.

“It’s no trouble.” Oliver replies. “I would say you could have used flu powder but since we’re not of age yet.” He shrugs.

Barry nods. “Still. I really appreciate it.”

Oliver nods. The car ride over to the Queen mansion is short and once inside Oliver leads him upstairs and down the east wing “Since you’re the first one here, you get one of the better rooms.” He leads Barry to the end off the hall and through the double doors.

Barry gasps as the size because it’s as big as the West’s downstairs and that’s not including the ensuite. A small fireplace sits across the room from the bed with two large chairs seated in front of the mantle. Barry drops his bags next to the dresser before making his way into the bathroom The grey tile floor is heated with a separate shower and tub and the vanity has a marble countertop. “This is your  _ guest _ room?” Barry asks as he makes his way back into the bedroom.

“Yes.” Oliver says, seeming a little confused by Barry’s reaction. “You do know we’re billionaires right?”

“Yeah I know that. I just...I really didn’t think it’d correlate to this.” He waves his hands around.

“Now I’m a little hesitant to show you the rest of the house.” Oliver teases.

“Oh ha ha. You’re so funny.” Barry follows after Oliver with Impulse pattering after them.

“Yeah Ollie; you should be nicer to your friends.” Thea says, appearing right next to them.

“Thea,” Oliver looks at her. “Where have you been? You better not have snuck out.”

“Why?” Thea crosses her arms over her chest. “You gonna tell mom?”

“Those people you’re hanging out with are not good for you.”

Thea rolls her eyes. “Since when did you start caring?”

“I’m your older brother.” Oliver frowns.

“Yeah? Since when? You didn’t give two shits before but ever since you spent a year on that island you’ve changed. And I’m not sure it’s for the better.” Thea marches off down the other wing.

Barry stares at Oliver, who let’s out an annoyed sigh. “And that was my sister, Thea.”

“Why don’t you want her hanging out with certain people?” Barry knows that it’s really none of his business but he feels as if he might be able to help.

“She’s hanging around muggles. Not that that’s bad; it’s just she’s doing drugs with them and if she accidentally does any magic in front of them, especially while she’s high, she’ll be sent to Iron Heights.”

“Oh.” Barry follows Oliver out to the backyard. “Doesn’t she know that?”

“She does but she thinks that she can be me.” Barry raises a brow at that. “Before the island, I was hanging out with people-mostly muggles- who partied hard: drinking, drugs, the whole nine yards. You name it, we did it. The big difference between her and me is I knew my limits and kept my magic in check while Thea doesn’t. When she gets high or drunk, her magic become erratic because she doesn’t know how to control it.”

“That’s not good.”

“I mean, it wouldn’t be so bad if she was doing this with other wizards but since she’s not.” Oliver shrugs.

“Yeah.”

Oliver lets out another annoyed sigh. “Just be thankful you don’t have any siblings.”

“Not any biological ones, anyway.”

Oliver shrugs in agreement. “But that’s enough about that because you didn’t come here to talk about my sister.” He grabs his broom and leads Barry down to the quidditch pitch they have. “So let’s get started.”

Barry and Oliver do one on one matches for the next hour, waiting for the others to arrive. Slowly they trickle in, each one jumping on either Barry’s team or Oliver’s until they have full teams, rotating so that everyone has a chance to play. When everyone arrives it’s a quarter past three and Barry can’t help but feel disappointed that Len isn’t here. He knows why Len’s not here and he knows that it’s a good reason but he can’t help the pang of sadness that settles in his chest. 

Oliver runs them through a few drill before they head inside for dinner. Barry’s a little surprised- and yet not surprised at the same time- that the Queen’s have set up a buffet. What does surprise him is how little he actually eats. Oliver notices this and gives him a questioning look. Barry shakes his head, waving a dismissive hand. Oliver don’t press the issue but Barry notices that the third year still watches him from the corner of his eye.

Barry is one of the first to dismiss himself, thanking the chief’s for a wonderful meal. He makes his way through the house to his room, sliding the lock in place before falling down onto the bed. He reaches over and swipes the burner phone from the nightstand. He sends Len a quick text. ‘ _ Hey. Is everything ok?’ _

The screen lights up a few minutes later. ‘ _ Everything’s fine. You?’ _

_ ‘I’m good.’ _

_ ‘That’s good.’: _

Barry looks over at the clock, the red lights displaying 8:24 pm in the screen. He let’s out a sigh before remembering today’s date. ‘ _ Btw, happy birthday. Sorry I didn’t get you anything.’ _

_ ‘Thank you. And you don’t have to apologize because talking to you right now is more than enough.’ _

_ ‘If you say so.’ _

_ ‘I do. Now, you should get some sleep because I know Queen is going to wake you all up early for practice.’ _

_ ‘Yeah ok. I love you Len.’ _

_ ‘Love you too Barry.’ _

Barry smiles softly, flipping the phone closed and slides under the sheets.

Fourth of July feels like it came too quickly and yet not quickly enough. Since the fourth if on Monday, Oliver gave everyone Thursday through Wednesday off because some people are traveling over the holiday. And everyone has left the mansion. Everyone, that is, except for Barry. Oliver stops in the doorway, knocking on the door of Barry’s room Thursday evening.

Barry looks up from the book he’s reading. “Hey Oliver.” He marks the page and closed the book. “What’s up?”

“I don’t mind you staying here,” Oliver steps into the room. “But the reason I gave everyone several days off is for them to go home and see their family.”

“I know.” Barry says, staring down at his folded his hands sitting in his lap. “It’s just that Iris and Wally are spending the holiday with friends and Joe is going to be working majority of the time so we didn’t see any reason for me to come home over the holiday to spend it alone.”

Oliver nods. “That’s understandable. Just if you don’t want to be in this wing by yourself, you can temporarily move rooms.”

“I’m good.”

“If you say so.” Oliver nods, looking Barry over for a moment. “You know, for our Fourth of July party we invite several friends over and some of them actually stay over. And it sounds like the Snart’s and Rory’s might do just that.”

Barry perks up at that. “Len’s going to be staying here?”

“Him, Mick and possibly Snart’s sister. And from what I heard, it sounds like they are coming over this evening.” Oliver watches Barry’s face light up. “But my family and I have other arrangements so I need someone to be here when he arrives.” He gives the speedster a knowing smirk. “Think you can do that?”

“Absolutely.” Barry nods.

“Good.” Oliver turns to leave. “And just to let you know, we won’t be back until much later tonight so I expect you to make them feel at home, especially Snart.” He winks before leaving.

Barry turns bright red, not sure if Oliver was suggesting what he thought he was suggestion. Barry sits on the bed for several minutes, feeling something spark up in through the bond he’s never felt before. It only lasts for a few seconds before dissipating- too quick for Barry to figure out what it was. Barry frowns because he’s been getting these weird sensations and pain through the bond, which just makes him worry more and more about Len. He slowly slides off the bed and makes his way over to the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower before Len and Mick show up. 

Halfway through the shower he thinks he hears the bedroom door open. He pauses, listening. He hears the faint click of the door closing. “Hello?” He calls, washing the rest of the subs off his body and turns off the shower.

Barry steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he grabs his wand. He knows that he’s being paranoid by taking his wand everywhere with him but since he knows the Reverse Flash was at Star Academy, he has no idea where he’ll show up next. Slowly, the speedster makes his way back into the bedroom, glancing around to find everything in it’s place. Except for the addition of someone lying on the bed.

Raising his wand, Barry inches his way over to the bed. The closer he gets, the more he recognizes the person and relaxes. “Len,” Barry breathes, lowering his wand. “You scared- what happened to you?!” Barry sets his wand on the nightstand, climbing on the bed to kneel next to Len.

Len looks up at him, several dark bruises that are in various stages of healing liter his face and Barry knows that they continue down his body. “Nothing.” Len says, his voice very hoarse that it’s barely audible.

Barry frowns at him. “Len, this isn’t nothing. Tell me what happened.”

“It’s nothing.” Len looks at him. His normally vibrant blue eyes look dull, as if someone has sucked the life right out of him.

Barry continues to frown, his hands pulling at Len’s shirt because he  _ needs _ to see what kind injuries Len has suffered. “Barry,” Len protests, batting at his hands. “I said it’s-” Len hisses in pain, wincing as Barry tugs his shirt off.

Barry stares at Len’s bruised and cut chest in slight horror before anger slowly replaces it. “Did your father do this?” He asks, ready to take off the second Len says yes.

Len grabs his arm. “Don’t.” He warns, feeling the anger and energy buzzing through Barry.

“Why not?” Barry looks at him. “No one has the right to do this to another person; I don’t care if he’s your father or not.”

“It wasn’t just my father.”

“Then who-” Barry stops, remembering Oliver telling him that both Len and Mick were coming over today. “Don’t tell me-”

“Mick’s handling it and Lisa is making sure he doesn’t kill the bastard.”

Barry’s eyes travel over Len’s body, remembering what Len told him over winter break about the first time Mr. Rory ever touched him. “He didn’t….” He can’t even say it because just thinking about it makes him shudder and his skin crawl.

But he doesn’t have to with the look Len gives him is more than enough confirmation. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Len says.

Barry frowns, now understanding those feeling and sensations he’s been getting through the bond- the pain that would spike before disappearing must have been from Lewis and Mr. Rory ‘punishing’ Len for something. Len watches Barry, feeling bad for the other because he wasn’t stronger and better at keeping all the bad things from slipping through their bond. Barry slowly looks up at Len, his hands resting on his chest. Barry imagines Len being healed and watches as the bruises and cuts slowly start to heal. Len slightly frowns. “Barry, what are-”

“I’m helping you.” Barry moves his hands around. “And don’t tell me that I shouldn’t because I’m not going to sit here and watch you suffer when I know I can help.”

Len let’s Barry continue for a little before catching his hands, stopping him before all of the bruises are fully healed. Barry opens his mouth to protest but Len sits up and captures his lips in a kiss.

Barry’s eyes flutter closed, letting the other pull him on top as Len lays back down. Barry moves to straddle Len’s hips but Len parts his legs and lets Barry settle in between them. The speedster breaks away from the kiss, looking down at Len confused. “Len, I don’t-”

“I need you Barry.” Len says, running his hands through Barry’s hair and all over. “If you really want to help, then I need you to erase all the memories of what that bastard did to me.”

Barry’s brows furrow. “But I’m don’t know how to erase memories, let alone we’re not allowed to use magic outside of school.”

“Yes you do.” Len’s hands grabs Barry’s hips and pulls them flush against his own. “And it won’t require the use of magic.”

Barry blinks in surprise. “You...you want me to top? Like top top, not bottom top?”

“Barry,” Len grabs the back of his head, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “I need you to fuck me.”

Barry’s face heats up and he pulls back enough to look down at Len. “But what about the next time he-”

Len shakes his head. “Mick’s making sure he fully understands his threat.”

Barry is still a little hesitant. “Only if you’re absolutely sure.”

“I am.” Len runs his hands over Barry’s face. “There’s no one I trust more in the whole world than you.”

Barry leans into Len’s touch. “Ok.” He and Len quickly undress, the Slytherin lying down as Barry grabs a bottle of lube. “Just relax. I’m going to take care of you.” Barry says as he coats one finger and brings it close to Len’s entrance.

“Wait.” Len says, hand reaching for Barry’s. The speedster stops, looking up at him as he pulls his hand back. “I want…” Len trails off, not sure if he’ll be able to voice what he wants. So, instead he turns over, propping himself up on his elbows and knees.

Barry let’s Len move, a bit surprised Len want to do it this way. “Are you sure?” He asks, wanting to make sure Len’s ok with this. Len nods. “Ok.” Barry sits up on his knees. “Tell me if it starts to hurt.”

Len nods, his head resting on the mattress as he tries to relax his tensing muscles. Barry brings his hand back, his finger circling Len’s entrance. The other tenses up at the touch. “It’s ok.” Barry says, running his other hand up Len’s back to his mark. “It’s just me.”

Len let’s out a shaky breath, his muscles relaxing as Barry traces his mark. “That’s it.” Barry says soothingly, his finger continuing to circle Len’s entrance. “Just relax babe. I’ve got you.”

Slowly, Len pulls in a few deep breaths, his hands furling the sheets. He allows himself to focus on Barry’s voice and how gentle his hands are. Barry’s voice sooths him more than his words and Len finds himself more readily relaxing and actually enjoying himself. Barry smiles, leaning down and presses a kiss to the base of Len’s spine. Len let’s out a light moan, slightly pressing back against Barry. “That’s it.” Barry says, slowly starting to add another finger.

Len slightly tenses at the slight burning before relaxing into Barry’s touch. He slightly groans as Barry continues moving his fingers in and out stretching him. Len’s back arches when Barry’s finger brush up against his prostate, moaning. “Fuck!” Len gasps, his hips jerking forward when Barry’s fingers begin to vibrate.

“Sorry.” Barry says, stopping.

“Don’t you fucking stop.” Len turns his head to look back at Barry.

Barry pulls in a breath from the look of pure lust in Len’s eyes. “Ok.” Barry continues, quite enjoying the way Len gasps and moans as he works three fingers in and out of him. Barry leans forward, kissing up Len’s spine to his neck. “Are you ready?” He asks.

Len turns his head and captures Barry’s lips. “So fucking ready.”

Barry nods, moving back to roll on a condom and apply some lube. He lines his hips up with Len’s, moaning as he sinks in. Len groans and pushes back against Barry, helping the speedster get seated faster. One of Barry’s hands fall to Len’s hip as he steadies himself. Len rolls his hips to encourage Barry to move. Slowly, Barry pulls his hips back before sliding back in. “Come on Barry.” Len moans, glancing back at his soulmate. “You can do better than that.” He rolls his hips, making Barry gasp. “You’re a speedster, so move your fucking ass.”

Barry slightly chuckles. “Oh, you want me to go faster?” He leans over Len, snapping his hips forward and drives his cock right into Len’s prostate. Lena groans, his back arching. “I can do you one better.” He begins thrusting in and out of Len at an almost inhuman speed, practically vibrating against Len.

Len let’s out a whole new set of sounds, one’s Barry loves hearing and begins leaving a trail of love bites across Len’s shoulders to his mark. Both of them gasp as Len pushes back and press their marks together. Len fists the sheets so tightly Barry’s surprised, and thankful, that they don’t rip because that would be an embarrassing conversation to have with Oliver. “Fuck.  _ Barry _ .” Len comes without any warning and drives Barry over the edge as well.

Barry groans as he comes down from his high, pressing a kiss to Len’s mark as he slowly pulls out. Len collapses onto the bed and Barry quickly cleans them up, laying down next to Len. The other turn to look at him, smiling when he notices Barry’s goofy grin. “What Scarlet?”

“Nothing.” Barry shakes his head. “Just glad to help.”

Len smiles as he shakes his head, pushing himself up to rest against the headboard. “You’re the only one that could help me like that.”

“Good.” Barry crawls into Len’s lap, straddling his hips as he kisses him. “I’d hate to think anyone else having you like that.”

Len runs his hands over Barry’s face. “And you’re the only one I’ll allow to have me.”

Barry gives Len a sad smile, his eyes flickering down. “Willingly that is.”

“Barry, I know you worry but I can handle myself. And I will never allow my sister to endure anything remotely like that for as long as I live.”

“I know. I just…”

“Worry?” Len asks and Barry gives a small nod, leaning his head into Len’s hand. “I know you do Barry. And trust me, I worry too but I can handle it.” Barry’s gaze flickers back up to Len. “I can and I have you as well as Mick ok?” Barry nods. “Good.” Len gives Barry a chaste kiss. “Now, I do believe I interrupted you.”

Barry raises a brow. “You did?” His eyes flicker down his his discarded towel. “Oh. Well, I guess you did.”

“Yes and I think you should get back to it.” Len wraps his arms under Barry’s legs and carries him into the bathroom.

“Len!” Barry’s arms wrap around Len’s neck. “You know I don’t like it when you carry me!” 

Len smirks, stepping into the shower and turns it on. “But then I can’t do this.” He presses Barry up against a wall, leaning in and kissing his neck.

Barry groans, hands moving to thread through Len’s hair. “Len. I know I have a small refractory period, but I have things I need to get done.”

Len sighs but let’s Barry down. “Buzz kill.”

Barry shoots Len a warning look. “Don’t make me hit you.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because you’re being an ass.”

Len slightly frowns at that but allows Barry to clean himself up before beginning to clean himself, taking note of all the remaining bruises and cuts. “You’re really gifted, you know that?”

“If you say so.” Barry steps out of the shower, grabbing another towel and begins to dry off.

“I do.” Len turns off the shower as he follows after Barry. “Surely you see that?”

“I do. I just,” Barry sighs as he towels his hair. “It’s not a big deal ok?”

“Barry,” Len steps over to him, grabbing his hands. “Your healing powers are a big deal. Not many people have such talents.”

“I understand that. I just don’t see the point in flaunting about them.” Barry shoves the towel into Len’s hands and marches back into the bedroom.

Len starts after him, drying himself off. “Barry, I’m not saying that you need to tell everyone you see about your powers, but merely suggesting that you take some pride in the fact that you can heal me up with having no prior knowledge about them.”

“Why?” Barry looks at Len. “So I can bolster later about them? Make everyone else super jealous?”

Len slightly frowns. “That’s not what I said.”

“But it’s what you implied.” Barry pulls on his pants. 

Len stares at the speedster. “What the hell Barry?” Barry glances over at him.”When did you become so concerned about flaunting your powers to others? I get that you’re worried about others finding out but what the hell? Where is this even coming from?”

Barry looks down at his hands. “Well, Cisco said that the military is going to have a presence at the school this year and that means they will require everyone to tell them what they can do and if they found out I’m a speedster...I don’t know what they’ll do but it’ll probably be nothing good. And I don’t want the whole school to find out, let alone from me telling the military. And I can only imagine what the military will do when they find out you’re my soulmate.”

“Barry,” Len pulls his boxers on the rest of the way before stepping over and cups Barry’s face in his hands. “I know you’re worried but everything will be alright, ok?” He gently caresses Barry’s check with his thumb. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Barry leans into Len’s touch, bringing his hands up to cups Len’s check. “And I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Len leans down and gently kisses Barry. “Now, I don’t know about you but I’m famished.” Barry laughs at that. “Shall we go and raid the kitchen?”

“Yeah. Let me just grab a shirt.” Barry moves over to the drawer and opens it, groaning when he finds it empty. “Crap.”

“What?”

“All my shirts are still in the dryer.” Barry closes the drawer and heads towards the door. 

Len follows after Barry. “Why don’t you have one of the house elves bring them to you?”

“Sorry, but I didn’t grow up in a household where ordering around house elves is common. Besides, I can do it myself.” Barry rounds the corner and runs into Felicity.

The blond Ravenclaw let’s out a squeal, staring in slight horror as her hot tea spills all over Barry’s bare chest. “Oh my god! Barry! I am so sorry!” She takes her napkin and begins wiping his chest clean.

“Ah! Felicity!” Barry hisses as the hot liquid scorches his chest and Len flinches as well.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you. Well, obviously I didn’t see you because you just came around the corner and I can’t see through walls. But if I could see through walls, that would be cool. Except for when two people are getting it on and having crazy sex. Not that I don’t want people to have sex, it’s just-”

“Felicity,” Barry puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Sorry.” Her eyes flicker back to Len. “Oh. I didn’t know you had company. I mean, Oliver did say that you would be having a ‘special friend’ stay with you and that they would be coming by while he was out, but I wouldn’t have guessed it would be you.”

Len arches a brow. “‘A special friend’? Is that what he said?”

“Um, well,” Felicity glances from Len to Barry before flickering back. “I-I believe the phrase he used was ‘Barry’s  _ special _ fuckbuddy friend’.”

Barry turns to look at Len as he feels anger and annoyance rise in his soulmate. “I’m going to kill him.” Len growls.

“Len.” Barry grabs Len’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Don’t.”

Barry’s grateful that Len seems to calm down from the simple touch. Felicity’s eyes flicker between them, examining them and notices the mark starting on Barry’s shoulder that carries over and down his back. She gasps. “Oh my god. I realise why Oliver said it that way.”

Barry’s head snaps to the side to look at Felicity as he feels Len’s annoyance flare up. “What do you mean?” He asks her while squeezing Len’s hands. 

“I know that there was a rumor about you two being together going around the train but I never thought….” She looks them over again, dropping her voice to a whisper. “You’re soulmates right?”

“Yes, but Felicity-”

“Don’t worry Barry; I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Len takes a single step forward and the simple action shouldn’t be as menacing as Len makes it. “Tell anyone that could recite that information later- wizard, house elf, or talking parrot alike- and I’ll make what my father does look like child’s play.”

“Len,” Barry grabs his arm, turning to look at Felicity. “He doesn’t mean it.”

“No, I get it.” Felicity says, rather unnerved by Len’s threat. “Oliver’s the same way- he’s just protecting his mate.” She looks at Barry as she says the last part, making Barry’s cheeks heat up. “Well, now that we got that out of the way, why are you running around shirtless?” She motions to his bare chest.

“Oh. Majority of my clothes are still in the dryer, so Len and I were on our way down there before we ran into you.”

Felicity flashes him an apologetic looks. “Sorry about the tea.”

“I’m fine.”

“Let me make it up to you- I make an incredible souffle.”

Before Barry can reply, Felicity is halfway down the hall heading for the kitchen. Barry sighs, turning to look at Len. “Looks like I’m getting a souffle.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Len continues to hold Barry’s hand as they head down to the laundry room.

“It’s not.” Barry is a little surprised to see that his clothes have been folded for him but he doesn’t complain. He goes through the stack, grabbing his favorite red shirt that’s soft to the touch. “It’s just that she’s Felicity and she has a strange way of doing things and I’m still trying to get used to her antics.”

Len nods, looking over as a house elf wonder in. “Sorry masters.” The house elf bows. “I did not realize you were in here.”

“You’re fine.” Len waves him up. “Do me a favor and take these up to Barry’s room.” He motions to the stack of clothing.

“Right away master.” The house elf grabs the stack and heads off.

“Len.” Barry slightly glares. “Why did you do that?”

“I was just helping you out.” Len looks at Barry curiously. “You know it’s their job to help us right?”

“I know, but I’m more than capable of taking care of my own laundry.” Barry marches out of the laundry room.

Len follows after him. “Why are you angry with me?It’s not like I gave him an absurd amount of work or even beat him.”

“Maybe not but we have no right to treat them like slaves.”

“It’s in their nature to want to serve.”

“That doesn’t mean we can abuse them and that innate want!” Barry rounds on Len, anger flaring through their bond and Len’s taken back by the ferocity and passion in Barry’s anger. “They are living beings that have feelings too! We have no right to treat them as if they are less than us or any other creature! We don’t have the right to manipulate them into doing our bidding simply because we can!”

“I get that there are some wizards that treat them like crap but majority of wizards take care of their house elves.” Len counters, Barry’s anger riling him up. “Ignoring house elves and doing everything yourself is so much more offensive and hurtful than physically hurting them. So while you think me ordering them to do tasks is cruel in some way, what you’re doing, or more accurately what you’re not doing, is more cruel.”

Barry slightly flinches, not realizing that by doing everything himself was in fact hurtful to the house elves. “I didn’t realize...If I was offending them, then why didn’t they say anything? If they just told me-”

“That’s not how they operate Barry.” Len says. “They aren’t taught to speak up and talk back to wizards; it’s not in their nature.”

“I wouldn’t have punished them if that’s what they’re worried about.”

Len shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter; they weren’t taught to tell wizards if they had a problem with what the wizard is doing.” Barry looks down at the ground, ashamed that his inactions accomplished the complete opposite of what he wanted. Len feels Barry’s emotions wash over him and he cups his soulmates face in his hands, making Barry look at him. “I know you feel bad but you didn’t know any better and no one is blaming you Barry; not even the elves.”

“They should.”

“But they don’t. House elves are far more understanding than most people and they’ll forgive you.” Barry doesn’t say anything and Len can feel his apprehension. “Everything will be just fine; you’ll see. Come on.” Len pulls Barry against his side, an arm around his waist as he leads Barry towards the kitchen. “I believe you have a souffle waiting for you.”

When they arrive, they find Felicity just finishing the souffle. Barry happily devours the pastry, complementing Felicity on her cooking skills. Len agrees with Barry after he’s stolen a couple bites. They all make small talk, Felicity fascinated with their bond and relationship. Barry feels like they’re playing 20 questions without the end goal being figuring out the thing he’s thinking of.

“Isn’t it weird that your soulmate is older than you?” Felicity asks as they move from the kitchen to the living room, letting the house elves clean up.

“Not really?” Barry curls up against Len’s side on the couch, holding Len’s hand. “I mean, it’s not like we’re ten or more years apart, so it’s not that bad. It’s like you and Oliver.” Barry points out.

“Oliver’s only a couple months other than me.” Felicity counters.

“But he’s still older.

“It’s not as significant as you two.” Felicity gives Barry a look that the speedster returns.

“Alright you two; enough with the dick measuring contest.” Len says, pulling Barry closer to help calm the slightly bristling brunette. “No need to get riled up over who has the better boyfriend.”

“That’s a whole other contest.” They all glance up as Oliver makes his way over to them, his jacket still clinging to his broad shoulder as he comes to stand next to Felicity. He looks over at Len. “Snart, I can see that you’re getting settled in well.” He nods to Barry.

Len drops his arm around Barry’s shoulder and Barry can feel jealousy and protectiveness flare up in Len. “Yes. Barry’s been good at helping me settle in.”

“That’s good.” Oliver and Len stare each other down, Barry and Felicity shift a bit uncomfortably. 

Thea walks into the room, feeling the tension between the two men. “Dinner’s just about ready.” She says before quickly retreating out of the living room.

Oliver smiles. “Guess we should head to the dining room.”

“Guess so.” Len and Barry stand up, following Felicity and Oliver to the other room, sitting down across from the pair.

Oliver’s mother, Moira, sits at the head of the table and smiles at Barry and Len. “Barry. Leonard. It’s good to see you two.”

Barry smiles back. “It’s good to see you as well Miss Queen.”

Len bows his head respectfully. “Miss Queen.” He looks up and watches Mick stride in and plop down into the chair on Barry’s other side, farther away from Moira. “Mick?” He raises a concerned brow.

“I’m fine.” Mick grunts, plucking up the glass in front of him and downs the drink, wishing that it had some alcohol in it. Barry gives Mick a worried look as well. “I’m fine kid.” Mick sets down his glass and lets one of the house elves refill the glass.

The house elves bring out the food and everyone begins eating, falling into small talk. Moira looks over at Barry. “So Barry, Oliver tells me you are a very skilled seeker.”

“Oh,” Barry slightly flushes, ducking his head. “I mean, I guess I’m a good seeker.”

“Please Barry.” Len glances over at him. “You’re the best seeker the school has had in years.”

Barry turns to look at Len. “Last time I checked, you were pretty good yourself.”

Len can see the challenge and warning look Barry is sending him as well as feel it through their bond, but he’s not backing down. “That may be so, but even I can’t do what you can, Scarlet Speedster.”

Len knows he’s treading on thin ice because besides Oliver, the Queen’s have no idea that Barry is a speedster and it’s really ironic that his quidditch nickname reflects him and his abilities so well. At least he believed they didn’t but the look of worried confusion Moira sends them has him thinking differently.

“What did you say?” Moira asks quietly and tension slowly builds in the space between them.

“The Scarlet Speedster.” LEn looks at her. “Seeing as that is his quidditch nickname.” Moira’s eyes narrow and Len mimics her. “Why? Did you think I was referring to something else?”

“Len,” Barry hisses a warning.

Moira sets her utensils down, holding Len’s challenging gaze. “And what’s it to you?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Leonard,” Oliver practically growls, making the Slytherin round on him. “Stop.”

“I’ll stop when you all stop pretending you don’t know the truth about Barry and I, about Barry and tell us what you’re playing at. And don’t give me that bullshit ‘it’s nothing’.” He points a finger at Oliver. “Because I know court papers when I see them and the court papers in your jacket pocket with Barry’s name on them has me very agitated and protective and you  _ do not _ want to see what happens then I get mad.” He says in a low voice that lets everyone know he means business.

Oliver watches Mick shift in his seat and doesn’t doubt that the pyro wizard wouldn’t hesitate to help Len. Oliver shares a look with his mother that has Barry shifting in his seat, moving closer to Len and thankful that Mick is seated on his other side.

Moira lets out a sigh. “Very well.” She looks at Barry. “I knew your mother very well- we were some of the best and closest friends during our time at school together and remained that way for many years after. We continued to be close up until the day she was killed. She was always a gifted witch and somehow she knew that that would be her last day, so she called me up and had sent over some paperwork she drafted and made me promise her one thing.” Moira leans forward, her arms resting on the table as she holds Barry’s shocked expression. “She made me promise her that whatever happened to her and Henry, that I was to look after you no matter what.”

Barry stares down at the table, shocked that Moira and his mother were the best of friends and he never knew. Then, something she said registered in his mind. “When I was looking into prep school with Iris, Joe was worrying about how to pay for both of us because my father was in jail and I wasn’t old enough to access our vault. When it came time to pay, we were all surprised when we were told my tuition has been covered.” He looks up and meets Moira’s gaze. “That was you, wasn’t it?” Moira nods. “All my books, all my school supplies, that was all you.”

“I promised Nora I would take care of you as if you were my own child and today I ensured that would hold true, even if something were to happen to me.” Oliver hands Barry the paperwork from his jacket. “Once you sign that, you will be an adopted member of our family and thus will get a portion of the inheritance.”

Barry, as well as Len and Mick, stare at Moria in shock. “I...I would….” He turns to stare at the document in his hands that outlines what Moira said in greater detail. He feels so overwhelmed and truly shocked. 

“You probably don’t know this, but your mother made my mother your godmother.” Oliver says, making Barry’s gaze flicker up to him. “That, and in the wizarding world there is an old pact that many have forgotten about that lets two wizarding families be bonded in a pact in which if something happens to one family, the other is required to fulfill the pact wishes as well as any other wishes the family leader asks.” Oliver notices Barry’s expression. “I know it’s a lot to process, but this is us fulfilling our part of the pact. All you need to do is sign on the dotted line.” He holds out a pen to Barry.

Barry stares at them, his heart feeling like it’s ready to burst out of his chest from how hard it’s pounding and his chest feels so constricted that it almost hurts to breath. “I need some air.” Barry stands up and, without thinking, speeds out of the house and leaves a trail of yellow lightning in his wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I know I've been busy trying to keep up with all these fics. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you all enjoy.

Len track Barry down a little while later, two tubs of ice cream and two spoons in hand. He finds his mate hiding out down at the Queen’s quidditch pitch. Keanu and Impulse walk beside him, Impulse scurrying into Barry’s lap when they find him.

“I would ask how you found me, but that’s an irrelevant question.” Barry says as he pets Impulse.

“I didn’t need the bond to find you but it did help.” Len sits down next to him, handing him a tub.

“What’s this?”

“One tub of mint chocolate chip.” Len opens his own tub of rainbow sherbert.

Barry rolls his eyes. “I can see that. I mean, what’s it for?”

“If you don’t want it.” Len reaches for the tub but Barry smacks his hand away. “I thought you could do with a little pick me up.”

“What? No booze?” Barry jokes as he opens the tub and shovels a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Actually…”

“I didn’t know what to get, so I got a variety.” Mick says as he plops down next to Barry, several bags in hand.

Barry stares as Mick pulls bottle after bottle of vodka, schnapps, whiskey, scotch, bourbon, several wines both red and white, and a case of beer, along with a mixing cup and a few mix-in, like various juices and soda. “You seriously did not but all that alcohol.”

“Course not.” Mick says.

“My father likes his alcohol.” Len says, taking the beer Mick hands him. “He won’t even notice it’s missing.”

Barry stares as Len sips his beer. “But we’re not even 21.”

“Ya gonna tell on us?”Mick raises a brow.

“No but-”

“Good. Now shut up and drink.” Mick shoves a beer into Barry’s hand.

Barry stares down at the open can. “But I’ve never even had a sip of alcohol before, so I don’t know-”

Len grabs Barry’s head and presses his lips to Barry’s, licking along his bottom lip. Barry complies, parting his lips and lets Len’s tongue slide in. The speedster slightly frowns as some liquid also flows into his mouth. He tries to pull away but Len grasps the back of Barry’s head to keep him from pulling away, forcing Barry to swallow the liquid. Only then does Len allow Barry to pull away. “Now you’ve had your first taste of alcohol.” Len says.

Barry slightly wrinkles his nose, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth to get a better taste. “Doesn’t seem to taste good.” He takes another tentative sip to get a better taste and decides that he doesn’t like it. “How do you drink this stuff?” He hands the can off to Len.

“You get used to the taste.” Len watches in slight amusement as Barry looks over the other bottles and liquors. “Though everyone has a different preference of what they like.”

Barry picks up a bottle of cherry vodka, staring at it for several long seconds as he debates with himself. “Fuck it.” He cracks the bottle open and drinks straight from the bottle, taking several long pulls. 

“Easy there Barry.” Len gently lowers Barry’s hand. “I don’t need you to pass out or get alcohol poisoning.”

Mick chuckles. “Guess the kid wants to get buzzed as quickly as possible.”

Barry stares at the bottle. “I’m supposed to be feeling something, aren’t I?”

“I would expect so.” Mick says, finishing his beer.

Barry slightly frowns, pulling out the shot cups they have, pouring fifteen shots and downs them all using his speed.

“Barry.” Len stares in slight horror. “What are you-”

“I don’t feel anything.” Barry looks at his mate.

Len and Mick slightly frown at that. “What’d ya mean ya don’t feel anythin’?” Mick asks.

“I mean I don’t feel  _ anything _ \- no tingling, no slight buzz, nothing.”

Len can feel that Barry isn’t even the slightest buzzed. Len tries to figure out a possible explanation and can only come up with one thing. “It has to be because of your speed. Due to your heightened metabolism, your body is burning through the alcohol before it has any effect.”

“Well that’s just great.” Barry slumps down on the bleachers. “I’m not even 18 and I’ll never be able to get drunk.”

Len gives Mick a thoughtful look. “You don’t think that-”

“Maybe ‘cuz your bond-”

“That’d mean that you’d-”

“Yeah yeah.” Mick waves his hand. “Wasn’t plannin’ on drinkin’ much anyway.”

Barry looks between them, watching Len pull out another bottle. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do.”

Len looks at Barry. “Don’t you want to see if this would work?”

“Well, kinda, but…” Barry glances around at the darkened quidditch pitch. “Maybe we shouldn’t do it out here.”

“Then be my guest.”

Barry speeds Len, Mick, and the alcohol to his room, stopping by the kitchen and grabs some food before heading back to his room. Len sits down on the bed while Mick plops down in front of the fireplace and sets about building a fire. Barry sets the food on the desk next to the alcohol. “Guess Mick found a way to entertain himself.”

“Plus it’ll help keep him calm.” Len leans against the headboard, taking a long sip of the bottle. “Oh that’s good.”

Barry brings a few snacks over to the bed, feeling a slight burn in his throat. “What is that?”

Len looks down at the bottle in his hand. “Something with a little more kick.”

Barry looks over the label. “You can straight up drink everclear?” He asks, a little shocked.

“I can handle it.” He takes another sip. “Though I’m not like Mick and can down it like a pint of beer.” He grabs some pretzels and eats them.

“How are you two still alive?” Barry munches on some cookies.

“We don’t drink so much and when we do, we rarely get blackout drunk.”

“And yet you want to do that now.” Barry looks at him.

“Because we want to see what happens to you when I get drunk, seeing as our bond is very strong.”

Barry glances over at Mick, the pyro watching the roaring fire with awe. “Is there any particular reason why Mick’s so fascinated with fire?”

“Mick’s been that way ever since I meet him, though he did mention one time that his childhood home burned down when he was 6 and it was one of the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.” Len looks over at his best friend, taking another sip. “So, it really didn’t surprise me when his ability is to control and manipulate fire.”

Barry nods. “Speaking of powers, just out of curiosity, do you feel it when I use my speed?”

Len looks Barry over. “Why don’t you tell me what it’s like when you use your speed.”

“Well, the speed force is this constant thrumming of electricity inside me; a babble of energy just waiting to be released. When I run, everything around me slows down; I get this rush of adrenaline and it’s just…”

“Exhilarating?”

Barry looks at him. “Yeah.”

Len nods. “You feel the happiest and the most at ease when you’re running.”

“Do you feel that way when you use your powers?”

Len breaks eye contact with Barry, staring down at the bottle in his hands. It’s not that he doesn’t know what his powers are, it’s just he hasn’t used them all that much. “He don’t use ‘em.” Mick says and Len shoots a glares his way.

Len can feel Barry’s confusion and avoids his questioning gaze. “What do you mean he doesn’t use them?”

“He don’t like ‘em.” Mick stands up and meets Len’s glare with a challenging look. “What? Kid’s gonna find out sooner or later.”

“Find out what?” Barry looks between the pair.

Mick raises a brow and Len lets out a low growl. “I hate you.” He turns to look at his mate. “The first time I ever used my powers I accidentally hurt Lisa.”

“Oh.” Barry says, guilt ripping through him and he knows that it’s from Len.

“‘S fine. She forgave ‘em rather quickly.” Mick pops open a can of soda.

Barry looks at Len, placing his hand on top of Len’s and scoots closer to comfort him. Len lets Barry curl up under his arm, pressed up against his side and it helps calm him. “The only reason it happened was because my father was pulling me to use my powers more than I barely understood how they worked.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Barry feels the slight burn from the alcohol Len consumes, his body slightly tingling. “When I moved in with Joe and Iris after my mother’s murder, Joe wouldn’t let me use my powers at all. He didn’t want anyone else finding out that I’m a speedster and I didn’t want to use them because I didn’t want the man in yellow coming after me.”

“And yet you use them now.”

“I use them mostly at school and Dr. Wells with is a very powerful wizard, one that the Reverse Flash doesn’t want to challenge. Plus, the only way to hone in on my powers are to use them more.” Barry laces his hand with Len’s, tracing patterns into the back of his hand. “And with the military stepping in this year, it’s only a matter of time before everyone else finds out.”

“Not everyone is going to hate you.” Len looks down at Barry.

“Yeah. You’re the poster child of innocence and goodness.” Mick grumbles, rummaging through Barry’s food stash.

Barry looks over at him, slightly glowering. “Are you stealing my food?”

“Not stealing if you just leave it lying around.” Mick argues.

Len chuckles, taking another pull from the bottle and starts to feel the effect of the booze. “You’re fighting a losing battle Barr- Mick’s as much of a glutton as you are.”

Mick looks over at him. “Are ya looking to get into a fight Snart?”

Len smirks. “With you? Never.” He giggles as he takes another sip.

Barry giggles as well, starting to feel a little tipsy. “I think...I think that maybe you’ve had enough.” He reaches for the bottle, his hand and arm swaying slightly.

Len keeps the bottle out of his reach. “Thought you wanted to get drunk as well.”

“That was all you.” Barry points at Len, his whole body starting to sway.

“You didn’t object.” Len takes a longer sip.

Barry tries to give Len a credulous look but it morphs into a goofy grin. “You’re really handsome.”

Len chuckles. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Barry maneuvers his way out from under Len’s arm and to straddle him, passionately kissing him.

“I’m just gonna.” Mick collects all the alcohol, swiping the half empty bottle from Len’s hand.

“Hey.” Len pulls away from the kiss, looking at Mick. “I waszzn’t done.”

“Yes, ya are. Now, stay put and sleep it off.” Mick leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

“Asshole.” Len grumbles.

“He’s just jealous.” Barry runs his hands over Len’s chest to try and sooth the other.

Len hums, laying them both on their sides and stares into Barry’s pupil blown eyes. “You’re feeling buzzed aren’t ‘chu?”

Barry giggles. “A little.’ He moves closer to Len, nuzzling his head under Len’s.

Len drapes his arms around Barry. “You’re the doting kind of drunk.”

“Maybe.” Barry purrs as he breaths in his soulmate’s scent.

Len smiles, closing his eyes as he listens to Barry’s breathing and the feel of their synchronized heartbeats.

The rest of the summer seems to fly by, Barry enjoying spending several days with Len and Mick. He likes spending time with the pyro teen because he’s like the older brother Barry never had. Even though Mick teases him and Len constantly, he’s probably the most supportive of their relationship.

Barry still isn’t sure how to feel about the Queen's offering him a place within their family. Moira understands, telling him to take as much time as he needs to think everything over. When Barry returns to the West’s in the beginning of August he tells them about it, showing them the documents.

“So, if you sign that,” Wall motions to the paper. “You’ll be part of one of the wealthiest wizarding families?”

“Yup.”

“So why haven’t you signed it?” Iris asks.

“Because I’m not sure I want to.” They all look at him like he’s crazy, which he can’t fully disagree with. “You all think I should?”

“Why not?” Iris shrugs.

“Why not? They know my father is innocent and they have done nothing.” Barry leans forward in his seat, leaning on the dining room table. “Why would I want to be part of their family when they have done nothing for mine?”

Joe stands up. “Come with me son.”

“Where?” Barry slowly stands as well.

“To show you you’re wrong.” Joe takes hold of Barry’s hand and apparates them to his office in the Ministry. Barry lets go of Joe to grab onto the back of a chair, the room slightly spinning. He can handle the world rushing past him when he runs or when he uses flu powder, but he still hasn’t gotten used to the spinning that happens when you apparate. Joe moves over to the filing cabinet, retrieving a file a hands it to Barry.

Barry raises a questioning brow. “What’s this?”

“You’ll see.”

Barry takes the file, flipping it open and reads over the text, not believing what it says. “Wait,” He rereads it to make sure it really says what he think it says. “Are you telling me that my father is supposed to be Azkaban right now?”

“Initially, he was going to be sent there but Moira got a group together and argued that it was unlawful to send a muggle to a high security wizard prison. She got the court to change their minds and instead send him to Iron Heights, where she ensured that he is treated well.” Joe retrieves another folder and hands it over to Barry. “She also set up a vault for you in which you are the sole owner and only you have access to it. She left you a small fortune that almost matches the inheritance you’d get if you sign that document.”

Barry looks up at Joe, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. “Se, even if I don’t sign, I still get…”

“Five million dollars.”

Barry collapses into the chair, staring blankly at the wall How has this become his life? Joe looks at him, looking a bit concerned. “Barry, I know that this is a lot, but none of us will be upset if you sign.”

“I-I need some air.” Barry sets the folders down on Joe’s desk and hurries out of the room, down the hall, and down an empty corridor. He ducks into one of the alcoves, leaning his head back against the wall. He closes his eyes, trying to wrap his head around everything and make some sense of it all.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Barry jumps, his eyes snapping open as his head whips around to see Mick standing there with Brutus. “Mick. You...you startled me.”

“That’s not exactly what I was going for.” Mick says, leaning against the wall opposite the speedster, hands shoved into his pockets.

“Oh. Right.” Barry leans back against the wall. “I was just thinking about the document the Queen’s gave me, along with some other information I just found out.”

“You’re not sure ya wanna sign.”

“Yeah.” Barry nods. “Glad you know me so well.”

“Ya like Lenny.” Barry chuckles. “So, what’s stoppin’ ya?”

Barry sighs. “Well, Joe, Iris, and Wally don’t seem to have a problem with me signing. In fact, they seem like they want me to sign it more than I want to. But I just feel like, if I sign, I’m cheating the system somehow and it just doesn’t feel right. And yet, at the same time, I want to sign because then it’ll help me get ahead in life. I don’t know. I just feel…”

“Conflicted?” Barry nods.” “Al’ight kid. Imma tell ya why you’re going to sign ‘em papers. One, you’d be stupid not to. Second, there ain’t no rulebook on how to live so ya ain’t cheatin’ the system. Third, there are very few ways of gettin’ ahead in life an’ they rarely present themselves so nicely, so ya gotta not let it go to waste. Fourth, when that bastard finds out, bein’ part of the Queen’s will probably help ya. Fifth, if ya don’t, Imma make ya.”

Barry laughs as Mick grins. “You know, I was wishing that Len was here so I could talk to him about all this and I get you. And I can’t say that I’m disappointed.” They look up as Joe makes his way over to them. “Joe.” Barry pushes away from the wall.

“There you are son.” Joe turns to eye Mick.

“Oh. Joe, this is Mick. Mick, this is my foster father Joe.” Barry introduces them.

Mick nods at Joe. “Detective West.”

“Mick. Is your father still here?” Joe tries to ask as casually as possible.

Mick shrugs. “Probably.”

Joe nods, turning to address Barry. “It’s getting late; we should go.”

“Right.” Barry looks over at Mick. “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime kid.” Barry smiles and moves to follow after Joe but Mick catches his arm. “Before ya go,” Barry turns to look back at him, eyes flickering down as Mick presses a ring into his hand. “Lenny didn’t get a chance to give this to ya earlier an’ figured I’d see ya before he did.”

Barry inspects the ring, gasping when he realizes it’s the Snart family ring that is worn only by the head of the family, and old tradition not many families still keep. “Mick, I can’t-”

“Len won’t wear it ‘cuz it’d support what his father does, but if you were to wear it, one, it would let everyone know who your mate is an’ it’d also show everyone that he’s not like his father.” Barry’s head jerks back when Joe calls for him. Mick grips his hand. “It’d mean the world to him.”

Barry looks at Mick for a moment, slipping the ring onto his left ring finger before hurrying after Joe. Mick walks in the opposite direction of the pair, turning down another hallway. “Don’t know why you couldn’t’ve done that yourself.” He tells the figure that walks alongside him. “He’s yer mate after all.”

“You know that my father has eyes all over the Ministry and if we got caught before I have everything in place, it would ruin everything.” Len looks over at his friend. “Don’t worry- everything will fall into place as planned and soon.”

“How soon?”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Ya gonna tell the kid?” Mick glances over and notices the way Len fiddles with the handle of the cold gun. “Lenny,” He says sternly.

“You know he wouldn’t approve.”

“Best tell ‘em  _ before _ it happens.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Mick rolls his eyes but let’s it drop. “So, how did ya get the ring without alerting your father? Thought it was supposed to be locked up.”

“It technically still is.” Len looks at his confused friend. “When my father gave it to me on my 16th birthday, we made a deal that the ring would stay locked up until my 21st birthday. My father put a spell on the box to alert him if it was missing.

“Before my father had me lock it up, I convinced him to let me get it resized because it was was too big. The jeweler put a spell on it so that it would fit perfectly to the wearer’s finger and I had a duplicate made at the same time.”

“An’ the duplicates in the box.”

Len nods. “Yup.”

“An’ how did you know to get a duplicate?”

“Intuition. I just had this...feeling like I should keep the real one on me.”

Mick shakes his head. “You an’ yer damn intuition.”

Len smiles, though that quickly disappears when Lewis makes his way over to them. “Are we leaving father?” Len asks.

“Yes.” Lewis says gruffly.” Come.” Len nods at Mick before following after his father.

The next time Mick sees Len is at the platform, where they are greeted with an unwelcomed surprise. “The fuck is this?” Mick glares at the military personnel lining the platform, inspecting everyone’s bag. 

“Now it makes sense why they wanted us here several hours before departure.” Len says as they get into one of the lines, petting Keanu to keep him from growling at the military.

It takes 30 minutes before they get their bags inspected and are allowed on the train. It’s another hour and half before Len feels annoyance and fear prickle his skin and knows that Barry must have arrived. “I’ll be back.” He tells Mick as he stands and exits their cabin. The train has filled up more since they boarded but the inspection lines are longer still. Len opens one of the windows, leaning out of it. Keanu hops up, front paws on the sill as he leans out the window as well. Len finds Barry in the same line he and Mick were in.

Impulse sits on Barry’s shoulder as the speedster stands next to Iris in line, who nudes him and point to Len. The speedster glances over at his mate, smiling and waving. Len smiles and waves back. Barry can see people watching them with slight interest and decided to have some fun. As he and Iris step up to have their bags inspected, he moves closer to the train. “O Leonard, Leonard. Wherefore art thou Leonard? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be an Allen.”

Len shakes his head, but smirks as he plays along. “Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?” He asks Keanu.

“‘Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Snart. What’s Snart? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, not face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. So Leonard would, were he not Leonard call’d. Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Leonard, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.”

“I take thee at thy word: call me but love and I’ll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Leonard. I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee, ha I it written, I would tear the word.”

Barry looks over, noticing that they have finished inspecting his bags. “Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to my heart as that within my breast!”

“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” Len leans his head on his hand.

“What satisfaction canst thou have now?”

“The exchange of thy love’s faithful vow for mine. I gave thee mine.” Len eyes the ring on Barry’s hand.

Barry covers his hand, ducking onto the train and makes his way over to Len. “Can you not talk about that?”

“Why not?” Len pulls away from the window, looking at Barry. Keanu hops down, greeting Impulse as the fox rubs against him. “Everyone already knows we’re together.”

“But this,” Barry holds up his hand. “This is your  _ family ring _ .”

“I know.” Len takes Barry’s hand in his. He notices the way Barry fiddles his other hand. “If it bothers you that much, I’ll take it back.”

“No!” Barry jerks his hand away when Len moves to take the ring off. Len raises a brow in a silent question. “I-I want to wear it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Barry looks at Len, leaning over and kissing him.

Len hums, kissing Barry back and he hears several female students around them giggle and squeal in delight. They pull apart, Len smiling as Barry blushes. “You’re turning scarlet, Scarlet.”

“Well aren’t you two star-crossed lovers adorable?”

Len lets out a breath, turning to face the brunette woman approaching them, a young black panther by her side. “Hello Lisa.”

Barry looks between them. “Lisa? This-this is your sister?”

“Regrettably.”

Lisa scowls at him. “Jerk.”

“Train wreck.” Len snorts back, smiling when Lisa smirks at him. “It’s good to see you sis.”

“Likewise.” Lisa turns to look Barry over. “So, this is him?”

“Yes, this is Barry Allen.”

Lisa walks around Barry, closely examining him as her high heels click on the ground. Lisa’s panther leans down to sniff Impulse, who is hiding under Keanu, the wolf standing on guard. “Well, he’s cuter than I imagined.”

“Uh...thanks?” Barry says.

“Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Come on Arcane, let’s go find Baez.” Lisa and her panther exit the cart.

Barry turns to look at Len. “She’s...different than what I expected.”

“Indeed.” Len takes hold of Barry’s hand and leads him back to the cabin, where they find Mick sitting with Iris, Caitlin, Ronnie, and Cisco. “Looks like you’ve made some friends while I was away.” Len smirks at Mick.

Mick shoots Len a look, pausing in his cleaning of his gun. “They came on their own, though I don’t know who that one is.” Mick waves at Ronnie.

“I’m Ronnie Raymond, Caitlin’s soulmate.” Ronnie says, sounding a little annoyed as if he already told Mick that.

“Don’t care pretty boy.”

Barry smiles at them all, he and Len sitting next to Mick, who leans back against the window. Len’s glad that they grabbed one of the bigger cabins with a table in the middle, especially when Eddie, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle join them. Len lightly chuckles to himself.

Barry looks at him, shooting him a curious look. Len waves him off, pulling Barry closer and the speedster leans back against him. “Just thinking of what my father would say if he could see me now and how furious he would be.”

“He’d beat your ass.” Mick says, discarding two cards from his hand and replaces them with two from the deck.

“Stick it to the man.” Cisco says around a lollipop in his mouth.

“Cisco.” Barry looks at his friend.

“I’m just saying, if he’s a bastard then he should go fuck himself.”

“That’s an interesting perspective you’ve got there.” Diggle says, discarding a card and replaces it.

“I just know what it’s like to have parents who don’t appreciate you and accept you for who you are.”

Barry and Cisco look at Cisco. “Did the summer go that horribly?” Caitlin asks.

“Oh no it was great.” Cisco says, tone dripping with sarcasm. “I got to spend most of it traveling and watching my parents wait on Dante hand and foot. Yeah, going to New York to watch Dante play was  _ fantastic _ . Not to mention it was  _ wonderful _ when he rubbed it in my face all the places he’s performed at and all the one’s he’s going to be performing at.”

“Does he still not get that being a wizard is a big deal to you?”

“Apparently, it doesn’t matter to him or my parents.” Cisco sts his cards down on the table.

Barry and Caitlin share a look and an idea pops into Barry’s head. “Why don’t you show them?”

Cisco looks at Barry. “How?”

“Have them visit over Thanksgiving, show them all the awesome things you’re doing at school and make it important to them.”

“Muggle families, especially those that really don’t know much about the wizarding world, aren’t allowed to waltz into the academy whenever they feel like it.” Cisco points out.

“Then talk to Dr. Wells. I’m sure he’ll understand and make an expectation if he knows the reason why you want them to visit.” Barry watches Cisco give a little shrug. “If you don’t, then I will.”

Cisco looks at him. “You wouldn’t.”

Barry sits up, looking ready to take off. “I can be there and back in five minutes.”

“That would require running over water and you can’t do that.” Cisco argues.

“Can’t I?” Barry challenges.

“Barry.” Iris addresses him in her stern voice. “YOu are not running off or did you forget that the school is filled with military personnel?”

Barry slightly flinches. “Of course I didn’t forget.” He says quietly.

Len pulls Barry back against him, linking his hand with Barry’s left as he presses his lips to his temple.

“Military ain’t gonna do shit to ya kid.” Mick says, pushing his cards over to Oliver.

“Yeah. We’ve always got your back.” Caitlin reaches over, laying her hand on top of his. 

Barry smiles gratefully at them, looking up at Oliver stands. “I expect we’ll be arriving soon.” The third year says. “We should probably change.”

“Right.” They all stand up, pulling out their robes and head for the bathrooms. Barry sees the long line for the men’s, which consists of mostly Slytherins and he tells Len he’s going to one of the other trolleys where there might be less people. As he passes by people, he can hear them all whisper and doesn’t doubt they’re talking about him.

One Hufflepuff girl steps out, grabbing his left hand and gasps when she sees the ring on his finger. “Oh my god. So Patricia wasn’t lying.” The girl’s friends gather around them, all gawking.

Barry yanks his hand away. “I’m just trying to get to the bathroom.”

“I heard that he was with Oliver.” Another girl says.

“Maybe he’s screwing them both.” A dark haired boy steps forward, looking to be a fifth year or older. “I mean, they’re both super rich and that’d be the jackpot.”

“I’m not sleeping with Len because of his money and Oliver’s my friend.” Barry glares at the boy.

“So you say. Money and status are all you half-bloods want.”

“Why don’t you just piss off Percy?” Hartley says, pushing his way past them to stand next to Barry. “Barry’s not that kind of person.”

“And how would you know?” Percy looks at Hartley. “Last I heard, you don’t like Allen.”

“Yes, well.” Hartley looks over at the speedster. “We’ve come to terms and are now friends.” He turns to look back at Percy. “So I’m telling you to leave things be and leave Barry alone- his and Snart’s relationship is none of your business.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, or do I have to call him over here and have him tell you that himself?” Hartley grins at the way Percy physically recoils and shudders. “I didn’t think so.” He leads Barry away from them to the bathrooms.

“Thanks.” Barry says once they’re out of earshot.

“What are friends for. May I?” He motions to Barry’s hand.

“Uh, sure.” Barry offers his hand to Hartley. 

The Ravenclaw takes his hand, examining the ring. “Interesting.”

“It’s real if you’re wondering.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Hartley releases his hand. “I just didn’t expect he’d give it to you.”

“Why not?”

“Family rings are only worn by the head of the family and for Snart to give it to you to wear shows that he’s breaking away from the tradition and is nothing like his father.” Hartley opens the men’s bathroom door, motioning for Barry to enter. “After you.” Barry gives Hartley an apprehensive look. “We’re both guys and it’s big enough for the both of us. Don’t worry,” Hartley holds up his hands. “I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

Part of him wants to decline, insist that they dress separately but Barry ignores that part and steps into the bathroom. Once Hartley closes the door behind them, Barry swaps his jeans for the dress pants, pausing when he gets to his tee shirt. He notices Hartley ideally watching him as he changes as well. “Um, Hart? Do you think you could...turn around or something?”

“Worried I’ll drool over the six pack you’ve got hidden under there?” Hartley teases, pulling off his shirt and pulls on the uniform pants.

“No. It’s just…” Barry’s gaze drops to the floor and he ideally plays with the ring.

“Let me guess: your mark.” Barry nods. “Ok.” Hartley turns around, pulling on his shirt and buttons it up. “For the record, I was the exact same way with my mark.”

“Yeah?” Barry quickly pulls off his shirt and puts on his button down. “Mind if I ask where yours is?”

“On my right hip. I’m going to assume yours is somewhere on your chest or shoulders.”

“Yeah, starts on my right shoulder and continues onto my back.” Barry drapes his tie around his neck, picking up his clothes.

“Is Snart’s the same?”Hartley asks as he collects his own clothes and they exit the bathroom.

“Yes, but his is on his left side.” Barry and Hartley glance down the cart when they hear barking and Impulse chambers up onto Barry’s shoulder. “Impulse? What’s wrong?”Brutus comes barreling in, snarling as he jumps to get at Impulse. “Hey!” Barry drops his clothes and catches Brutus’ paws, preventing the rottweiler from swiping at Impulse and himself. “Calm down.” He releases Brutus as he falls down onto all fours. “What’s going on?” He asks both Brutus and Impulse.

The rottweiler makes several chuffing sounds, intermixed with a few snarls. Impulse hops down into Barry’s arms, snarling and chirping. It’s then that Barry realizes that his pet is carrying something. Barry picks up the object, finding it to be the fire emblem he gave to Mick, who in turn put it on Brutus’ collar. “Impulse, did you steal this?” 

The fox turns to face Barry, chirping out an explanation, something along the line of it fell off and he just wanted to look at it.

“That doesn’t mean you can just take it.” Barry doesn’t notices Len and Mick enter with Keanu by their sides as he sets Impulse down and picks up the emblem. “Now, you’re going to apologize to Brutus for taking the emblem.” Impulse whines and Barry gives him a stern look. Impulse patters over to Brutus, chattering out a sort of apology. Brutus huffs, leaning down and gently nudges the fox. Impulse rubs against the other. “See? We’re all friends.” Barry says as he reattaches the emblem to Brutus’ collar.

“And friends love each other.” Len says. Barry’s head jerks up to look at him. “Or so you say.”

“Hey Len.” Barry collects his clothes and Impulse as Brutus pads over to Mick.

“We were just coming to check up on you.”

“Oh, I’m good.” Barry glances over at Hartley.

Len looks over at Hartley as well. The Ravenclaw looks at the Slytherin. “Don’t worry; everything’s fine.”

Barry nods, grabbing Len’s hand. “We’ll be arriving soon and I want to put my clothes into my bag before we arrive.”

Len lets Barry drag him back to the others, Mick following them. They meet up with the others, clambering into several carriages as they make their way to the academy. They don’t miss all the military personnel in and around the academy. Len gives Barry’s hand a light squeeze to help reassure the speedster. They make their way into the Great Hall, Barry follows Cisco, Oliver, and Dig to the Gryffindor table while Len and Mick head over to the Slytherin table. They all sit down as McGee starts the sorting. Barry’s not surprised Lisa gets Slytherin, rather happy to see the younger Snart sitting next to her brother. One person he’s surprised to see is Tony Woodward, his younger, pre-academy bully. Barry avoids looking at Tony as the new Slytherin makes his way to the table. As Tony walks by, he leans down and whispers, “Maybe sometime I’ll make you show me that ring on your finger.”

Barry slams his hands down on the table, standing up and faces Tony as the hall falls silent. “What do you want Tony? Do you want to know the ‘juicy details’ just like everyone else? You want ‘the truth’?” Barry turns to look around the room. “Fine, I’ll clear a few things up for you all. Yes, Len and I are dating. No, Oliver and I have not and are not sleeping together and no, I’m not with Len because of his money. We’re soulmates and if Len’s father ever finds out, we’re both dead. So how’s that? Is that juicy enough for you all or do you wish to continue to meddle into our affairs when all we want is to be left alone, like any of you would.” He looks around, no one saying anything. “And I don’t want any more rumors going around about us,so if you have a question, just ask us. I’ll be glad to answer any questions you have and I won’t get mad, I promise. All we’re asking for is a little respect.”

“Mr. Allen brings up a good point- we all can stand being respectful to one another.” Wells says as Barry sits down. “I’m sure most, if not all of you, have figured out that we will not be the only inhabitants of this island; the Ministry has decided that the growing threat of the Reverse Flash and Zoom makes it pertinent to have a military force here at the academy as well as ensure that you all have the proper training in defending yourselves. So, as long as the military is here, General Eiling will be teaching a self-defense and training class specific to each year- he will have you utilize the spells you have learned and put them to practice. The rest of your classes have remained unchanged, but there will be two armed guards in every room, patrols walking the corridors and strict bedtimes have been implemented. Be advised, if you are found out of bed without prior approval, you will be in serious trouble.” Whispers fill the hall. “Seeing as none of you want to be interrogated by the military and possibly imprisoned. I suggest you follow the rules.”

That is the main discussion over dinner, many students angered by the military impeding on their freedom but they all know it’s not without reason. Barry instead finds himself playing 5000 questions with his fellow Gryffindors and several Slytherins.  _ “How did you two meet?”, “Is Snart a real gentleman?”, “Is he good in bed?”, “Is he nice?”, “Do you like having a well endowed boyfriend?”, “How does Oliver feel about you two?”, “Don’t you have a crush on Oliver?” _

Len and Mick share a look, the pair standing up. “Ok. When Barry said we don’t mind questions, he didn’t mean constantly. We need to eat as well.” He sits down next to Barry, sitting sideways to face Barry. “So all these questions can wait till morning.”

Oliver, sitting on the other side of Barry, hands them both a plate. “And stop asking about Barry and I- we’re just friends.” He adds.

Mick sits down next to Len, mirroring him and leans his back against Len’s. “They’re all too nosy.” He says as he fills up his own plate.

“They’re just curious.” Barry says, after finishing his first plate and going for seconds.

“Yup.” Len waves Keanu over, feeding him.

Len and Barry are left alone for the rest of the night, the speedster slightly thrilled that they get the first week off while the first years prep for their exam.

A few days later, Len rolls over on the bed in the Room of Requirement, watching Barry speed read through a stack of books, most of them school books. “You know you can take the week off as well.” Len tells him, making Barry pause. “That is why we’re lounging in here, in our underwear no less.”

“Maybe, but Cisco and I are taking a general chemistry class as well as a class about soulmate bonds and the science behind them.” Barry closes his book, setting it aside and lays down next to Len.”Besides, it was your idea for us to lounge around in our underwear.”

“You didn’t object.” Len gives Barry a sidelong look and Barry thinks he can feel annoyance in Len.

Barry tilts his head in confusion. “You’re not still mad at me for telling everyone we’re soulmates, are you?”

“I’m not mad.” Len stands up, swiping his gun from the table and plops down into a chair as he begins cleaning it.

Barry frowns, sitting up. “Yes, you are. And don’t lie to me.” He points at Len. “I can feel your emotions.” Len doesn’t look up at him, his eyes trained on the rag in his hand and his gun. Barry watches Len,trying to sort out his feelings and begins to realize he’s felt these feelings before. The speedster stands up, slowly walking over to Len as Keanu and Impulse watch from their cubby hole. “Len,” Barry takes the rag and gun from him, setting them aside on the table and sits in Len’s lap. “Does this have to do with Lisa?”

Len lets out a sigh, hands resting on Barry’s waist. “Why must you know me so well?”

“You are my soulmate.” Barry drapes his arms around Len’s neck. “So, is she having a hard time studying or adjusting?”

“If she’s having trouble studying then I’m going to be disappointed because I taught her almost every spell I know, so she shouldn’t have a problem with the exam.” Len looks at Barry. “I suspect she’s making an effort to become the queen of the castle, so to say.”

“So then why do you seem worried?”

“Because it seems she found out that we have a choir/dance like club and she’ll manage to become the head and that means she’ll drag me into it and be able to get her way.”

“Is that really a bad thing?” Barry asks and Len slightly scowls at him. “Ok, so it wouldn’t be the best, but I wouldn't mind hearing you sing.”

“Can we please talk about something else?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

“Ok. What do you want to talk about?” Barry asks.

“How about the fact that you still have yet to sign the documents the Queen’s gave you?”

Barry slightly grimaces. “Ah. Yes, well.” Barry untangles his arm from around Len’s neck. “I’ve just been busy and really haven’t had time to sign.”

“You haven’t had two seconds to sign a damn document?”

Barry feels annoyance prickle up inside him. “What? Do you want me to just zip back to my dorm and sign it or just snap my fingers and have it appear?” He snaps, snapping his fingers.

He didn’t expect anything to happen, but the document and a quill appears on the desk next to them. Len and Barry stare at the paper, both equally shocked. “Barry, has long have you been able to do stuff like this?”

Barry shrugs. “I don’t know.” He removes himself from Len’s lap and moves over to the desk. “I guess that I’ve just always been able to do it. It usually only happens when I’m really stressed or when my emotions get the better of me. It sometimes happens to Joe, so I thought it was normal.”

“No Barry, it’s not. Very few wizards can perform magic without their wand.” Len looks Barry over, slightly frowning. “Why are you trying to shut me out?”

“What ?” Barry glances up from the document. “I’m not…” He avoids Len’s gaze. “I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Barry.” Len stands up, taking Barry’s hand as he gently caresses his cheek. “I don’t mean to push you or make you do anything you don’t want to do. I’m just trying to look out for you is all.”

Barry wraps his arms around Len, burying his face into Len’s neck. “I know.” He says quietly, his voice cracking as his eyes tear up.

Len holds Barry tightly, gently petting his head. “Hey Barry, it’s ok.” The speedster’s hands clutch Len’s back as he begins to cry. “Barry, what’s wrong?” Len asks, worried that this is something more than the papers.

“I’m scared Len.”

“About the military?” Barry shakes his head, real fear and dread breaking through the temporary wall Barry put up and flooding Len. “Is it the Reverse Flash?” He takes a guess. Barry nods, his hands tightening their grip. “Why? Did something happen?”

“No but…” Barry draws in a shaky breath. “I feel...there has been a recent disturbance in the speed force and I’m just worried what that could mean.”

Len’s hand moves to press against Barry’s mark and the speedster mimics his movement. “You know I will never let anything happen to you and if the Reverse Flash is going to try to come after you, all of your friends and the professors here will stand with you.”

Barry nods. “I know.”

“Good.” Len presses a kiss to the top of his head. He smiles as Keanu and Impulse come over to help comfort Barry as well. “Looks like we have some company.”

Barry smiles weakly, pulling away from Len and picks Impulse up, petting Keanu as well. Len presses a kiss to Barry’s temple, petting Keanu as he moves over to check his phone. He’s not surprised it’s Mick asking him when they can do  _ it _ . “How do you feel about getting out of the castle for a little bit?” He looks over at Barry.

“Uh, sure. But where would we go?”

“Mick needs to let off some steam and we have a place in the woods. And we have a way to avoid any guards that may spot us.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Barry sets Impulse down and they quickly get dressed. Barry carries Impulse as they head to meet up with Mick by the main entrance. They pass by the Great Hall, Cisco noticing them.

“Hey Barry!” Cisco jumps up, hurrying over to him.

Barry stops, watching his best friend, Caitlin, Oliver, and Felicity make their way over to them. “Hey guys.”

“You two headed somewhere?” Cisco asks, looking between the mates.

“Yeah. Mick needs to let off some steam.”

“Can we come?”

Barry looks over at Len and the Slytherin shrugs. “I don’t see why not.” He says and they exit the castle, meeting up with Mick. They avoid the guards as they make their way to the forest.

Oliver moves to walk beside Barry, watching the speedster ideally petting Impulse. “Is everything alright?” He asks.

“Yeah. Just fine.”

Oliver raises a brow, about to press when Barry shoves some papers into his hands. “What’s this?”

“Those documents your mother gave me.” Barry keeps his eyes down on Impulse, petting him.

“I see.” Oliver looks them over before pocketing them.

Barry’s thankful that Oliver drops the topic and they soon arrive at the clearing with a large fire pit in the middle. Mick walks over to the pit to get things ready to be burned. The rest of them sit down on some nearby rocks. Barry sits in between Len’s legs, leaning back against him. Len wraps his arms around Barry, petting Impulse as Keanu and Brutus settle next to them. 

Felicity smiles at them. “You two are so cute together.”

“Same could be said about you and Oliver.” Barry looks over at where she and Oliver are sitting in the same position as them.

“That’s debatable.” Felicity points at him.

“If you say so.” Barry turns back to watch Mick. He watches the fire crackle over his hands much like the first time they meet before he aims at the pit and fire shoots out of his hand. Fire consumes everything in the pit, Mick squats down in front of the pit, close enough to feel the heat but far enough away not to get burned. “Do you ever get an impulse?” Barry asks Len.

“An impulse?” Len raises a brow.

“To use your powers.” Barry feels Len slightly tense. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“I know. I just...I haven’t used them since…”

Barry nods. “Maybe you should.” He looks up at Len. “The military is going to force you to, so best to have some control over them than trying to deal with gaining control while the military breaths down your neck.”

“Same could be said about you Scarlet.” Len slightly nudges Barry.

“You know why I don’t use my powers.” Barry nudges back.

“And you know why I don’t use mine.” Len grabs at Barry’s side, making him squirm.

“But the kid’s right.” Mick calls.Len rolls his eyes because of course they would tag team him. “An’ ya have someone with similar powers to teach ya.”

Len and Caitlin turn to look at each other. “Even though I haven’t taught anyone before, I’m willing to give it a shot if you are.” Caitlin says.

Len lets out a long sigh. “You all are going to pester me about this, aren’t you?” He taps Barry, motioning for him to get up.

Barry moves and both Len and Caitlin stand up. They move over into the clearing. “Why don’t we start off by seeing what you can do.” Caitlin suggests. “How about you try putting out the fire?”

“Ok.” His hand reflexively drops down to his side where his gun would be, but he curls his hands into fists. A cold envelops his hands and he aims at the fire, a blast of ice shoot out that’s reminiscent of the cold gun. The ice mixes with the fire and creates a giant cloud of mist. Len stops, lowering his hand and the mist clears to reveal that the flames have been frozen solid, looking as if they had sculpted from a block of ice.

Everyone stares in amazement. “Oh wow. That’s really good.” Caitlin says, turning to look at Len.”How long have you suppressed your powers?”

Len shrugs. “A couple of years now.”

“I’m really impressed that you still have this level of control.”

“That’s ‘cuz he’s a control freak.” Mick says, walking over and inspects the frozen flames.

Len shakes his head, draping his arm wound Barry’s shoulder when the speedster slides up next to him.

Cisco moves to stand next to Caitlin, grinning as he looks at Barry. “Told you- Captain Cold and Heatwave.”

Barry shakes his head as Len gives Cisco a curious look. “What?”

“You’re code names.” Everyone just stares at him. “Barry is the Scarlet Speedster, I’m Vibe, Caitlin is Killer Frost, Snart is Captain Cold, Mick is Heatwave, Oliver is the Arrow, and Felicity is Overwatch.”

Caitlin cocks her head to the side. “Why am I Killer Frost?”

“Do you not remember what happened with Lexi Larougé?” Cisco looks at her.

“She was mean and horrible; she picked on everyone. She deserved it.”

“Exactly.”

“And why am I the Arrow?” Oliver asks.

Cisco turns to look at him. “Even though you can conjure up any energy/shadow weapon, you prefer a bow and arrows.”

“Overwatch?” Felicity points to herself.

“You control electronics and can oversee everything. And I’m Vibe because I can vibe people and things ok?” He glances around at them all.

“Yeah.” Barry nods.”Though, I was thinking of a different name for myself.”

Cisco crosses his arms over his chest, raising a brow. “Oh really?”

“What about the Flash?”

Cisco ponders the name. “Ok. I’ll give you that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of abrupt ending, but I didn't know how to really transition it to the next part and figured that this chapter was long enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while for this to update. I'm bouncing between several fics right now trying to update them all.  
> So this chapter will see the introduction of some Glee characters, because I couldn't resist. Not exactly sure how often they'll show up, but I'm thinking it'll be several times a year or so.  
> The song Barry sings is the Jonas Brother's rendition of 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'. If you have a song you think Barry, Len, the pair, or anyone else should sing, I would love to hear it. I already have several ideas of some songs that will be sung, two of which will occur during the Triwizard Tournament at the ball.  
> Thank you for your patience and feedback. Heart you all.<3

Before the end of the first day of classes, everyone had come to the unanimous decision that no one likes Eiling. Even many of the teachers have voiced their disapproval of having the military interfere with school business. Barry especially doesn’t like him, not with the accusatory tone he has with the speedster.

“In keeping with how I run my unit,” Eiling addresses all the second years gathered in one of the larger classrooms in the dungeons. “You all will be required to form teams and wear suits that will identify and enhance your powers.”

Cisco leans over and whispers to Barry. “Told you so.”

Barry shakes his head, lightly nudging Cisco. “Oh hush.”

“But just so that we don’t have any misunderstandings,” Eiling pulls out a clipboard with the roster of students. “You will tell me your power.” He starts calling out names, starting with the Slytherins before moving onto the Gryffindors. “Barry Allen.”

“I don’t know.” Barry says, making several people turn to stare at him.

Eiling’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Exactly that sir- I don’t know what my power is.”

Everyone mutters to one another as Eiling and Barry stare each other down.

“Is that really the case or are you just refusing to tell me?” Eiling challenges.

“I don’t know what my power is.” Barry repeats a little harsher than necessary. “Many wizards don’t have any powers, so it really shouldn’t surprise you that some of us may not know simply because we don’t have one.” Eiling’s lip raises in disgust. “Are you really going to punish some of us for something that is out of our control,  _ sir _ ?”

Eiling huffs but doesn’t say anything, moving on. The general lets them go early and Barry can’t help but feel a little smug.

“Dude, you sure put him in his place.” Cisco says.

Caitlin nods in agreement. “I’m really surprised he didn’t reprimand you or anything.”

“That’s because if Dr. Wells found out, Eiling would be done for. Not to mention what Len and Mick would do.” Barry tells them.

“I do have to say that was really gutsy Barr.” Iris walks alongside them as they head out into a courtyard sitting down on some benches.

“Well it’s true. Mostly.”Barry sets his bag down, Impulse hoping out and into his arms.

“I know no one else would have had the balls to stand up to Eiling like that.” Iris pets Delilah as the calico comes and sits next to her.

“What do you guys think about the whole team thing?” Barry asks, pulling a sandwich out of his bag that he swiped from breakfast. “Like, what team are we going to be part of?”

“Obviously we’ll all be one team.” Cisco says.

“And what will our team be?” Iris looks over at him.

“Team Flash.”

Barry slightly frowns. “Don’t you think that’s a little on the nose?”

Cisco looks at Barry. “We can tell people it means something else. But I think it’s fitting since you’re the team captain.”

“Me?” Barry’s brows shoot up. “Why me?”

“Let me think,” Cisco says sarcastically. “Who else do we know that seems to have a knack for leading people and is really good at it?” Cisco gives Barry a look that the speedster returns with a sneer.

“That aside,” Iris says. “Who else is going to be on our team? We need to have at least five people.”

“What about Ronnie?” Caitlin asks,

Barry nods, swallowing his mouthful of food. “Yeah. Maybe get both Eddie and Ronnie.”

“And Len?” Caitlin looks at Barry. “Are you going ask him to join?”

Barry shakes his head. “He has the Rogues.” He says around a mouthful of food.

Len, Mick, Mardon, Baez, Lisa, and Hartley walk down a nearby hall, making their way over to the group when Len and Mick spot them. Len walks up behind Barry, grabbing the other’s hand as the speedster raises the sandwich to his mouth and drags Barry’s arm up to take a bite of the food. “Mmm. Delicious.” Len sits behind the speedster.

Barry frowns at him. “That’s my sandwich.”

“And it’s good.” Len moves to take another bite but Barry rips his hand away.

“Don’t steal my calories you jerk.”

Len smiles, wrapping his arms around the speedster. “It’s just that one bite.”

“You sure know how to pick ‘em Lenny.” Lisa sits down next to Cisco.

“Technically I didn’t.” Len looks over at her, noticing the way Cisco eyes her. “That’s my sister Ramon.”

Cisco’s eyes snap over to him. “Your…” He looks at Lisa. “Sister?”

Lisa smiles. “Lisa Snart.”

“Cisco Ramon.”

Hartley rolls his eyes. “You haven’t changed.”

Cisco scowls at the Ravenclaw. “Neither have you.”

Hartley shrugs as Mardon looks at Barry. “So, is it true?”

Barry raises a brow. “Is what true?” He takes another bite of his sandwich.

“That you told Eiling off.” Baez says.

“Oh. Well, I’m not exactly sure I’d call it telling him off.”

“You did certainly tell him off.” Caitlin argues and Iris nods.

“Whatever.” Barry takes another bite, finishing off the sandwich.

“Ya really pissed him off.” Mick tells Barry, sitting down next to Len.

“Well, he’s a jerk.” Barry pets Keanu when the wolf lays down, slightly smiling as Impulse hops off his lap to join him and Brutus, playing with both of them. “For him to think that everyone has a power just goes to show how ignorant he is.”

“The rumor that’s going around says differently.” Baez says, making everyone look at her. “They say that you didn’t tell Eiling because you don’t want him to know your power is because, get this, some people think you might be a speedster.”

Barry quickly glances over at his friends, noting their shared looks of concern. “Why wouldn’t they say that?” He fidgets with the wrapping from his snack.

“They say you were really insistent and defensive about you not knowing what your power is.” Baez explains. 

Barry shifts in his seat and Len pulls him closer. “If you ask me, I think the general overstepped the line.” Len says. “He can’t force all of us to tell him what our powers may or may not be- we have the right to keep that confidential and there’s nothing he can do about it.”

“But he has influence.” Iris counters. “That and the fact he’s a general in the military will make people want to tell him, if only to keep him off their backs.”

Mick huffs. “If he thinks he’s gonna make me wear a dumb suit, he’s gotta another thing comin’ to ‘em.”

“Don’t worry- I’ve got you covered.” Cisco says and Mick eyes the Gryffindor. “It won’t be dumb or anything like that.”

“I ain’t wearing any spandex.”

“Please. I would never put you in spandex.” Cisco looks at him. “Something that can withstand heat definitely but  _ never _ spandex.”

“Isn’t that what you made my suit out of?” Barry asks.

Len turns to look at Barry. “You already have a suit?”

“It was his Christmas present and no, it’s not spandex.” Cisco gives Barry an irked look. “It’s a reinforced tripolymer that’s heat and abrasion resistant. If anything, it’s more like leather or faux leather- again,  _ never spandex _ .”

“Ok.” Barry raises his hands in surrender. “You’re the expert here.”

Everyone lightly chuckles, ideally chattering before heading to their next class. Barry and Cisco head up into the West tower, climbing to the classroom at the top and they sit down at one of the small tables in the front. The classroom slowly fills up, Barry recognizing some of the older students but they all freeze and pause as Harrison, or a man looking too very similar to Harrison, walks in the room, setting his bag down on the desk.

“What are you doing here Dr. Wells?” Barry asks when no one else has the courage to formally address the headmaster.

The Harrison look alike turns to look at him. “Oh, I’m not Dr. Wells.”

“Then who are you?” Another student asks.

“Oh. My name is Harry but everyone calls me HR. I’m Harrison’s twin brother.”

Everyone stares at the man. “You’re his what now?” Cisco asks, brows knitted together in confusion. 

“His twin brother.” Everyone continues to stare at him. “I know what you’re all thinking.” HR pulls out a drumstick from his back pocket. “If I’m his twin brother, why has he never talked about me?”

“Is it because you two are estranged?” One student guesses.

“Not exactly estranged because we still talk to each other.”

“So then he just doesn't like you.” Another student says.

“Exactly!” HR points his drumstick at the student. “He doesn't exactly like me but he tolerates me enough to let me teach all of you, young, brilliant minds.”

Cisco glances over at Barry, an irritated look on his face. Barry shrugs innocently, because there was no way he could have known that Harrison’s twin brother would be teaching this class. Especially not when the headmaster never mentions him. Cisco turns to look at HR. “So then, are we to assume that you know a lot about soulmates and their bonds?”

“I do know a lot about them…” HR stares at Cisco, trying to see if he can figure out his name.

“Francisco Ramon.”

“Francisco.” HR drawls.

“But Cisco is fine.” Cisco holds up his hand. 

“Of course, of course. And that means you must be Barry.” He motions to Barry.

“That’s right.”

“Yes. My brother talks highly of you.”

Barry raises a brow. “He does?”

“Oh absolutely. And from what I’ve heard, you are one of the few students who have openly told others about their bond.”

Barry slightly grimaces. “Yeah. That’s only because I wanted everyone to stop spreading rumors.”

HR nods. “Oh of course. It is only natural for you to want to know more about your bond. For all of you to learn.” He glances around the room. “I think I’ll start us off my having all of us go around and say our names and , if you wish, if you have a soulmate mark and who they are.” There are some whispers. “I know what you all are thinking, but this is a safe place and I want you all to feel comfortable speaking opening and freely here, so I need you all to promise not to divulge what we learn about one another here.” Murmurs fill the room as everyone promises. “Excellent. Let’s get started.”

About an hour later, everyone shuffles down the spiral staircase of the tower. 

“This is going to my own personal hell.” Cisco tells Barry.

“I thought you wanted to take this class.” Barry glances back at his friend as they exit the tower. 

“I do, but that professor.”

“HR doesn’t seem to be all that bad. Sure, he’s a little...eccentric but so are you.”

“I know.” Cisco looks at Barry. “That’s why I hate him.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Barry and Cisco make their way down the hall and through the courtyard, heading towards the Great Hall. 

Before the reach the entrance, Lisa exits the building, grabs Barry’s arm and drags him away from the hall.

“Lisa!” Barry cries, his body jerking and he stumbles as he’s dragged away. “What are you doing?”

“I need you to come with me.”

“Why?”

“I need your help.”

“With what?”

“You’ll see.”

Barry glances back to see Cisco hurrying after them. Several students give them curious looks, but don’t say anything because they easily recognize the speedster and the younger Snart sibling. Cisco stays several steps back, seeing as Lisa is dragging Barry at a rather fast pace. 

“I don’t get it.” Mardon says, holding his notebook open in front of him.

“It’s simple.” Len says, snatching the notebook from Mardon and writes some things down in it. “You need to make sure that you accurately calculate the atomic weight of everything before even beginning to start the equation.” He hands the book back.

“Oh. That’s right. Thanks.”

They around a corner and watch Cisco rush down the hall. Mick grabs the kid’s arm, forcing him to stop. “What’s the hurry?” He asks.

Cisco turns to look at them, eyes landing on Len. “Your sister kidnapped Barry.”

Len blinks. “She did what?”

“We were heading to the Great Hall and she just snatched him away, saying she needed him for something.”

“Damn it.” Len hurries off in the direction of the choir room.

The others follow after him, making their way into the building and head towards the large, newly renovated theater. They find the choir group standing on the stage and Lisa is dragging Barry up onto it. 

Barry glances around, recognizing some of the students. “Um, Lisa? Why am I here?”

“We need someone to help level out the group.” Lisa explains.

“So you want me to join the group?” Barry asks uncertainly.

“Not exactly.” One of the guys, a Hufflepuff with his hair styled more upward and a slightly higher voice, looks at him. “We just need someone temporarily who has a good voice.” The boy looks Barry over with a critical eye. “Lisa suggested that you’d be very good. I guess you’ll do.”

Barry feels annoyance and anger flare up inside him and he glances back to see Len march towards the stage with Mick, Cisco, and Mardon trailing after him.

“Lisa,” Len glowers as he makes his way over to his sister. “I thought we agreed.”

“I agreed that I wouldn’t involve you. You never said anything about Barry.” Lisa tells Len.

“That went without saying.”

Lisa shrugs, making Len huff in annoyance.

“It’s fine Len.” Barry says, looking at the Hufflepuff. “I am a decent singer anyways.”

“We’ll see about that.” He walks away and Barry watches a Ravenclaw make his way over to him, his hair styled up as well.

“You’ll have to forgive him.” Lisa tells Barry. “Kurt likes to think he’s one of the best singers and that he should be the lead.”

“You don’t say.” Barry huffs, leaning in closer to Len when the Slytherin steps up to his side, their hands linking together. 

“Guess you’ll just have to show them how good you are.” Cisco says, pulling out his ipod and walks over to the sound booth. “Song one or two?”

“Actually, let’s go with song five.”

Cisco glances up at him. “Five? You sure?” Barry nods. “Ok.” He hooks up the ipod to the speakers.

Barry sets his bag and robe aside and the group moves into the audience, Kurt sitting front and center. Barry nods and Cisco begins the song. Barry smirks, snapping his fingers at the intro drop of the bass.  _ “I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, Repented, seen the light, and made a change And I fortunately know a little secret. It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh; I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic). Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need. This one longing to be thinner, That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls; So sad, So true. They come flocking to me crying, "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them! Yes I do! _ ” He moves around the stage, moving his hands and miming out some parts. _ “The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle prattle for? They're not all that impressed with conversation. True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On ladies who withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man. Poor unfortunate souls. Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much, Just your voice! Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, So true. If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp, Take a breath. Go ahead, Sign the scroll. Nick and Kevin, Now I've got her, boys; The boss is on a roll. You poor unfortunate souls. In pain, In need. This one longing to be thinner, That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls. So sad, So true. They come flocking to me crying, "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them! Yes I do! Those poor unfortunate souls.” _ When he finishes, he is meet with a round of applause.

“That was really good.” The guy Kurt was talking to earlier says. “I’m Blaine by the way.” He offers his hand to Barry.

Barry smiles, shaking his hand. “Barry.”

“Yeah, we know.” Blaine smiles.

Lisa, Len, and the others make their way up onto the stage and over to them. “Told you he was good.” Lisa says, crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at Kurt.

“So you did.” Kurt says, taking Blaine’s hand and holds the man’s arm against his chest as he stares at Barry.

Barry blinks, surprised by Kurt’s actions and he’s about to tell the other man that he wasn’t flirting when the doors open and Harrison walks in. “Barry Allen, Leonard Snart.” The headmaster calls. “Come with me.”

The couple looks at each other, each equally confused before Barry collects his bag and robe and they follows after Wells. “Dr. Wells, would you mind telling us what’s going on?” Barry asks.

“Not here Allen.” Harrison says.

Barry frowns, he and Len now concerned as they head up into Harrison’s office. Barry glances around, remembering the last time he was here he was serving detention. Harrison motions to some chairs in front of his desk. “Sit.” Both of them sit down. Harrison moves around his desk. “I just got word from the prison that your father was attacked and is in the hospital.” He looks at Barry.

“What?!” Barry jumps up out of the chair. “Is he alright? What happened?”

“He’s stable but it seems like he pissed someone off.” Harrison explains. “He’s in an isolated room and Detective West is with him. They’re waiting for you.” His eyes flicker back to Len. “Both of you.”

Barry frowns in confusion. “But Len can’t go-” He stops as Harrison looks at him. “An isolated room.” He repeats. “You...Joe…”

“I know that these aren’t the best circumstances but we figured they’d be as good as any for your father to meet Leonard. I have already informed your professors about the situation, so you can spend the rest of the afternoon together.”

Barry looks back at Len, his soulmate just as surprised as he was. “Len?” He asks.

Len looks at him. “I’ll go if that’s what you want.”

Barry nods. “I do.”

Len nods, standing up. “Well then, we should get going.”

Harrison motions to the fireplace tucked away in one of the corners. “Please, feel free to use it.”

Barry looks at the headmaster. “Thank you Dr. Wells.”

Harrison smiles. “Say hello to your father for me.”


	16. Chapter 16

Barry and Len make their way out of one of the several fireplaces at Iron Heights. Barry heads over to the receptionist desk. “I’m here to see my father, Henry Allen.”

“Right.” The female guard clicks around on the computer. “Sign in please.” She motions to the clipboard. Barry quickly sings himself and Len in and she stands up but a blond, female detective waves at her.

“I’ll take them over there Suzie.” The detective says. The guards gives her a look but sits down again. “Right this way.” She leads the pair down the hall towards the medical wing.

Barry studies the female detective, feeling like he’s seen her before. “Do I know you because you look very familiar?”

She looks vak at him. “I work with Detective West. Well, I’m actually apprenticing under him.”

“You’re Patty?”

She nods. “Patty Spivot.”

Barry smiles. “Yeah, Joe speaks very highly of you.”

“And you as well, Barry Allen.” She smiles as Barry’s cheeks lightly flush. Jealousy flares up in Len and he steps up to Barry’s side, wrapping his arm around the speedster’s waist. Barry glances up at Len, smiling softly at how easily Len gets jealous and he leans into the other. Patty stops in front of a door with the name plate IC203 next to it. “Here we are. Joe’s already inside.”

“Thank you Patty.” Barry smiles gratefully at her. She smiles back and Barry opens the door, Joe’s and Henry’s voices filtering out.

“I should have never told you.” Joe says, sounding frustrated and slightly paces to the right of Henry’s bed.

“You didn’t make me do anything- I choose to go snooping in his cell.” Henry replies, lying in a hospital bed wired up to a few machines and an IV drip.

“Because I voiced my indignation of not having any evidence.”

Henry opens his mouth to reply but notices Barry and Len standing in the doorway. “Barry.”

The speedster stares at his father, noting the several visible bruises on his arms, the black eye, and the bandage wrapped around his left wrist. He feels his eyes tear up and he speeds over to his father, hugging him tightly.

Henry huffs as the air if forced out of his lungs from the force of the hug. He wraps his arms around his son. “Barry, I’m fine. I promise.”

“I know.” Barry pulls back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “It’s just when I heard that you were in the hospital, I just thought…”

Len feels his heart clench, knowing that Barry’s unspoken words were “ _ that the Reverse Flash did this to you _ ”. He wants to go over and pull Barry into a tight embrace but he remains by the door, not wanting to intrude on them.

Henry looks at his son, thinking that Barry was going to say “ _ that you were dying and going to leave me too” _ . He takes Barry’s hand in his. “I promise that I’m fine Slugger.”

Barry gives a small smiles at the nickname, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. “So, what happened?”

Henry and Joe share a look, not sure if they want to tell Barry. “It was about one of my cases.” Joe says dismissively.

Barry and Len raise a brow at that. “Which one?” Barry asks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Joe shrugs.

“They’re looking into the Santini’s and one of Vincent’s boys is locked up here and I thought that I might be able to help Joe with the investigation by getting him some kind of evidence.” Henry tells Barry.

Barry and Len stare at him. “Wha-” Barry breaths.

“You went snooping into the Santini’s business?” Len asks, making them turn to look at him and for the first time Joe and Henry realize that he’s there. “Do you have a deathwish?” Len slowly makes his way closer to them. “The Santini’s are some very skilled wizards and they hire only the best wizards and the most brutal muggles. You don’t cross them and live to tell about it.”

“We’re working an angle and have a plan on bringing them down.” Joe says.

Len scoffs. “The Santini’s are very careful about keeping any evidence connecting them directly to a crime so far buried that it’s near impossible to link them to even a parking ticket violation.”

Joe slightly frowns. “And you know that how?” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Joe.” Barry frowns at the detective. “Len has nothing to do with them.”

Joe doesn’t look convinced and Len matches the detectives scowl with one of his own. “I know because people talk detective; you just have to listen.”

Joe looks ready to go twelve rounds with Len but Henry cuts in. “So Barry.” He looks at his son. “This is him.”

Barry nods. “Yeah. This is Len.” He glances back at Len. “My soulmate.”

Len looks at Barry, feeling pride and happiness swell up in him. He smiles, looking at Henry. “Leonard Snart.” He holds out his hand.

“Henry Allen.” He shakes his hand, eyes flickering down to their robes. “Sorry to have you two pulled from your classes like this.”

Barry shakes his head. “I would skip class or quidditch any day if you were in trouble or got hurt. I would need to make sure that you’re safe.”

“But Dr. Wells was kind enough to inform ou professors of the situation and they’re making an exception.” Len quickly tells Henry when the man begins to frown. 

Henry nods. “Harrison Wells is a very good man and a good friend.”

Barry nods as well, thinking back to his class with HR. “Hey dad. Did you know that Dr. Wells has a brother.”

Len blinks, surprised by this new information. “He does?”

“Yes. A twin brother actually.” Henry says, making Barry and Len look at him surprised. “Harry Rene Wells, though he goes by HR. He is the younger of the two. Why do you ask?”

“Well, he’s one of my professors. He’s teaching my class on soulmates and their bonds.”

“Ah. I’m not surprised. He was always fascinated with soulmates and their bonds, probably because his brother was marked and he was not. That was his main hobby in high school.  It annoyed the crap out of Harrison and your mother.”

Barry stares blankly at his father. “Wait, you went to school with Dr. Wells and HR  _ and _ you were friends with them? You and mom?”

Henry nods. “We were all good friends. Still are.”

“Ok…” Barry let’s out a breath, not really expecting to find that out about his parents.

“At least we now know why Dr. Wells has a particular fondness for you.” Len says, sitting down next to Barry.

Henry smiles, listening to Barry tell him about the classes he’s taking, how quidditch is going, as well as talking about the military and how he dislikes Eiling. Len makes a few comments here and there, also telling Henry how Lisa roped Barry into their choir club. Henry can see how madly in love his son is with Len, watching the looks and gentle caresses they share and by how well they seem to compliment each other.

Joe can see it as well, but something else catches his attention. Something metal on Barry’s left hand. “What’s that you’re wearing Barr?” He motions to Barry’s hand.

Barry’s smile falters and he covers the ring with his other hand. “Ah, well..it’s nothing.”

“It’s my family ring.” Len says. 

Barry turns to look at Len, slightly surprised by Len’s openness about it while Henry and Joe look at the pair, both surprised as well, but for a whole different reason- they know what Len is trying to say by giving Barry his family ring. “Barry,” Henry turns to look at his son. “You accepted his ring?”

Barry turns to look at his father. “I…” His eyes flicker down to the ring, playing with it. “Yes.” He says quietly.

“Son, do you realize what this means?”

“Yes I do dad.” His gaze moves back up to his father. “I don’t care what other people will say because Len’s my soulmate and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him. If he wants to go against his father’s wishes and not follow tradition, then I’m going to stand by his side and support him no matter what.”

Len stares at Barry, in awe and slightly taken back by his determination. Henry looks his son over, seeing a fire flickering in his green eyes and notices the way he’s sitting a little straighter in the chair, chest puffed out. A soft smile crosses his lips. “You’re so much like your mother.”

Barry is caught off guard by the comment. Len feels a pang of grief and sadness in his chest and he links his hand with Barry’s, knowing first hand the toll losing a mother can have. “Well, she would support my decision.” Barry tells his father.

“And I am as well Slugger. It’s just,” Henry sighs. “I worry about you son.”

“I’m fine dad.” Barry reaches over to take hold of his father’s hand. “Really, I am.”

Henry smiles, looking back at Len. “I know.”

Barry smiles, thankful that his father likes Len. They all turn to look at the door when there’s a knock followed by Patty poking her head in. “Sorry, but it’s time sir.”

Joe nods, standing up. “Right. Thank you Officer Spivot.” Patty nods, ducking out of the room. “Looks like we need to get you two back.”

“Ok.” Barry leans over and hugs his father. “I promise I’ll visit soon.”

When Barry steps back, Len steps forward, holding out his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you sir.”

Henry grabs Len’s hand and pulls him down into a hug. “Take care of my boy.”

Len’s startled by the sudden action, not used to having other people besides his sister hug him, but he returns the hug. “I will.” He steps back, Barry linking their hands as the head towards the door.

“Hey slugger.” Henry says, making Barry turn to look back at him. “Give ‘em hell.”

Barry blinks, then smiles. “I will.”

Henry nods, smiling as he watches them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, short little chapter with family bonding. Yay.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions you might have or just your thoughts. Thank you. Heart you.


	17. Chapter 17

Barry winces, watching yet another student fly across the field and slam into the wall. Tony grins, laughing. Barry glares at him and Eiling, the general highly pleased. He can’t believe that Eiling is allowed to get away with having essentially a fight club in an arena that’s reminiscent of an ice rink but with slightly taller walls and barriers and the ice is replaced with dirt and rocks, several large boulders scattered around the field. It’s not even a month and half into the semester and Eiling has already made a list of his favorite teams and his favorite students. Barry looks up as Len and Mick come to join him, Cisco, and Caitlin, all of them wearing their suits that Eiling is forcing everyone to wear when they train. Mick isn’t wearing his jacket, probably because it’s easier to move without it and more comfortable in just the white thermal shirt and the heat resistant pants that are held up by red suspenders. The pyro sits down next to Caitlin as Len sits next to Barry and he help think his mate looks good in the black skinny jean, the black thermal shirt, and the parka.

“He still undefeated?” Mick asks, looking at Tony.

“So far.” Caitlin comments.

“Someone needs to get in there and knock that smug look off his face.” Barry grumbles.

Len glances over at him. “You’re not thinking of getting in there are you?”

Barry doesn’t respond, watching Tony make his way over to his injured competitor and begins wailing on them.

Caitlin closes her eyes and turns her head away. “I can’t believe Eiling is letting him do that.”

Anger boils in his blood and Barry stands up. “Stop it Tony! You’ve already won!”

Tony stops, releasing his hold on the severely bruised and bloody Slytherin. “And what are you going to do about it, Allen? Stop me?”

“Yes.”

Tony grins. “I’ll enjoy beating your ass.”

Len frowns. “Barry, you can’t.” He tries to stop the speedster but Barry’s already hopping the barrier and lands in the arena. His frown deepens. “I’m going to kill him.”

“That’s if Tony doesn’t do it first.” Cisco says.

Tony grinds his first against his palm. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” He charges at Barry, swinging his metal first.

Barry dodges, landing a punch of his own but Tony turns his skin to steel and Barry only ends up hurting himself. Len winces in pain, grabbing his own hand. Caitlin and Cisco look over at him, concerned looks on their faces that only deepens as Tony punches, kicks, and tosses Barry around the field. Barry lets out a pained gasp as he feels a few of his ribs crack from the impact.

“How did you imagine this going Allen?” Tony picks Barry up and hurls him against a large boulder. Barry cries out as he lands on the ground, holding his side. “That you’d magically get your powers and stop me?” Tony brings his first down, chipping the boulder as Barry rolls away. “You’re _nothing_ Allen; you can’t stop me and I’ll make sure you never forget that.” He picks Barry up by the neck, landing a solid punch to Barry’s chest before hurling to Barry’s chest before hurling him across the field.

Barry rolls several times along the floor, sliding to a halt. He cries out in pain, his body aching all over the place. Len presses his eyes closed, curling up in his seat. Caitlin has moved over to Len, worried about him though not sure what she could do the help.

Tony cackles as he slowly walks towards Barry. “Once I’m done with you, I’ll challenge your pretty little soulmate over there and beat his ass as well. Then, I’ll move on to that geeky little friend of yours, and then the pyro. No one can stop me.”

Barry grits his teeth, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, glaring at Tony. “You stay away from them.”

“Or what?” Tony smirks. “You can’t do anything about it.” He squats down in front of Barry, hand fisting into Barry’s hair. The speedster hisses in pain. “And once I’m done with them, and after I finish with your soulmate, I’ll see for myself what’s so good about him. I bet he makes the best sounds in bed and he’ll look so good with my cock in his mouth.”

Electricity flashes in Barry’s eyes. “SHUT UP!” He rips Tony’s hand from his hair and punches him do fast and hard that it sends Tony back several yards. Barry runs over to Tony, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hurls him up against a boulder. “You will not touch them! And don’t you ever talk about Len like that again!”

Tony stares at Barry, surprised and a little bit afraid. Everyone watching gasps and stands up out of their seats. “How did you-” Tony asks but he’s thrown across the field. He stands up, getting annoyed again. “You little.”

Barry runs over to him, leaving a trail of electricity as he throws punch after punch but Tony’s steel skin protects him. Tony turns his body, first flying through the air but Barry dodges it, putting a little space between them.

“Barry,” Cisco’s voice comes over the comm he forgot he had in his ear. “The only way you’ll be able to stop him is if you can disrupt the steel protecting his skin.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?” Barry hisses.

“You need to impact his skin with just the right amount of force and at the right angle.”

“Not sure how I’ll be able to do that.” Barry says, watching Tony slowly make his way towards him.

“Probably by creating a sonic boom.”

Barry looks at Tony, looking around and notices the doors behind Tony. Barry runs out the open gate and doors, running 5.3 miles away.

Tony blinks, then laughs. “Once a coward, always a coward Allen!” He turns his head attention on Len. He pulls out his wand and yanks Len out of the stands and onto the field.

“Len!” Cisco and Caitlin call, hands grasping at the air where Len was a second ago.

Len groans as he lands hard on the ground. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, his body feeling like a live wire, pain flickering through his veins. He watches Tony puts his wand away and stalks towards him, lashing out with a wave of cold but gasps in pain and his powers dissipate from the excruciating pain.

Tony laughs as he moves closer, hand clasping around Len’s neck and hauls Len up to his feet. “You look like you’re in pain- let me help with that.” He pulls his arm back, hand curled into a first.

Len’s hands claw at Tony’s, trying to freeze his hand and skin and finds that it has a minimal effect due to the fact that using his powers hurt him as well.

Tony slightly hisses. “Nice try. Now let me try.” He goes to connect his first to Len’s face but stops when he thinks he hears something. He turns his head towards the door, seeing them slightly sway. Len feels some of the pain ebb away as a different kind of electricity sparks through his body and he tightens his grip on Tony’s hand and freezing it. Tony cries out, dropping Len. “You bastard!” He hisses, holding his hand.

“Maybe but I’m not the one who’s abusing power and taking his anger out on other students.” Len says, scooting back. “This is your own fault; you’ve had this coming.”

Tony glowers, turning to look back at the doors. Barry runs through the doors, electricity covering his body and trailing after him as he runs over to Tony. He leaps into the air and connects hard to Tony’s face, creating a sonic boom on contact that disrupts Tony’s powers and knocks him out.

Barry breaths heavily as he stands over Tony. “Yes, I will stop you Tony because I will not let you, or anyone, hurt my soulmate and my friends.” He moves over to Len and helps his mate up. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Len says. “Though I should be asking you that.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I knew it.” Eiling says, making everyone turn to look at the general. “I knew there was a speedster here and I’m not surprised that it’s you.” Barry doesn’t like the look in Eiling’s eyes and Len shields Barry with his body, glaring at the general. “Get out of my way boy- that’s my asset.”

“He’s not an _asset_ nor is he _yours_.” Len growls. “I won’t let you anywhere near him.”

“You dare challenge me?” Eiling stops a few feet away, pulling out his wand.

“Yes.” Cold and ice form around Len’s hands.

Mick makes his way over to them as well, his hands encased in fire and Cisco and Caitlin join them, standing on either side of Barry. Eiling lightly chuckles. “You think you children can stop me?”

“Maybe they can’t but I can.” Harrison stands in between the group and Eiling. “I allowed you and your military to be here, but I fear that you have gone too far and I’m putting an end to it. I will allow these self-defense classes to continue. If the students wish to test their powers and magical abilities against another team, then they can but there will be rules and boundaries set in place.”

Eiling glowers. “You are undermining my authority. These children-”

“ _My students_ are my first priority- their safety is more important to me than pleasing an egocentric man who only cares about his career and winning. I will not let such a man who doesn’t concern himself with the health of others do whatever he wants.” Harrison stares Eiling down. “I want you off this island by dinner. If you are not, I will have you arrested for trespassing and reckless endangerment of underaged wizards.”

“You will regret this Harrison. The Ministry will not be pleased.”

“The Ministry can suck it. I will not put pleasing them above protecting my students.”

Eiling frowns, walking past them and looks at Barry. “You will be part of my squad and I will find a way to stop all speedsters using you.”

Barry glares. “I’d like to see you try.” Electricity sparks in his eyes.

Eiling huffs, leaving the arena. Barry lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Harrison turns to look at him, an angry look on his face as he apparates himself, Barry, and Len to the hospital wing after dismissing the other students. Barry and Len sit down on one of the beds. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” Harrison looks at Barry. “Do you know what you have done?”

“I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you want.” Barry looks at Harrison. “Someone had to stop Tony.”

“But that does not mean you get to reveal your powers like that!”

Barry slides off the bed to stand in front of Harrison. “I’m not going to just sit back and let him abuse people like that.”

Harrison glares down at Barry, the speedster glaring back and Harrison is momentarily taken back by how similar Barry looks like Nora.

“Oh, stop chiding the poor boy.” Madam Snow says as she makes her way over, sitting Barry down to examine him. “Can’t you see he’s been beaten up enough?”

“Carla, you don’t understand.” Harrison sighs.

“What? That this young man has revealed the fact that he’s a speedster to just about the entire school? That people will talk and gossip and wonder if he’s like Zoom or the Reverse Flash?” Carla looks at Harrison sternly. “Or is it the fact that he won’t be your secret speedster anymore?”

“Everything I have done was to protect him.” Harrison counters. “I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

Carla sighs, looking Len over. “Well, there’s no serious damage done.”

“Thank you Madam Snow.” Barry says, sliding off the bed. “I think we’re going to go rest now.”

“That would be wise.” Carla says, watching Barry take hold of Len and speed them out of the room. She turns to look at Harrison. “If you’re not careful enough, he’s going to find out.”

“No he won’t.”

Carla scoffs at that, walking over to check on her other patients.

Barry speeds them into the abandoned dormitory, finding Cisco, Mick, Caitlin, Iris, Felicity, Oliver, and Lisa there.

“Oh my god Lenny.” Lisa stands up, hurrying over to Len to hug him. Len returns the hug.

“Are you ok?” Caitlin asks them both.

Barry nods. “Yeah. We’re fine.”

“Barry, what the hell were you thinking?” Iris asks in her upset, big sister voice.

Barry sighs. ‘ _Not them too_.’ He thinks. “I was stopping Tony.”

“By using your powers?” Iris scoffs. “That was the stupidest and most reckless thing you could have done.”

“Yeah. I thought the Reverse Flash and Zoom are trying to come after you. Isn’t using your powers dangerous?” Felicity asks.

“They are, especially when we think the Reverse Flash is here at the school.” Oliver states, scowling at Barry.

Iris’ and Felicity’s eyes widen. “What?” Iris glares at Barry, the speedster scrubbing a hand over his face- he _really_ didn’t want to deal with them right now. “What does he mean the Reverse Flash is here?”

Everything fades into a collective chatter as Iris scolds Barry for being stupid, reckless, and for not telling her about his suspicions of the Reverse Flash; Felicity and Oliver voice their concerns about using his powers; Lisa chides Len for not telling her the truth about Barry being a speedster; Caitlin makes a comment here and there about Barry putting himself, and Len by extension, unnecessarily into harm’s way.  Barry’s grateful that Cisco and Mick aren’t chewing them out as well, but Mick is giving them a look that says “You idiot”. On top of his friend’s combined voices Barry can faintly hear the same whispering he heard when Cisco was testing out replicating memories. The speedster presses his eyes closed, hands holding his head.

Len glances over at his mate, feeling overwhelmed and thinks he hears some distant whispering that he really can’t make out. “Barry?” He asks concerned.

“Just shut up!” Barry snaps, making everyone stop talking and stare at Barry, a bit taken back. Surprisingly, and thankfully, the whispering stops as well. The speedster opens his eyes and looks at his friends. “I’m sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can’t do, especially with my powers.” Len’s brows furrow in concern, feeling anger and annoyance swell up in Barry but it feels different than it normally does. “It’s my fucking life, so all the choices I make affect me; they don’t concern you at all, so stop telling me to hide and suppress a part of me. I’m not going to do that anymore and what’s done is done so get over it ok?”

Everyone exchanges worried looks. “We’re just trying to help Barry.” Iris says a little uncertainly because she’s never seen Barry like this before and it scares her a little bit.

“I get that Iris. I really do, but I can’t live my life hiding who I really am while hiding behind you all.” Len can feel that unusual anger and annoyance fade and he let’s out a sigh of relief. “I’ve done that for far too long and not it’s time to stop hiding and start living my life.”

Silence fills the room as no one’s sure of what to say, not wanting to upset Barry again. Mick pushes himself up out of his chair. “It’s gettin’ late an’ we all need to rest. How ‘bout tomorrow, when we’re all rested, meet by the quidditch pitch to talk about this?” Everyone mutters in agreement. “Good. Now get out.”

Lisa gives her brother a look that says “I want an explanation” before leaving. Iris, Felicity, Oliver and Caitlin are the next to leave as Cisco hangs back, looking at Barry. “Can I just say one thing?”

Barry sighs. “Yeah, sure.”

“Dude, you created a freakin’ sonic boom!” Cisco says grinning. “That’s freakin’ amazing!”

Barry smiles. Leave it to Cisco to be able to cheer him up with his excitement about something. “Yeah, but I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I wasn’t the one who made a super sonic boom punch.”

“But you were the one who gave me the idea.” Cisco shrugs at that.”We’re not really going to call it that, are we?”

“It is a little lengthy.” Cisco says thoughtfully. “How about just super sonic punch?”

Barry gives a slow nod. “I think I can live with that.”

“Yes.” Cisco gives a little first bump and Barry chuckles. “But we should also test your speed; see if you can run over water and up the side of buildings.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Barry says, watching his friend nod and head out. Barry sighs, feeling for the first time that evening just how tired and sore his body was.

Len wraps an arm around Barry’s shoulders, pulling him flush against his side. “Come on Scarlet.” He leads the three of them out of the dorm and they head towards the Slytherin dorm, passing by the Room of Requirement. Barry stops, looking at the portrait and Len stops as well, being able to tell that Barry wants to stay there. “Mick,” He turns to look at his best friend. “I think Barry and I are going to stay behind.”

Mick nods. “Just take ‘em with you.”

Len and Barry give paired puzzled looks. They look down when they hear paws pad against the stone floor and see Keanu and Impulse hurry over to them. Barry leans down and scoot Impulse up, the fox whining and rubbing up against Barry. “Oh Impulse, it’s ok. I’m fine.” Barry tries to calm him by petting him.

“Guess I wasn’t the only one who gets hurt when you get hurt.” Len says, leaning down to pet Keanu and calm him as well.

“Guess so.” Barry says with a frown. They quickly enter the room and Barry falls into his back on the bed, Impulse curling up on his chest.

Len shrugs off his parka, laying it over the back of the chair and lays down next to Barry. “Are you ok? You seem…” He searches for the right word to describe what he feels through the bond.

“Like I’m out of balance?” Barry turns his head to look at Len. “Yeah. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Could it have to do with your powers?”

Barry shrugs. “Maybe. It’s been awhile since I’ve used them and I’ve never done anything like that. Speaking of using my powers,” Barry’s stomach growls loudly.

Len smiles, pushing himself up off the bed. “Don’t move; I’ll be right back.”

Barry watches Len disappear through the door leading down to the kitchen accompanied by Keanu. He comes back ten minutes later with a large, delicious looking roast, a large bowl of mashed potatoes, a platter full of vegetables, a large bottle tucked under one arm and Keanu carries a bag that contains a large chocolate cake. Barry sits up, smiling. “You’re the best.”

Len gently lays everything out on the bed and they start digging into everything, feeding their pets as well. After a while, Len lays down on his side, propped up on an elbow feeling stuffed. Keanu feels the same, laying next to Len as they watch Barry and Impulse continue to eat. “I will never understand how you can eat so much and not gain even a single pound.” Len says, Keanu chuffing in agreement.

Barry pauses in his feast, looking down at his mate. “You know that I have a very high and rapid metabolism and that I burn a majority of the calories I consume.”

“Majority.” That means you should still out on a pound or two but you don’t.”

“Maybe I pass that onto you through our bond.” Barry counters.

Len gasps. “Bartholomew Henry Allen, are you calling me fat?”

“Me? I would never.” Barry says with a smirk.

“You lying little git.” Len pulls out his wand, moving all the dishes off the bed and onto the table before tackling Barry to the bed.

Barry chuckles, wrestling with Len as Keanu and Impulse hop off the bed, not wanting to get hit by the flailing limbs. “I know not what you mean.”

“Oh yes you do, you little brat.”

They continue to wrestle on the bed, Barry using his speed to get the upper hand and flips them, pinning Len’s hands above his head and straddles his legs. “Maybe, but if I’m a brat, then that makes you a sugar daddy.”

Len raises a brow, laughing at that ridiculous notion. “You can’t be serious?” Barry shrugs. “That’s ridiculous.”

“And you calling me a brat is ridiculous.”

“But you are at times.”

“And you’re a sugar daddy at times.” Len gives Barry an annoyed look. “How about this? I won’t call you a sugar daddy if you don’t call me a brat?”

“Fine. Do you want to get off me now, _kid_?”

Barry looks down at him. “I’m not sure. I kinda like being on top.”

Len arches a brow. “Oh really?” A sly grin spreads across his face. “Well, I don’t mind you being on top. In fact, I like it when you take control and are dominant.”

Barry’s brows arch up in interest. “Oh really?”

Len nods, raising one of his legs and presses up against Barry’s groin. “Yup. I really enjoyed that time at the Queen’s manor.”

Barry slightly groans, pressing his hips down against Len’s leg. “Mmm. It was good.”

“Was it?”

Barry blinks. “Well, yeah.”

“Hmm. I can’t quite remember.” Len grins. “I think you might have to jog my memory.”

Barry shakes his head, releasing Len’s hands and places his on either side of Len’s head. “If you want to bottom than just say so.”

Len pushes himself up onto one of his elbows and pulls Barry’s head down to whisper in his ear. “I want you to fuck me, my mate. I want you to make me yours.”

Barry slightly groans, arousal spiking through his body and he smashes their lips together. Len groans, laying back down as Barry claims his lips in a heated, demanding kiss. Len’s arms snake around Barry’s neck while Barry’s hands move to Len’s hips. They shift around so that Barry is kneeling between Len’s legs. The speedster’s hands remove his mate’s thermal shirt, running over the exposed skin. Len shivers, lightly moaning as Barry moves down to lavish his neck with kisses. Len runs his hands over Barry’s suit, trying to find the zipper. Barry brings one of his hands up and guides Len’s hands to the right place.

“Why did Cisco have to make this so complicated?” Len huffs, shoving Barry’s jacket off.

Barry lightly chuckles. “You can’t argue that it doesn’t look good.”

Len smirks, firmly cupping Barry’s ass in his hands. “Yes. Your ass looks amazing.”

Barry flushes, his cheeks darkening as he remembers the one slight downside to the suit. “Yes, though there is one, small downside.” Len tilts his head to the side in curiosity. Barry pushes himself up, kicking his boots off before tugging his pants off.

Len’s eye widen and he licks his lips as he stares at a very naked Barry under the suit. “My god Scarlet.”

Barry tosses his pants to the floor. “I found out the hard way that any kind of clothing underneath the suit will cause the worst friction burn ever. But that’s enough of that. I didn’t come here to talk about clothing.” Barry’s hands nimbly undo Len’s pants and yanks them off, his underwear following after. The speedster traces his hands up Len’s legs, admiring his mates muscular build. “I almost forgot how gorgeous you are.”

Len hums, losing his eyes and shudders when Barry kisses the inside of his thigh. Barry’s mouth slowly moves up and Len moans when his cock is sucked into that succulent, wet heat of his mate’s mouth. “God Barry.” Len gasps, a shudder passing through his body followed by a wave of cold.

Barry gasps in surprise, pulling back a little. “Len, are you ok?”

Blue eyes slowly open to look down at him. “Wha-” He feels that his body is colder than normal. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s fine.” Barry reassures him. “It...it actually felt good.”

“Really?” Len blinks in surprise.

Barry nods. “Just don’t freeze my arm or anything.”

Len lightly chuckles. “I won’t.” barry smiles, waving his hand and a bottle of lube appears. “You’ve been practicing.” Len comments.

“A little.” Barry opens the bottle and pours a small amount onto his fingers, moving them down to circle Len’s entrance.

The Slytherin closes his eyes, letting out a breathy moan as one of Barry’s fingers slowly slides in. He's ideally aware of the fact that cold and ice are starting to form on his hands. He opens his eyes, moaning when a second finger joins the first, watching Barry and his eyes flicker to his hand and then back to Barry. Barry watches Len bring one of his hands up, carding it through his hair. He gasps at the sudden cold, moaning when Len gives a tug. He quickly adds another finger and begins to vibrate them, his whole body blurring for a second when Len’s hand moves down his neck and chest to play with one of his nipples.

“I think one of your kinks is my powers, my little speedster.” Len purrs.

Barry smirks, pressing his vibrating fingers against Len’s prostate and watches the other’s back arch and lets out a loud moan. “And I know that one of yours is my powers as well, my little cold.”

Len groans in response, panting as he looks up at his mate with lust blown eyes. “Fuck Barr. Please.”

Barry shudders at the use of the nickname, thinking that it’ll be forever ruined now. “If you’re ready.”

Len nods, grabbing Barry’s arm and drags him up. “I need you inside me _now_.” Barry nods, his hand moving to grab a condom from the nightstand but Len catches his wrist. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Barry looks down at Len, caught off guard and, quite frankly, is a little shocked. “Len?”

“We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together right?”

“Yeah, of course. But what does that have to do with this?”

“You’re the only one I plan on and want to sleep with and if you feel the same, then I don’t see the need to use those anymore.”

“Len, you do realize what that would do right?” Barry asks, uncertain if Len knows what exactly he’s asking for.

Len sits up, cupping Barry’s face in his hands. “I love you Bartholomew Henry Allen, with all my heart and being. You are my _soulmate_ and you’re the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“If we do this, it would solidify our bond even more and make it as if we are one.” Barry looks at Len. “Once it’s done, there’s no undoing it.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“But wouldn’t you want to be on top then? You’re more of the dominant one and-”

Len cuts Barry off with a kiss. “You’re my mate Barry.” He says when he pulls away. “You’re the only one I’ll submit to.”

Barry runs his hands over Len’s face. “And you’re the only one I’ll submit to.”

Len leans in and gently kisses him. Barry sighs, returning the kiss. “So please Barry. It would mean the world to me and I need this. I need you.”

The speedster takes Len’s hands in his, kissing them. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Very well.” Barry gently pushes Len down while kissing him.

Len lets Barry lazily kiss him, feeling their bodies line up perfectly. Barry quickly slicks up his cock and slowly presses inside Len, both of them moaning. They remember how good it felt the last time but this time it’s much more intense- there’s nothing separating them and it feels amazing. Barry laces their hands together and begins his hips at t relatively slow pace, but Len still loses himself in the euphoria of it all. His powers start to become erratic, his hands chilling Barry’s and the whole room seems to get colder. Barry gasps at the please the cold creates, his powers also becoming erratic, his body blurring with vibrations and lightning begins arcing over his skin. Len gasps at the tingling sensations the lightning creates, but it doesn’t hurt him; instead, it sends a wave of pleasure shooting through him.

“Fuck. _Barry_.” Len moans, sounding utterly lost in the pleasure.

“Len.” Barry groans, speeding up his movements. Pleasure begin to build simultaneously in them, each feeling the other’s pleasure. Barry cries out in pleasure, having the phantom feeling of Len’s cock pounding into his ass and Len has the phantom sensation of feeling Barry’s tight heat clenching down around his cock. “Oh god Len.” Barry’s whole body vibrates and blurs as more yellow lightning arcs over his body and laps onto Len’s.

The fourth year arches up into his mate, ice slowly spreading out from under him and covers the bed. “Shit Barry.” Len gasps, shuddering as the pleasure builds exponentially. “It’s...it’s too much. I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” The speedster laps at Len’s neck, making him moan. “Just a little longer.” Barry picks up the pace, moving at an inhuman speed and Len’s hips thrust back to meet his. “That’s it Len.” the pleasure and pressure continue to rapidly increase. “Almost...there.” Barry pants.

Len roughly grabs the back of Barry’s head and smashes their lips together. Barry feverently returns the kiss, breaking away when his lungs scream for air. They cry out at the same time as their duel climaxes and pure ecstasy wash over them.

For a moment, the world and time seems to stop as do their hearts. Barry looks down at Len as the other looks up at him, green eyes peer into blue ones and their hearts seem to beat as one as the world and times continues on. As they continue to look at each other, this new feeling slowly sets in and they feel as if they are one person. Barry opens his mouth to say something but all words escape him. Len seems to be able to read Barry’s thoughts and sits up on his elbows, gently kissing the speedster as he tries to convey all the emotions he feels- happiness, euphoria, tranquility, uncertainty- into that one kiss. Barry closes his eyes and returns the kiss, feeling those same emotions. They slowly sit up, Barry’s cock slides out of Len and the speedster wraps his legs around Len’s waist, arms draping around his neck. They slowly break apart, Barry’s eyes fluttering open to look at Len. “I see you, I know you, and I love you.” The Slytherin says.

“I see you and know you too.” Barry presses his forehead to Len’s. “I love you too.”

Len wraps his arms around Barry and just holds him. “Forever as one.” He says, his hand moving over Barry’s mark.

“Forever as one.” Barry repeats, his own hand moving to Len’s mark, head falling to rest on Len’s shoulder. He grins when he feels Len press a kiss to his neck. “By the way, do you think you could unfreeze the room?” He pulls back enough to look at Len. “The cold isn’t good for my powers.”

“Oh sorry.” Len pulls his hands away from Barry, holding them out and concentrates on absorbing all the cold. Slowly, the ice on the bed melts away and the room starts to heat up.

Barry shivers, wrapping a dry blanket around himself and notices that even Impulse doesn’t like the cold, buried under Keanu as the wolf gives Len a slightly annoyed look. “Guess I’m not the only one who doesn’t like the cold.”

Len looks over at their pets as well, flashing them an apologetic look. “Sorry buddy.”

Keanu huffs, laying his head down and gently lick Impulse. Barry smiles at the display of affection, thinking of just how much Keanu reminds him of Len and his smile widens as Len pulls him down to lay next to him. “Hey Len?”

“Hmm?” Len hums, wrapping his arms around Barry as the speedster curls up next to him and begins to ideally rub his back.

“Do you think Impulse and Keanu get aroused when we do?”

Len’s hands still on the speedster’s back and he blinks because he must have misheard Barry. “What?”

“Well, I was just thinking of how much they’re like us and they are in here with us when we have sex, so I was thinking that maybe they also get aroused when we do.”

“Ok. I’m going to stop you right there.” Len says, sitting up.

“What?” Barry looks up at Len. “Don’t you think they could?”

“While the subject of pets being like a soulmate to their wizard is fascinating to talk about, we’re not going to have that discussion.”

“And why not?” Barry sits up.

“Because, quite frankly, I don’t want to think about our pets getting off when we do or that they possible sleep together like we do.” Len grabs their discarded underwear from the floor, tossing Barry his as he pulls his own on.

Barry sighs, tugging his on. “I guess you’re right.”

“Good.” Len climbs back onto the bed and over to Barry. “Mind telling what brought that on?”

Barry shrugs. “It was just a thought I had.”

Len shakes his head, laying down and lets Barry curls up against his side once more. “You’re weird Scarlet.”

“But so are you.” Len hums in agreement. “And it’s one of the reasons why you love me.”

Len lightly chuckles. “Yes. I love you because you’re weird.” Barry smiles, stealing a kiss before settling down, his head resting on Len’s chest. Len smiles, gently rubbing the speedster’s back. “Goodnight, my little Scarlet Speedster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Caitlin's mom actually has a name (Carla Tanhauser) since we've finally seen her in the show, so I will try to refer to her by that name as opposed to just Madam Snow, though the students will still call her that.  
> Also, Barry reveals his powers. Yay and uh oh. We'll see how the other students respond to that.  
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions. Thank you all so much. Heart you. <3.


	18. Chapter 18

“That’s it Barry.” Cisco mutters through a mouth full of food.

Len gives the inventor a credulous look, relaying Barry’s slight annoyance with his best friend. “Really Ramon? Must you talk with your mouth full?”

“Hey. Barry was insistent on getting out here a.s.a.p. Even though he knows I have to eat before doing anything.” Cisco takes another bite of his breakfast burrito. “This is our compromise.”

Len rolls his eyes, glancing over to find that his best friend is also pounding down a breakfast burrito. “Gluttons.” He mutters, eyes turning to fix on the yellow lightning zipping around the outside edge of the quidditch field. They are seated under one of the goals, a blanket laid out to help keep sand from getting everywhere.

Barry skids to a halt on the grass in front of them and walks over to them, pulling off the cowl. “Well?” He looks at Cisco, a little breathless.

“You really are fast.” Barry rolls his eyes at the obvious statement. “You’re clocking in right under 800 mph.”

“Damn that’s fast.” Mick comments.

Barry sighs, sitting down next to Len. “And yet the Reverse Flash and Zoom are faster still.”

“You’ll get there.” Len wraps an arm around him.

Barry rests his head on his mate’s shoulder. “Maybe.”

“Barry?” Iris calls. They turn to see her, Caitlin, Lisa, and Oliver make their way over to them. “What are you doing?”

“Testing my speed.” He looks at her.

“Without eating before hand?” Barry slightly flinches and looks away. “Yeah. Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t at breakfast and I thought we were meeting up at noon.”

“I wanted to get an early start.” Barry says, not looking at them.

“You’ve never been a morning person.” Iris points out.

Oliver looks Barry over, taking in his slightly defensive position. “Does this have to do with the fact that you’ve revealed yourself as a speedster?” He notices the way Barry’s hands curl up. “Barry, no one is going to hate you because of this.”

“You don’t know that.” Barry mutters.

“Yes, I do. Everyone basically adores you.”

“But now that know I’m a speedster so they’ll start to second guess themselves.” Barry jumps up, slightly glaring at the older Gryffindor. “Speedsters have been nothing but horrible and that’s all they’re going to see- the potential for me to become evil, like Hitler and the Reverse Flash and Zoom. no one remembers that Joan of Arc was a speedster, that Alexander the Great was one. Heck, even Newton was a speedster. They only remember all the bad ones.”

“But they know you’re not like that, that you’ll never be like that.”

“I just know Oliver. People are prejudiced by nature and they’ll be unlikely to change.”

“Bullshit.” Lisa says, making everyone turn to look at the normally mild-mannered younger Snart.

Barry slightly scowls “It’s true Lisa.”

“So what if it is?” She slowly walks over to him. “Are you going to settle with hiding the rest of your life or are you going to grow some fucking balls, say “Screw the rules”, and fucking show them you’re different?” Barry stares at her, slightly taken aback by her bluntness and slight crudeness. “If you’re really my brother’s soulmate, then you’re not going to sit back and let other people tell you what the fuck to do. They’re usually wrong anyways and you have to show them that. So, we’re going back to the castle to have breakfast and you’re going to face this head on, got it?” Barry nods. “Good.” She links her arm with his and starts to drag him back towards the castle.

Len let’s out a long, annoyed breath. Iris looks over at him as they follow after them. “Your sister certainly has a way with words and getting people to do what she wants.”

“You have no idea.” He marches forward, catching up to his sister and mate who are already several paces ahead of the others.

“Oh don’t be mad Lenny.” Lisa says. “I’m doing the both of you a favor.”

“Sure you are.” Len says with a frown.

Barry untangles his arm from Lisa, wrapping it around Len’s instead and rests his head on Len’s shoulder. Len relaxes, lacing his hand with Barry’s. Lisa eyes them, feeling as though something is different about them. “Lenny,” she starts but stops when she realizes what it is, her eyes widening. “Oh my god Len!”

“What?” He glances over at his sister, not sure why she was freaking out.

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me before you did it?!”

“Did what?” Len frowns, stopping to look at her. “What are you talking about?”

“That you two have merged!” Lisa says loud enough for the others to hear.

“What?!” They all say, crowding around Len and Barry.

“Barry.” Iris stares at him. “What? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“When did this happen?” Caitlin asks.

“Do you have any idea what this mean?” Oliver says.

Barry groans. “Guys! Stop!” They all fall silent but still look at them expectantly. The speedster sighs, looking over at Len. The Slytherin shrugs, making a small hand gesture, signing to Barry that they should tell them. Barry signs back, ‘You sure?’ Len gives him a look, signing, ‘They’ll find out eventually. Might as well tell them now.’

Barry nods, looking at their friends. “Yes, it’s true- Len and I have merged. We made the decision last night.”

“No wonder you two were glowin’ this mornin’.” Mick says.

“But Barry, you know what that means right?” Iris looks at Barry, the concern evident in her eyes.

“Yes Iris I do.” Barry looks at her. “And if it was anyone else I would be scared beyond belief. But this is my soulmate and we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I know you all worry about me but I know what I’m doing.” He looks around at them. “We both do. We know what we’re getting ourselves into and we’ll get through it together and with the support of our friends.”

Cisco steps forward, clasping Barry’s shoulder. “We’ll be right here beside you, no matter what.”

“That’s right.” Caitlin step forward. “Through thick and thin.”

“Even if ya drag us through hell.” Mick adds.

“We will have your backs.” Lisa says.

“Because we’re all family.” Iris agrees.

“Until the very end.” Oliver nods at Barry.

“Together forever.” Len says, making Barry looks up at him and grin.

“And forever as one.” Barry adds.

Cisco grins. “I feel a group hug coming on.”

“I don’t do hugs.” Oliver states.

“Come on Ollie.” Barry looks at him.

The third year sighs as the speedster uses his puppy dog eyes on him. “Fine. But just this once.”

Barry grins and they all pull each other into a hug. When they arrive back at the Great Hall, they find it mostly full of students, which Barry finds a bit surprising considering that in Saturday's most of the students sleep in till about noon. Len feels Barry’s fear, anxiety, and apprehension flare up so he grabs the speedster’s hand and drags him over to where Hartley, Baez, and Mark are sitting. The other Rogues watch them sit down, Hartley reaching over and gently sets his hand on Barry’s arm as Mick, Cisco, Caitlin, and Oliver follow after them, Iris heading over to sit with Eddie.

“Are you ok?” the Ravenclaw asks.

Barry smiles, nodding. “Yeah. I’m ok.”

“So it was true then.” Baez says. Barry nods. “That is so cool.”

Barry raises a brow, grabbing a plate. “How so?”

“I mean, you’re a speedster and the only reason the Reverse Flash and Zoom would be coming after you is that they know you’re a much stronger and more powerful wizard than they are.”

Barry pauses in filling up his plate, looking at Baez. “Well, I never thought about it like that.”

Baez smiles, returning to eat her own food and Barry becomes aware of the fact that everyone is still watching him and listening. _Probably waiting for me to do something that’ll prove they’re right about me_. He thinks bitterly.

Len wraps an arm around Barry’s waist. “More like you’re the new exotic animal at the zoo and they’re not entirely sure what to expect. Are you going to bite them when they try to pet you or are you going to purr and let them pet you?”

Barry looks up at his mate, forgetting that merging means there’s a stronger psychic connection.

“Depends on who’s tryin’.” Mick says, scarfing down another burrito.

Barry shakes his head, turning to eat when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder and he feels slight annoyance flare up in Len. He turns to see Kurt and Blaine standing there. With the whole school watching, Barry sighs and stands up. “What do you want?”

“Is it true that you’re a speedster?” Kurt asks.

“Yes it is.” Barry replies, preparing to go at it with the Hufflepuff.

“Well, if you’re so fast, why weren’t you at practice this morning?”

“Shit.” Barry curses, having totally forgotten. “Sorry. I just forgot.”

“‘Just forgot’?” Kurt takes a step closer and even though he’s a head shorter than Barry, the speedster finds himself taking a step back into the bench and fall down into it. “Did you just happen to forget that we have a competition coming up in less than a month?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“So then is it just you want us to not do well? Do you want to watch us fail?”

“No! I don’t!”

“Good. Now get your sorry ass up and let’s go!” Kurt snaps.

“Kurt,” Blaine sets his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Calm down. He has a lot going on.”

“And we don’t?” Kurt rounds on his boyfriend.

“No, but he did just have the whole school find out he’s a speedster and speedster’s don’t exactly have the best reputation.” Kurt huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Look, how about we get some lunch and then we can go back to rehearsal?” Blaine looks from Kurt to Barry. Barry nods in agreement. “Kurt?”

“Fine, but no longer than half an hour.”

Blaine smiles, turning to address the speedster. “Do you mind?” He motions to the empty space next to Len.

“Uh,” Barry glances at his mate, the Slytherin waving them to sit down.

“Thanks.” Blaine and Kurt sit down. Blaine asks about Barry’s powers and he and Cisco tell him about them, Cisco proudly talking about how fast Barry is and all the potential aspects of his powers.

A few other students close by hop into the conversation, Barry and Cisco answer most of their questions while Len answers a few. A few people are amazed by how much food Barry eats and Len smirks. _See? You are a glutton._ He think.

Barry turns to glare at him. _I am not! You know I have to eat a lot, especially after using my powers like I did this morning._

Len looks at him, his smirk growing wider. _Doesn’t mean you’re not a glutton_.

“Shut up.” Barry shoves Len, the Slytherin chuckling.

Kurt pulls him away when the half an hour is up. Len watches his mate walk away with them and his sister. Oliver slides over to sit next to Len. “Is he really ok?” He ask the fourth year.

“Yeah.” Len says but thinks back to when they were in the dorm and of the whispering he heard.

Oliver watches a scowl slowly form on Len’s face. “What?”

“It’s just, when we were in the dorm and you all were chewing Barry out, I faintly heard some of the whispering Barry was hearing. I think he heard it last year as well.”

“What kind of whispering?”

“Not exactly sure. I couldn’t make out any words but it sounded like an ancient language; a dead language.”

Oliver’s brow furrows in confusion. “An ancient language?” Len nods. “That’s very strange. What do you think is causing it?”

“I have an idea, but it’s not good.” He turns to look at the other boy, lowering his voice so they aren’t overheard. “Reverse Flash.”

“That is troubling.”

Cisco scoots closer and presses in closer to Mick upon overhearing their conversation, even Caitlin moves closer. “You know, Barry did mention something unusual.” Oliver and Len turn to look at him as Mick shoves him back a little. “He said that he could feel a connection to both the Reverse Flash and Zoom and he gets that feeling whenever he’s around Professor Thawne.”

“Professor Thawne?” Both of them, all of them, turning to look over at the teacher’s and sees Thawne eating and talking to Rip and Ra’s al Ghul. “He can’t be the Reverse Flash, could he?” Oliver asks.

“It’s possible.” Cisco says.

Oliver sighs. “We need actual proof before we start accusing him.” He stands up. “We also need to be very discreet.” He looks mainly at Cisco.

“Why are you looking at me?”

“From what Barry and you have told me, you have the ability to vibe people.”

Cisco shifts a bit. “I mean, kinda. But it’s not like I can just walk up to him and vibe him without a reason.”

“Maybe you can vibe him while one of us distracts him.” Caitlin suggests.

“We’ll work on it. But you are the only one who can do this.” Oliver puts his hand on Cisco’s shoulder.

When Oliver’s hand connects to him, Cisco’s vision goes black as he starts to vibe Oliver. Cisco finds himself standing in the foyer of Oliver’s shouse, moving over to the study to see Moira and Malcolm Merlyn talking, hearing traces of their conversation. The room changes to Malcolm’s house and Cisco can see Oliver watching Malcolm, the elder Gryffindor dressed in a green suit with a hood. The vision dissipates and Cisco comes back to reality.

Len and Mick are looking at Cisco with worried expressions while Caitlin is pouring him a glass of water. “Cisco?” Len asks and the Gryffindor turns to look at him. “Are you ok?”

“Uh,” Cisco looks around and notices that Oliver has left. “I think.”

“What happened?” Mick asks.

“I...I vibed Oliver.”

“What?” The two elder students say.

Caitlin notices that some of the other students are giving them weird looks and she stands up and leads them outside to one of the unused quads. “What did you see?” She asks Cisco as they sit down at one of the benches.

“I first saw his mom talking to Tommy’s dad. The only words I could make out were “Robert”, “plan”, and then "undertaking”. I then saw Oliver watching Malcolm but he was wearing this green suit with a hood and he had a bow with him.”

Len and Mick frown, the pyro’s brows furrowing further because he could have sworn he heard the phrase ‘the undertaking’ before but he can’t remember where from.

“That means something bad is going to happen right?” Caitlin asks, noticing the Slytherin’s and Cisco’s worried looks.

“Well, it certainly doesn’t sound good.” Len says, leaning down to pick up Impulse as the fox runs over to him with Keanu.

“We should tell Barry right?” Cisco asks. “I mean, they are pretty close and I’m sure Oliver would be more willing to tell Barry than any of us.”

“Or when the kid starts asking’ questions he’ll get suspicious and not tell ‘im.” Mick says.

“It could also just be we’re over-exaggerating things and nothing bad is going to happen.” Caitlin suggests. “Cisco has been wrong about a vibe before.”

“I don’t think Oliver would be all hooded up and looking ready to kill if everything was fine.” Cisco counters.

“We should wait until we have more information.” Len tells them, petting Impulse and Keanu, the fox having curled up in his lap. “Just like the Reverse Flash, we don’t need to go jumping to conclusion.”

They all nod in agreement. “So, who’s going to tell Barry?” Cisco asks.

“Tell me what?” Barry says as he walks up behind Cisco.

The Gryffindor jumps, spinning around to stare at his friend. “Je-sus! You can’t do that to me Barry!”

“Sorry.” Barry flashes him an apologetic look. “But what are you going to tell me?”

Cisco glances over at Len, making Barry look at him as well. The Slytherin shrugs, signing, ‘Don’t look at me Scarlet. Ask your friend.’

‘That’s what I just did asshole.’ Barry signs back. ‘And he looked at you.’

‘Well I’m not the one who vibed someone.’

Barry blinks, looking at Cisco. “You vibed someone? Who?”

“First, since when can you two sign?” Cisco asks, hoping maybe to distract Barry.

“I’ve always known how to sign and Len must have inherited my knowledge when we merged and don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” He points at him. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“He vibed Oliver.” Caitlin tells Barry and Cisco shoots her an annoyed look. “What? We were going to tell him anyway.”

“Why did you vibe Oliver?” Barry asks, confused as to why his best friend would vibe the quidditch captain.

“First off, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Cisco tells him. “But I might have seen something.” Barry looks at him expectantly and Cisco tells him what he saw.

Barry glances around at them. “So, one, you weren’t going to tell me; two, you all think that Malcolm is planning something and Moira is involved; and third, you think Oliver is some kind of vigilante?”

“There was never the issue of us not telling you.” Len tells his mate as he pulls the speedster to him. “We were going to tell you; we just weren’t sure if we wanted you to ask Oliver about what he was doing.”

Barry knows that Len is telling the truth and the others nod in agreement. “Oliver would tell me if I asked him. He trusts me.”

“Does he?” Mick asks.

“Yes.”

“Has he told ya what happened to him on that island?”

“Um. No, not exactly, but I haven’t asked since we first meet and I’m sure he would tell me is I asked.”

Mick gives him a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything. Barry scowls at Mick’s implied comment and Len cuts in before the two of them get into a fight. “We don’t doubt that Oliver trusts you.” He says. “But Mick is right and we have to be careful in the questions we ask because we don’t want him to think we’re against him.”

Barry nods. “Maybe Cisco can also vibe him again; see if we can get anymore information.”

Cisco looks at his friend. “I’m not sure you fully understand my powers. I don’t have control over what I vibe from other people.”

“Maybe you can.” Barry suggests. “Maybe you just have to practice and push yourself.”

“Are you volunteering?”

“If it’ll help you, yeah.”

“It’ll probably take a while for me to hone in on my powers. Unless,” Cisco snaps his fingers, taking off towards the Great Hall. “I have an idea!” He calls.

Mick shakes his head. “Kid’s weird.”

“And you’re not?” Len looks at him.

“He’s weirder.”

“I think he’s just passionate.” Caitlin says. “Cisco’s always had a knack for inventing.”

“And now with Dr. Wells helping him he can do a lot more.” Barry adds.

They stand up and decide to walk around on this nice day. Barry carries Impulse in his arms as he talks to Caitlin about their Transfiguration and History of Magic homework, though Barry slightly worried when Caitlin’s eyes seem to almost glaze over and her whole body goes rigid but after a moment she returns to normal. They walk past some other students and some whisperingly talk about Barry but for the most part things have returned to normal. As they come to the large control quad, they stop and everyone turns their heads when they hear squawking and Archimedes comes charging into the quad. He spots Barry and runs over to him. Impulse jumps out of Barry’s arms and over to Len as Barry holds out his hands.

“Whoa! Easy there boy!” Barry grabs the rope around Archimedes’ neck, petting him. The hippogriff calms down a bit. “What’s wrong?” Archimedes chirps, hoofing the ground.

Professor Stein and Ronnie come running into the quad. “There you are.” Stein says out of breath.

Archimedes let’s out an annoyed, angry noise, moving behind Barry. “Um, professor?” Barry looks at Stein. “What’s going on?”

“Archimedes is being a brat.” Stein states, making his pet squawk. “Yes, you are.”

“Professor Stein and I just found out that we’re soulmates.” Ronnie explains. Everyone but Caitlin looks shocked. “No, not that kind of soulmates. It’s purely platonic and our powers are linked.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Mick asks.

“It means that Professor Stein and I can merge together to become Firestorm where we have the ability to control and manipulate fire as well as thermal radiation. But it’s not just us two; Jefferson Jackson is part of our bond.”

“Even though all three of us are bonded, only two of us can merge to become Firestorm.” Stein further explains. “Though we’re not exactly sure why there are three of us when only two can merge together at a time.”

“Maybe it’s just meant to be like that.” Len suggests.

“But that doesn’t explain why Archimedes is mad at you.” Barry says, petting the beast.

“When Ronald and I discovered this, we unknowingly merged into Firestorm and accidentally shot fire at him.” Stein says. “That and he’s being a brat about not having gone out to fly.” Barry looks at Archimedes as the hippogriff chirps. “I just haven’t had time to take him out for a proper flight.”

“What if I take him out?” The speedster looks at him.

“You?” Stein raises a brow. “That’s a ridiculous idea. And yet...it just might work.” Archimedes agrees, nudging Barry. “Just don’t go too far from the island.” Stein says as Barry climbs onto Archimedes’ back.

“Right.” Barry watches Archimedes then turn to Len, chirping at him. “ I think he wants you to come as well.”

Len arches of brown, slightly wincing as Impulse scampers over to Mick. “Really? Even though he attacked me?” Archimedes gently nudges Len as a sort of an apology. Lens sighs, petting him. “Very well.” He climbs on behind Barry.

Barry grins. “Come on Archimedes. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The hippogriff rears up, letting out a squawk before taking off running. His wings begin to beat and they take off, quickly gaining altitude. Len holds onto Barry, sharing in the speedster’s glee as they soar over the castle, drawing the attention of many students. One group of sixth and seventh year students taking a filming class grabs one of their cameras and begins filming them. Archimedes takes off towards the lake near the center of the island, flying close to the surface of the lake.

Barry grins, holding his arms out, closing his eyes and lets the wind whip past his face. Len smiles, thinking this must be somewhat what it’s like for Barry to run. “It’s similar.” The speedster says.

Len looks at his mate. “No wonder you look so happy when we play quidditch.”

“That’s also because I love the game.” Barry looks down at his reflection in the water. “But it’s nothing compared to running.”

“So then run Barry.”

“One, I can’t run on water and second, even if I could, I need a solid surface to land on first.”

“How about that?” Len motions to a small island.

Barry shakes his head but grins. “You ok with that?” He asks Archimedes.

The hippogriff squawks, heading towards the island. Barry chuckles. “It’s a race then.” Barry swings one of his legs over the other side and hops off when they near the ground.

Archimedes takes off the moment Barry leaves, making Len jerk forward to grab the hippogriff in order to stay on. The second the speedsters feet touch the ground he takes off running. He’s a little apprehensive about trying to run on water but Len’s sureness and confidence reassures him and he finds himself running across the surface. Len smiles, watching the trail of yellow lightning streak across the water. They both head towards the castle, Len being surprised and amazed when Barry runs up the side of the castle wall. They fly next to the speedster and Barry jumps from the wall onto Archimedes behind Len. They circle around and land on the other side of the castle.

Len glances back at Barry. “Told you you could do it.”

“Yeah, ok.” Barry rolls his eyes. “You were right.”

Archimedes lets out a low growl, hoffing the ground. Barry slightly frown, feeling a weird presence and a faint whispering. Unlike the other times, he can make out what the voice is saying. “ _Kill. Time to kill. Time to rip you. Kill. Kill_.” Both Len and Barry have a sense of dread wash over them but before either of them can say anything Archimedes cries out, rearing up and throws them off.

Barry gasps as Len lands on top of him, but quickly stands and moves over to Archimedes. “Wow. Wow. Easy there boy.” He grabs the lead and pets him.

The hippogriff squawks, continuing to move and hoof the ground. Len stands up, brushing himself off. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure but something’s agitating him." Barry continues to pet Archimedes, slowly walking down the hall. He stops, looking down as he steps in a puddle of water. They find a trail of water leading down the hall and at the end someone lying on the ground. Barry recognizes them and drops the lead to run over to them. “Oh my god. Blaine.” He kneels down next to the unconscious boy.

Len takes the lead and leads Archimedes over, kneeling down next to Barry. He looks him over, frowning. “It looks like he’s been petrified.”

“Petrified?” Barry turns to look at Len. “How?”

“I’m not sure. There are a few ways to petrify a person but none seem likely.”

“What the-Blaine?!” The pair turns to see Kurt and a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws make their way over to them. Kurt stops, staring down at his boyfriend.

Barry stands up. “Kurt, I’m sorry-” His head snaps to the side as Kurt slaps him hard.

“What did you do to him?!” Kurt demands, his eyes tearing up.

“Hey!” Len glares at him, standing up. “He didn’t do anything.” He growls.

“We found him like this.” Barry adds.

“Lies! You did this and I’m going to kill you!”

“Enough!” Harrison’s voice sounds over them. He, Rip, Ra’s, Fryers, and McGee all make their way to the front. They stare at something behind Barry and Len, making the pair turn around to see the writing on the wall. ‘ _The Chamber has been opened. You’ve been warned; not it’s time to pay.’_ “Everyone will return to their dorms immediately.” Harrison sas in a clipped voice. “Everyone except you three.” He motions to Barry, Len, and Kurt.

Barry doesn’t like the edge in Harrison’s voice. That couples with the message on the wall and the voice has left a very bad and unnerving feeling in his stomach. He moves over to pet Archimedes in an attempt to help calm both of them down. Len moves next to Barry, linking their hands together.

Harrison looks at the soulmates. “Tell me what happened.”

“We took Archimedes out so he could stretch his wings.” Len explains, knowing that Barry wasn’t too keen on talking right now. “Stein knew we took him, actually suggesting we do so to help the hippogriff down. We went down to the lake and landed in the nearby quad. Something spooked Archimedes, making him throw us off. We were heading back to the stables when we found Blain like this and shortly after Kurt and the other’s arrived.”

“You hurt him I know it!” Kurt cries.

“Mr. Hummel,” Harrison looks at the Hufflepuff as Eobard, Slade, and Stein join them.

Barry feels anger swell up and he rounds on Kurt. “And why would I hurt Blaine?”

“That’s what you speedster’s do.” Kurt looks at him. “You all are nothing but evil wizards who enjoy hurting people.”

Len wraps his arms around Barry to stop the speedster from lunging at Kurt. “Barry stop.” He says, not sure why he’s feeling this angry.

Stein moves over to try and help Barry as Rip and Ra’s inspects Blaine. “He has been petrified.” Ra’s states. “But how, it’s hard to be sure.”

“We should get him to the hospital wing.” Rip adds, picking up the boy.

“I agree.” Harrison says. “Barry, Leonard, would you come with me.”

The mates follow the headmaster to his office. Barry’s sudden anger disappears the further they get from everyone else. Len looks at Barry, worried by his sudden outburst. Harrison looks at them when they enter his office. “Mind telling me what happened back there?”

Barry sighs. “I’m not sure Dr. Wells.”

“Barry, you wanted to kill Kurt.” Len says. “That’s not normal for you.”

“Well, maybe he shouldn’t have said those things.” He looks at his mate, his anger slightly flaring but it’s nothing compared to before. “And if I recall, there was a time you wanted to kill Hartley.”

“Maybe, but that’s relatively normal for me. You’ve never had the impulse or desire to hurt anyone, let alone kill them. Unless…” He holds Barry’s gaze, both of them thinking the same thing but neither wants to say it because that would be worse.

Harrison looks between them. “Unless Mr. Snart.”

“Unless,” Len turns to look at the headmaster. “All the stress has just gotten to him.”

Harrison has a feeling that they’re lying to him but the look they have tells him that if they don’t want to tell him, then nothing he says will make them. “Yes. The past couple of weeks have been rather stressful. I suggest you two go get some rest.” They nod, heading for the door. “And Barry.” the speedster glances back at him. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Of course Dr. Wells.” Barry says, leaving the office with Len. They walk down the halls in silence, stopping at the junction for their dorms. “Len, what happened to Blaine?” He looks at his mate. “And why was only that hall wet?”

“I don’t know Barry.” Len sighs. “But news of what happened will spread.” Worry and dread creep up in both of them. “Hey.” Len grabs Barry’s shoulders. “Everything’s going to be fine, you hear me?”

“And if it isn’t?” Barry looks at him. “What about that voice we heard? And that message-”

“We’ll figure it out Barr.” Len interrupts. “For now, focus on your homework and get some sleep.”

“Ok.” He leans up, kissing Len. “Good night Len.”

“Good night Barry.”


	19. Chapter 19

Barry’s not surprised that word of what happened to Blaine has spread by the next morning. The thing he doesn't appreciate is how most of the students think that he attacked Blaine because his powers are corrupting him. He does his best to ignore them but it’s hard when he has to interact with his classmates on a daily basis. He doesn’t miss the way they shy away from his touch, how they try to limit how long they stay in his presence. All his friends try to help ease the tension but it has a limited effect. He tries not to let his anger and annoyance get the better of him but he just can’t help it. He can see now that this is one of the reason’s why he hasn’t told anyone the truth before, why the West’s made him keep his powers a secret.

One night in late October at dinner, he doesn’t eat much, more distracted by the whispers he can hear. Impulse sits on his lap, his tail flickering back and forth irritably. Len glances over at his mate, worried about him. Cisco and Oliver also gives him worried looks. Barry sighs, setting his fork down and stands up. “I’m going to head back to the dorm.” He tells the other Gryffindors, not waiting for them to reply as he exits the Great Hall with Impulse.

The speedster adjusts his bag on his shoulder, loosening his tie as he walks down the empty hall. Impulse stops, looking down another hall and let’s out a low growl. That makes Barry stop, looking down at the fox. “What’s wrong Impulse?” The fennec fox runs down the hall. “Impulse!” Barry runs after him, glancing down when he hears splashing and notices that the floor is wet. “What?” He stops when Impulse doesn, gasping as he sees Tony lying on the ground, his skin in it’s steel form. “Tony?” He slowly approaches the other, crouching down next to him. He too has been petrified.

Kurt and some other students walk down the hall, stopping when they come across Barry and Tony. “I knew it.” Kurt hisses, making the speedster look up at him.

“No, you don’t understand.” He stands up, watching one of the other students hurry off to get a teacher.

“You know Barry, you had me fooled.” Kurt tells him. “Your innocent act is very convincing but I won’t be fooled anymore.”

“I wasn’t acting or trying to fool anyone.” Barry’s hands clutch his bag strap. “I wasn’t trying to trick anyone or deceive you. I didn’t attack Blaine nor Tony. I found them like that and I’ll do everything I can to figure out what happened to them.”

“That’ll be easy; just tell them what you did to petrify them and it’ll be over.”

Barry tightens his grip on his bag, feeling his anger rise and he’s half tempted to punch Kurt right in the fucking face. ‘ _Barry, don’t_.’ He hears Len hiss in his mind. Barry breathes deeply, knowing that it would only cause more trouble, no matter how good it would feel.

“What is going on here?” Rip’s voice cuts through the silence, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Rip’s eyes land on Tony’s body. “Damn.” He leans down to inspect him, his fear being confirmed. He looks up as McGee, Stein, Ra’s, and Fryers joins him. “Help me with the boy.” He asks Ra’s and Fryers, the three of them taking a steel Tony to the infirmary, while McGee sends everyone but Barry and Kurt away.

“Come with me.” McGee says, leading the two boys to Wells’ office.

Barry picks up Impulse, holding the fox and pets him as he finds himself (yet again) in Wells’ office. The look of disappointment and anger on the headmaster’s face is more than Barry can take right now.

“Barry,” Wells sighs, standing up. “Why do you always have to be around when something terrible happens?”

“Maybe because he’s causing it.” Kurt huffs.

“I didn’t petrify Blaine or Tony.” Barry snaps, glaring at the Hufflepuff.

“Oh really?” Kurt turns to look at him. “Everyone knows you don’t like Tony.”

“Nobody does! Doesn’t mean I did this.”

“If I might interrupt.” Stein says, stepping forward. “I think it might be more beneficial if we were to talk to Mr. Allen alone.”

Wells nods, turning to look at Kurt. “You may go Mr. Hummel.” Kurt looks like he wants to argue but the hard look Wells sends him leaves no room for argument. Kurt flashes him an annoyed glare before leaving. Wells turns to look back at Barry.

“Before you ask, no, I have no idea who attacked Tony nor how he got petrified.” Barry quickly says before Wells could ask him.

“I know that Barry.” Wells stands up, moving around his desk. “I was going to ask if you’re alright.”

“I’m fine.” Barry says curtly.

“Barry, if there’s something going on-”

“What’s going on, Dr. Wells, is that everyone is turning on me and thinks that I’m some kind of villain going around attacking people!” Barry snaps, feeling his eyes tear up. “I knew that some people might not be happy knowing that I’m a speedster but this? This is just infuriating.”

“I know Barry.” Wells steps closer, raising his hands to place them on the Gryffindor’s shoulders to try and calm him down.

Barry steps back, glaring at him. “No, you don;t. None of you do.” He looks around at McGee and Stein. “You all have no idea what it’s like hiding a part of you and then once you can finally let that side show, the people you’ve come to know just turn on you, ready to burn you at the stake. Ready to blame you for anything terrible that happens even if they know you’d never do something like that!” Barry forces his eyes closed, a few tears running down his cheeks. He feels that mysterious anger begin to build and he speeds out of the room.

“Barry!” Wells calls after him while McGee and Stein stare at the open door.

“Perhaps it would be best to give Mr. Allen some time off.” Stein turns to look at Wells. “It seems like the boy isn’t sleeping or eating, too worried and stressed about what the other students think of him.”

“Maybe.”

“He’s a smart kid Harrison.” McGee tells Wells, almost seeming to be able to read his mind and his worries about how letting Barry take a week or two off could affect his grades. “He’ll be fine academically if he takes time off. If anything, it’ll help him be able to better focus on them.”

Wells nods, turning to look at Stein. “Martin, I would like you and Rip to keep an eye on Barry. I fear that there’s something going on with him that isn’t good for him.”

Stein nods. “Of course.”

Barry’s surprised when the person to find him is not his mate, but rather Mick. “What are you doing here?” He wipes his eyes with his uniform sleeve. He had removed his robe and upon at arriving the at his new hiding spot, hiding among the machinery of the giant clock tower. Looking through the glass, he can see the entire school. “How did you even find me?” He knows no one, aside from Len, knows about this spot but even Len knows to leave him alone when he comes here.

“Actually wasn’t lookin’ for ya.” Mick tells him as he sits down a few feet away. Brutus lays down next to him, sniffing Impulse. “Just heard cryin’ an’ I found you.” He pulls out a large bag of jelly beans out of his pocket. “So, why ya here an’ not in yer dorm?” He asks, popping a handful of beans into his mouth.

“I just wanted to be alone.” Barry tells him, tugging his knees closer to his chest and turns to stare back out the glass clock face.

“I get that. People are assholes.” He offers his bag to Barry.

The speedster huffs, taking a handful of beans. “You could say that again.” He slowly eats them one at a time.

“They gettin’ to ya that much huh?”

“What do you mean?” Barry looks over at Mick.

“Yer slowly eatin’.” Barry’s gaze flickers down to the beans in his hands. “Means yer more than upset.”

“And how would you know that? I know we’ve spent some time together, but you’ve never seen me when I’m upset.”

“Yes, I have.” Mick pops another handful into his mouth, talking around them. “At the Queen’s. An’ Lenny does the same.”

“Oh. Right.” Barry had almost forgotten that time at the Queen’s. It felt like so long ago but it happened just a few months ago. He sighs, finishing off the last of his jelly beans before turning his back to the clock face, slightly scooting closer to Mick. “I just...I don’t get how people could think I would attack Blaine and Tony. I mean, it makes sense with Tony but they should know that I’m not that kind of person.”

“They don’t feel that way.” Mick pockets the rest of the jelly beans for later, looking at Barry. “Since they know yer a speedster, they feel like they don’t know ya; not sure if they can trust ya.”

“I get that. I just-” He stops, his whole body going rigid when he hears that voice again. It’s fainter, like it’s further away, but he can clearly make out its words. Barry frowns, worry and fear spiking up because it couldn’t be....Why? Impulse and Brutus start growling.

Mick glances down at his rottweiler in confusion. “Brutus?” Barry grabs his bag and clothes, running down the hall. “Barry!” Mick jumps up and hurries after him, their pets racing after them.

Barry follows the voice, listening to it get louder before abruptly turning. Barry turns to follow it, foot landing in a puddle, causing him to lose traction. He falls to the ground, landing with a hard thud. Mick stops just a little bit behind him, leaning down and helps Barry up.”Easy there kid. What’s with the rush?”

“It’s going to attack again.” Barry tells him, his right side wet from the water.

“Whatcha mean?” Mick follows the speedster down the wet hall.

“I heard this voice before the attack and it said that it wanted to attack and kill but it already-” They hear a scream and quickly round the corner, skidding to a stop when they see Kurt and Sara lying on the ground. Kurt looks petrified but Sara is still conscious, but just barely. “Sara!” Barry runs over to her, dropping down next to her. As he holds her, he notices a deep gash in her side that has this ugly green goo around the edges and it looks like it’s burning her skin like a chemical burn does and slowly spreading.

“They were attacked.” Mick glances down at Sara, grimacing. “We need to get ‘er to the hospital.”

“She won’t make it.” Barry looks up, not surprised to see a small group of students and teachers run over to them.

McGee kneels next to them, looking Sara over. “We must go.”

“She won’t make it.” Barry repeats. He hears some of the students mutter about how he’s trying to kill Sara. “No, I’m not.” He presses his eyes closed, placing his hand near her wound. Slowly the wound heals, making all the students and teachers fall silent. Although Sara’s side is now healed, she remains unconscious.

Mick picks Sara up when Barry tries to stand with her but can’t. “Ya ok?” He asks the speedster when he stands up, swaying a bit.

“Yeah, just-” Barry sways, feeling really lightheaded and dizzy and his knees give out.

Strong arms wrap around him. “Easy there Barr.” Len says, holding his mate up.

“Len?” Barry glances back at the Slytherin. “How did you-” Len raises a brow, giving him a knowing look. “Oh. Right.”

Mick hands Sara over to one of the teachers as they collect Kurt and take the unconscious pair to the infirmary. The students turn to look at Barry. “I didn’t know you had healing powers.”

Barry faintly recognizes Linda. “Uh, yeah.”

“Wow. That’s really cool.” Linda says, the other students agreeing with her.

Barry tries to smile but his head is spinning so it’s hard to even remain standing, let alone keep his eyes open. He’s never felt this drained before.

“Ok, come on Barry.” Len leans down and picks Bary up. “Let’s go see Madam Snow.”

“I’m...fine.” Barry mutters, his eyes fluttering closed.

Len shakes his head, noticing that not only was Mick following them but the students as well, though it’s mostly the female students. He can’t help the ting of jealousy that flares up in him as they all awe at a dozing Barry, commenting on how cute he looks.

Mick leans in close to whisper to Len. “I could always make ‘em leave.”

“As tempting as that sounds, this might help reverse the rumors.” Len turns to look at him. “But I appreciate the offer.”

Mick flashes him a small smile. “Anytime.”

They soon arrive at the infirmary, Len lies Barry down on the bed and is silently thankful that Madam Snow shoos the girls out. As she looks Barry over, Len notices a curtained off area. Curious, he walks over while Mick remains by Barry and he finds all the petrified students there.

“Shame isn’t it?” Madam Snow’s voice makes Len jump. “So many already petrified and in such a short time.”

Len turns to look at her. “Yeah.” He glances back at them. “So, Sara’s petrified as well.”

“Not exactly.” She walks over to the first year Gryffindor. “It seems like she was attacked and poisoned but Mr. Allen did an amazing job removing all the poison and healed up most of her wound. While she might not have been fully petrified, she either got enough to fall into a petrified like state or her body went into shock and it was enough to send her into a coma.”

“Yeah. It seems that took a number out of him.” Len glances back at his mate.

“If he was anyone else, I would be worried.” Madan Snow checks on the other students, feeling Len’s unasked question. “Most healers can only heal superficial wounds. There are a few who can heal some poisons and other diseases, but that often leads to the healer being harmed or having to take the poison or disease into their own body. Nora was one of the few gifted witches that could heal poison and diseases without taking them into her body. It’s possible that your mate has acquired this unique ability.” She turns to look at Len. “Even if he hasn’t acquired her ability not to uptake poisons or diseases, I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, speedsters have an accelerated healing ability and thus are incapable of contracting or developing diseases. So if he were to have to uptake poisons or diseases, his body would rapidly get rid of them.”

Len nods, walking over and sits down next to Barry. “I guess that’s good.”

Madam Snow nods. “He’s good to go.”

“Thank you.” Len picks Barry back up, heading out with Mick.

They walk down the hall in silence, naturally heading towards the abandoned dorm. Mick’s eyes flicker from Barry to Len. “So, the kid said somethin’ strange.”

“Oh?” Len glances over at his friend. “And what was that?”

“He said that he could hear this...voice an’ that it was attackin’ people.”

Len slightly tenses, remembering that he heard that voice not only from the bond but also from walking down the hall. “Yeah. I heard it too.”

“Whatcha think it means?” Mick opens the dorm and they enter it, heading up to the beds.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Len gently lays Barry down on the bed, leaning down to pick Impulse up and set him on the bed next to Barry. “I don’t think it’s him because that whispering sounds different and is another language. Besides, why would he go around petrifying students?”

“Not only that, but what’s up with the water in the hall?” Cisco asks as he joins them with Caitlin and Oliver.

Len turns to look at the group, a bit surprised to see them. “What are you all doing here and how did you even know we would be here?”

“I got a vibe.” Cisco walks over to Barry, looking him over.

“Not only that but my mother told me you two brought Barry in and left.” Caitlin adds.

“Of course she did.” Len wants to be annoyed but he can’t seem to be able to because having them there could be beneficial.

“So, rumor has it Kurt and Sara have been petrified as well, just hours after Tony.” Oliver turns to look at Len and Mick.

“Kurt, yes. Sara, she seems to be in a coma, petrified like state.” Len clarifies.

Caitlin tilts her head to the side in confusion. “How did that happen?”

Len turns to look at Mick because he’s not sure what happened. Mick sighs. “I found the kid sittin’ alone. We got to talkin’ an’ then he stopped an’ took off runnin’. Said something ‘bout hearin’ a voice an’ that’s when we found ‘em. Kurt was already petrified but Sara was still somewhat conscious. Has a nasty side wound with some sort of poisonous goo on it. Kid healed her an’ she fell unconscious an’ so did he.”

“Sara was actually attacked?” Oliver asks.

“Appeared that way.”

“And Barry healed her?”

“‘S what I said.”

“My mother told me that Barry had healed Sara, but I had no idea it was that bad.” Caitlin states.

Cisco looks at Mick. “Did the wound look like a bite wound or more like claw marks?”

Mick shrugs. “Dunno. Looked pretty bad.”

“From what I got from Barry, it looked more like it was caused by teeth as opposed to claws.” Len tells Cisco.

The Gryffindor nods.”So, we’re looking for a creature with a deadly set of teeth, that can petrify people, that can move around the castle unseen, and that also leaves a trail of water behind. Sound likes we have some _Harry Potter_ shit going on.”

Len and Oliver give Cisco weird looks while Caitlin shakes her head. “You and Barry are obsessed with those books.” She says in a motherly tone.

“Hey, they’re good books based off our world.” Cisco argues. “And Rowling didn’t include wizards with powers because she was jealous she didn’t have any.”

“Who got Cisco going on about that again?” Barry groans, his eyes sliding open.

“Barry,” Cisco and Caitlin are next to him in a matter of seconds. “How are you feeling?” Caitlin asks.

“Like I got body slammed by a semi-truck.” Barry slowly sits up, leaning up against the headboard. He glances around, noticing that they are in the abandoned dorm. “What-how?”

“Leonard and Mick brought you here.” Oliver says, causing the speedster to look at him in surprise.

“Oliver? Wh-what are you doing here?”

Oliver steps forward. “Well, I heard that you got into some trouble and I just wanted to make sure that you’re ok. I mean, we do have that quidditch match tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Barry glances around at them, noting that Mick hasn’t changed since last he saw him. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“For about an hour.” Len tells him. He moves past Caitlin and sits down next to Barry. “Madam Snow says that you’re fine, though she’s impressed by your healing abilities.” Barry glances down at his hands. “She says that you’re just as gifted as your mother.”

“Yeah.” Barry sounds distant, as if he’s deep in thought.

Oliver eyes Barry, a bit worried about the side effects of the speedster’s other powers. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Barry looks up at the Gryffindor. “Yeah, I’ll be fine for the match.”

“I’m not worried about that Barry. We can always postpone the match. I’m worried about the side effects of you taking the poison into your system.”

“I feel fine.”

Oliver gives a tentative nod. “Good.”

“Oh, Barry. Wells sent this to you.” Cisco pulls out a scroll and hands it to his friend.

Barry raises a brow. “What’s this?” He unrolls the scroll, reading over the text, his brows furrowing in confusion. “What? Why is Wells giving me leave time?”

“What?” Everyone says, Cisco plucking the paper from Barry’s hands and reads it over with Oliver before handing it over to Caitlin and Mick.

“Perhaps he’s taking our excuse seriously.” Len suggests.

Barry turns to look at his mate. “You think so?”

“Well, you’ve have had a tough few weeks and Wells cares about you. Perhaps he thinks this will be for your benefit and who knows, maybe it could do you some good to not have to go to class and deal with people for a little while.”

Barry takes the scroll back from Caitlin, rereading the words. While it would be nice to have a break from class, he’s confused as to why Wells is doing this _now_. He sighs, setting the scroll aside.

Len looks Barry over, feeling exhaustion tugging at his limbs and he knows that it’s mostly coming from Barry. “Maybe we should get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” Barry says, standing up and heads down to the common room area and looks over the dusty books.

Len sighs, standing up and follows him with everyone else. “I know it’ll be hard for you to rest and quiet your mind, but you need to.”

“I just have all this energy buzzing inside me and I just feel like running.” Barry turns around to look at Len.

“Running around the grounds this late isn’t a good idea.” Caitlin says as she sits down on the couch.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I think I know of a good way for you to burn some of that energy off.” Cisco looks at his best friend, who looks at him curiously. He just grins as he pulls out his phone and begins to play some music.

Barry looks at Cisco. “You want me to dance?”

“Well, it’s the less embarrassing option.” Cisco’s eyes flicker over to Len and Barry feels his cheeks heat up. “Besides, I hear you have some sick moves.”

Barry shakes his head but smiles. “You’re impossible.” He clears some space, closing his eyes and lets the music wash over him.

The others watch, watching Barry first sway with the music and quietly sing to himself before he really gets into it and begins to really dance. He does some basic hip-hop and breakdancing moves. Of course they stare in awe and shock when he easily does a backflip. Cisco scrolls through his music, putting on a song that he knows Barry can ballroom dance to, and that he likes to dance to. Barry glances over at him, slightly glaring but Cisco can see the delight in his eyes as he goes into a waltz.

Len can’t help stand up and stride over to him, taking Barry’s hand in his tp spin him out. The Gryffindor is surprised by the sudden addition of a partner but smiles and lets Len lead him into a modified waltz that turns into a rumba. Barry rests one of his hands on Len’s shoulder as his other holds Len’s hand. He’s danced with a few other people before but dancing with Len is different because he knows how Len will move and he knows how to move in response, being able to know what Len’s thinking. They move fluidly and move as one. Barry lets Len spin him out before being pulled back and he raises his leg to wrap it around Len’s waist to let the Slytherin lift him up and spin him around.

Len stares up at Barry, having this strange, distant feeling like this is all just a dream and he’s going to wake up in his bed on the eve of coming to Star Academy for the first time.

Barry wraps his other leg around Len to help better support himself as he moves one of his hands to press against Len’s soulmate mark. “This isn’t a dream. It’s very real.”

“I know.” Len has stopped spinning them and moves one of his hands to press against Barry’s mark. “It just sometimes feels like this is all too good to be true.”

“But it is and I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Barry leans down and gently kisses Len. His mate hums, closing his eyes and kisses Barry back.

“Get a room.” Cisco jokingly calls, grinning when they look over at him.

“We already have one.” Barry tells him as Len lets him down.

“Yeah, we know.” Cisco waves his hand at the room.

“We have another room that no one knows about.” Barry and Len sit down, Len sits down in the armchair next to Mick while Barry sits in his lap, legs hanging over the arm.

Cisco’s brows furrow. “What? How?” Barry flashes him a sly grin. “No. You didn’t.” Barry shrugs. “Oh my god. You actually found it?”

“It wasn’t that hard to find.”

“What did he find?” Caitlin asks.

“The Room of Requirement.” Cisco tells her.

“You’re using the room of requirement for sex?” Oliver looks at him.

Barry’s cheeks heat up. “Not just for sex.”

“So it’s not a sex dungeon?” Cisco asks.

Barry and Len, along with Caitlin, Oliver and Mick, blanch at that. “What?! NO!” Barry squeals more than says. “No. It’s just a bedroom.”

“What does it look like?” Cisco leans in closer.

“I’m not going to tell you that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s our private space.”

“Oh fine.” Cisco sinks back into the couch.

Mick glances over at Len. “Ya keep yer pets with ya?”

“Yes.” Len says, looking at him.

“Kinky.”

“They have their own little area, Mick.”

“Still kinky.”

Len turns to look at Barry. “No, we’re not discussing _that_ again.”

Barry looks at his mate. “What?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t-oh. That.”

“Yes, _that_. And we’re not going to discuss the matter further.”

Oliver looks between the two. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing.” Len growls.

“Len and I were talking about whether or not our pets get aroused when we do, seeing as they are like our soulmates as well and that they are in the same room with us.” Barry tells them despite Len’s annoyed look.

Cisco raises a brow in interest, Caitlin and Oliver give them confused looks while Mick looks unfazed, even amused.

“Why?” Caitlin asks.

Barry shrugs. “It was just a thought I had.”

“It’s actually not a bad idea.” Cisco says. “It’s rather interesting.”

“Be that as it may, we are _not_ going to test it, got it?” Len gives Cisco a pointed look. Cisco nods. “Good. Now, we’re not going to discuss this further, got it?” Everyone nods. “Good.” Len slightly sinks back into the chair.

Barry looks his mate over, finally feeling exhaustion tugging at him. He lets out a huge yawn that has Len yawning as well.

“How about we all call it a night?” Oliver suggests, stifling his own yawn.

“Agreed.” Caitlin stands up. “Though it might be too late to head back to our dorms.”

“We can just stay here. Plenty of dorms.” Mick tells them, standing as well.

Len nods, scooping Barry up in his arms as they all head up and call it a night.


End file.
